Angel eyes
by AngelsamC
Summary: La – première – rencontre entre Grissom et Sara et ce qui s’en serait suivi si… AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Genre (un peu plus pointu) :** guimauve (GSR encore et toujours) et AU (si ça veut bien dire ce que je pense : 'Alternative Univers' ou un truc dans ce genre là, à savoir que j'utilise dans personnage de la série mais que cette histoire n'a aucun rapport avec la série. Disons que l'histoire est sensée se passer avant le début de la série mais qu'en plus – dans mon optique – elle va modifier la situation telle qu'on la connaît dans la série. Suis-je claire ? Pas tellement je crois. Peut-être que le résumé vous aidera, sans quoi vous serez obligé de lire ;-))_

_**Saison : **well, vu le genre de la fiction, je dirais aucune (sauf si '– 8' ça compte comme une saison, ce dont je doute très fortement)_

_**Spoilers :** idem (puisque c'est sensé se passer 'avant'), en fait j'ai même pris quelques petites libertés avec le passé de Sara (du moins avec celui de sa 'biographie' sur le site officiel)_

_**Disclaimer :** ni les personnages ni l'histoire originale ne sont à moi (sauf si le Père Noël vient juste de décider que j'ai été particulièrement sage cette année), enfin sauf Megan, Ben, Lily, James et quelque autres que j'ai créé pour l'occasion…_

_**Notes :** Je ne vous dirais pas que c'est seulement ma troisième fiction et que donc je vous demanderais d'être indulgent – mais quand même… Par contre je m'essaye à quelque chose d'assez différent cette fois ('AU' donc, quoi que cela puisse signifier) d'une part parce que j'en avais très envie, que je n'avais pas encore lu de fic qui correspondait à ce que j'avais envie de lire sur le sujet (après tout, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même) et d'autre part parce que je voulais voir ce que ça pouvait donner (sans doute pas grand-chose de mémorable mais j'ai tenter de faire de mon mieux)._

_Je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en vous prévenant que cela sera long (mais certainement pas plus que 'Après la pluie', pas de panique). J'espère que ça vous plaira en tous cas. Pour le titre, il ne faut pas chercher… c'est par rapport à la chanson de 'Ace of base' mais le lien avec l'histoire est obscure (même pour moi, lol)._

_**Dédicace à :** d'abord Leïla (parce qu'elle reste ma meilleure amie même si, d'après elle, je suis 'désespérante'), Isa (parce que je l'adore et qu'elle est toujours de bon conseil) et Lily (parce que je l'adore aussi, n'est-ce pas, puce ?)_

_**Note (bis) :** Je fais encore des chapitres (Megara, j'espère que tu es fière de moi ;-)) mais ils risquent d'arriver plus « lentement » que la dernière fois parce que (pour le coup) rien n'est écrit pour l'instant (et puis j'ai besoin qu'Isa me donne son feu vert à chaque fois). Dites-moi votre avis pour ce chapitre pour que je sache si je dois continuer où s'il vaut mieux que je me remettre au tricot (enfin pas au tricot, je suis anti-douée, mais l'idée est là…)

* * *

_

(Pretty woman, Ray Orbison)

Manhattan. Lexington avenue. 10h08 du matin. La foule se pressait sur les trottoirs. Nuées de travailleurs pressés, de flâneurs nonchalants et de touristes enthousiastes… Le trafic incessant des voitures entretenait un bruit de fond presque réconfortant. L'imposant immeuble du Radisson Lexington hôtel était barré d'une large bannière. L'affiche – relayée par quelques pancartes – indiquait aux passants les dates et le planning de la conférence sur les sciences forensiques qui devait se tenir là. Quelques curieux interrompaient parfois leur marche et levaient la tête avant de repartir, intrigués, amusés, perplexes ou juste indifférents. Soudain, dans un crissement de pneu, une Land Rover gris métallisé déboucha à vive allure sur l'avenue et continua son chemin sans freiner d'un iota.

Semblant faire fis des autres véhicules, elle vint se garer juste devant les portes de l'hôtel. En double file – cela allait de soit – et sans prêter la moindre attention aux coups de klaxons rageurs des automobilistes alentour. Un jeune homme en smoking, plutôt séduisant, descendit du véhicule par l'arrière, côté rue. Il fit le tour pour venir ouvrir très galamment les deux portières côté trottoir. Deux jeunes femmes en robes de soirée émergèrent à leur tour de la voiture. A première vue, elles pouvaient avoir une petite vingtaine d'années et semblaient quasiment identiques. Toutes les deux grandes, brunes, élancées, les traits fins, pas vraiment 'belles', mais jolies sans aucun doute… charmantes. Une fois sorties, elles enlacèrent le jeune homme à tour de rôle puis prirent congé pour rejoindre le trottoir.

Elles marchaient avec précaution, pieds nus et leurs sandales à la main, riant parfois lorsque l'une ou l'autre esquissait une grimace. En y prêtant plus d'attention, passée une surprenante ressemblance, leurs différences sautaient au yeux. L'une d'elle était légèrement plus grande que l'autre. Elle était plus mince aussi. Et plus pâle. Ses yeux étaient plus sombres mais ses cheveux – retombant souplement sur ses épaules – étaient plus courts. Elle portait une longue robe de satin pourpre qui épousait parfaitement ses formes et mettait en valeur la finesse de sa silhouette. L'autre était vêtue d'une robe bustier noire resserrée, juste sous la poitrine et tombant élégamment sur ses chevilles, qui lui allait à merveille.

- « Meg', qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire ! » s'exclama la plus grande des deux, mi-agacée, mi-amusée en gagnant finalement le seuil de l'hôtel avant de sortir un badge de son sac à main et de tenter de l'ajuster sur son décolleté.

- « Hey ! » s'offusqua la dénommée Megan en replaçant gracieusement derrière une de ses boucles brunes derrière son oreille, une lueur espiègle dans le regard, son propre badge déjà épinglée sur sa poitrine. « Je t'accompagne à cette conférence sur les cafards ou je ne sais quel truc aussi dégoûtant alors si tu ne veux pas que je te laisse toute seule… » menaça t'elle son amie, un sourire malicieux démentant ses paroles.

- « Ce n'est pas sur les cafards » la corrigea l'autre jeune femme en secouant doucement la tête avant de lever les yeux au ciel, l'air faussement exaspérée. Megan. Sa meilleure amie en fait. Elles passaient leur temps à se taquiner mais elles s'adoraient. « Il s'agit d'entomologie et de son rôle dans la résolution scientifique des enquêtes judiciaires » expliqua t'elle avec passion, les yeux brillants.

- « Si tu le dis… concéda » son amie, attendrie malgré elle par l'enthousiasme contenu dans la voix de la brunette. « Sara, ne cours pas ! » reprit-elle en suivant, sans accélérer le pas, sa compagne qui se précipitait déjà dans le hall. « Sweetie, tu vas avoir l'air de quoi si tu arrives toute essoufflée ? » la sermonna t'elle en plaisantant. « Que va penser ton monsieur 'le plus grand, le plus intelligent et le plus beau entomologiste de tous les temps' Grissom ? » insinua Megan, mutine, alors que Sara stoppait net dans sa course et rougissait significativement devant le sous-entendu.

- « Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il… » commença à se récrier la jeune brune, tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver une contenance.

- « Bien sûr que non » la coupa l'espiègle new-yorkaise. « En attendant, tu vas va te repoudrer et plus vite que ça » fit Megan sur un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique.

- « Mais on est déjà en retard » tenta Sara, tout en sachant combien Megan pouvait se montrer têtue – c'est-à-dire au moins autant qu'elle.

- « Justement » rétorqua son amie, suivant une logique qui lui était toute personnelle. « On est déjà en retard. Alors quitte à l'être, autant l'être convenablement. »

Sara ne put que se résigner et regarda Meg se diriger vers le comptoir de la réception. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un sourire lorsqu'elle vit ce petit air – totalement adorable et ingénu – que la jeune brune adoptait toujours quand elle voulait obtenir quelque chose d'un homme. Ce n'était sans doute pas très fair-play mais ça marchait à chaque fois. Après tout, comme disait Megan, 'si les hommes nous considèrent comme des objets de désir et d'attention, autant s'en servir…'. Megan avait tout un tas de phrases toutes faites dans le même genre, songea t'elle avec affection. Son leitmotiv était d'ailleurs 'Les femmes sont bien plus intelligentes que les hommes' ou bien 'Les hommes sont tous des imbéciles égocentriques' ou quelque chose dans ce goût là quelle qu'en soit la formulation exacte.

Pour sa part elle était un peu plus… optimiste. Et un peu plus compréhensive. Megan n'était pas très facile à suivre déjà pour elle, sa meilleure amie, alors comment un homme aurait humainement pu s'y retrouver ? Il y en avait bien un en fait mais… Enfin, elle était plus encline à accorder le bénéfice du doute aux mâles qui peuplaient cette planète. Pourtant elle avait vu ce qu'il y avait de pire en eux – avec un père violent – et continuait en travaillant au laboratoire de police scientifique de Manhattan. Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait. En fait, il n'y avait rien qu'elle aimait plus que son job. A part Megan. Elles s'étaient connues en première année à Harvard. Rencontre assez improbable entre une gosse de riche sans but précis et une droguée du travail enchaînant les familles d'accueil.

Le fait est que Megan n'était ni méprisante ni arrogante et Sara n'était ni amère ni envieuse. Et elles partageaient en plus une certaine animosité envers les blondes et les pom-pom girls. Sara avait entamé des études de physique et de criminalistique avec beaucoup d'acharnement, aidée par une très vive intelligence et un esprit logique déjà très aiguisé. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait faire : résoudre des énigmes grâce à la science, rendre justice aux victimes… et elle s'en donnait les moyens. Pour Megan, ça avait été un peu différent. Elle avait d'abord fait de la physique puis était passé à l'histoire et enfin au droit. Techniquement, elle n'avait pas besoin de travailler. Sa famille était l'une des plus influentes de Californie et l'héritage que lui laisseraient ses parents serait bien suffisant…

Mais, tout comme Sara, elle aimait apprendre. Elle n'était juste pas encore sûre de ce qu'elle voulait apprendre. Elles avaient passé 4 ans à Harvard avant que la jeune scientifique se voie offrir une place à Manhattan. Megan l'avait tout naturellement suivie et travaillait actuellement pour un magazine 'girly' comme elle se plaisait à le qualifier. Elle s'y amusait vraiment beaucoup et cette certitude rassurait Sara qui s'était un peu sentie coupable d'être la cause de l'arrêt de ses études. L'experte sourit intérieurement en repensant à leurs débuts sur l'île… elle ne savait pas trop comment elle aurait fait sans Megan. Elle se serait débrouillée bien sûr. Mais elle n'aurait certainement pas rencontré autant de gens. Elle n'aurait pas habité un loft de 150 mètres carré à deux minutes de Times Square.

Et elle ne se serait pas sentie aussi vite 'chez elle'. Elle ne se serait jamais sentie 'chez elle' du tout. Après des années à passer de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, cette notion avait perdu son sens. 'Chez elle' ne se rattachait plus à présent à un lieu en particulier mais à une personne, Megan en l'occurrence… Megan qui était en ce moment même en train de lui faire signe de la rejoindre. Sara s'exécuta et salua le réceptionniste qui semblait avoir bien du mal à s'arracher à la contemplation de son amie mais qui la salua tout de même d'un sourire charmeur – d'un effet plutôt limité à vrai dire. Sans un mot de plus – mais en ayant pris soin d'adresser un nouveau clin d'œil espiègle au jeune employé – Meg entraîna Sara au cœur de l'hôtel. Six minutes plus tard, elles sortaient des toilettes maquillées et coiffées, rayonnantes comme si elles sortaient d'une bonne nuit de sommeil au lieu d'une longue nuit d'euphorie.

* * *

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon, je sais que je vais (encore) me faire engueler ;-)mais je voulais dire un grand merci à Megara (merci pour m'avoir encourager, j'en ai besoin cette fois) et j'espère que vous allez aimer la suite (je croise les doigts...)_

_

* * *

_

Tout en exposant sa dernière étude en matière de régression linéaire, Gil Grissom scannait l'assemblée qui lui faisait face. Il n'y avait là pas plus d'une centaine de personnes. Et il ne s'agissait exclusivement que de professionnels – criminologiste, scientifiques… La moyenne d'âge se situait à peu près au niveau du sien – 40 ans – et les gens semblaient, dans l'ensemble, plutôt attentifs. Il connaissait déjà certains d'entre eux. James Watson, éminent professeur de physique à Harvard. Andrew O'Brian, chef du laboratoire de police scientifique de Manhattan. Il continua à parler, se laissant porté par son enthousiasme pour le sujet. Il était en plein milieu d'une phrase particulièrement longue et compliquée quand l'une des portes latérales s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement.

Immédiatement, son regard – comme celui de la moitié des personnes présentes – courroucé se porta sur les intrus qui avait osé interrompre son discours. Mais la réplique incisive qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer aux importuns mourut sur ses lèvres quand il croisa les deux plus beaux yeux chocolat qu'il n'ait jamais vus. Deux océans noisette aux éclats ambrés. Et ces yeux appartenaient à une ravissante jeune femme dont le sourire confus – révélant un adorable espace entre ses deux premières dents – lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Prenant conscience que si son silence se prolongeait il ne passerait pas inaperçu, l'entomologiste se força à détacher son regard de la brunette. Avec l'aisance d'un homme qui connaît bien son sujet, il reprit son explication.

Pourtant alors qu'il continuait de disserter, il ne put s'empêcher de revoir ce visage, cette silhouette moulée dans une robe pourpre… Sentant son cœur s'emballer au souvenir de cette vision, il tenta de se concentrer sur son sujet. Sans grand succès. Instinctivement, il la chercha dans la foule et finit par la trouver. Elle était assise dans le fond de la salle, ses yeux attentifs étaient fixés sur l'écran derrière lui et elle semblait boire ses paroles. Un bon point pour son égaux songea t'il avec un léger sourire avant de se fustiger. Bon sang, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans et il en avait presque 40 ! Il bénit intérieurement sa capacité à poursuivre son exposé tout en se noyant dans sa contemplation de cette jeune femme. Ses boucles brunes, ses traits fin et élégants, sa peau diaphane…

C'était ridicule. Il en avait parfaitement conscience. Il ne la connaissait même pas. Mais au fond de lui, il sentait comme une connexion entre eux. Un lien qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à expliquer. Un comble pour le scientifique qu'il était. Il la regarda se pencher vers sa voisine. Une autre jolie brune. Moins attentive cependant remarqua t'il alors que celle-ci semblait griffonner sur un petit carnet et ne semblait l'écouter que d'une oreille distraite. Elles se sourirent. La jeune femme en noir glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de la créature angélique qui avait toute son attention et qui rosit à la remarque avant de secouer la tête, visiblement amusée. Il ne l'en trouva que plus adorable et ne put que sourire à son tour en se traitant mentalement de vieux pervers pathétique.

Il ne sut pas vraiment comment il réussit à finir son intervention sans s'emmêler les pinceaux, bafouiller ou se répéter, mais le fait est qu'il y parvint. Il quitta la scène avec un certain soulagement, sous une salve d'applaudissements, échappant aux questions – plus ou moins pertinentes – qui auraient pu lui tomber dessus et auxquelles il aurait été bien incapable de répondre. A son grand désappointement, il n'échappa pas, cependant, aux poignées de main vigoureuses et aux compliments recherchés de ses collègues et des organisateurs. Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure avant de pouvoir gagner la salle du buffet. Et, là encore, il fut assailli – malgré lui – de chaleureux encouragements. Prenant sur lui de dissimuler son ennui face à ces assauts, c'est avec un profond soulagement qu'il avisa Andrew qui lui faisait signe depuis le bar.

Il prit congé de ses 'admirateurs' et autres interlocuteurs avec une diplomatie qui l'étonna lui-même et se dirigea vers son vieil ami. A mi-chemin, il s'arrêta brusquement, les sourcils froncés. Parmi le groupe qui entourait Andrew, il distingua nettement la jeune brune qui l'avait envoûté un peu plus tôt. Elle discutait avec le docteur O'Brian en souriant. Une pointe de jalousie s'insinua insidieusement en lui devant la familiarité qui se dégageait de leur échange. Andrew avait à peu près le même âge que lui et avait toujours eu beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine. Une aisance naturelle. Une élégance britannique certaine. Autant de choses qu'il n'avait pas, lui. Il reprit sa marche plus lentement en secouant la tête. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Il ne lui avait même jamais parlé. Et elle était arrivée en retard à sa conférence. Oui, bon, cette dernière affirmation était stupide…

- « Ah, Gil… » l'accueillit Andrew avec un immense sourire. « Remarquable introduction » le complimenta t'il en lui serrant la main avec chaleur.

- « Andrew » le salua Gil à son tour avec un léger hochement de tête, se faisant violence pour ne pas laisser son regard s'égarer sur la brunette aux côtés de son ami.

- « Tu connais mon équipe » reprit le britannique. « Mais je voudrais te présenter la nouvelle venue. Sara Sidle. Elle nous vient d'Harvard et c'est notre plus brillante experte » expliqua t'il avec une expression de fierté quasi-paternelle. « Sara, voici Gil Grissom, un vieil ami. »

- « Enchanté docteur Grissom » fit la jeune femme en lui accordant un sourire enchanteur et une main tendue. Il la serra presque mécaniquement mais s'autorisa à la conserver dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire en lui retournant son sourire. « C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer » poursuivit-elle, les joues délicieusement teintées de rose. « Je… je suis désolée pour le retard… » commença t'elle, contrite en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Mon Dieu qu'il est craquant… voilà ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait lu tous ses articles et avait vu quelques photos mais la réalité… Il était plus grand, plus musclé et plus… attirant qu'elle ne l'aurait songé. Et les irrésistibles yeux bleus qui semblaient l'étudier avec minutie n'amélioraient pas sa capacité à conserver un discours cohérent. Aussi c'est avec gratitude qu'elle entendit Megan prendre la suite. La jeune femme, en grande conversation avec le professeur Watson, avait pourtant conservé un œil sur son amie et l'avait vue – non sans un certain amusement – s'embrouillé sous le regard intéressé de l'entomologiste. Sa petite Sara avait un faible pour le scientifique – faible manifestement réciproque – et elle trouvait ça trop mignon. Romantisme exacerbé de jeune new-yorkaise un peu fleur bleue oblige.

- « C'était de ma faute » fit donc Meg en s'avançant, coupant l'explication hasardeuse de sa meilleure amie. « Je la mets tout le temps en retard… c'est un mode de vie » indiqua t'elle avec malice. « Je suis Megan Wentworth » se présenta t'elle en échangeant une poignée de main avec Gil.

- « Et vous faites aussi parti du labo ? » s'enquit l'entomologiste, amusé.

- « Mon Dieu non » le détrompa la jeune brune en riant. « Je ne suis pas assez 'scientifique' pour ça. Je fais juste du soutien moral… toutefois votre exposé était très intéressant » admit-elle, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

- « Vous n'aviez pas l'air très concentré pourtant » remarqua t'il sur le même ton.

- « Oh mais contrairement aux hommes, nous les femmes pouvons faire plusieurs choses à la fois… » répondit-elle, narquoise. Gil Grissom la scruta un instant puis lui offrit un véritable sourire. Sara Sidle était un ange tomber du ciel mais son amie était pour le moins… intéressante.

- « Humm… Gil » l'interpella Andrew. « Je crois que Sara avait quelques questions à te poser, tu pourrais… »

- « Bien sûr » s'empressa de répondre l'entomologiste, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son enthousiasme face à cette proposition. « Ce sera avec plaisir miss Sidle » fit-il en lui offrant galamment son bras pour la conduire à leur table.

- « Appelez-moi Sara » fit la jeune femme en prenant son bras, plus assurée.

- « Seulement si vous m'appelez Gil » répondit le docteur Grissom, souriant.

* * *

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

_D'abord, je voudrais re-remercier Megara (désolée ;-)) et remercier Grace (je t'envoie un e-mail pour l'histoire du Miles Hight Club :-))_

_Voilà donc la suite (un chapitre particulièrement court et pas particulièrement réussi mais nécessaire...)_

_

* * *

_

Déjà fasciné par l'apparence de sa jolie voisine, Gil s'émerveillait de son intelligence et de la vivacité d'esprit dont elle faisait preuve. Depuis le début du repas, près de trois heures auparavant, ils n'avaient pas cessé de discuter. Au début elle lui avait posé de très pertinentes questions sur son exposé. Puis, au fur et à mesure ils avaient déviés sur d'autres sujets : l'art, la musique, la poésie, l'actualité, l'histoire des sciences, le cinéma… Elle était non seulement très cultivée mais drôle et perceptive. Parfaite. Vraiment parfaite. Mais cela pourrait devenir un problème. Rapidement. Très rapidement. Parce qu'il n'était là que pour une semaine et qu'il avait désespérément envie de la connaître… Et la manière qu'elle avait de capter son attention et de lui faire oublier tout ce qui n'était pas elle en était un autre. De problème.

S'il ne faisait pas attention, il risquait de s'attacher à elle. De trop s'attacher à elle. Et peut-être même de… Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas quand il vivait à des milliers de kilomètres. Pas quand il avait 15 ans de plus qu'elle. Pas quand il était un scientifique asocial marié à son travail et qu'elle était une belle jeune femme pleine de vie. Etre son ami aurait pu être une possibilité mais cela ne serait jamais une réalité. Pas quand elle le regardait avec ce petit ait mutin et avec ce sourire qui illuminait ces yeux déjà si animés… Il aurait du s'en détacher dès maintenant. Il aurait du empêcher cette intimité naissante. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait envie d'être proche d'elle. Quelque part, il en avait besoin. Une nouvelle fois, il s'obligea à détourner son regard, à prendre un peu de distance.

- « Que fais votre amie ? » s'enquit-il en lui désignant Megan qui avait délaissé son dessert et sa conversation avec Andrew pour griffonner à nouveau.

- « Elle dessine » répondit la jeune brune avec un sourire attendri.

- « Elle dessine quoi ? » interrogea le scientifique, intrigué.

- « Un peu de tout… vous sans doute » fit Sara avant de rire doucement devant l'air éberlué et peu rassuré de l'entomologiste. « Elle dessine très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

- « Oh mais je ne m'inquiétais pas » fanfaronna t'il pour plaisanter.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant, soudés par la complicité de l'échange et par autre chose dont ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait s'avouer la signification. Sara rompit l'échange et baissa la tête, faisant mine de s'absorber dans la contemplation de son assiette. Elle joua avec son moelleux du bout de la fourchette, sentant sur elle son regard. En toute honnêteté, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à trouver en lui un interlocuteur si passionnant et… si agréable à regarder. Elle ne s'attendait pas à s'entendre aussi bien avec lui. A s'en sentir aussi proche. Elle en était presque troublée. Délicieusement troublée et flattée de l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Craignant d'y voir plus qu'elle ne l'aurait du. Elle s'excusa auprès du docteur Grissom et s'éclipsa aux toilettes. Un peu de calme. Voilà ce dont elle avait besoin pour remettre ses pensées en place. Un peu de calme et…

- « Alors ? Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec ce 'Grissom' »

… Megan. Sa voix enjouée et définitivement malicieuse lui parvint avant que son reflet ne rejoigne le sien sur la vitre qui surmontait les lavabos.

- « Remarque, je ne te jette pas la pierre » reprit la jeune femme. « Il est plutôt bien conservé et beaucoup plus… humm… assez différent de ce que je pensais. Sans compter qu'il a l'air de t'apprécier » ajouta t'elle, taquine. « C'est une marque de bon goût. »

- « Meg… » la gronda gentiment Sara, légèrement embarrassée mais également ravie de pouvoir en discuter avec sa meilleure amie.

- « Arrête, tout le monde a vu les regards langoureux que vous vous lancez » la coupa la brunette. « Mais Sara… Fais attention, okay ? Il n'est là que pour une semaine et il vit à Vegas. L'autre bout du pays… » fit-elle, plus sérieuse, presque inquiète.

- « Megan, je le connais à peine » se récria la jeune experte. « Peut-être… peut-être que nous pourrions devenir amis mais il n'y aura jamais rien de plus. J'en suis consciente. »

- « Qui est-ce que tu veux convaincre, là ? Toi ou moi ? Ecoute… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je… Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse et… » Elle s'interrompit un moment, visiblement partagé entre deux pensées contradictoires. Elle se décida finalement contre sa raison. « Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Moi, j'ai rendez-vous avec Ben pour préparer l'anniversaire de Lily. Tu devrais faire découvrir Central Park à ton entomologiste… Ce n'est pas bon de rester enfermé » la taquina t'elle.

Sans dire un mot, Sara la serra brièvement contre elle et la remercia d'un sourire. Elle venait de prendre une décision. Quoiqu'il se passerait cette semaine, elle n'en garderait que le meilleur. Si il devait effectivement se passer quelque chose alors… Elle se débrouillerait juste pour ne pas tomber trop profondément. Elle pouvait savourer chaque moment avec lui mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber amoureuse. Megan avait raison sur ce point. 'Plus facile à dire qu'à faire' lança t'elle à son reflet une fois que l'autre brunette eut quitté la pièce. Si elle voulait vraiment s'empêcher de s'attacher à cet homme, il lui fallait quitter la scène dès à présent… Un mot, un regard un geste de plus et elle serait perdue. Elle le savait. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'en inquiéter. Pas maintenant.

- « Alors Gil, tu t'amuses bien ? »

Le docteur Grissom releva brusquement la tête. Depuis que Sara était partie, le laissant seul, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Dont la plupart le ramenait à elle. Toutes en fait. Aussi la voix d'Andrew le surprit. D'une part parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas et d'autre part parce son ton contenait une certaine dose de cynisme qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Pas avec lui du moins. Son regard avait quelque chose de dur et de vraiment sérieux.

- « Pardon ? » s'excusa Gil. « Tu disais ? » s'enquit-il alors que son ami s'asseyait à la place que Sara avait laissé vacante.

- « Ne le prends pas mal » commença O'Brian. « Mais je tiens beaucoup à Sara. Je sais qu'elle est ravissante, captivante… Et je sais que tu n'es pas le genre d'homme à jouer avec les femmes. Mais ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir. Elle a peut-être l'air très forte mais elle est fragile au fond. Si jamais tu venais à lui faire du mal, ami ou pas ami, Gil, je te ne le pardonnerais pas. »

- « Andrew » répondit l'entomologiste, le premier choc passé. « Je… je n'ai pas l'intention de… » Il se tût un instant. Pouvait-il, honnêtement, affirmer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de tenter quoi que se soit avec la jeune protégée d'Andrew ? Non. Il savait que cela serait une mauvaise idée. Mais il savait aussi que si elle faisait le moindre geste, il serait perdu et que ça volonté ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Pas contre elle. En revanche, il n'avait pas l'intention de la faire souffrir. Jamais. Ça c'était vrai. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal » l'assura t'il finalement, sincère.

- « Je sais » fit son interlocuteur. « Mais si tu lui en fait… » Il ne poursuivit pas mais la menace était clairement sous-entendue dans sa voix.

- « Si je lui en fait, je serais le premier à m'en vouloir… »

* * *

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà un nouveau 'petit' chapitre (un peu plus long que les autres)._

_Merci les filles ;-) mais précisons que ce n'est pas la 'vraie' version de leur rencontre. Je veux dire, personne ne sait qu'elle est la vraie version mais celle-là est carrément fantaisiste..._

* * *

(Kiss me, SixPence None The Richer)

- « … Et c'est comme ça que vous vous êtes retrouvée ici, à Manhattan » conclut Gil avec un sourire en tendant sa main libre à Sara afin de l'aider à franchir le cours d'eau artificiel qui serpentait dans cette partie de Central Park.

Elle accepta sa main en secouant la tête, amusée. Il faut dire que sa robe de soirée et ses Manolo n'étaient pas des plus pratiques pour crapahuter dans la nature. Enfin si un parc new-yorkais pouvait être considéré comme un morceau de 'nature'. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait pris la proposition de Megan à la lettre. Et Gil avait été enthousiasmé. Ils se promenaient depuis près de deux heures et demi. Ils avaient observé les canards de l'étang, parcouru les jardins botaniques, admirés le travail d'un peintre amateur, évité quelques personnes en rollers, caressé – du moins Sara l'avait fait sous l'œil amusé de son compagnon – deux ou trois petits chiens, ri devant un mime, beaucoup discuté et ils avaient fini par acheter deux bretzels à un vendeur ambulant – au chocolat pour elle, salé pour lui.

- « Oui » confirma Sara alors qu'ils regagnaient une allée pavée. « Depuis un peu plus d'un an. Et je suis contente d'être ici » ajouta t'elle avec ce sourire qui avait le don de lui couper le souffle à chaque fois qu'il lui était adressé. « Je ne sais pas si Megan m'aurait suivie à San Francisco » expliqua t'elle, espiègle. Elle lui avait déjà fait l'historique de leur relation et exposé les raisons qui l'avaient poussées à choisir la criminologie.

- « Le mois dernier j'ai donné une conférence à San Francisco » remarqua t'il. « Peut-être qu'on se serait rencontré quand même. Je l'espère en tous cas… »

Le compliment sous-entendu n'échappa pas à la jeune investigatrice et elle sourit presque timidement en baissant les yeux. Elle ne souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un. En tous cas pas avec un homme. Et sûrement pas avec un homme qui l'intéressait et qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures – 7 heures et 23 minutes très précisément. Elle était… bien. Juste le fait de marcher avec lui, là… Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'elle ressentirait si ils venaient à s'embrasser. Elle était déjà tellement heureuse juste comme ça. Et s'ils faisaient l'amour ? Elle rougit à cette pensée et jeta un regard embarrassé à l'entomologiste. Heureusement il était captivé par l'observation d'un papillon et n'avait pas remarqué la soudaine chaleur qui avait envahi les joues de sa compagne.

Soulagée, elle se fustigea d'avoir pu penser ça. Au premier rendez-vous... Non, ce n'était même pas un rendez-vous… Cette pensée l'attrista sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Secouant la tête, elle reporta son attention sur Gil et ne put que sourire devant l'expression de son visage. Devant ce papillon – certes très joli mais enfin… – il avait l'air d'un petit garçon devant une boutique de bonbon. C'était très attendrissant. Et dans un sens, très sexy aussi… Sur un signe de lui, elle vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Elle se pencha pour mieux voir ce qui attirait son attention, si bien que leurs bras se touchaient. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit le moindre mouvement pour mettre fin à ce contact mais ils en étaient tous les deux particulièrement conscient.

- « Vous voyiez celui-là, presque blanc avec la bordure bleu et les points noirs ? » chuchota Gil. Sara acquiesça, attentive, essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par sa proximité et son odeur qui lui chatouillait agréablement les narines. « Il est de la famille des Lycaenidae, c'est un 'Cupido Osiris' ou un 'Argus Osiris' si vous préférez » expliqua l'entomologiste à voix basse, étrangement heureux de pouvoir partager ça avec elle.

- « Osiris... » répéta la brunette, rêveuse, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « L'époux d'Isis… le souverain du royaume des morts… Il est très beau. Vous croyez qu'il y a un rapport avec la mitre blanche ? » s'enquit-elle en fronçant son joli nez.

- « Je ne sais pas » avoua le scientifique, troublé par la caresse de ses boucles brunes contre sa joue et délecté par les connaissances de la jeune femme. « Vous aimez la mythologie ? »

- « Oui, mais j'ai une préférence pour les dieux grecs. Mais Megan adore l'Egypte antique alors… » fit-elle, rieuse, en remettant machinalement une mèche derrière son oreille dans un geste qu'il trouva particulièrement sensuel.

- « Vous êtes très proches toutes les deux » remarqua t'il en se relevant avant de l'aider à en faire de même.

- « Effectivement » avoua t'elle, souriante. « On se considère comme des sœurs. »

- « Elle fait partie de la famille » fit Grissom, lui rendant son sourire.

- « Elle est ma seule famille » le reprit Sara, presque sèchement alors qu'elle détournait la tête, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Il comprit le message et, bien qu'intrigué par cette affirmation, il ne poussa pas plus loin. A la place il lui donna un gentil coup de coude pour lui proposer un morceau de son bretzel. Elle sourit, amusée et accepta l'offre. « Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous devenu entomologiste dans la police scientifique ? » s'enquit-elle entre deux bouchées, ingénument curieuse.

- « Eh bien… un peu comme vous… le plaisir de résoudre des puzzles à l'aide de la science, sans doute une envie de justice… mais je pense que c'est plus égoïste que ça » avoua t'il en souriant. « J'ai toujours été passionné par les insectes depuis… depuis toujours je crois. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé observer les choses et les gens. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les relations humaines. L'observation est moins dangereuse que l'interaction. » Gil s'étonna lui-même de pouvoir se confier avec autant de facilité. Peut-être parce qu'elle était spéciale. « Et maintenant je suis payé pour résoudre des puzzles grâce aux insectes et à observer » conclut-il avec humour.

- « Je trouve que vous vous débrouillez pas si mal » intervint Sara en penchant la tête sur le côté. « En relation humaine je veux dire. Vous vous exprimez facilement et votre exposé était très clair… »

- « C'est différent. Je parlais de ce que je connais. L'entomologie. Les sciences criminelles. Mon travail. Je ne m'implique pas émotionnellement » expliqua le docteur Grissom, un peu mal à l'aise.

- « Oh… » fut la seule réponse de la jeune femme qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants puis elle reprit. « J'étais comme vous avant de rencontrer Megan… » continua t'elle, les yeux dans le vague, un peu lointaine. «En règle générale, j'étais plutôt solitaire, plutôt… renfermée » poursuivit la brunette en se retournant vers lui avec un léger sourire. « Je ne faisais pas confiance aux gens, j'avais peur de souffrir en m'attachant trop, d'être déçue. »

- « Et plus maintenant ? » demanda Gil, intrigué et désireux d'en savoir plus sur la jolie brune.

- « Vous savez ce qu'on dit… 'Mieux vaut avoir aimé et souffert plutôt que de ne pas avoir aimé du tout'. Je crois que c'est vrai. On ne peut pas vivre à l'écart des gens sous prétexte de se protéger, ça ne marche pas comme ça. C'est Megan qui me l'a fait comprendre » exposa t'elle doctement, autant pour lui que pour elle-même.

- « C'est une philosophe votre amie… » la taquina l'entomologiste afin d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère devenue plus tendue.

- « On pourrait dire ça, oui » approuva la jeune experte. « Mais elle risquerait de le prendre mal » ajouta t'elle, amusée.

- « Je voyais ça comme un compliment pourtant » répliqua t'il sur le même ton, heureux de cette complicité qui semblait s'être d'ores et déjà installée. « Hum… je peux vous poser une question ? » fit-il après quelques secondes de marche silencieuse.

- « Bien sûr, mais je me réserve le droit de ne pas répondre » répondit Sara en souriant avec malice.

- « La robe de soirée... » Il accompagna ces mots d'un geste de la main, désignant le tissu pourpre qui épousait les formes de la jeune femme. « Pourquoi ? » réussit-il à articuler. « Non pas que je m'en plaigne mais… »

- « On est allé à une première sur Broadway hier soir avec Meg et on n'as pas eu le temps de se changer » expliqua t'elle, un peu gênée après avoir jeté un coup d'œil critique à sa tenue.

- « Jusqu'à 10 heures du matin ? » fit-il en haussant un sourcil perplexe mais joueur.

- « Disons qu'on a un peu joué les prolongations avec des amis » admit Sara avec une petite moue coupable.

Le cœur de l'entomologiste se serra – contre son meilleur avis – à la mention 'd'amis'. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, d'abord 'des amis' ? Des jeunes femmes ? Des hommes ? Des hommes jeunes, cultivés, peut-être même riches et certainement pas passionnés par la vie des scarabées bousiers… Des hommes dignes d'elle. Plus que lui en tous cas. Que croyait-il ? Elle était belle, intelligente et jeune. Elle n'avait que l'embarras du choix. Pourquoi voudrait-elle être avec lui plutôt qu'avec eux… ? Une douce pression sur son bras le sortit de ses pensées et la vision de ses doigts fins sur le tissu sombre de sa veste le fit sourire. C'est avec lui qu'elle était pour l'instant et il profiterait de chaque seconde. Tout en prenant garde à ne pas trop s'investir dans cette relation naissante. Autant pour sa propre sécurité que pour la sienne.

- « Vous avez vu, là, une buse ! » s'exclama Sara en pointant un doigt vers le ciel après avoir attiré l'attention de son voisin. Une incroyable bouffée de tendresse envahit l'entomologiste devant l'expression délicieusement enfantine et enthousiaste de la jeune femme. Il sourit et regarda dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait. « Une fois il y en a une qui avait fait son nid sur le balcon d'un hôtel particulier de la 5ème Avenue » expliqua la jolie brune une fois que l'oiseau eut disparu.

- « Il y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne connaissiez pas ? » la taquina gentiment Grissom.

- « Sans doute » répondit la brunette du tac au tac. « Mais si je vous le disais ça ne serait plus drôle… » ajouta t'elle avec une touche d'espièglerie.

- « Serait-ce prétentieux de supposer que trouver un endroit où je pourrais vous offrir un bon café soit dans vos compétences ? » s'enquit-il, malicieux.

- « Certes pas » répliqua la jeune femme avec un faux sérieux qu'il jugea adorable.

Une bonne heure et deux cafés plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant un immeuble de grand standard sur une avenue bien connue. Pour le grand plaisir de Gil, ils avaient fait le chemin bras-dessus bras-dessous et Sara ne l'avait pas encore lâché. Peut-être parce que l'air s'était rafraîchi – en tous cas c'était le prétexte qu'il avait choisi, lui pour déposer sa veste sur ses épaules dénudées. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle appréciait ce contact autant que lui. Non, ce n'était pas possible qu'elle l'apprécie autant. Mais peut-être l'appréciait-elle néanmoins.

- « Et voilà, c'est chez nous ! » annonça la jeune brune alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient au pied de la vaste et luxueuse porte d'entrée. « Quoi ? » fit-elle en voyant l'entomologiste froncer les sourcils, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- « Je ne vous imaginais pas habiter dans ce genre… d'endroit » avoua t'il. Cet étalage de richesse, ce quartier huppé et si impersonnel… ça ne ressemblait pas à Sara.

- « Je sais » acquiesça t'elle, rieuse. « Megan a hurlé la première fois qu'on est arrivé ici. On aurait préféré un petit quartier plus sympa. Mais ce sont ses parents qui payent le loyer. En fait les gens sont assez chaleureux. Et puis l'appartement est génial. Se plaindre serait mal venu » conclut-elle en secouant ses boucles brunes. « Vous… hum… vous voulez monter un moment ? » s'hasarda t'elle après quelques secondes de silence. Elle vit dans ces yeux bleus se refléter le combat interne qu'il menait. « Meg sera là » ajouta Sara. « Je suis sûre qu'elle aura des questions à vous poser elle aussi et puis vous pourrez faire la connaissance de Ben. »

- « D'accord » céda finalement l'entomologiste, amusé par son incapacité à résister à ses grands yeux chocolat.

Ce n'est pas que la question l'ait vraiment pris de court. Il s'y attendait. Il l'espérait et l'appréhendait à la fois. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de la quitter. Jamais. Mais se retrouver seul avec elle, en privé… Il ne se faisait pas confiance. La tentation serait bien trop forte. Maintenant, passer un bon moment avec Sara… et Megan – la jeune femme lui avait beaucoup plu lors de leur première rencontre – et ce Ben. Ben ? Devait-il voir en ce Ben un rival ? Un rival… D'où est-ce que ça sortait ça ? Il n'était pas intéressé par Sara. Il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas être intéressé par Sara. N'est-ce pas ?

- « Ben est notre meilleur ami à toutes les deux » expliqua la jeune femme – comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensés – en saluant avec chaleur le portier devant lequel ils passèrent en pénétrant dans l'immeuble. L'homme – la cinquantaine avancée et un air tout paternel – la salua en retour d'un large sourire et d'un petit geste de la main. « Enfin… disons que lui et moi, on est amis » reprit-elle en appelant l'ascenseur au fond du hall. « Avec Megan c'est un peu plus ambigu » fit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire en coin.

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Encore une fois un grand merci à Megara (oui, j'ai fait des recherches sur Manhattan, tous les noms de boutiques, musées, hôtels, rues… sont véridiques), Grace (j'espère que ça te plaira et ça y est, le mail est parti) et Elyalis (pour les reviews anonymes je sais, on me l'a déjà dit mais au fond peu importe leur nombre, ce qui me plaît c'est la 'qualité' et puis 'Carpe Diem' ce n'est pas si 'dramatique' que ça comme genre d'histoire;-))_

* * *

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, Gil se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise. Pas de frise au plafond, pas de boiseries ou dorures excessives… Il s'agissait davantage d'un loft que d'un appartement. La décoration était épurée mais chaleureuse. Le mobilier était moderne – et le matériel hi-fi de la dernière génération – mais de très bon goût. On entrait directement dans un salon, aux murs d'une blancheur immaculé, qui s'ouvrait sur la salle à manger puis sur une cuisine américaine d'où parvenait une bonne odeur de chocolat. De grandes baies vitrées, sur tout un côté, suggéraient que ces pièces devaient être très claires et agréables à vivre durant la journée. Des étagères en bois claires étaient surchargées de livres et de bibelots. Deux ou trois plantes vertes égayaient les recoins.

Un imposant piano à queue trônait dans la partie droite de la pièce et le mur de gauche était littéralement recouvert de photographies et de croquis. L'entomologiste identifia comme appartenant à Roberta Flack la voix profonde qui baignait l'atmosphère et approuva ce choix de musique. Alors que Sara lui faisait signe de se mettre à l'aise, des rires se firent entendre sur les premières notes de 'Killing me softy'. Megan dévala en courant l'escalier qui menait à l'étage du dupleix, immédiatement par un jeune homme qu'on ne pouvait que qualifier de très séduisant. La jeune femme s'arrêta net en se rendant compte de la présence de son amie et du docteur Grissom. Elle leur offrit un ravissant sourire avant d'être vivement soulevée de terre par le beau brun qui la poursuivait.

- « Gil, je ne vous présente pas Megan, mais voici Benjamin Tyler » fit Sara en se retournant vers l'entomologiste qui observait la scène d'un œil plus qu'amusé. « Ben, » reprit-elle quand le jeune homme consentit à relâcher sa 'proie' « voici le docteur Gil Grissom. »

- « Enchanté » le salua Benjamin avec une classe qui dénotait une éducation particulièrement soignée et l'habitude d'évoluer dans la haute société sans toutefois en tirer aucune prétention.

- « Moi de même » répondit Gil en serrant sa main tendue. « Je… hum… je ne voudrais pas déranger, si… » commença t'il, se sentant soudain de trop.

- « Oh non ! » s'exclama Megan en le prenant d'autorité par le bras pour le faire asseoir sur le canapé. « Vous ne dérangez absolument pas. Nous allions justement commander à manger. Chinois, ça irait ? Ou sinon il y a un très bon japonais… » continua t'elle en s'empressant d'aller farfouiller dans la pile de papier qui occupait une console près de la porte.

- « Chinois c'est parfait » intervint le scientifique. Le malaise qu'il aurait pu ressentir à être ainsi entouré de personnes significativement plus jeunes s'était envolé de manière définitive et il ne put que sourire devant l'expression ravie de la jolie brune. Bien que sachant qu'elles étaient du même âge, il ne pouvait pas nier que son amie faisait beaucoup plus gamine que Sara. D'un autre côté, peut-être n'était-il pas vraiment objectif…

- « Je vais aller me changer » fit justement la jeune femme de ses pensées avant de lui sourire et de s'éclipser à l'étage. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua que Megan avait d'ores et déjà troquée sa robe de soirée contre un jean customisé et un tee-shirt à l'effigie de Marilyn Monroe. Choix plutôt intéressant.

- « Alors comme ça, vous êtes entomologiste dans la police scientifique ? » s'enquit Ben en passant machinalement une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés.

- « Je plaide coupable » admit Gil, fier de voir s'étirer en un sourire les lèvres du jeune homme face à sa tentative de plaisanterie. « Et vous ? »

- « Dans la finance » répondit assez évasivement le brun avant de poursuivre. « Vous savez, l'entreprise de papa… » fit-il avec une autodérision qui plut à l'expert. « Mais j'essaye d'aller au-delà de ça. Pas évident avec une famille déjà bien ancrée dans la place. »

D'emblée Gil accorda sa sympathie au jeune homme. Franc, manifestement intelligent, légèrement cynique mais pas sarcastique. Il aimait aussi la manière dont il couvait Megan de ce regard tendre qu'ont les amants de longue date pour la femme de leur rêve. Il comprenait maintenant ce que Sara avait voulu dire et, assez égoïstement, il en était soulagé. Ben n'était définitivement pas un rival.

- « Je comprends. J'espère que vous y arriverez » compatit l'entomologiste en se levant pour se diriger vers les photos et autres dessins qui parsemaient le mur.

La plupart représentaient des portraits. Un certain nombre d'entre eux étaient de Sara, quelques unes de Ben, d'autres des deux jeunes femmes, ensemble. Toutes très réussies. Et les esquisses avaient été réalisées avec un talent indéniable… Il eut un mouvement de surprise quand son regard tomba sur un croquis en particuliers. Lui. A la conférence. Nul doute que l'auteur avait parfaitement saisi ses traits et son attitude. Un autre était de Sara, à cette même conférence. Ses yeux attentifs et concentrés, cette petite mèche qui tombait sur son front… Le dernier était de Sara et lui, lors du déjeuner. Ils discutaient, le sourire aux lèvres, entièrement tournés l'un vers l'autre. L'alchimie entre eux était plus qu'évidente – même là, sur papier. Il savait pourquoi Andrew l'avait mis en garde…

- « C'est Meg' qui les a faits » énonça Ben derrière lui, répondant ainsi à son interrogation muette. Sa voix était chaude, mettant en évidence son admiration pour l'artiste.

- « C'est superbe » commenta Gil, sincère.

- « Merci » fit Megan en arrivant derrière Ben. Elle glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et appuya sa joue contre son dos. Grissom sourit. « J'ai commandé un peu de tout » enchaîna t'elle en faisant un geste vers le téléphone. « J'espère que ça ira… »

- « C'est parfait » l'assura l'expert en souriant. 'Vraiment parfaite' songea t'il intérieurement quand il vit Sara redescendre en jean délavé et débardeur, ses cheveux remontés en une queue de cheval un peu brouillon. A couper le souffle.

C'est en la voyant s'avancer vers lui avec ce fameux sourire qu'il comprit. Il s'était tellement focalisé sur sa volonté de ne pas s'attacher à elle qu'il avait, d'une certaine façon, relâché sa garde et il était en train de tomber amoureux. Avec une rapidité et une intensité qui avaient quelque chose de presque irréel. Il l'avait su dès qu'il l'avait vu la première fois. Il ne croyait pas aux coups de foudre. Pas assez scientifique. Mais il avait su que cette jeune femme là occuperait une place spéciale – spéciale et importante – dans sa vie. Seulement il n'avait pas encore réalisé à quel point… Un bruit strident le fit brusquement sortir de ses réflexions et se détourner de la jeune experte.

- « C'est le gâteau, il est prêt » s'excusa Megan en se précipitant dans la cuisine afin de sortir du four un appétissant moelleux au chocolat.

- « Il faudra que vous le goûtiez » chuchota Sara à l'oreille de l'entomologiste, bien trop près de lui pour lui permettre d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. « Elle ne cuisine pas souvent mais quand elle s'y met c'est toujours délicieux… »

A l'instant même il avait bien quelques idées délicieuse en tête mais très peu étaient en rapport avec une quelconque activité culinaire. Il secoua doucement la tête, tentant de chasser les images peu avouables qui s'insinuaient dans son esprit. Il y réussit plus ou moins mais le fait que Sara s'écarta de lui pour rejoindre l'autre jeune femme l'aida énormément dans cet audacieux projet. Suivant l'exemple de Ben, il alla reprendre place sur le canapé et se laissa entraîner dans une intéressante conversation sur le base-ball. Plus tard dans la soirée, ils étaient tous les quatre assis par terre – sur un épais tapi. Les vestiges du repas – boîtes en cartons et canettes de soda – gisaient sur de la table basse. Les deux dernières heures étaient passées à une vitesse vertigineuse entre discussion sérieuse et éclats de rire.

Ces derniers prédominaient étant donné les tentatives plutôt malheureuses des scientifiques quant à l'utilisation des baguettes. Car si Ben et Megan se débrouillaient assez honorablement, les deux autres étaient de véritables désastres ambulants. Le gâteau avait été bien attaqué et Gil n'avait pu que reconnaître le doigté de la cuisinière – tout en prenant sur lui de ne pas embrasser Sara sur le champ. La chaleur qui émanait du corps de la jolie brune avait, sur lui, un effet hypnotisant. Et sa proximité – comme par exemple sa jambe contre la sienne – avait le don de court-circuiter les liaisons entre ses neurones.

- « Bon, » fit Megan en s'étirant, souriante « je vous aurais bien proposer un 'trivial poursuite' mais ce serait de la triche avec vous deux-là » exposa t'elle, faussement boudeuse.

- « Oui » approuva Sara, malicieuse. « Sans compter que… »

Elle fut interrompue au beau milieu de sa phrase par la sonnerie du portable de Ben qui s'excusa d'une grimace avant de prendre l'appel. Après un 'Sandy ?' un peu confus, le jeune homme s'isola dans la cuisine pour poursuivre sa conversation. Gil ne manqua pas le voile sombre qui passa dans les yeux de Megan et la disparition du sourire de Sara. Lorsque que le beau brun revint vers eux il arborait une mine légèrement coupable et prit soin de ne croiser aucun regard.

- « Hum… je vais devoir y aller… » expliqua t'il en secouant son téléphone comme si il constituait une excuse suffisante alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

- « Bien sûr, si Cindy à besoin de toi… » approuva Megan d'une voix mielleuse au possible mais avec un calme qui sembla déconcerter Ben au point qu'il ne la reprit pas sur le nom de celle qui semblait être sa petite amie.

- « Je crois que je vais vous laisser aussi » intervint l'entomologiste à la fois parce qu'il le fallait – étant donné que sa montre lui indiquait plus de 22 heures – et dans une tentative plutôt courageuse de détendre l'atmosphère. « J'ai atterri hier soir et je ne me suis pas encore remis du décalage horaire » fit-il avec un petit sourire.

- « Très bien » répondit Sara en se levant. « Benjamin va vous raccompagner à l'hôtel, n'est-ce pas ? » Le jeune homme en question s'empressa d'acquiescer.

- « Je vais chercher la voiture » lança t'il avec un enthousiasme un peu forcé à l'attention du docteur Grissom. « Meg'… » commença t'il à mi-voix, avant de s'arrêter, ne sachant que dire.

- « Vas-y » fut la seule réponse que daigna lui accorder de la jeune femme. Sur ces mots, il quitta l'appartement, la mine sombre, quelque peu abattu. « J'ai été plus que ravie de faire votre connaissance monsieur Grissom » le salua t'elle ensuite, sincère cette fois.

- « Moi aussi. Mais appelez-moi Gil » la pria t'il avec amitié. Elle secoua ses boucles brunes, peu convaincue. « Ou juste Grissom si vous préférez. »

- « Grissom… entendu » lui accorda t'elle. « Alors bonne nuit, Grissom, et à bientôt » reprit-elle en souriant avant de tourner les talons et de monter à l'étage.

- « Cette histoire avec Sandy… ? Je pensais qu'ils… » ne put s'empêcher de s'enquérir Gil lorsque la jeune femme eut disparu.

- « Je vous l'ai dit… c'est un peu compliqué. Meg' et Ben ont tendance à papillonner à droite à gauche et ils continueront tant qu'ils n'auront pas admit qu'ils seraient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Des 'éclats' de ce genre sont assez fréquents » expliqua Sara en soupirant alors qu'ils marchaient vers la porte.

- « Sara, je… » commença l'entomologiste avec une nervosité qui ne lui était pas coutumière. La jeune brune pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée. « J'ai passé une très bonne soirée… une très bonne journée en fait. Pour ne pas dire excellente » plaisanta t'il dans l'espoir un peu vain de dissimuler sa gêne. Sara le trouva adorable. « Et je me demandais si vous assisteriez à la conférence demain. »

- « Bien sûr » répondit la brunette en réprimant de son mieux un sourire radieux. « J'ai pris une semaine de vacances exprès. »

- « Bien, bien… » fit Gil en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. « Est-ce que… Enfin, je… j'aimerais beaucoup que… Seriez-vous d'accord pour déjeuner avec moi demain matin avant le début de l'intervention du docteur Cooper ? »

- « Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir » approuva la jeune femme, se maudissant intérieurement de rougir comme une lycéenne.

- « Vraiment ? » s'étonna t'il, presque surpris que se soit si facile.

- « Vraiment » répéta Sara, amusée. « La conférence est à 10 heures alors je passerais vous prendre à 8 heures, je vous emmènerais chez un ami qui est le meilleur pâtissier de l'île… »

- « Parfait » conclut-il, aux anges en se perdant dans la contemplation de ce sourire qui était devenu sa huitième merveille du monde.

- « Alors je vous vois demain » fit la jeune femme avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue et de le mettre gentiment à la porte. « Allez-y, Ben va commencer à s'impatienter… »

L'entomologiste se contenta d'acquiescer, ne faisant pas confiance à sa propre voix après ce contact plus que bienvenu mais relativement inattendu. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réussir à dormir cette nuit mais une chose était sûre, il allait attendre le matin avec une impatience certaine…

* * *

TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

_Tout d'abord merci (encore) les filles ;-)_

_Sinon, je suis désoléepour le retard mais en fait je ne voulais pas publier ce chapitre aavnt d'avoir fini le prochain et entamé le suivant (logique, personnelle, ne cherchez pas à comprendre :-))_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira (Megara, toi qui voulait lire le rendez-vous...)_

* * *

(Days go by, Keith Urban)

- « Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Gil Grissom - pour la 9ème fois en 10 minutes – à un réceptionniste plus que compréhensif.

- « Il est 7 heures et 56 minutes monsieur » répondit le secourable employé, plus amusé qu'ennuyé par la nervosité et l'impatience évidentes de son client. « Ecoutez docteur Grissom, si vous voulez… »

Mais déjà son interlocuteur n'écoutait plus. Son attention s'était irrémédiablement fixée sur la jeune femme qui venait de franchir les portes de l'hôtel. A son crédit, il devait avouer que la brunette était vraiment superbe dans ce tailleur-pantalon blanc à la fois élégant et décontracté. Des lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez. Ses cheveux remontés en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques boucles brunes indisciplinées. Arrivée à la hauteur de Gil, Sara s'arrêta, incertaine. La vielle au soir elle l'avait embrassé – sous la joue songea t'elle avec une pointe de regret – sous une simple impulsion, mais là… Devait-elle recommencer ? Lui serrer la main ? Le prendre dans ses bras ? Hum, cette option-là lui plaisait bien… Ou y aller tout simplement avec un 'bonjour Gil' et son plus beau sourire ?

L'entomologiste sembla saisir son vaste dilemme puisqu'il déposa un baiser papillon sur sa tempe. Ce geste la fit fondre. Surtout parce qu'il s'accompagnait d'un 'Sara' soufflé au creux de son oreille. Arg… Comment diable s'y prenait cet homme pour faire voleter tous ses papillons dans son estomac. Ce n'était pas humain. Jamais – au grand jamais – elle n'avait ressenti ça. Pas à cause d'un si léger contact. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se reprenne, Megan avait raison. Il repartait dans 4 jours et il n'était pas question qu'elle en tombe amoureuse. Il n'était pas non plus question qu'elle ne passe pas ces 4 jours avec lui. Elle n'ignorait pas le côté paradoxal de ces affirmations mais très franchement c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

- « Je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps ? » s'enquit-elle, concernée. La vérité c'est qu'elle s'était levée dans les temps mais Megan l'avait fait changer trois fois de tenue avant de se juger satisfaite. Et elle-même avait pris un moment afin de paniquer comme il se le devait avant de sauter dans un taxi.

- « Pas du tout » la rassura Gil en souriant, ignorant délibérément le regard goguenard du réceptionniste. « Et quand bien même, vous en valez la peine... Vous êtes ravissante » la complimenta t'il, charmeur.

- « Merci » murmura t'elle, flattée, les yeux rivés au sol. Une légère pression sous son menton lui fit relever la tête. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus océan de l'entomologiste. Elle eut le souffle coupé par l'intensité qu'elle y trouva et esquissa un sourire, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. Comprenant qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin trop tôt, Gil retira doucement sa main.

- « On y va ? » fit-il en désignant du menton la sortie. Elle acquiesça, s'en voulant de s'être montré aussi gênée pour aussi peu.

- « Je suis sûre que vous allez adorer Adam » babilla t'elle alors qu'ils quittaient l'hôtel. « Il est un peu... particuliers. Très enjoué, très ouvert, très… enthousiaste. Et il fait les macarons comme personne ! »

En fait d'être 'particuliers', l'homme en question était surtout très 'gai' dans tous les sens du terme. Et Gil l'avait deviné – sans trop de difficulté – à l'instant même où Adam s'était précipité vers eux, enserrant Sara dans une étreinte chaleureuse avec un 'Oh, Darling, comment vas-tu ?' un peu extravagant mais très rafraîchissant. Le fait que le fameux pâtissier soit homosexuel ne posait strictement aucun problème à Grissom… et ses macarons étaient effectivement un pur délice. Pas tout à fait aussi délicieux que de voir Sara s'en délecter et de lécher avec application ses doigts avec une expression exagérément extatique, mais presque.

- « … tout ça pour découvrir qu'en fait c'était un accident » conclut Grissom en souriant, comblé d'avoir toute l'attention de la jeune femme. Ils avaient passé la dernière demi-heure à partager leurs histoires les plus étranges et il remportait le concours haut la main. D'une part parce qu'il avait plus d'expérience et d'autre part parce qu'à Vegas…

- « Ah oui, quand même » admit-elle en riant. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on pourrait voir tous les jours… »

- « … sauf à Vegas » la corrigea l'entomologiste en reprenant une gorgée de café.

- « Sauf à Vegas » répéta Sara, un peu pensive. « On y est allé une fois pour les 20 ans de Megan, moi j'en avais 21 et Ben 23… On s'était bien amusé. Mais maintenant que je sais tout ça, je crois que je regarderais la ville sous un autre angle » exposa la jolie brune avant de mordre dans son – troisième – macaron.

- « Enfin, là c'est un peu particuliers… travailler la nuit nous oblige à gérer les cas les plus… intéressants » fit-il, désireux de ne pas l'effrayer complètement.

- « Je sais que notre métier n'est pas le plus propice pour tisser des liens sociaux mais faire partie de l'équipe de nuit ça doit être encore pire, non ? » interrogea Sara, sincèrement intéressé par le problème.

- « Il est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours évident mais quelque part ça renforce les liens au sein même de l'équipe. Ce qui est plus difficile c'est de repasser aux horaires 'normaux' quand on ne travaille pas et… »

Il fut coupé dans sa tirade par la vibration de son propre portable. Il jeta un coup d'œil au nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Catherine. Il lui avait promis qu'il l'appellerait et puis il l'avait en quelque sorte… oubliée. Là-bas, à Vegas, il devait être à peu près 1 heure du matin. Elle était ans doute en pose. Il s'interrogea un instant sur le fait de prendre l'appel ou non. Après tout il passait un moment des plus agréable et… Bon, Catherine était quand même son ami depuis plus de 8 ans. Il serait mal venu de faire la sourde oreille. Il posa une main sur celle de Sara – à la base pour s'excuser et lui demander de patienter… mais si – et oublia de la retirer alors qu'il décrochait.

- « Catherine… » fit Gil avec un enthousiasme un peu forcé. 'Une vieille amie qui travaille avec moi' articula t'il silencieusement à l'attention de Sara qui hocha la tête.

_- « Gil ! » s'exclama son amie à l'autre bout du fil. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ? » gronda gentiment la jeune femme._

- « J'ai été un peu occupé » répondit-il sur un ton qu'il espérait contrit alors que son pouce – de sa propre initiative – caressait distraitement le dos de la main de la brunette en face de lui.

_- « La conférence est intéressante ? » s'enquit Catherine avec une pointe de moquerie qui signifiait clairement qu'elle avait compris que la distraction de son ami ne venait pas de là._

- « La… quoi ? Oh, oui, très intéressante » accorda t'il plus par mécanisme qu'autre chose.

_- « Le séjour est agréable ? » Les sous-entendus de l'experte se faisaient de plus en plus évidents et Gil décida d'entrer dans son jeu._

- « On ne peut plus agréable… » confirma t'il, amusé de constater la soudaine coloration des joues de Sara.

_- « Comment elle s'appelle ? » demanda finalement Catherine, entrant dans le vif du sujet._

- « Cath ! » menaça Gil, absolument pas disposé à répondre à cette question. La manière dont elle amenait ça aurait pu laisser à penser que chaque conférence entraînait son lot de femme d'une nuit. Ce qui n'était pas vrai. Et Sara n'était certainement pas la femme d'un nuit mais plutôt celle d'une vie… Pas de la sienne peut-être mais de celle d'un homme qui la mériterait.

_- « Alors c'est vraiment sérieux… » lâcha son interlocutrice, un peu étonnée de la réaction excessive de l'entomologiste._

- « Oui » consentit-il à admettre. « Bon, à part, ça, tu avais quelque chose de précis à me demander ou bien… »

_- « Non, rien. C'est plutôt calme cette nuit. Brass c'est encore énervé parce qu'on lui a mis dans les pattes un nouveau pistonner et il a faillit le faire pleurer » expliqua Catherine._

- « J'imagine… » approuva Grissom avec un petit sourire en coin.

_- « Allez, je te laisse. Amuse-toi bien » lança la jeune femme, sentant qu'il ne souhaitait pas que la conversation s'éternise._

- « Toi aussi » répondit l'entomologiste, taquin.

_- « Ouais, on va essayer… A samedi » le salua Cath, faussement grognon._

- « Bye » fit-il en raccrochant avant de se retourner vers Sara. « C'était Catherine. Je la connais depuis que je suis arrivé à Vegas et j'ai même été témoin à son mariage. C'est une experte très douée mais ça n'a pas été facile pour elle, elle a du travailler comme danseuse exotique pour se payer ses études. Elle a une adorable petite fille, Lindsay » expliqua t'il à la jolie brune en rangeant son portable. Sara sentait un peu coupable et un peu bête d'avoir éprouver de la jalousie pour cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. C'était ridicule.

- « Parlez-moi un peu de votre équipe » demanda la jeune femme, désireuse d'en savoir un maximum sur cet homme qui savait si bien la déstabiliser d'un simple contact de la main.

- « Et bien tout d'abord il y a Jim Brass » commença Gil. « C'est lui qui dirige l'équipe, il… »

Ils continuèrent de discuter ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de repartir à l'hôtel. De 10 heures à 13 heures, ils assistèrent à l'exposé d'un éminent criminologiste. En guise de déjeuner ils dégustèrent un hot-dog sur Lexington avenue. L'après-midi il y avait un autre conférencier puis c'était au tour du docteur Grissom de reprendre la parole. Il avait relu ses notes avec Sara entre 13 heures et 14 heures – assez inutilement puisqu'il connaissait son sujet sur le bout des doigts. Finalement, lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'hôtel, il était déjà 18 heures passées et ils y étaient attendus à 20 heures 30 pour un dîner officiel. La jeune femme entraîna Gil chez 'Empire coffee and tea' une adorable boutique-café bien cachée de l'autre côté de la 9ème avenue. Après cette pause bien méritée, ils repartirent vers l'appartement…

Une fois entré dans le loft maintenant familier, Gil écarquilla les yeux et fronça les sourcils dans une expression de surprise mêlée d'amusement. Megan était assise en tailleurs sur la table de la salle à manger. A la rigueur. Elle était vêtue d'un short minimaliste, d'un chemisier très chic, de mi-bas de laine bariolés et était coiffée d'un élégant diadème. Déjà plus étonnant. Un sucre d'orge dans une main, un stylo à l'effigie de Minnie dans l'autre. Elle secouait ses boucles brunes à intervalles réguliers en scannant les papiers épars autour d'elle. Avec la musique à plein régime – Céline Dion s'il se fiait à son oreille – elle ne les avait pas entendus rentrés. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Sara lui était aussi attaché. Elle était très attendrissante… Elle avait un côté fragile, comme Sara. Mais elle n'avait pas ce côté tourmenté que lui partageait avec elle.

- « Meg ! » l'interpella la jeune experte avec un sourire malicieux, tout en faisant signe à l'entomologiste de se mettre à l'aise.

- « Hey » les salua Megan en prenant conscience de leur présence.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'enquit Sara après avoir baissé le volume de la chaîne.

- « Je termine les préparations pour la fête de Lily » expliqua la brunette. Grissom se souvint que Sara avait en effet déjà mentionné la petite sœur de Megan. Petite soeur qui étudiait le cinéma à Los Angeles et qui fêterait ses 20 ans le mois prochain. « Ben est allé chercher des sushi, vous restez dîner avec nous ? » demanda t'elle, se replongeant dans ses papiers.

- « Il ne devait pas passer la journée avec Cindy… ou Sandy… ou quelque soit son nom ? » fit Sara, intriguée. Son amie lui offrit un regard candide. « Non, tu n'as pas osé… »

- « Quoi ? » se récria la jolie brune en souriant innocemment. « C'est MON ami avant d'être SON copain et en plus il a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème… » se défendit-elle tout en descendant de la table.

- « Hum… Enfin, de toutes façons on ne peut pas dîner ici, il y a un repas à la conférence et justement Andrew aurait aimé savoir si tu viendrais » expliqua Sara avant de jeter un coup d'œil au courrier.

- « Non merci » répondit Megan avec un sérieux qui prit Grissom de cours. « J'ai un article à finir pour demain. Mais tu sais que tu aurais pu m'appeler » fit-elle remarquer à son amie avec un petit air malicieux.

- « Je sais » répliqua Sara, amusée. « Mais je devais me changer. Je peux t'emprunter ta robe Versace ? » demanda t'elle à mi chemin des escalier.

- « Evidemment… » l'assura la brunette comme si la question était totalement stupide.

Pendant que Sara se changeait, Megan et Gil discutèrent de la conférence autour d'un jus d'orange 'fait maison'. Ils riaient à l'imitation qu'avait fait l'entomologiste d'une tentative d'un de ses collègues quand la jeune femme redescendit. Elle portait une petite robe noire très simple mais extrêmement seyante et indubitablement d'une élégance supérieure. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux, ne retenant que quelques mèches par de fines barrettes pailletées. Le cœur de Grissom sembla manquer un battement avant de repartir à un rythme endiablé. Comment allait-il pouvoir survivre à cette soirée sans faire quelque chose de stupide comme l'embrasser ou pire, la demander en mariage… Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Tout ira bien. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous en tête à tête. Il y aurait Andrew et James et avec un peu de chance – à qui voulait-il faire croire ça ? – l'un des deux la raccompagnerait.

- « Vous… vous êtes superbe » fit l'entomologiste, insatisfait par sa capacité - ou plutôt ici incapacité – à exprimer ce qu'il voulait. La vérité c'est qu'elle était à couper le souffle. Elle était la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Et à ses yeux elle représentait la perfection suprême. Seulement il n'était pas sûr que le moment soit vraiment bien choisi pour ce genre de déclaration.

- « Prends les Gucci qui sont au congel' si tu veux » proposa distraitement Megan en allumant son ordinateur portable. « Mais maintenant, dehors, j'ai besoin de calme pour mon inspiration. Sans compter que vous allez être en retard » fit-elle en les poussant dehors. « Oh, et si vous croisez Ben, faites-lui penser à acheter des oréos, j'adore les oréos… » ajouta t'elle en refermant la porte sur eux.

- « C'est moi où je me suis faite chasser de mon propre appartement ? » demanda Sara une fois sur le palier, définitivement amusée par le comportement de sa meilleure amie.

- « On dirait bien » acquiesça Gil sur le même ton, reconnaissante envers Megan d'avoir donner à la brunette une étole noire qui avait l'avantage de dérober à sa vue ses épaules et sa gorge dénudées. « Mademoiselle » fit-il à Sara en lui offrant son bras qui le prit avec grâce. Ça promettait d'être une longue – mais délicieuse – soirée…

* * *

_TBC..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Alors, plusieurs choses... _

_... en premier lieu je suis vraiment (mais vraiment)désolée pour le délai mais il fallait absolument qu'Isa (je t'adore miss :-)) le lise avant._

_... Megara, je ne vais pas mettre un chapitre entier sur la soirée (je n'ai pas assez de sujet pour un chapitre entier) mais dans le prochain chapitre j'y ferais pas mal d'allusion et tu sauras, en gros comment ça c'est passé, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même ;-) et merci à toi et à Grace._

_XXX_

* * *

(A fine fine line, Kate Monster)

La semaine passa comme dans un rêve… et à une vitesse ahurissante du point de vue des deux experts. Ils alternaient conférences et visites de la ville. Sara se faisait un plaisir de jouer les guides touristiques pour l'entomologiste. Et Gil se faisait un plaisir de jouer les touristes dociles pour la jeune femme. Ils avaient fait un tour par les antiquités grecques et contemplé les œuvres de la Hudson River School au'Met' (Metropolitan Museum of Art). Ils avaient flâné dans les galeries du 'MoMA' (Museum of Modern Art) et avaient ri devant les improbables tableaux d'un quelconque artiste abstrait et devant les sculptures informes qui parsemaient le jardin. Après un détour obligé par le Rockefeller Center, Sara lui fit découvrir au docteur Grissom Soho et le 'UsedBookCafé' dont la collection de livres ancien le ravit.

Vendredi, en fin de matinée, ils revenaient d'Ellis Island et se promenaient dans Battery Park, une glace à la main. Le vent d'avril s'engouffrait malicieusement dans les boucles brunes de la jeune femme qui marchait quelques mètres en avant, moulée dans un jean et un petit pull clair. Gil en profitait pour l'observer discrètement, se laissant porté par le fil de ses pensées. Elle était belle. C'était indubitable. A ces yeux au moins. Elle avait du charme et était élégante tout en restant simple. Il l'avait su au premier coup d'œil. Elle était intelligente aussi, cultivée vive, douce, enjouée, réfléchi, généreuse et drôle. Ça il l'avait appris au fil des jours. En plus, elle jouait du piano. Si on lui avait demandé, à l'instant, de décrire la femme parfaite il n'aurait utilisé qu'un mot. Un nom. Sara.

Et le pire – ou le meilleur, il n'était pas très sûr – dans tout ça c'est qu'elle l'appréciait et que parfois, elle donnait même l'impression de… d'être sincèrement attaché à lui. S'il avait cru au destin… S'il avait été de ces hommes qui pensaient que chaque rencontre n'était qu'une nouvelle pierre apportée à un édifice dont les plans seraient déjà tracé… Alors là, il n'aurait pas hésité à dire qu'elle était celle – la pierre – qui manquait au sien – d'édifice. Il aurait sûrement ajouté qu'elle en était la pièce maîtresse et que sa présence comblait un vide immense dont il n'était même pas conscient auparavant. Mais voilà, il ne croyait pas au destin. Pas plus qu'il ne croyait aux contes de fées et aux happy end. Sa vie comme elle était lui convenait. Il en était satisfait. Du moins, il s'évertuait à le penser.

Et même si elle semblait l'éclairer d'une lumière nouvelle, ce soudain éclat ne pouvait être que temporaire. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas encore cédé à la tentation. Une fois qu'il aurait goûté à ses lèvres, à son corps, comment pourrait-il encore se contenter de la médiocrité d'un quotidien dont elle serait fatalement absente ? Parce qu'elle partirait. Un jour au l'autre. Elle le laisserait désespéré et plus seul que jamais. Anéanti. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre… Pour l'instant ils n'avaient fait que flirter. Avec une relative innocence. Des regards appuyés, des sourires malicieux, des contacts qui s'éternisaient. Rien de trop concret. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour maintenir leurs sens – et sa frustrations – en éveil. Un peu comme un jeu qu'ils savaient dangereux mais qui n'en était que plus tentant.

Il savait qu'ils allaient craquer. Ils finiraient forcément par craquer. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux chocolat lorsque leurs doigts s'étaient effleurés autour d'un cône vanille. Et elle l'avait certainement lu dans les siens. Il ne le voulait pas. Il le désirait comme il n'avait jamais rien désiré, comme il la désirait. Il l'aimait. Pourtant, ça ne changerait rien. Rien. Il repartirait demain matin. Bien sûr, il aurait pu reporter son départ. Au moins jusqu'à dimanche. Ou même prendre quelques jours de congé supplémentaires. Mais chaque heure en sa compagnie rendait plus insupportable l'idée de la séparation. Pourquoi vouloir prolonger volontairement cette lente agonie ? Pourquoi vouloir retarder quelque chose qui aurait, de toute façons, lieu tôt ou tard ? Pourquoi vouloir lui donner de faux espoir ?

Elle était à Manhattan, il était à Vegas. Il ne quitterait jamais son travail et il ne lui demanderait jamais de le faire. Les relations 'longue-distance' étaient ni plus ni moins qu'un mythe entretenu par les quelques irréductibles romantiques qui existaient encore ça et là. Et quand bien même, ce n'était pas de ça qu'il voulait. Elle la voulait tous les jours à ses côtés. Il voulait pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras tous les soirs en s'endormant, se réveiller tous les matins à ses côtés ; dîner avec elle d'une pizza réchauffée devant une énième rediffusion de 'Pretty woman' – film qu'elle avait avoué adorer après un troisième verre de saké – et toutes ces petites choses anodines qui faisaient qu'un couple était effectivement un couple. Mais, même si – hypothétiquement parlant – toutes ses conditions étaient réunies, ça ne durerait pas.

Elle se lasserait. Elle se lasserait de sa passion pour les insectes. Elle se lasserait de son dévouement à pour son travail. Elle se lasserait de son mauvais caractère. Et pour finir elle se lasserait de lui et le quitterait pour un homme plus jeune, plus 'normal'… C'était injuste. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Mais ce n'était pas en elle qu'il n'avait pas confiance – pour preuve, il lui avait confié son cœur. C'était lui le problème. Ça avait toujours été lui. Et puis, qui était-il pour prétendre qu'elle l'aimait. Peut-être n'était-ce rien qu'un flirt. 24 ans était encore l'âge des coups de tête, des petits faibles pour un professeur, pour un étranger… Quelque part il espérait qu'elle l'aimait – parce que lui l'adorait. Et en même temps il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas – parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Surtout pas à cause de lui.

Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Mais c'est ce qui allait arriver. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas maintenir plus longtemps cette façade amicale déjà si fragile, fissurée et branlante. Ils ne pouvaient plus se mentir. C'était par trop malsain. Si ils décidaient de garder cette couverture, s'ils restaient en contact – privés de toute excuse pour ne pas le faire – comment supporter le jour où l'un ou l'autre – elle, sûrement – annoncerait un mariage, un bébé… Il en serait bien incapable. Si il décidait de percer l'abcès et de se laisser aller, rien qu'une fois… Prétendre qu'ils resteraient 'amis' après ça était vain. Prétendre qu'ils se reparleraient après ça était utopique. Il ne le pourrait pas. D'autant plus que ça ne représenterait sûrement pas, pour elle, ce que cela signifierait pour lui – à savoir tout, absolument tout. Son indifférence n'était pas quelque chose qu'il se sentait prêt à affronter – ni aujourd'hui ni jamais.

Sara se sentait et se savait observée. Et elle aimait ça parce que c'était lui. Lui. C'était amusant la manière dont il avait son chemin dans sa vie. Dans son cœur aussi. Cette semaine avait été parfaite. Vraiment. La preuve elle n'avait pas mis les pieds une seule fois au labo – contrairement à ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire, même pendant ses congés. Le problème c'est qu'il repartait demain. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir affirmer qu'elle s'en remettrait en deux jours, qu'elle n'avait qu'à considérer leur relation que comme un flirt de vacances... Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne le pouvait plus. Quelque part entre ses yeux turquoise et son sourire charmeur, elle en était tombée amoureuse. De lui et de cette manière si tendre qu'il avait de la regarder. De ses attentions constantes. De cette adoration qui dansait dans son regard quand il se posait sur elle.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter, elle aurait pu. C'est seulement qu'elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pourrait tenir à lui à ce point. En toute honnêteté, elle ne l'avait jamais été avant. Amoureuse. Pas vraiment. Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques hommes. Certains lui avaient réellement plu, certains avaient beaucoup compté. Mais jamais de cette façon. Il n'y avait jamais eu cette impression… Comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours. Comme si ils étaient si semblables qu'ils se comprenaient à mi-mots. Comme si il pouvait être celui avec lequel elle se sentirait vraiment chez elle. C'était ridicule. Les 'âmes sœurs' étaient un concept archaïque qui ne valait que dans les drames de Shakespeare ou de Corneille. Mais pourtant elle l'aimait cet entomologiste un peu en marge, incroyablement doué et très sexy…

Le fait qu'il repartirait le lendemain n'y changerait rien. Le fait qu'il finirait bien par lui briser le cœur n'y changerait rien non plus. D'un simple geste de la main, il avait fait volé en éclat les barrières qu'elle avait érigées autour d'elle au fil des ans. Et il n'en avait sans doute même pas conscience. Il valait mieux qu'il n'ait pas conscience du pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ça ne serait pas juste. Ni pour elle, ni pour lui. Il avait une vie là-bas à Vegas. Une vie dans laquelle elle n'avait pas sa place. La seule chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir était une aventure comme celles que l'on voit dans les films. L'une de ces liaisons brèves et intenses dont le souvenir de vous quitte jamais. Le parfait cliché. Et elle savait exactement ce qui allait se passer…

- « Quel est le programme maintenant ? » fit une voix chaude et rieuse à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui manqua de sursauter.

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour saisir le voile de tristesse fugitive qui passa dans le regard de Gil. Un instant elle fut tentée de lui dire qu'ils pouvaient encore tout arrêter. Qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Elle aurait voulu le supplier de la laisser partir sans hurts, lui avouer qu'elle était trop impliquée et qu'elle n'y survivrait pas. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Il était trop tard. Il était trop tard depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. D'une manière ou d'une autre ils avaient besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout pour pouvoir passer à autre chose, pour continuer.

- « On pourrait aller faire un tour au Guggenheim » proposa la jolie brune, d'une voix assurée qui était loin de traduire son véritable état d'esprit. Ils étaient très doués, tous les deux, pour dissimuler leurs sentiments. Surtout lui. Peut-être même un peu trop pour leur propre bien.

- « Parfait » approuva l'entomologiste en lui offrant son bras avec un sourire sincère mais douloureux. « Tu sais qu'on a le même à Las Vegas ? » fit-il, espiègle, désireux de revoir ce merveilleux sourire qu'il aimait tant. Il ne fut pas déçu et, porté par une impulsion il déposa un tendre baiser sur la tempe de Sara. Elle était tellement merveilleuse et il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de la quitter…

Au musée, ils choisirent de négliger les galeries permanentes pour se diriger vers l'exposition temporaire qui était dédiée aux peintres abstraits. Les salles étaient quasiment vierges de tout visiteur. Cette solitude ne les dérangea pas le moins du monde, au contraire… Ils ne surent jamais vraiment qui avait fait le premier pas, le premier geste vers l'autre. Un moment ils débattaient à propos de la signification d'un – obscure – tableau de Kandinsky et la seconde suivante ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine devant ledit tableau. Sara n'était consciente que du corps chaud et ferme tout contre le sien. De sa main posée dans le creux de ses reins. De son autre main jouant dans ses boucles brunes. De ses lèvres pressées avec fièvre contre les siennes. De son odeur enivrante. Des muscles de son torse sous ses doigts.

Gil ne vivait plus que pour ce corps frissonnant et gracile tout contre le sien. Pour ses mains sur son torse qui se frayèrent un chemin vers ses épaules pour venir se nouer autour de sa nuque. Pour ses lèvres incroyablement douce et sucrées qui se mouvaient sous les siennes. Pour son odeur envoûtante. Pour la soie de ses cheveux entre ses doigts et de la courbe de ses fesses sous sa paume. Il avait rêvé de ce moment les 5 dernières nuits et il venait d'avoir la preuve que la réalité dépassait toujours la fiction. Sa langue passa le barrage de ses dents de sa propre initiative et entama avec la sienne un ballet des plus ardent qui acheva d'attiser leur désir. Malgré une envie impérieuse de l'allonger sur le sol et de lui faire l'amour là, devant ce tableau, l'entomologiste jugea que ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

- « On ferait mieux d'aller ailleurs… » murmura Sara, le souffle court et les joues roses, tout contre ses lèvres.

Si ses mains n'avaient pas été si délicieusement occupées sous le pull de la jolie brune, il aurait certainement applaudi. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta d'acquiescer. Ses yeux obscurcis par le désir ne quittaient la bouche si tentante de la jeune femme. Sans plus réfléchir, il reprit possession de ses lèvres entrouvertes et la ploya délicatement dans une imitation parfaite d'un baiser hollywoodien. Quand il l'aida à se redresser après une étreinte des plus passionnées, la jeune femme posa son front contre son épaule et se mit à rire doucement. Elle avait pris plus de plaisir dans ce simple baiser avec lui que dans nombre d'explorations plus 'poussées' avec d'autres hommes. Sa décision était prise. Définitivement cette fois. Même si cela devait la détruire. Et puis ne disait-on pas 'mieux vaut avoir des remords que des regrets' ?

- « Venez… » reprit Sara en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant vers la sortie d'un pas décidé. Gil l'obligea à ralentir un peu et elle se retourna un instant, perplexe. Il posa sur elle un regard d'une intensité troublante.

- « Vous êtes sûre ? » fit-il à mi-voix. La vulnérabilité, l'espoir, l'inquiétude et la tendresse qu'elle lu dans ses yeux lui ôtèrent ses derniers doutes – ou du moins les reléguèrent aux confins de son esprit. Ce fut à son tour d'hocher doucement la tête. Il parut rassuré et porta brièvement sa main blanche à ses lèvres pour en effleurer la peau douce dans un geste de dévotion qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quelle femme normalement constituée. Et qui ne manqua pas de faire fondre la jolie brune.

Dans le taxi qui les ramenait à l'appartement, ils eurent toutes les peines du monde à garder leurs mains et lèvres éloignées du corps de l'autre, pour le plus grand amusement de leur chauffeur. Ils venaient d'éveiller un brasier dont ils commençaient tout juste à mesurer l'ampleur… C'est Sara qui avait choisi leur destination – sachant que Megan en serait absente au moins jusqu'à demain. La chambre d'hôtel de l'entomologiste lui avait semblé beaucoup trop… Enfin, ce n'était pas la connotation qu'elle voulait donner à cette histoire. Une nuit unique dans une chambre d'hôtel c'était vraiment le parfait cliché qu'on associait à une aventure honteuse, illégale, souvent malsaine. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était pas mal, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait cacher ou oublier.

A peine entrés dans l'ascenseur, ils furent inexorablement attirés l'un vers l'autre. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent pour se rencontrer avec une fièvre témoignant de leur impatience. Leurs langues jouèrent un moment avant de se mêler avec délice, étouffant les gémissements extatiques provoqués par cette danse des plus érotiques. Dans la recherche d'un contact peau contre peau, la veste de Grissom avait été repoussée sans ménagement et le pull de la jeune femme avait été notablement remonté. Le regard de Sara était noir comme l'ébène et ses gestes fébriles trahissaient un niveau d'excitation que son compagnon avait déjà manifesté – de manière plus visible encore – quelques temps auparavant, la faisant sourire contre ses lèvres avec espièglerie.

Dans ces circonstances, la recherche des clefs et l'ouverture de la porte se révélèrent des opérations délicates et assez… frustrantes. Mais une fois l'obstacle brillamment passé – après quelques éclats de rires et soupirs impatients – le scientifique prit les choses en mains. Refermant la porte d'un adroit coup de pied, il fondit sur Sara. Sans quitter ses lèvres une seule seconde, il la souleva de terre et elle l'obligea en nouant ses longues jambes autour de ses hanches, apaisant pour un temps ce besoin de l'autre avant de l'attiser de plus belle. Les vêtements tombèrent sur le sol comme les feuilles des arbres en hiver et, cette fois-là, ils n'eurent pas la patience d'aller plus loin que le canapé… Plus tard, alors qu'ils reprenaient progressivement une respiration normale et émergeaient doucement des brumes du plaisir dans lesquelles ils avaient sombré, l'entomologiste se sentit coupable de cette précipitation.

- « Je suis désolé » souffla Gil tout en caressant tendrement les boucles brunes de la jeune femme lovée dans ses bras.

- « Pourquoi ? » s'enquit-elle un peu surprise et un peu inquiète aussi. Pour sa part, elle avait trouvé ce premier corps à corps littéralement magique – et Dieu sait pourtant qu'elle était bien trop cynique pour adhérer à ce genre de cliché. Mais peut-être avait-il été déçu ?

- « Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça la première fois. Je voulais… J'aurais voulu que ce soit parfait… pour toi… » avoua t'il en resserrant son étreinte autour de son corps fin dont le contact chaud l'apaisait et le faisait méditer sur la chance insolence qu'il avait d'être aimé d'elle, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit. Sara releva la tête vers lui, malicieuse, avec ce sourire, celui qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre.

- « C'était parfait » le contredit-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence uniquement troublé par le bruit lointain de la circulation new-yorkaise. Elle fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur son torse dénudé avant de les arrêter au niveau de son cœur dont elle sentait les battements désordonnés sous sa paume. Son sourire espiègle gagna ses yeux. « Maintenant, si tu faisais référence à un endroit un plus conventionnel et plus confortable, ça peut toujours s'arranger. Mais pour l'instant… j'ai faim » déclara t'elle le plus sérieusement du monde en se levant après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

Grissom, rassuré et amusé, suivit sa progression d'un regard appréciateur et sourit lorsqu'elle enfila son tee-shirt pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Un regard à la chaîne lui apprit qu'il était 17 heures passé et son estomac lui rappela que – mis à part une petite glace à la vanille – il n'avait rien avalé depuis ce matin alors qu'il s'était dépensé… Enfilant son boxer, il rejoignit donc la jolie brune dans la cuisine. Hum… il avait bon dos son estomac mais s'il était franc avec lui-même, le désir de ne pas être éloigné de plus de 10 centimètres de la jeune experte y avait certainement plus à voir que son appétit – ou que ce type d'appétit en tous cas. S'il avait été raisonnable, il serait reparti dès maintenant. Pour ne pas s'impliquer davantage. Mais il y avait une faille de taille dans son plan : il ne pouvait pas être plus impliqué…

Il était déjà fou d'elle. Et si, à la rigueur, il aurait pu s'en sortir avant 'ça', il était bel et bien perdu à présent. Homme de peu de mots, il ne mettrait pas de phrases sur les émotions qu'il avait ressenties. Mais ça avait été… Eh bien, normalement il ne perdait jamais pied dans ce genre de situation, il conservait toujours un minimum de contrôle. Pas là. Il en avait été incapable. Ça avait été trop fort, trop profond, trop puissant. Il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas murmurer un 'je t'aime' au milieu de la litanie de 'Sara' qui s'étaient échappés de sa bouche entre deux respiration erratiques. Ce n'est pas que ça l'aurait gêné mais il ne voulait pas rendre ça plus pénible pour elle. La fusion de leurs corps avait, à elle seule, déclanché une myriade de sensations qui les dépassaient, autant ne pas y ajouter ses sentiments…

Il l'observa en silence, s'imprégnant de son image – elle portant son tee-shirt – alors que la jeune brune leur préparait des œufs brouillé et des tartines de beurre de cacahuètes et de nutella. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un sourire mi-attendri mi-amusé devant ce repas à l'équilibre nutritionnel plutôt précaire. N'y tenant plus il passa derrière elle et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre son torse avant de ravager sa nuque d'une nuée de petits baisers. Son soupir de bien-être et la façon dont elle pencha la tête pour lui offrir un meilleur accès le ravirent et l'encouragèrent à poursuivre sa tendre torture. Le goût de sa peau était diablement intoxiquant et toutes idées de nourriture au sens propre quittèrent son esprit. Et une main des plus audacieuses se faufilant sous un certain tee-shirt eut tôt fait de persuader Sara…

Finalement, après deux nouveaux corps à corps – entrecoupés d'une pause repas – ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans le lit de la jeune experte, enlacés. Une fatigue parfaitement compréhensible et un sentiment de plénitude – comme ils n'en avaient jamais éprouvé – ayant eu raison de leur résistance. Encore à mi-chemin entre la conscience et le pays des rêve, Gil Grissom couva d'un dernier regard la silhouette blottie dans ses bras et articula un 'Je t'aime' silencieux contre son front – son souffle chaud caressant sa peau moite – avant de s'autoriser à fermer les paupières…

* * *

_TBC (rapidement, c'est promis)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Encore une fois je suis horriblement désolée pour le retard mais entre le boulot, les bugs informatiques et les mal de tête... surtout que je n'ai pu le montrer à ma Isa qu'aujourd'hui (désolée, je raconte ma vie ;-)) mais l__e prochain devrait arriver bientôt, promis._

_Sinon merci à Grace et Megara comme d'habitude pour leurs adorables commentaires (d'ailleurs j'ai pris en compte leur conseil et vous pouvez maintenant laisser des reviews anonymes)_

_Bonne lecture :-)_

* * *

(Behind blue eyes, Limp Bizkit)

Une paire d'yeux turquoise parcourrait – avec un curieux mélange de désespoir et d'infinie tendresse – le corps mince étendu sur le ventre. Le regard profond s'attarda sur les boucles brunes éparses sur l'oreiller. Puis il glissa sur la courbe parfaite de la nuque et des épaules diaphanes pour descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale et finalement atteindre la douce ligne d'une hanche. Le reste de ce corps enchanteur était dissimulé par le léger tissu d'un simple drap. En se penchant un peu – tout en prenant garde de ne pas réveillée la belle endormie – l'homme entreprit de mémoriser chacun des traits gracieux du visage de la jeune femme, comme pour les mémoriser avec une précision quasiment scientifique, méthodique. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Jamais.

Il voulait pouvoir toujours se souvenir de cette délicieuse fragilité qui se dégageait de son corps au repos, du léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres pleines, de son nez délicatement froncé, de son poing refermé sur le drap, de ses doigts fins reposant à côté de son visage. S'il avait été un artiste, elle l'aurait inspiré. Mais il n'était pas un artiste, il ne pouvait ni la peindre ni la sculpter, il ne pouvait pas lui écrire une sonate – ni même un simple refrain – et s'il se surprenait à quelques envolées lyriques quand il plongeait son regard dans ses yeux noisette, il se garderait bien de l'en faire profiter de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuit à toute jambe… Son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de la peindre, de la sculpter ou de lui écrire la moindre composition puisqu'il allait partir et qu'il ne la reverrait pas.

La prise de conscience de cette dernière affirmation déclancha en lui un maelström d'émotions. Il savait déjà que s'autoriser cette nuit à ses côtés ne rendrait la séparation que plus insurmontable mais pas… comme ça. Le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui – sans même s'en rendre compte – semblait s'être décuplé avec une force qui flirtait à présent avec celle de la dépendance pure et simple. Peut-être parce qu'il ne s'était jamais autant laissé aller avec qui que se soit. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant cet impérieux besoin de se confier, de s'abandonner, de tout lui révéler – son passé, la surdité de sa mère, la menace de cette maladie génétique… – parce qu'il savait qu'elle le comprendrait, le soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive. Et il allait la quitter. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait vraiment le choix…

Il se souvenait encore avec une étonnante précision du regard qu'Andrew lui avait lancé à cette soirée. Cinq jours auparavant. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, Sara à son bras. Les yeux de son vieil ami ne reflétaient aucune surprise, aucun reproche… mais une mise en garde. Un farouche éclat de jalousie et de protection presque paternelle dansait dans ses prunelles. Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire, se contentant de complimenter la jolie brune sur sa tenue et de la mettre au courant de l'avancement des affaires en cours. Même lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en tête à tête le sujet n'avait pas été abordé. Ils avaient seulement observé Sara évoluer au milieu de ses collègues avec l'aisance et la grâce d'une jeune femme sûre d'elle et heureuse de retrouver ses amis.

Un nouvel indice de l'égoïsme dont il ferait preuve en lui demandant d'abandonner tout ça pour le suivre à Vegas. Il avança une main tremblante pour caresser ses boucles brunes mais s'arrêta brusquement à mi-parcours – comme s'il s'était brûlé – et la laissa retomber en réprimant un douloureux soupir. Si elle se réveillait maintenant, il ne pourrait pas partir. Il ne pourrait pas la quitter… En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il craignait le plus : qu'elle lui demande de rester ou qu'elle ne le fasse pas… Le radio réveil indiquait 03:58. Presque quatre heures du matin. En étant tout à fait franc, il n'avait pas à regagner son hôtel avant 7 heures. Il aurait bien le temps de prendre une douche et de boucler sa valise avant que le taxi ne passe le prendre pour l'emmener à l'aéroport.

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester. Parce que si il restait, il allait se rallonger auprès d'elle, la prendre dans ses bras, lui faire l'amour, lui avouer combien il l'aimait et… après il partirait de toutes façons. Alors, autant rendre les choses plus faciles et leur éviter à tous les deux une pénible scène d'adieux, non ? Elle allait lui en vouloir bien sûr, elle allait le détester… Elle allait croire qu'il s'était joué d'elle, qu'il avait abusé de la confiance et de l'amitié qu'elle avait placées en lui… C'est sans doute ça qui lui faisait le plus mal. Ça et le fait de ne plus pouvoir voir son adorable sourire et ses grands yeux noisette, de ne plus pouvoir entendre le son de sa voix, de ne plus pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres sucrées ni toucher sa peau douce. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans jamais ressentir à nouveau l'extase à laquelle il avait goûté dans ses bras ? Il n'en savait rien. Il le faudrait pourtant…

Il se leva avec précaution, prenant soin de ne pas perturber le sommeil de sa maîtresse. Il enfila son boxer – le reste de ses vêtements étant dispersé dans le salon – et passa une main dans ses cheveux, indécis, torturé. Serait-ce si mal de déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres rosées ? De chuchoter une dernière fois à son oreille des mots tels que 'je t'aime', 'je suis désolé' ? Sa raison décida – à son cœur défendant – que oui et il quitta la pièce, refoulant au fond de lui l'horrible sentiment de manque qui se faisait déjà ressentir. Il ne vit jamais la larme unique qui franchit la paupière close de la jeune femme, s'attardant un instant au bord de ses longs cils avant de rouler le long de sa joue pâle pour finir sa course dans son cou. Pas plus qu'il ne vit son poing se refermer sur les draps, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau à travers le tissu au point de faire blanchir ses jointures.

Il descendit les escaliers la plus discrètement possible, ignorant tout de la détresse de celle qu'il abandonnait. Il s'habilla en silence, partagé entre une sourde souffrance et une culpabilité aigue. Il hésita un instant à laisser un mot – quand même – puis se résolut à n'en faire rien. Parce que rien ne pourrait excuser ni même expliquer sa lâcheté. Pas même son amour inconditionnel. Et puis il valait mieux qu'elle ne sache pas… En claquant la porte de l'appartement derrière lui, il fut parcouru d'un désagréable frisson et c'est d'une démarche peu assurée qu'il gagna l'ascenseur. Dans le hall, le gardien de nuit – un qu'il ne connaissait pas – lui adressa un regard suspicieux mais s'abstint de tout commentaire – pour le plus grand soulagement du docteur Grissom.

L'entomologiste décida de regagner son hôtel à pied, noyant sa mélancolie dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Dix fois, vingt fois il fut tenter de rebrousser chemin. Et dix fois, vingt fois, il s'en dissuada. Il mit presque une heure à rejoindre Lexington Avenue et c'est le cœur terriblement lourd qu'il pénétra dans le hall luxueusement décoré. Peu enclin à entamer la conversation il indiqua simplement son nom au réceptionniste et attendit qu'il lui remette son pass. A sa grande surprise, l'homme lui remit non seulement la clef de sa chambre mais aussi une grande enveloppe marron en papier kraft.

- « Une jeune femme a remis ceci pour vous il y a quelques heures » expliqua l'employé, le regard étrangement rêveur.

Intrigué, Gil le remercia d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre, préférant ouvrir la mystérieuse enveloppe dans un cadre un peu plus 'privé'. Après avoir refermé la porte, trois étages plus haut, il s'adossa contre le montant de bois, soudain submergé par un sentiment de lassitude intense. Il était fatigué. Pas de cette fatigue saine qu'aurait pu être la sienne après une nuit d'ébats passionnés. Non, il s'agissait d'une fatigue plus perverse, plus vicieuse. L'entomologiste embrassa machinalement la pièce du regard sans prêter vraiment attention au décor. Tentures et draps de couleur chaudes, meubles élégants de bois foncé, tout le confort moderne avec une pointe de magnificence… 4 étoiles oblige. Mais tout ça était perdu pour lui. Il était dans une autre chambre, dans un autre quartier, avec elle.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et rejeta la tête en arrière, nauséeux. Après avoir prit une grande inspiration, il se décida à se redresser pour aller s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils qui entouraient la table basse sur laquelle il venait de laisser tomber son pass. Il fut tenté un instant de noyer son dégoût de lui-même dans une bouteille d'un bon whisky mais s'imposa de subir sobrement sa déchéance. Il l'avait bien mérité… Son attention se reporta tout naturellement sur l'enveloppe qu'il tenait toujours. Quelque part il savait qui l'avait déposé. Une jeune femme. Il n'en connaissait que deux ici et il avait passé la journée avec l'une d'elle. La déduction était logique. Surtout vu la réaction béate du réceptionniste. Fébrile, il décacheta l'emballage et en fit tomber quelques papiers.

Deux feuilles A4 cartonnées, un rectangle de papier glacé et un post-it – rose fluo. Il reconnut immédiatement les deux esquisses. La première représentait Sara, attentive, lors de son discours d'introduction. Sur la seconde ils étaient représentés tous les deux, au repas qui avait suivi. Emu, il redessina d'un doigt tremblant les traits de crayons qui reprenaient avec précision ceux de la jeune femme. S'arrachant à sa contemplation, il détailla la photo. En noir et blanc. Sara, rieuse, acceptait le morceau de barbe à papa qu'il faisait glisser entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il riait lui aussi et seule l'absence de couleur sur la photographie masquait la teinte rosée qui ornait ses propres pommettes à cet instant. Une douce impression d'intimité et de chaleur se dégageait du portrait…

Son cœur se serra et il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure afin de se reprendre. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il repensa à un proverbe qui l'avait, autrefois, fait sourire. « Qui commence à aimer doit se préparer à souffrir ». Le Chevalier de Méré. Il ne souriait plus à présent. Il comprenait. Enfin, il s'était toujours douté que de tels sentiments n'étaient pas sans danger – l'exemple de ses propres parents étaient flagrants – mais à ce point… Ses yeux se posèrent d'eux même sur le post-it et il manqua de s'étrangler. _'J'espère que cela vous plaira. Ne revenez jamais. Megan'_. Succinct. Clair. Pas vraiment sec mais difficilement chaleureux. Comment diable avait-elle pu savoir ce qu'il allait faire avant même qu'il en soit sûr, lui… ? Il passa une main sur ses yeux, la remerciant silencieusement de cette attention.

Sous des dehors d'insouciance et de nonchalance, elle avait su lire en lui et prévoir sa réaction. Et maintenant elle le détestait. Et si 'elle' le détestait, qu'est-ce que Sara… ? Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du prendre cette décision pour elle. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du la quitter de cette façon, s'éclipser comme un voleur. Elle n'avait même pas son numéro de téléphone. Bien sûr, si elle le voulait vraiment, elle trouverait. Mais après ce qu'il venait de faire, elle serait certainement plus tentée par les services d'un marabout afin de lui jeter le mauvais œil. Autant pour lui, ça ne serait que justice…. Il regarda longuement la délicate écriture qui se détachait sur le petit carré rose. 'Ne revenez jamais'. C'était typiquement un truc qu'aurait pu écrire Andrew. Il allait lui en vouloir lui aussi. Et il aurait raison.

Après tout, son vieil ami l'avait prévenu. Mais évidemment, le grand Gil Grissom ne prenait jamais en compte les conseils des autres. Non. Gil Grissom n'était qu'un enfoiré affectif de première qui trouvé le moyen de blessé la seule femme qui n'ait jamais compté pour lui. Bravo. Bien joué. Malgré tout, il pressentait que Andrew n'aurait jamais vent de toute cette histoire. Sara ne dirait rien. Megan non plus… Il secoua vivement la tête, sortant de ses pensées. Il avait encore sa valise à préparer et il valait mieux qu'il s'occupe les mains et l'esprit s'il ne voulait pas passer les deux prochaines heures à tourner comme un lion en cage en se torturant mentalement. Il se pencha sur la question de la douche mais l'écarta immédiatement. Il voulait garder son odeur sur lui le plus longtemps possible.

Quatre heures s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'il passa la douane à l'aéroport JFK, sa sacoche noire à la main, les traits tirés. Il se retourna une dernière fois dans l'espoir un peu fois qu'elle serait là. Il se savait positivement pathétique. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'est donc avec un douloureux poids sur les épaules et sur le cœur qu'il rejoignit sa porte d'embarquement. Il laissait derrière lui une partie de son âme et pour aussi ridicule que cela puisse sonner à son oreille, il n'aurait pas su l'exprimer autrement. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'y était installé, c'est à regret qu'il rentrait à Vegas avec la sensation dérangeante de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie…

* * *

_TBC (le prochain c'est le point de vue de Sara bien sûr... et ne me tuez pas pour celui-là)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Ah, j'avais dit angoisse... et puis ça n'aurait pas été drôle si ils avaient été ensemble tout de suite, si ;-)?_

_Sinon je trouve ce chapitre moins réussi mais bon, c'est une opinion personnelle. Il faut se rappeller que c'est Grissom qui part, Sara est donc plus 'confuse', mais j'espère que vous allez aimer._

_Merci les filles (comme d'hab :-))_

_PS : désolée si il y a des fautes, je l'ai fini cette après-midi en catastrophe pour que vous n'ayiez pas une semaine à attendre..._

* * *

(Perfect girl, Sarah McLachlan)

Elle ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps elle était étendue là, les épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux. C'est un goût métallique dans sa bouche qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle relâcha la pression sur sa lèvre meurtrie mais se refusa à ouvrir les yeux, bercée par la vaine illusion que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt. Dans ses bras. Utopique, non ? Elle se savait réveillée. Et elle se savait seule. Désespérément seule. C'est l'impression déroutante d'être observée qui l'avait sortie du sommeil. Elle avait senti ses yeux sur elle. Longuement. Mais elle n'avait pas bougé. Il semblait la croire endormi et il semblait se contenter de la caresser du regard. Immédiatement son cœur s'était serré. Et elle avait su. Su qu'elle ne sentirait plus jamais la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, l'ardeur de ses baisers, son souffle dans sa nuque…

Elle l'avait senti se rapprocher à un moment puis se retirer aussitôt. Elle en avait été blessée. Et puis elle l'avait senti se lever, s'éloigner. Elle n'avait pas bougé. S'il avait voulu qu'elle se réveille, il se serait manifesté d'une caresse ou d'un baiser. Elle nota un bruit de vêtement, une hésitation, des pas… Elle était seule dans la chambre et une larme franchit la barrière de ses paupières closes à cette constatation. Une lancinante envie de vomir, de crier s'empara d'elle mais elle ne fit pas un geste, attentive aux bruits qui lui parvenaient d'en bas. Peut-être qu'il allait remonter. Peut-être qu'il préparait seulement le petit déjeuner, pour eux. Et même lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma d'un bruit sec, la faisant sursauter, elle ne renonça pas. Peut-être qu'il était parti acheter des croissants, des fleurs, le journal…

Elle fut secouée d'un rire nerveux. A qui voulait-elle faire croire ça ? Elle attendit pourtant. Deux minutes, deux heures… La notion de temps lui avait toujours semblé très subjective. Mais ce n'est qu'au bout d'une éternité qu'elle consentit finalement à affronter la réalité. Il était parti et il ne reviendrait pas. Jamais. Et elle n'en était même pas surprise. Elle en était malade, ça oui, mais pas surprise. Ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné avant de la serer contre lui ressemblait trop à un baiser d'adieu… Se retournant dans son lit, elle attrapa son oreiller, à lui, et enfouit son visage dedans avant de le lancer avec rage à travers la pièce. Et c'est seulement là qu'elle s'autorisa à pleurer. Elle savait que ça finirait comme ça. L'accord tacite qu'ils avaient passé ne valait que pour une nuit.

Mais, naïvement, elle avait pensé qu'il y avait quelque de plus. Que ce n'était pas une simple nuit. Qu'il y avait des sentiments impliqués. Manifestement elle s'était trompée. Elle ne demandait pas une déclaration d'amour éternel ou une promesse de mariage. Juste… une étreinte, un baiser, un mot… Elle ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse ainsi de sa vie. Pas lui. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il était comme tous ces hommes qu'elle méprisait et qui se servaient des femmes avant de les laisser tomber et de passer à la suivante. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit comme ça parce que… parce qu'elle voulait croire qu'il était spécial, qu'il avait été sincère avec elle. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, lui. Parce que si elle pouvait accepter ça des autres, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter de lui.

Parce qu'elle avait été si souvent déçue par les hommes qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir se raccrocher à quelqu'un. Même si elle ne le revoyait jamais, elle aurait voulu pouvoir se dire qu'elle avait vécu une belle histoire. Et il venait de tout gâcher. Bien sûr elle n'aurait pas du placer ses espoirs si haut. Bien sûr, venant d'un autre, cette attitude ne l'aurait pas autant faite souffrir. Stupide petite fille qui rêve encore au prince charmant. Et maintenant elle se sentait terriblement seule, abandonnée, vulnérable, bafouée… Elle s'assit dans son lit, tremblante, perdue. Elle secoua doucement ses boucles brunes et, habillée d'un simple drap, elle se décida à quitter la chambre. Au bout de vingt minutes de recherches infructueuses, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'avait pas laissé le moindre le mot. Rien.

Cette découverte, plus que tout autre chose déclancha en elle la montée d'une colère sourde et, dans un accès de rage, elle jeta à terre un vase et le bouquet de roses qu'il contenait. De magnifiques roses blanches qu'il lui avait offertes… Le vase se brisa dans un bruit sec, répandant l'eau et les fleurs sur le sol de la cuisine au milieu des débris transparents. Le geste la soulagea un trop bref moment avant qu'elle se laisse tomber à terre, un sentiment de vide intolérable vrillant tout son être. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, une esquisse au mur attira son regard. Elle s'empara du dessin dans un état second et le réduit en miettes. Bientôt il ne resta plus du docteur Grissom que quelques morceaux de papier froissé qui finirent leur course dans la poubelle, précédant de peu une douzaine de roses décapitées.

Mue par une irrépressible envie de faire disparaître tout ce qui était en rapport avec 'lui', la jeune femme regagna l'étage et changea ses draps, renonçant toutefois à les brûler – trop radical. Ce n'est qu'une fois sous la douche qu'elle s'autorisa à souffler un peu et à reprendre ses esprits. Alors qu'une cascade d'eau brûlante balayait ses dernières larmes, elle s'appuya contre le mur froid de la cabine et ferma les yeux, les poings serrés. Des images de la soirée et de la nuit lui revinrent naturellement en mémoire. La douceur de ses mains sur son corps, l'ardeur de ses baiser, la tendresse de ses mots, la révérence dans tous ses gestes. Tout ce qui avait fait la différence avec 'les autres'. Quel salop... Quand on y réfléchissait bien, s'était sans doute le pire de tous.

Il lui avait fait miroiter un monde, il lui avait fait touché du bout des doigts le bonheur pour mieux le lui enlever ensuite. Il avait joué avec elle. Il n'avait pas respecté les règles… Ils n'avaient pas été à armes égales. Elle lui avait tout donné et il avait tout pris. Elle le haïssait comme elle n'avait jamais haï personne – pas même son père. Orgueil bafoué ? Sentiments piétinés ? Cœur brisé… ? Elle ne savait pas trop mais elle le haïssait sans doute pour toutes ses raisons et pour bien d'autres encore – valables ou non. La chaleur du jet ne compensait que pauvrement le froid qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur. Et après plus d'une demi-heure passée à invectiver mentalement l'entomologiste, elle sortit finalement de la douche. Elle enfila un jogging et un vieux pull réconfortant avant d'aller ranger la cuisine.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard – alors qu'elle se défoulait sur leur punching-ball d'appartement – qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Megan. La savoir ici lui apporta un sentiment de soulagement tel qu'elle se remit à pleurer – tout en se maudissant de réagir de cette façon. Elle savait que Megan ne la jugerait pas, qu'elle serait juste là, pour elle. Qu'elle ne la forcerait pas à parler mais qu'elle l'écouterait attentivement si elle venait à le faire… Quand la brunette fit irruption dans le dressing – là où elles avaient choisi de placer le punching-ball après des heures d'intense réflexion – un regard lui suffit à évaluer la situation. Elle s'y attendait de toutes façons. Elle s'y attendait depuis 6 jours, depuis qu'elle avait vu les yeux de Sara rencontrer ceux du docteur Grissom.

Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, en revanche, s'était de recevoir son amie dans ses bras et d'être étreinte par la jeune experte qui se raccrochait à elle comme à une bouée de secours. La première surprise passée, elle serra Sara contre elle, assez maladroitement en murmurant des mots qu'elle espérait réconfortants. Ce genre d'effusions était très rare entre elles. Elles étaient toutes les deux très pudiques et peu tactiles. Elles parlaient énormément mais, bien que s'adorant, elles avaient – plus ou moins – banni tout contact physique excessif. Câlines avec leurs amants ou avec les enfants, leurs éducations respectives ne les poussaient pas à l'être en dehors de toute relation amoureuse ou maternelle. Sentant la détresse de son amie, Megan se prêta cependant au jeu et incita Sara à s'asseoir tout en la gardant contre elle.

- « Hey, ça va aller ma puce » murmura la nouvelle venue en passant tendrement une main dans le dos de la brune éplorée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et, bien que sûre de son affection pour Gil, elle n'avait pas pensé que son départ – quelqu'en soient les circonstances – l'affecterait autant. Sara renifla misérablement, le visage niché dans le cou de Megan qui se permit un petit sourire mi-amusé mi-attendri. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer » lui promit la jeune journaliste à voix basse.

- « Il est parti... » murmura simplement Sara en réponse, comme si ce simple fait annihilait toute possibilité d'amélioration future. « Juste parti, sans rien dire… » ajouta t'elle pour clarifier la situation.

Megan lui épargna généreusement le 'Je t'avais prévenue' qui piaffait sur le bout de sa langue. Di-plo-ma-tie. Elle imaginait très bien ce que pouvait ressentir Sara et savait par expérience qu'il est très difficile d'agir de façon rationnelle en amour. Elle se contenta donc d'hocher la tête, compatissante.

- « Connard… » siffla Sara, vengeresse. « Je le déteste ! » lança t'elle dans le vide, soulagée de pouvoir mettre des mots sur ses sentiments.

- « Bonne idée » approuva Megan avec une pointe d'espièglerie, l'attitude de la brune était presque amusante. Elle aussi détestait le scientifique pour avoir fait du mal à son amie mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'il soit un 'connard' à proprement parler. Et elle n'était pas certaine qu'il soit réellement en meilleur état que Sara à l'heure actuelle. « N'y pense plus » reprit-elle d'une voix douce. « Il ne mérite pas que tu te mettes dans des états pareils, Sar'… »

- « Tu as raison » admit la jeune femme, reprenant ses esprits. « C'est un enfoiré et il ne mérite pas que je passe une seconde de plus à ma lamenter à cause de lui » fit-elle en se redressant légèrement.

- « Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit un jour ? 'Le tout n'est pas de tomber amoureuse, il faut encore pouvoir se relever' » énonça l'autre jolie brune en repoussant une mèche qui lui était tombée sur le front.

- « Jean Michel Ribes » compléta l'experte avec un petit sourire, rassérénée. Megan semblait pouvoir trouver en toute circonstance les mots qu'il fallait, le ton qu'il fallait… Elle la laissait s'épancher mais ne tolérait aucune forme d'apitoiement déplacé. « Je sais. J'aimerais pouvoir être moins… touchée par la situation. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si ça n'arrivait jamais mais avec lui c'est différent et ça m'énerve. Je voudrais pouvoir être indifférente, l'oublier, ne pas être autant affectée » expliqua t'elle en se détachant quelque peu de son amie.

- « Je comprends » répondit la jeune new-yorkaise avant de lui serrer affectueusement la main. Elle se garda bien de lui faire remarquer que son manque d'indifférence était du au fait qu'elle l'aimait, lui. Elle opta pour un pieux mensonge. « Ça va passer, je te le promets. Peut-être pas tout suite mais ça viendra… Pour l'instant je crois que tu as surtout besoin de dormir, ne serait-ce qu'une heure » suggéra t'elle. « Moi je dois faire une douche, repose-toi pendant ce temps. Après je nous préparerais des crêpes au de nutella, on se défoulera sur Madonna et puis on s'endormira devant Sex and the City, d'accord ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… » commença à protester mollement Sara avant d'être arrêtée par l'un des fameux 'regards par en dessous' dans lesquels s'était spécialisée son amie. « Okay… »

- « Parfait » gazouilla Megan, ravie par sa 'victoire'. « Et ce soir on ira faire un tour au centre international de photographie avec Ben, c'est génial pour le moral. » Ignorant volontairement l'air dubitatif qu'arborait Sara, elle continua. « Au fait, Adam t'embrasse, il espère nous avoir à dîner rapidement » conclut-elle en quittant la pièce après s'être assurée que la brunette allait vraiment mieux.

La jeune scientifique sourit plus franchement cette fois. Adam était l'oncle de Megan. Un vieil homme charmant qui avait fréquenté Sinatra dans son jeune temps et qui avait toujours une anecdote à raconter… sans compter qu'il était un véritable cordon bleu. Gil l'aurait adoré… Elle se gifla mentalement pour avoir penser une telle chose. Elle devait le rayer de sa vie. Ce n'était qu'une passade. Il n'était qu'une passade et il ne l'avait traitée que comme telle. Il fallait passer à autre chose. Et vite. Pourtant, un regard à sa montre lui indiqua que son avion devait tout juste décoller pour Vegas et lui rappela qu'elle avait du se faire violence pour ne pas y aller, le revoir... Elle secoua la tête, ça ne serait pas facile mais elle y arriverait, un jour au l'autre.

Le détester comme elle le faisait l'aiderait sans doute à passer à autre chose mais elle redoutait les nuits prochaines qui amèneraient leur lot de rêves et de souvenirs vivaces… Et malgré elle, elle comparerait sans doute souvent les hommes qu'elle rencontrerait à un certain entomologiste. Mais ça irait. Ça allait toujours Les chagrins d'amour c'était pour les autres, celles qui y croyaient encore. A l'amour.

* * *

_TBC..._

_Alors, je vous préviens, à partir du chapitre suivant on est à Vegas mais il y aura quelques petits changements (en premier lieu Holly - c'est bien Holly qu'elle s'appelait ? -n'est pas morte et tout ce qui s'en suit...)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Je sais, je sais, j'ai mis une éternité à poster ce chapitre (mais au moins il est plus long ;-))... et en plus ce n'est pas le retour à Vegas que je vous avais promis seulement j'avais envie de faire ce petit 'interlude' (si on veut...). Techniquement, ce chapitre ne sert à rien, enfin ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne fait pas avancé l'histoire d'un iota mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même (désolée si il y a des fautes d'orthographe, Isa n'est pas passé derrière cette fois)._

_Petit clin d'oeil à Megara qui aimait le personnage de Megan (tu vas être servie mais attention on sombre dans les hautes shpères de la 'guimauvité' :-)) et un grand merci à Graceaurel et Ptite mac (je trouve ça chou comme pseudo...)_

* * *

(Because of you, Kelly Clarkson)

- « Alors, tu vas y aller à cette conférence ? » s'enquit Megan en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Sara. La brunette, en tailleurs sur le canapé et visiblement fasciné par ce qu'elle lisait sur son ordinateur se contenta de répondre par un vague grognement qui pouvait tout aussi bien s'apparenter à un 'oui' qu'à un 'non'. « Quoi ? » fit la jolie brune qui, malgré des années d'entraînement, n'était pas encore parvenue à lire dans les pensées de son amie.

- « Je ne crois pas, non » consentit à répondre la jeune experte, sans quitter des yeux l'écran lumineux.

- « Pourquoi pas ? » insista t'elle en prenant place à ses côtés – après avoir gracieusement enjambée le dos du canapé.

Sara ne répondit rien mais tourna légèrement l'ordinateur portable de façon à ce que la jeune femme puisse y jeter un coup d'œil. Ce qu'elle fit bien entendu. La page web affichée était consacrée à la prochaine grande conférence sur les sciences criminelles qui se déroulerait à Los Angeles. Megan passa rapidement sur des informations secondaires comme les dates, les sujets abordés, les animations proposés… cherchant ce qui pouvait bien faire renoncer son amie. Elle parcourrait vaguement la liste des intervenants quand un nom attira son regard. Un nom un peu trop familier à son goût. Dr. Gil Grissom. Invité d'honneur, rien que ça… La jeune new-yorkaise fronça les sourcils et soupira longuement.

- « Sar'… » commença t'elle en éloignant l'ordinateur. « Ça fait presque deux ans, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'affronter tes démons ? » La question fut accompagnée d'un regard légèrement exaspéré et d'un sourire blasé.

- « Non » répliqua résolument la brunette, l'air buté. « Plus je suis loin de lui, mieux je me porte… »

- « Tu te comportes comme une gamine » souligna Megan. « C'est une réaction totalement puérile, tu ne vas quand même pas programmer ta vie en fonction de lui ? Parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras à l'oublier » fit-elle remarquer, impitoyable. Bien sûr elle adorait Sara et elle était prête à tout pour elle mais il fallait être objective.

- « Je sais, je sais » se défendit la scientifique. « Ce n'est pas que je pense encore à lui » cette affirmation lui valu un regard sceptique qu'elle fit mine d'ignorer, « mais je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de la rencontrer… Je veux dire… Je sais qu'il s'est comporté comme le dernier des connards et que je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable ni rien mais je ne me sens pas prête pour cette confrontation. Je voudrais juste qu'il sorte de ma vie » conclut-elle, les yeux voilés par cette tristesse qui s'emparait toujours d'elle quand elle repensait à lui.

Machinalement, Sara défroissa sa chemise bordeaux puis étira avec délices ses longues jambes mises en valeur par un élégant pantalon noir. Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui. Surtout pas ce soir. Elle ne le laisserait pas envahir ses pensées et la plonger dans cet état de détresse émotionnel aussi bref qu'intense et qu'elle était loin d'affectionner. Elle s'était remise assez rapidement de cette 'malheureuse' aventure – comment l'appeler autrement ? – mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de plonger régulièrement dans ses souvenirs et de s'y noyer tout aussi régulièrement. Ces 'passages à vide' – comme se plaisait à les nommer Megan – étaient le plus souvent déclanché par un élément extérieur. Les roses blanches par exemple, qu'elle ne supportait plus.

Les documentaires sur les insectes – et en particulier les papillons. Les tableaux de Kandinsky – définitivement à éviter. Les glaces à la vanille de Battery Park – et Battery Park en général. Et plein d'autres petites choses plus subtiles. Des yeux bleus, un sourire en coin, un timbre de voix, une odeur… Honnêtement, ça n'arrivait pas si souvent mais ça n'en était pas moins troublant. Elle le détestait, ça oui. Et elle le détestait encore davantage lorsqu'elle se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit en criant son nom, dans sanglots dans la voix. Elle le détestait de la rendre si fragile. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. La fin abrupte et blessante de leur relation n'avait pas réussi à éclipser les délicieux et nombreux souvenirs qui l'avaient précédée.

Elle ne souhaitait pas le revoir. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il revienne dans sa vie. Et elle le maudissait sur 3 générations. Mais il était indubitablement là quelque part dans sa tête, dans son cœur et il y resterait sans doute jusqu'à la fin… Peu importait en fait, du moment que cela ne contrariait pas ses projets. Seulement voilà, il contrariait ses projets. C'était la troisième conférence à laquelle elle renonçait de peur de l'y croiser. Elle ne savait pas trop de quoi elle avait réellement peur. De le revoir ? De se laisser à nouveau prendre au piège ? D'affronter son indifférence ? De ne pas pouvoir se retenir de faire une scène devant des centaines de criminalistes ? Un peu de tout cela sûrement… Ce n'était pas comme si il avait gâché sa vie, ce n'avait été qu'une mauvaise expérience.

Il avait été le premier – dans sa vie d'adulte – à vraiment compter. Et il ne serait certainement pas le dernier… Il y avait juste ce goût amer qui venait parfois lorsqu'elle se blottissait dans les bras de Nathan après l'amour. La sensation s'était estompée avec le temps. Mais elle n'avait jamais encore ressentit avec lui cette impression d'être exactement là où elle devait être, là où elle voulait être comme ça avait été le cas avec l'entomologiste… Peut-être parce qu'il lui avait fait perdre un peu de cette confiance en elle-même, de cette faculté à faire confiance aux autres – aux hommes en particulier – et à s'abandonner.

- « C'est la troisième conférence à laquelle tu renonces à cause de lui » fit Megan, la sortant de ses pensées. « Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça… Même pour ta carrière, ce n'est pas bon » avança la jeune femme en secouant doucement ses boucles brunes.

- « Humm… en parlant de carrière… » commença Sara, légèrement mal à l'aise « j'ai quelque chose à te montrer… » Elle se leva souplement et alla chercher son sac à main d'où elle sortit une enveloppe qu'elle donna à son amie.

Megan se saisit du papier et l'observa un moment, perplexe, avant de remarquer le cachet officiel qui ornait le coin supérieur droit de l'enveloppe. Le nez délicatement froncé, elle en tira une feuille blanche qu'elle déplia puis parcourut en silence. Sara, toujours debout, l'observait en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, les mains moites. Elle ne laissait personne lui dicter sa conduite et prenait seule les décisions concernant sa vie future – aussi bien sentimentalement que professionnellement – mais, malgré tout, l'avis de Megan était quelque chose à caractère sacré. Elle avait confiance en son amie, en son jugement et en sa sincérité. Sans compter qu'elle avait besoin d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à obtenir la validation de qui que se soit mais lorsqu'elle obtenait celle de Megan sa décision semblait toujours meilleure… plus juste dans un sens.

- « Alors ? » s'enquit la jeune experte, l'inquiétude perçant clairement dans sa voix.

- « Waow… le FBI… » souffla Megan, visiblement sous le choc.

Son manque de réaction ne fit qu'accentuer l'angoisse qui étreignait Sara jusqu'à ce qu'un tourbillon de boucles brunes se jette littéralement à son cou en riant de bon cœur. La scientifique laissa échapper un soupir qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu et se mit à rire à son tour, soulagée. C'est vrai que sa première réaction à sa lettre avait été l'enthousiasme et la fierté mais elle n'avait pu partager ses sentiments avec personne … Sans compter que la manifestation de joie de la brunette la ravissait.

- « Mon Dieu Sar' ! C'est génial ! » s'exclama Megan, les bras toujours fougueusement noués autour de la nuque de la jeune femme. « Le FBI… le meilleur labo du pays… une promotion… Washington… Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! » continua t'elle sur sa lancée en relâchant son étreinte. « Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant je… »

- « Hey, doucement » la coupa gentiment Sara, amusée. « Je n'ai reçu la lettre que ce matin et je voulais te le dire mais je ne savais pas trop comment amener ça… et puis je n'étais pas sûre que ça te fasse plaisir… » ajouta t'elle, un peu hésitante.

- « Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir ! » s'insurgea immédiatement la jolie brune. « Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Tu n'as que 26 ans et ils te veulent, toi ! C'est comme s'ils annonçaient que tu es la meilleure experte de l'état ! Bon, j'ai toujours dit que tu l'étais mais que, eux, le pensent… Je suis fière de toi, tu sais » conclut-elle, radieuse.

- « Merci » murmura simplement Sara en la reprenant dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. « Et voilà, tu m'as fait pleurer ! Tu es fière de toi ? » plaisanta t'elle entre deux éclats de rire. « De quoi je vais avoir l'air à la fête ? »

Elle sentit Megan se tendre dans ses bras à ces mots et pour la première fois, elle fit attention à la tenue de son amie. Alors qu'elle-même semblait être prête pour une soirée particulièrement élégante, la jeune new-yorkaise semblait davantage avoir opté pour une nuit tranquille après un petit plateau-télé. Enfin, son treillis kaki en soie et son corset vieux rose aurait fait pâlir n'importe quelle fashion victime… Mais Sara savait par expérience que cela constituait plutôt quelque chose de 'normal' selon l'appréciation de la brunette qui lui faisait face, les yeux résolument rivés au sol. Et si elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard, la situation devait être grave…

- « Meg', » fit-elle, les sourcils froncés, « tu vas venir avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Son amie se contenta d'un vague geste de la main qui laissait un vaste choix quant à son interprétation.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda Megan, tentant – pas si subtilement – de détourner la conversation, la lettre à la main. Sachant combien elle pouvait être têtue, Sara n'insista pas, se promettant d'y revenir plus tard, et reprit la lettre.

- « Je ne sais pas trop… » avoua t'elle, son enthousiasme retombant peu à peu. « Enfin, je sais que c'est une opportunité qui ne se représentera pas avant longtemps et que c'est une chance extraordinaire mais… je suis bien ici, à Manhattan, il y a Ben, Liz, Isa, Andrew, les gars du labo… et puis il y a… il y a toi… comment je vais faire moi, sans toi… » Sa voix se brisa sur la dernier mot et elle refoulait difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau.

- « Eh bien, je ne peux rien dire pour Isa, Andrew et les autres mais, personnellement j'ai toujours eu envie de visiter Washington… et puis si le président y vit ça ne doit pas être si terrible que ça, non ? » exposa Megan avec un sourire espiègle, les yeux brillant de malice.

- « Qu'est-ce que… ? Tu… ? » furent les seuls mots qui consentirent à sortir de la gorge d'une Sara, bien trop stupéfaite pour s'en inquiéter.

- « Ce que je dis c'est que je peux toujours continuer mes études en communication puisque c'est à distance, que le magazine à un siège à DC et que ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des problèmes d'argent pas vrai ? » insinua t'elle, mutine, apparemment très fière de son petit effet. « Ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose me retenait ici… » ajouta la jeune femme dans un murmure, davantage pour elle-même, un voile de tristesse passant brièvement devant ses yeux sombres.

- « Tu ferais ça pour moi ? » réussit finalement à articuler Sara, incrédule. Bien sûr, si les rôles avaient été inversés, elle n'aurait pas hésité à en faire de même mais la réalité de la situation… Un élan de tendresse la poussa à reprendre la brunette dans ses bras. Pourquoi s'appesantir sur l'existence d'un Gil Grissom lorsqu'elle avait la plus adorable et la plus aimante des amies ? Il y avait sûrement une raison mais elle ne voulait pas y penser…

- « Pour toi… Pour moi… Qu'est-ce que, moi, je pourrais bien faire sans toi ? » fit-elle à mi-voix, paraissant soudain si vulnérable que Sara eut peur qu'elle ne se brise entre ses bras. Elles restèrent comme ça un moment, enlacées au milieu du salon, silencieuses, avant que la jeune scientifique se décide à reprendre la parole.

- « Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à annoncer ça à Andrew » fit-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée dans une tentative infructueuse de rehausser l'ambiance étrangement morose.

- « Il sait ce qui est le mieux pour toi » répondit Megan sur le même avec un sourire peu convainquant. « Il comprendra. Ils comprendront. »

Sur ce, la jeune femme se détacha de son amie et vint fermer la fenêtre Internet sur laquelle semblait les narguer le nom de l'entomologiste. Nom qui n'avait pas été prononcé depuis son départ près de deux ans auparavant. Megan – fan inconditionnelle d'Harry Potter au grand damne de Sara – s'amusait parfois à parler de lui comme de 'Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom'. Enfin, 'parfois' se résumait aux quatre dernières fois qu'elles avaient toutes deux abusées d'alcool – et plus précisément de tequila.

- « Lily va être verte » s'amusa la jolie brune. « Depuis qu'elle est devenue accro à Stargate, elle rêve de visiter le Pentagone… »

Sara, se contenta de hocher la tête, quelque peu suspicieuse face à l'empressement exagéré dont faisait preuve son amie.

- « Avec un peu de chance on croisera des militaires » continua de babiller Megan tout en rangeant le salon qui n'en avait guère besoin. « Humm… les uniformes blancs de la marine » fit-elle avec un sourire extatique que Sara ne jugea pourtant pas sincère. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas mais la jeune experte ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus… « Quoique ceux de l'Air Force ne sont pas mal non plus… »

- « Meg'… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Sara, les bras croisés sur son torse, la tête penchée sur le côté. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas habillée pour la fête ? Megan ? »

Quand elle ne répondit pas pour la troisième fois et ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard, la future recrue du FBI l'attrapa par le poignet et l'obligea – plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu – à se tourner vers elle, dos à la porte.

- « Meg, tu vas venir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois venir » fit Sara sans relâcher la jeune femme.

- « Je ne peux pas » murmura Megan, le regard fuyant.

- « Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? » s'enquit la brunette, perdant patience.

- « Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » lâcha t'elle finalement en haussant le ton, les yeux flamboyant.

- « Mais Ben va… » objecta Sara avec plus de douceur.

- « Ben va se fiancer ! » la coupa sèchement Megan, le visage anormalement pâle et les pommettes anormalement roses. « Il n'a pas besoin de moi ! » s'écria t'elle avec fougue. « Il n'a plus besoin de moi » ajouta t'elle dans un filet de voix.

- « Oh, chérie… » murmura presque tendrement Sara en l'attirant à elle avant de la bercer comme elle l'aurait fait avec un enfant. La jolie brune se débattit légèrement puis se laissa aller, tremblante, contre son amie. « Meg, mais tu es brûlante ! » constata la jeune experte avec inquiétude en passant une main sur son front pour en dégager une mèche de cheveux.

- « Je suis désolée » s'excusa Megan contre son épaule.

- « Non, je suis désolée » la contredit son amie, en caressant affectueusement ses boucles brunes. « Mon Dieu… »

Sara fut submergée par une vague de culpabilité. Elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans son travail après la douloureuse expérience avec le docteur Grissom. Megan l'avait soutenue, elle l'avait obligée à s'amuser, à sortir, à voir du monde. Elle l'avait aidé plus que quiconque et elle, elle n'avait même pas su voir que… L'annonce des fiançailles de Ben avait surpris tout le monde, Sara la première. Ça faisait huit mois qu'il fréquentait Joan – un record. C'était une vétérinaire de 28 ans – un peu plus âgée qu'eux. Blonde, les cheveux courts, plutôt petite et mince… elle était, de l'avis général, 'jolie'. Sara trouvait qu'elle n'allait absolument pas avec Ben. Elle était beaucoup trop sérieuse, beaucoup trop 'précieuse' et hypocrite. Elle avait l'air tellement plus adulte qu'eux…

En fait, de tout leur petit groupe d'amis, c'était sans doute Megan qui avait fait le plus d'efforts envers la nouvelle venue, argumentant avec logique que si Ben était avec elle c'est qu'elle le méritait. Sara, trop préoccupée par ses propres problèmes, n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Elle en avait simplement déduit que la jolie brune n'avait jamais vu en Ben qu'un ami et qu'elle s'accommodait très bien de la nouvelle situation. D'ailleurs elle était actuellement avec un dénommé Alexandre tout à fait charmant et qui la traitait comme une déesse vivante. Mais manifestement Megan était une bonne comédienne – peut-être même une trop douée pour son propre bien. Et manifestement la situation ne la satisfaisait pas. Loin de là… Elle s'en voulut énormément de n'avoir pas su voir sa détresse.

Le fait d'avoir eu raison sur les sentiments de son amie à propos de leur ami commun ne lui apportait aucune consolation. Cela lui semblait sans issue. Ben avait eu un penchant pour Megan, de ça elle était sûre. Mais si il avait accepter d'épouser Joan – c'est elle qui l'avait proposé – c'est qu'il avait du passer outre. Il n'était pas de ces hommes à prendre ce genre de choses à la légère. Elle comprenait maintenant la réaction de Megan. 'Plus rien ne me retient ici…'. Elle secoua doucement la tête. Peut-être que tout n'était pas encore perdu. Le mariage n'avait pas été prononcé, pas vrai ? Il n'aurait lieu que dans six mois. Elle avait encore le temps.

- « Megan, peut-être qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour… pour… » tenta Sara en passant une main rassurante dans son dos.

- « Pour quoi ? » s'enquit la jeune femme, désabusée. « Il n'y a rien a faire, je ne ferais rien et je n'irais pas à cette foutue fête ! » s'entêta t'elle, le visage fermé, cette moue boudeuse si caractéristique et si adorable flottant sur ses lèvres.

- « Là c'est toi qui agit comme une gamine » lui fit remarquer la brunette en haussant un sourcil réprobateur. Megan ne répondit rien mais lui tira la langue en faisant preuve d'une maturité discutable. « Meg'… » gronda Sara dans une parfaite imitation d'une mère qui gronderait un enfant capricieux, « je te pensais un peu plus mûre et un peu plus combative » poursuivit-elle sur le même ton. « Si tu l'aimes alors… »

- « Sara, » l'interrompit son amie en fixant enfin ses yeux sombres dans les siens, « il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit… quelque chose qui… » La jolie brune, cherchant ses mots, mordit sa lèvre inférieure et replaça nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille. « Tu te souviens de cette fête chez Sam, il y a dix mois environ ? » s'enquit-elle brusquement.

- « Je… Oui… Je m'en souviens » répondit la jeune experte, de plus en plus perdue. Elle s'en souvenait d'autant plus que c'est là qu'elle avait rencontré Marc, un charmant dentiste qu'elle s'était empressée d'éconduire dès que les choses étaient devenues sérieuses. Elle se souvenait aussi que les cocktails avaient défilés à une vitesse assez impressionnante – et non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que cette soirée s'était déroulée exactement un an après la catastrophe 'Gil Grissom', absolument rien.

- « Eh bien, cette fois là on avait beaucoup bu. Beaucoup trop. Toi tu étais partie avec ce mec, celui qui ressemblait un peu à Harrison Ford… Enfin, bref tu étais partie avec lui et Ben et moi, on avait décidé de rentrer à pied, chez lui » expliqua Megan, les yeux dans le vague comme si elle cherchait dans ses souvenirs. « Je… Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment ce qui c'est passé… Mais le lendemain matin, ou plus tard dans l'après-midi, quand je me suis réveillée j'étais… on avait… on a couché ensemble » avoua t'elle dans un murmure alors que Sara réprimait un hoquet de surprise. « Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé parce que… je ne savais pas quoi te dire » reprit-elle à mi-chemin entre le rire – nerveux – et les larmes.

- « Qu'est-ce que… que c'est-il passé ? » demanda finalement Sara d'une voix traduisant toute l'affection et la compassion qu'elle éprouvait pour la jeune femme. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu laisser passer ça, qu'elle n'ait pas su voir ce qui se passait sous son nez.

- « Je suis partie avant qu'il se réveille » commença Meg, les joues inondées de larmes qui venaient mourir sur ses lèvres tremblantes. « Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais c'était différent, on n'était pas nous même, c'était juste un dérapage » fit-elle rapidement avant que Sara ait pu ouvrir la bouche. « On en a jamais reparlé après ça… »

- « Et tu en as conclu qu'il ne voulait pas d'une relation avec toi, que cela ne voulait rien dire pour lui ? C'est ça ? » s'enquit la brunette avec précaution. Son amie hocha la tête, honteuse, et Sara ne put s'empêcher de poser une main rassurante sur son avant-bras. Megan semblait tellement fragile, tellement jeune, tellement désemparée… Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu ainsi auparavant et elle avait mal pour elle. « Et si il en a déduit la même chose que toi… Tu aurais pu lui laisser un mot, non ? »

- « Quoi comme mot ? » lança la jeune new-yorkaise avec un cynisme qui n'était là que pour cacher la peine qu'elle pouvait ressentir à l'instant. « 'Je suis désolée que ça ait du se passer comme ça mais je t'aime. Je voudrais qu'on essaye de construire quelque chose ensemble. Téléphone-moi dès que tu es réveillé. Je t'embrasse. Megan' ? » Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas été au bout de son idée, Sara s'abstint de faire remarquer qu'en effet ce genre de mot aurait été particulièrement bienvenu. « Et risquer de perdre son amitié ? Non, jamais, je tiens trop à lui pour ça, je l'aime trop pour ça. Je ne veux pas le perdre. De toutes façons il semblerait que j'ai eu raison puisque Ben a… » poursuivit-elle, le souffle court, sans prêter attention au changement significatif qui s'étaient opérés dans l'attitude de son interlocutrice.

- « Meg', il y a un truc que tu devrais savoir à propos de Ben… » la coupa Sara en levant une main pour lui faire signe de se taire. La jolie brune fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté dans une interrogation muette. « Il est juste derrière toi. »

Megan, déjà pâle et nauséeuse, blanchit brutalement. Sara eut, un instant, peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse mais la jeune femme parvint à rester debout. Elle articula difficilement un 'Quoi ?' silencieux avant de fermer les yeux devant l'expression sérieuse et désolée de son amie. La scientifique se fit violence pour retenir le sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres. La vie était surprenante parfois… Devant elle, se tenaient ses deux meilleurs amis, aussi pâles l'un que l'autre, définitivement fous l'un de l'autre et incapables de se l'avouer. Deux jeunes adultes intelligent, vifs sensés, intuitifs, courageux – voire même un peu téméraires sur les bords – et pourtant incapables de se lancer… Elle ne les laisserait pas ruiner ça. Un amour aussi mutuel et profond. Elle n'avait pas eu cette chance et elle ne les laisserait pas gâcher la leur, même si Megan devait lui faire la tête pendant une semaine – ça ne durait jamais plus…

- « Humm… J'ai… J'ai des choses à ranger dans ma chambre, donc je… je vais monter et vous laisser… discuter » fit-elle, amusée malgré elle par l'air terrifié qu'affichait Megan. Elle tourna donc les talons et monta à l'étage, insensible aux suppliques silencieuses que lui adressait son amie. Meg, mortifiée, n'eut finalement d'autre choix que de faire face à un Benjamin manifestement surpris mais arborant un léger sourire assez déroutant.

- « Ecoute, on n'a qu'à faire comme si j'avais rien dit, d'accord ? » proposa t'elle, mal à l'aise, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux et manquant ainsi le regard tendre et plein d'espoir qu'il posait sur elle. « On n'en reparlera plus et… »

La brunette fut coupée dans sa tentative de replis par un doigt effleurant ses lèvres et elle eut à peine le temps de relever la tête, stupéfaite, que le doigt en question était remplacé par des lèvres chaudes dans un baiser d'une douceur qui acheva de la troubler. Elle eut une pensée fugitive pour le bras qui s'était glissé autour de sa taille et qui était à présent la seule chose qui lui évitait de s'effondrer. Mais elle ne s'attarda guère sur ces réflexions lorsqu'une main hésitante vint caresser sa nuque sous ses boucles brunes afin de l'attirer encore davantage de ce corps ferme à l'odeur délicieusement familière. Elle gémit lorsque les lèvres si bienvenues désertèrent les siennes mais ne protesta pas lorsqu'elles se frayèrent un chemin le long de son cou avant de remonter vers son oreille.

- « Je ne suis pas d'accord, je veux essayer » susurra Ben, son souffle chaud tout contre sa peau générant un frisson dans tout le corps de la jeune femme.

- « C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre » répliqua Megan, taquine, remise du choc. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que… » Elle fut rapidement mise au silence par un nouveau baiser fiévreux, beaucoup plus passionné et plus demandeur que le précédant, auquel elle se fit un devoir de répondre. « Une petite chose quand même, qu'est-ce tu penses de Washington ? »

* * *

_TBC... (pour le coup, le suivant c'est à Vegas et on retrouve Grissom)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Alors voilà, je m'excuse encore pour le retard (une semaine entre deux publications c'est horriblement long, je sais ;-)), j'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira (pour information, au cas où je n'aurais pas été très clair cette 'scène se passe 4 ans et demi après la conférence, sachant que la précédente ce déroulait un peu moins de deux ans après cette même conférence...)_

_Sinon je re-remercie mais trois fidèle revieweuses (ça ce dit, ça ?) et je suis désolée pour Megara qui voulais sa scène à l'aéroport, mais tu vas comprendre ici pourquoi ça ne t'aurait pas avancé :-)_

_XXX_

* * *

(Two steps behind, Def Leppard)

Gil resta un moment dans la salle d'interrogatoire après le départ du docteur Lurie. Cet 'interrogatoire' l'avait secoué plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admette. Toute cette affaire l'avait secouée, ramenant de douloureux souvenirs à la surface. Catherine n'avait pas compris. Jim non plus. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils ne savaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Pour eux Debbie Marlin n'était qu'une victime parmi d'autre. Pour lui, elle était bien plus que ça. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, agenouillé sur le carrelage clair, morte… son cœur s'était arrêté, son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines, la Terre avait stoppé sa course et il s'était surpris à prier. L'intense soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant son identité l'avait presque fait culpabilisé. Presque.

Oui, il était désolé pour cette jeune femme. Mais ce n'était pas Sara. Et ce n'est que fort de cette certitude qu'il avait pu se remettre au travail. Tout au long de l'enquête, il avait eu diverses 'visions' de l'adorable brune qui lui avait volé son cœur un matin d'avril entre deux phrases sur la régression linéaire… Le fait que la morte aurait pu aisément passée pour la jumelle de la jeune experte l'avait profondément affecté. Son premier réflexe avait été de saisir son portable et d'appeler Andrew, juste pour se rassurer, pour s'entendre dire que Sara était en vie, qu'elle allait bien. Il ne l'avait pas fait bien sûr. Après tout, il était Gil Grissom et ne se laissait pas aller à ce genre d'impulsions. Au fond de lui il savait qu'il n'était rien arrivé à la brunette au sourire enchanteur, quelque part il était persuadé qu'il l'aurait senti…

Souvent, durant ces quelques quatre années et demi, il avait été tenté de l'appeler mais il n'aurait pas su quoi dire, il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots. Et puis, à quoi bon ? Elle était mieux sans lui. Il avait eu Andrew au téléphone quelque fois et son vieil ami n'avait jamais évoqué sa jeune subordonnée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide de mettre le sujet sur le tapis, l'année dernière. Juste avant son opération, lorsque son désir de revoir Sara avait atteint des sommets. Le new-yorkais lui avait alors appris que la jeune femme ne travaillait plus au labo de Manhattan et qu'elle avait même quitté la ville. Rien de plus. Il avait seulement ajouté qu'à l'heure actuelle Megan et Ben devaient se trouver quelque part en Europe pour leur lune de miel. L'idée avait fait plaisir à l'entomologiste.

Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin, ayant le sentiment que même si son ami en savait plus – et nul doute que c'était le cas – il ne dirait pas un mot de plus. Il ne se sentait pas le droit d'en savoir plus de toutes façons. Dieu sait qu'elle lui avait manqué pourtant… Et apprendre qu'elle s'était fiancée, mariée ou qu'elle attendait son troisième enfant n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qui le tentait. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avoir nul autre – il en était persuadé – que le meurtrier de la jeune infirmière. La similitude entre leurs deux histoires l'avait bien évidemment frappé – durement – et la triste ironie de la situation ne lui avait pas échappé. Il avait pensé chacun de ses mots et il en avait ressentit la moindre parcelle d'amertume. Il n'avait effectivement pas pu ou pas voulu prendre le risque autrefois et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il le regrette.

Gil resta encore un moment dans la salle sombre, se complaisant dans sa solitude et dans sa mélancolie… Ce jour-là, quand il rentré de Manhattan, défait, le moral au plus bas, il se souvenait de la réflexion de Catherine. Son amie était venue le chercher à l'aéroport et l'avait bien entendu inondé de questions d'une sollicitude toute fraternelle qu'il aurait pu trouver charmante s'il n'avait pas l'esprit totalement tourné vers l'image d'une jeune femme brune alanguie dans un lit. Finalement découragée par son mutisme – mais plus ou moins consciente de sa cause – Cath lui avait assuré que ça passerait. Et lui, il l'avait cru. Foutaise. Ça n'était pas passé du tout. Ça n'était pas passé avec le temps. Et ça n'était sûrement pas passé ni avec Terri Miller ni avec Lady Heather – respectivement trop blonde, trop stricte, trop universitaire et trop débauchée, trop cynique, trop sur d'elle… pas assez Sara.

Evidemment Catherine ne savait pas à l'époque – pas plus qu'elle était susceptible de le savoir à présent – combien cette jeune brune comptait pour lui, combien elle était spéciale, combien elle était parfaite ou combien il l'aimait… Alors elle avait cru que ça lui passerait. Et il avait tenté d'agir comme si ça lui était effectivement 'passé'. Il était très doué pour cacher ses sentiments. Trop peut-être… Il soupira, sentant une migraine particulièrement aigue le gagner, et se décida à rejoindre son bureau. Deux cachets d'aspirine et un morceau de Bach plus tard, il allait un peu mieux. Mais les images de Debbie Marlin – morte – et du Dr. Lurie – triomphant – ne cessaient de le hanter, se mélangeant pernicieusement aux souvenirs sacrés d'une certaine semaine et d'une certaine brunette…

- « Salle affaire, hein ? »

La voix de son vieil ami – et accessoirement directeur adjoint du labo – le fit à peine sursauter. Il se contenta de relever la tête, son regard noir constituant une réponse suffisante à cette interrogation plus rhétorique qu'autre chose. Salle affaire en effet. Frustrante aussi. Non seulement la victime ressemblait trait pour trait à la femme qu'il adorait, mais en plus son meurtrier resterait impuni. Salle affaire. C'était un euphémisme.

- « Vous ne travaillez pas ce soir » fit Jim Brass, toujours adossé au chambranle de la porte, pensif. Il avait rarement vu l'entomologiste dans un tel état – pas pour ce genre d'affaire en tous cas – et si sa frustration était compréhensive, il lui semblait qu'il prenait cette histoire un peu trop à cœur. « Que diriez-vous d'une bonne bière ? »

- « Je ne serais pas contre quelque chose d'un peu plus fort… » répondit Grissom en passant une mai sur sa nuque. Il ne savait pas trop s'il avait envie d'en parler mais il n'avait pas envie d'être seul non plus. « Il doit me rester une bouteille de bon whisky à la maison, je vous invite » lança t'il à la grande surprise de son interlocuteur avant de se lever, bien décidé à quitter cet endroit qui ne lui rappelait que trop son dernier échec.

C'est ainsi que Jim Brass se retrouva – sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment – sur le seuil de la maison de l'entomologiste. Il pénétra dans l'antre de Gil Grissom, conscient du – presque – symbolisme de cette situation. En presque 8 ans, c'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'il se trouvait ici. Et la première fois qu'il y venait seul et sans réelle raison professionnelle. C'est donc avec une certaine expectative que l'homme s'avança dans le salon comme son ami l'invitait à le faire. Abandonnant manteau et veste sur le dossier d'une chaise, il dédaigna le canapé et préféra embrasser la pièce du regard. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il passait à présent son temps dans un bureau que sa curiosité et son inclinaison pour l'observation – déformation professionnelle oblige – l'avaient quitté.

La maison de Grissom le reflétait parfaitement. Du moins elle reflétait à merveille l'impression que l'entomologiste souhaitait donner de lui-même, de son caractère. Ni trop grande ni trop petite. Spacieuse. Claire. Moderne mais pas trop. Fonctionnelle. Bien rangée. Les bibliothèques croulant de livres – passant des traités d'entomologie aux classiques de Shakespeare. Les murs vierges en grande majorité et égaillés par quelques papillons figés pour l'éternité… Les lieux étaient définitivement habités mais n'étaient pas chaleureux pour autant. Pas de couleurs vives. Pas de fleurs. Pas même une plante verte ou un poisson rouge. Cette dernière pensée fit légèrement sourire Brass. Gil était plutôt mygale que poisson rouge.

- « Alors, un whisky ? » proposa Grissom depuis la cuisine américaine. « J'ai aussi de la vodka ou… du vin rouge » reprit-il après une rapide inspection de ses placards.

- « Un whisky, merci » répondit Jim sans se retourner. « Sans glace » précisa t'il avec un léger sourire avant de reprendre l'étude minutieuse à laquelle il se livrait.

Un cadre de bois attira son attention. Il n'était pas particulièrement imposant ni même travaillé. Mais sa place centrale sur l'étagère et le fait qu'il était le seul de la pièce attisa la curiosité ingénue du policier. Il s'en rapprocha donc et l'examina un moment. Il s'agissait d'une esquisse. Les traits de crayons étaient fins et précis, agréables à l'œil. Ils avaient saisi avec finesse l'expression de ce visage et l'artiste avait croqué l'instant avec une dextérité qui sous-entendait une intime connaissance de son modèle. La jeune femme représentée était ravissante. L'air un peu rêveuse. Ses yeux, attentifs et profonds, fixés sur un point que l'on ne voyait pas. Ses boucles – que l'on devinait sombres – retombant gracieusement sur ses épaules. Un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Avec un amusement tout enfantin Jim s'interrogea sur la présence de cette œuvre ici. Si Gil l'avait ainsi livrée aux yeux du monde – qui se limitaient le plus souvent aux siens – c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison. Mais l'entomologiste était-il attaché à l'artiste, à l'œuvre ou au modèle ? La question méritait réflexion et la réponse ne manquerait certainement pas d'intérêt. Encore un pan mystérieux du passé du Dr. Grissom… Et puis quelque chose frappa l'invité. Il eut un mouvement de recul et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La jeune femme, sur le papier, était le portrait craché de…

- « Debbie Marlin ? » souffla Brass, incrédule.

- « Pardon ? » fit Gil qui arrivait dans le salon, deux verres à la main et n'avait pas réussi à interpréter le murmure de son ami – et accessoirement supérieur hiérarchique.

- « Vous la connaissiez ? » s'enquit Jim avec brusquerie. « Debbie Marlin ? » continua t'il devant la perplexité manifeste de l'entomologiste.

- « Non… Non, je ne la connaissais pas » nia Grissom, surpris par la question. Il compris où Jim voulait en venir quand ce dernier lui mit le cadre fautif sous le nez. « Oh, non, ce n'est… ce n'est pas Debbie Marlin » le corrigea t'il en s'emparant de l'objet. Il passa un doigt sur le verre dans une caresse presque tendre sous le regard radouci du policier. Puis l'expert sembla se reprendre et tendit son verre à son hôte avant de prendre place dans le canapé.

Alors que Jim faisait de même, l'entomologiste réprima un soupir. Il savait que ce moment viendrait un jour et l'autre. Et quelque part – bien qu'anxieux – il se sentait plus détendu que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il en était presque… soulagé. Et il était réellement soulagé que la personne en face de lui soit celle-ci. Jim. Pas Catherine. Entendons-nous bien, il adorait la jeune femme mais dans le cas présent quelqu'un de plus 'objectif' et de plus 'masculin' lui semblait davantage approprié. Peut-être même l'avait-il cherché en laissant ce cadre bien en vue, en ne se refusant pas immédiatement le dialogue... Le regard rivé sur le visage familier de la jolie brune – et qui pourtant semblait appartenir à une autre vie, à un rêve lointain – il s'autorisa un sourire. Sara…

- « Qui est-ce ? » osa Brass d'une voix précautionneuse en prenant place à ses côtés. Il était rare de voir Gil aussi 'expressif' et ça avait un côté un peu déroutant et même vaguement inquiétant. Il pouvait lire sur son visage la tristesse, la douleur, la détresse et l'hésitation… Il ressemblait à un petit garçon qui a grandi trop vite, qui a du renoncé à ses rêves pour avancer et qui s'est perdu en chemin.

- « Vous vous rappelez de cette conférence à Manhattan il y a un peu plus de quatre ans ? » fit l'entomologiste au bout de longues minutes de silence.

- « Oui… » acquiesça doucement le policier après un moment de réflexion. Il se souvenait en effet du comportement distant, quelque peu hors de caractère qu'avait été celui de son ami à son retour et ce pendant presque un mois.

- « Je l'ai rencontrée là-bas. Elle faisait partie de l'équipe d'Andrew. Du docteur O'Brian je veux dire » se reprit l'entomologiste, les yeux dans le vague. « Elle s'appelle Sara. Sara Sidle. Une jeune femme vraiment brillante, vive, cultivée, très belle… et très jeune aussi » ajouta t'il comme à regret.

- « Je vois… » fit le policier avec un air entendu.

- « Oh non, non ! » se récria Grissom, presque choqué par ce que venait de sous-entendre son ami. « Ce n'est pas se que vous croyez » le détrompa t'il avec une fougue qui fit sourire Jim.

Finalement, l'entomologiste entreprit de tout lui raconter. Du début à la fin. Depuis leur rencontre jusqu'à son départ en passant par la semaine parfaite qu'ils avaient passée là-bas, ensemble. Et Brass écouta avec attention sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Il découvrait un autre Gil Grissom. Quelqu'un de plus ouvert, de plus enjoué, de plus humain. Quelqu'un d'affectueux, d'amoureux même… Il ne fit pas de commentaire, préférant le laisser parler, comprenant qu'il en avait besoin. Il n'intervint qu'à la fin, quand il fut sûr que son ami n'avait plus rien à ajouter.

- « C'est donc cette Megan qui a fait l'esquisse… elle est douée, c'est certain » énonça t'il avec calme, les yeux fixés sur le cadre.

Cette affirmation surprit Gil qui, en toute honnêteté, s'attendait presque à un sermon. Il fut reconnaissant à son ami de ne pas discuter ses choix passés – qu'il critiquait bien assez lui-même… Le fait d'avoir pu s'ouvrir de la sorte à quelqu'un avait un effet apaisant. Ça ne réglait rien, ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles, mais ça allégeait le poids qui semblait peser sur ses épaules.

- « Vous en avez déjà parlé à quelqu'un ? A part moi je veux dire… » s'enquit Brass, curieux.

- « Non » répondit l'entomologiste avec honnêteté.

- « Catherine n'est pas au courant ? » s'étonna son ami. La blonde était vraisemblablement la seule à pouvoir affirmer qu'elle connaissait Gil. Elle était en tous cas la seule à le contredire et à oser le prendre de front. Et elle était la seule à le voir régulièrement en dehors du labo.

- « Non » répéta Grissom, plus fermement cette fois après avoir pris une gorgée de whisky. « Comprenez-moi, » reprit-il en s'enfonçant davantage dans le canapé, « j'aime beaucoup Catherine mais elle peut parfois se montrer… Enfin, si je lui avais parlé de 'ça', soit elle se serait indignée, je n'en aurais jamais vu la fin et je me sentais assez coupable comme ça, soit elle se serait lancée dans des banalités telles que 'ça va passer', 'tu l'oublieras'… et ça, je ne l'aurais pas supporter » expliqua t'il très sérieusement.

- « Je ne vous juge pas » fit Brass en penchant la tête sur le côté. Et c'était vrai. Comment aurait-il pu sans être totalement hypocrite ? Lui aussi avait sacrifié sa vie de famille au nom de son travail. Il aurait sans doute agit de même à sa place…

- « Je sais » rétorqua l'entomologiste avec une suffisance feinte. « Merci. »

* * *

_TBC (la prochaine fois ce sera Washington...)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bon, je ne vais pas 'encore' m'excuser pour le délai mais je n'en pense pas moins (pour ma défense j'étais vraiment malade cette semaine ET débordée de boulot...). Comme d'habitude merci à mes 3 revieweuses préférées et un clin d'oeil à Isa que j'adore donc et qui m'a donné l'idée pour la chanson (qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi puce ;-)). Sinon on est à Washington environquatre mois après le chapitre précédent, j'espère que ça vous plaira._

_XXX_

* * *

(Little Hily, Superbus)

- « Hello darling, je suis là ! » raisonna une voix joyeuse dans tout l'appartement alors qu'une porte claquait et qu'un léger courant d'air rafraîchissait brièvement l'atmosphère. « Brrr… Il fait horriblement froid dehors. Je suis sûre qu'il ne faisait pas aussi froid à Manhattan. Enfin, j'ai du café tout frais et du cheese-cake dont tu me diras des nouvelles… »

Sara sourit, presque inconsciemment, depuis le canapé et releva le nez de son livre – de toutes façons elle le connaissait par cœur et à la fin Elisabeth finissait toujours avec Darcy, quelle connerie… Son sourire s'élargit encore à la vue d'une Megan surexcitée et rayonnante, un sac en papier dans une main, un parapluie détrempé dans l'autre. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite son amie babiller – à propos de la circulation, de la neige, du nouveau salon de thé autrichien et du serveur du Starbucks… entre autres choses – alors qu'elle se débarrassait de son élégant manteau parsemé de discrets flocons blancs. Elle l'observa un moment, attendrie, un sentiment de bien-être se répandant dans tout son être. Megan n'avait été absente qu'une dizaine de jours, mais Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué…

Elle aimait beaucoup Washington et son travail était génial, mais la jeune femme lui avait définitivement manqué. Sara nota, amusée, son tailleur chic tranchant adorablement avec les crayons de couleur qu'elle avait piqués dans ses boucles brunes relevées en un flou artistiques des plus intéressant. Il n'y aurait pas d'étreintes, il n'y aurait pas de longues déclarations d'amitié mais elles savaient et elles étaient heureuses d'être là maintenant… Megan déposa le sachet sur la table de verre qui séparait le canapé de la cheminée et se laissa gracieusement tomber dans un fauteuil avec un soupir de contentement. L'autre jeune femme secoua doucement la tête, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, en voyant son amie sortir du sac deux grands cafés et une quantité non négligeable de gâteau.

- « Tu es rentrée quand ? » s'enquit Sara, une part de – délicieux – cheese-cake à la main.

- « Hier soir, tard… et j'ai dormi pendant au moins 12 heures d'affilées » répondit la brunette après avoir pris une longue et réconfortante gorgée de café brûlant. « Toutes ces négociations me tuent, j'ai à peine pu voir la Nouvelle Orléans. D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'on y retourne au printemps quand Ben sera à Londres… »

Son interlocutrice acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire. Elle avait encore du mal à assimiler le fait que sa meilleure amie était à présent chargée de communication pour le FBI et que son efficacité lui apportait des assignations et des responsabilités de plus en plus importantes. Elle-même avait passé deux ans entre le terrain et les labos fédéraux avant de ce décider à explorer davantage l'aspect moins 'scientifique' et plus 'humain' des investigations et ce depuis presque un an maintenant. Dans la section des crimes violents. Et elle adorait son travail – sans compter que ses qualifications plus pointues faisaient d'elle un élément précieux et quasiment autonome. A 29 ans, elle ne tarderait plus à voir sa propre équipe… Mais bien que toutes deux employées au FBI, les deux jeunes femmes travaillaient rarement ensemble et puisqu'elles ne vivaient plus ensemble non plus, elles devaient batailler pour se voir au moins trois fois par semaine.

- « Et toi, ça va ? » demanda Megan avec un sourire chaleureux.

- « Humm… Oui, je ne sens presque plus rien » fit la jeune brune en pourtant machinalement une main à son bras juste sous son épaule.

Elle s'était faite tirer dessus lors d'une opération musclée un mois auparavant et elle avait été arrêtée pendant deux semaines. Deux semaines d'un ennui total – entrecoupées de virées entre amis. Enfin, elle en avait profité pour parfaire la décoration de son appartement. Rien de bien extravagant. Quelques tableaux aux murs, quelques cadres sur les étagères et quelques coussins colorés pour rehausser le canapé crème. En fait il ressemblait plus ou moins à celui qu'elles avaient à Manhattan. En plus petit – là le piano occupait un bon tiers du salon. Mais toujours clair, moderne et chaleureux. Megan et Benjamin avaient acheté un penthouse quelques rues plus loin. Elle, elle ne faisait que louer, n'ayant pas réellement l'impression d'être chez elle dans cette ville…

Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent un long moment de tout et de rien. De la mission de Megan à la Nouvelle Orléans, de la dernière affaire de Sara, de leurs amis, de leurs projets, de la dernière tenue de Carrie dans 'Sex and the City' et même du temps – particulièrement neigeux en cette mi-février. Mais l'ex-experte sentait bien que quelque chose tracassait son amie. La façon dont elle se mordait la lèvre, dont elle jouait nerveusement avec son alliance et dont elle fuyait son regard… Et étant donné que Megan était toujours très directe – bien que sachant se montrer très subtile – ce qu'elle lui cachait n'allait certainement pas lui plaire. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un problème entre la brunette et son mari. Elle savait de source sûre que le jeune homme avait ronchonné à l'idée que Meg soit en mission pour la Saint-Valentin – trois jours auparavant.

- « Il y a un problème avec Ben ? » attaqua Sara, décidée à en avoir le cœur net.

- « Quoi ? Oh, non… » s'empressa de démentir la jolie brune. « Non, je t'assure, tout va bien. Il a râlé pour la forme mais ça n'a pas nui à son romantisme » continua t'elle avec un sourire malicieux, en sortant de sous sa chemise une magnifique petite chaîne à laquelle un délicat lys d'or blanc. « Ce n'est pas ça… » reprit-elle doucement comme si elle pesait ses mots. « Ma… ma visite d'aujourd'hui n'est pas totalement anodine. Enfin, je voulais te voir bien sûr, mais il y a une autre raison. J'ai eu Jeff avant de venir ce matin. A propos de l'affaire Macphee. Il y a eu du nouveau. »

- « Un autre meurtre ? » s'enquit la jeune femme, avec inquiétude, d'un ton soudain beaucoup plus 'professionnel'. « Pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas appelé ? » s'indigna t'elle avec fougue.

Elle n'était pas en colère contre Megan, ni même contre Jeff – son actuel patron – mais plutôt contre elle-même. Cette affaire avait été son premier, et seul, échec depuis qu'elle était entrée au FBI. Ce n'était pas le sien particulièrement puisque tout un département avait été mobilisé. Mais elle l'avait ressenti comme tel. L'affaire Macphee ne devait son nom qu'à la première victime d'une relativement longue et morbide série. Huit hommes en tout avaient été tués – neuf si on prenait en compte le dernier meurtre. Dans quatre villes différentes et sans lien apparent : Washington, Détroit, Minneapolis, Denver. A une semaine d'intervalle chacun. Le dernier avait été commis peu après Halloween et depuis, plus rien. Les effectifs avaient été réduits et l'équipe de Jeff Thomas était la seule à avoir poursuivit l'enquête avant de renoncer, deux semaines auparavant. Affaire non classée.

C'était un terme que tous les agents détestaient mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'y consacrer davantage de temps. Ils revenaient dessus entre deux enquêtes sans grand succès. Le seul élément 'positif' était que la presse avait, elle aussi, calmée ses ardeurs. Les meurtres avaient défrayé la chronique de par leur esthétisme – smoking, roses et champagne étaient toujours présent ainsi qu'une certaine mise en scène – et leur cruauté – les hommes avaient été longuement torturés avant d'avoir la gorge tranchée. Pour ne rien arranger, le meurtrier était particulièrement méticuleux et avait réussi un sans-faute jusqu'à présent. Pas une seule empreinte, pas la moindre trace d'ADN et aucun témoin. Il était soit très intelligent soit très chanceux. Et le premier cas se révélait plus probable et plus inquiétant.

Megan ne s'était pas occupée de cette affaire mais avait des idées bien établies sur la question. Pour elle, le meurtrier était une meurtrière. Elle n'en démordait pas. 'Les crimes sont bien trop sophistiqués et trop passionnés pour qu'il s'agisse d'un mec', voilà le fond de sa pensée. Et si l'équipe avait d'abord été réticente, ils devaient avouer que le concept n'était pas dénué de sens. De plus la jeune brune avait toujours eu un très bon instinct pour ce genre de chose et les avait déjà aidés dans quelques affaires sans avoir l'air d'y toucher. Quoiqu'il en soit, un nouveau meurtre signifiait la réouverture de l'enquête et une nouvelle possibilité de mettre la main sur le serial killer.

- « Ils ne t'ont pas encore appelé » répondit calmement Megan, « parce qu'ils sont en pleine négociations. Jeff n'est pas sûr de pouvoir récupérer l'enquête et, honnêtement, je pense qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à subir tes foudres » ajouta t'elle, espiègle. « Dès qu'il aura le feu vert, il te contactera… »

- « Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il te l'a dit, à toi ? » s'enquit Sara, sa curiosité aiguisée. Elle comprenait son patron. Si il l'avait appelé en lui disant qu'ils risquaient de se faire évincer par un quelconque bureau de province, elle aurait tempêter et se serait immanquablement énervé contre lui.

- « Eh bien, s'il parvient à convaincre le 'grand chef', l'équipe qui ira sur place sera composée de toi, Jeff et… moi » fit la brunette avec un sourire rayonnant.

- « C'est vrai ? » s'exclama Sara, ravie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se jeter sur Megan et de manquer de l'étouffer dans une étreinte fougueuse malgré la gravité de la situation. Ce serait la première fois qu'elles travailleraient ensemble et la jeune femme avait hâte d'y être. « C'est génial ! J'espère que Jeff réussira à les amadouer » conclut-elle avec mi-sérieuse, mi-taquine. Mais son sourire se fana bien vite lorsqu'elle remarqua que si son amie paraissait partager son enthousiasme de manière générale, ses yeux étaient voilés par une légère crainte. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ? »

- « Si on a cette affaire, il faudra que l'on se prépara à s'envoler pour… Vegas » annonça la jolie brune, hésitante. « Las Vegas » répéta t'elle plus fermement devant le mutisme stupéfait de Sara. Et puis elle attendit le coup d'éclat… qui ne vint jamais. A la place, Sara parut éteinte puis eu un léger sourire sans joie.

- « Las Vegas… Bien sûr… » murmura t'elle pour elle-même, défaite.

Depuis qu'elle était entrée au FBI et qu'elle avait quitté Manhattan, ses 'passages à vide' avaient été de plus en plus espacés et de moins en moins violents. Il pouvait se passer des mois sans qu'elle ne pense à 'lui'. Et alors qu'elle était quasiment 'guérie' – mais pas tout à fait – il fallait qu'il revienne dans sa vie. Ce stupide petit enfoiré. Elle savait qu'il travaillait encore là-bas. Elle se refusait à se demander si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose… Elle savait aussi que ce jour viendrait et qu'elle avait besoin de le revoir, besoin d'avoir des réponses pour pouvoir définitivement tourner la page. Mais elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête pour ça, d'avoir acquis assez de recul pour ça, d'être assez forte. Elle était plus heureuse que jamais que Megan l'accompagne.

- « Ça va aller, Sar' ? » l'interrogea justement son invitée, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, l'air concernée.

- « Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix, pas vrai ? » fit la brunette avec un petit sourire en coin plus cynique qu'autre chose.

- « Je ne laisserais pas te faire de mal… »

Sara sourit pour de bon cette fois, amusée par la lueur vengeresse qui illuminait les yeux chocolat de la jolie brune qui lui faisait face. Son air déterminé et son ton sec auraient pu décourager n'importe quel ennemi en cet instant précis… Elle dégageait quelque chose de presque sauvage. Et Sara, la sachant sincère, en fut profondément réconfortée.

- « Je sais. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à me reprocher » reprit-elle sur un ton plus enjoué dont Megan ne fut pas dupe mais qu'elle ne commenta pas.

- « Bien sûr. De toutes façons on ne va pas là-bas pour prendre le thé mais pour faire notre boulot. On arrive, on résout l'enquête et on repart » renchérit la jeune femme en faisant distraitement rouler la tasse dans ses mains. « Oh, jolie carte » remarqua t'elle soudain, après quelques secondes de silence, en avisant puis en s'emparant d'un petit rectangle de papier qui traînait sur une console à portée de main. La feuille aux parures roses et rouges réussissait malgré tout l'exploit d'arborer un dessin d'une exquise simplicité. « Un admirateur secret ? » s'enquit-elle, taquine en ouvrant la carte pour tomber sur une charmante citation dégoulinante de bons sentiments.

- « Idiote ! » la gronda gentiment Sara en secouant ses boucles brunes. « Je sais que c'est toi qui me l'a envoyé… »

- « Mais pas du tout ! » se récria la jeune femme, faisant mine d'être outrée et échant assez misérablement. « Bon, ok » admit-elle. « Mais avoue que ça t'a fait plaisir. » Sara acquiesça en riant. « Comment tu as su que c'est de moi ? » s'enquit Megan avec une petite moue contrariée. « J'ai demandé à Ted, de l'écrire et de l'envoyer… »

- « Ted ? Le vendeur de chez Prada ? » s'exclama la brunette, luttant contre le fou rire qui la gagnait. « Tu es pleine de ressources… » lui accorda t'elle. « Mais tu as choisi la carte et la citation et puis, franchement, un admirateur secret ? Je t'en pris ! »

Megan soupira bruyamment puis céda elle aussi à la gaieté du moment, heureuse d'avoir pu distraire Sara de ses préoccupations précédentes, ne serait-ce que temporairement. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard complice puis replongèrent dans un silence tranquille et agréable, se reposant simplement sur la présence de l'autre, bercées par les bruits de la ville au loin et la douce lueur des bougies… Plus tard dans la soirée – et au beau milieu de 'Love actually' – le téléphone sonna, interrompant de façon très malvenue Hugh Grant lors d'un déhanché des plus intéressants. Sara délaissa momentanément la cuillère qui lui servait à piocher dans le pot de glace qui trônait entre elles. Lorsqu'elle revint, quelques minutes plus tard, Megan su, d'un simple coup d'œil, qu'elles partiraient à Vegas mais elle ne su pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non.

Le lendemain à 15 heures, les deux jeunes femmes discutaient encore devant un café et un sac de beignets mais cette fois-ci le décor avait quelque peu changé… Les halls du BWI – Baltimore/Washington International Airport – grouillaient d'une foule pressée qui allait et venait entre les terminaux. Essentiellement des hommes d'affaire et des diplomates. Le petit café ou les deux brunettes avaient pris place se targuait d'être d'origine française et affichait le nom 'Au bon pain'. Nom dont la banalité affligeante ne leur avait pas échappé. Le vol était prévu pour 16 heures et puisqu'elles avaient enregistré leurs bagages, il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre. Sara continua de parler comme si de rien était alors que Ben arrivait derrière Megan et l'enlaçait par surprise.

- « Salut chaton... » murmura tendrement le jeune homme au creux de son oreille alors que, la surprise passée, elle s'appuyait contre son torse en levant les yeux au ciel. 'Chaton'. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre… songea t'elle mi-amusée, mi-agacée par ce surnom. « Je n'ai rien trouvé à la boutique, mais, dis-moi, tu es diablement sexy aujourd'hui » fit-il mine de constater en entourant sa fine taille de ses bras. La jolie brune était vêtue d'un tailleur sombre – dont la jupe lui arrivait largement au dessus du genou – tandis que l'autre avait opté pour un tailleur-pantalon plus classique mais tout aussi flatteur et au combien élégant.

- « Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose » fit Megan avec une candeur feinte. « Je suis brillante, adorable ET diablement sexy… » le reprit t'elle, malicieuse, en appuyant tout particulièrement sur le 'et', un sourire canaille flottant sur ses lèvres.

- « Je ne sais pas pour brillante et adorable » la taquina Ben en retour, le nez dans ses boucles brunes, « mais tu es définitivement sexy. »

Devant cette scène criante de tendre complicité amoureuse, Sara ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine jalousie. Pas une jalousie dirigée vers l'un ou l'autre – ils étaient ses meilleurs amis – mais plutôt envers leur bonheur commun. Ça paraissait tellement simple et tellement évident pour eux… Leur bonheur n'accentuait en aucun cas sa propre mélancolie, bien au contraire, mais il la mettait en relief et lui faisait prendre conscience d'un manque, d'un désir profond de quelque chose... sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment quoi, sans qu'elle ne se l'avoue en tous cas. Ça et l'appréhension croissante – mêlée d'une bonne dose d'excitation – due à leur prochaine arrivée à Las Vegas n'arrangeait rien. L'idée de 'le' revoir, de 'lui' parler à nouveau la rendait légèrement nauséeuse.

- « Hey les tourtereaux, il va falloir penser à y aller… » fit soudainement une voix grave et amusée derrière Sara.

La jolie brune se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à un homme brun d'une quarantaine d'année au sourire avenant et au regard pétillant. Grand et à la carrure plus que respectable, le brun arborait un sourire charmeur des plus séduisant. Jeff Thomas. Le chef de leur équipe, actuellement vêtu d'un costume qui le donnait un 'je ne sais quoi' de Men In Black. Allure qu'il ne manquait pas de cultiver en jouant négligemment avec des lunettes noires – guère utiles en ces temps hivernaux. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il lui avait tout de suite rappelé Benjamin. Avec 15 ans de plus et une aura… différente. Jeff pouvait paraître très dur et très renfermé quand il le voulait. En présence d'inconnus son visage se fermait et son attitude se faisait glacial. Quand il n'aimait pas quelqu'un il pouvait se montrer vraiment désagréable.

- « Allez les filles » reprit-il en passant un bras affectueux autour de la taille de Sara. « Il ne faudrait pas rater notre avion… Benjamin, à la prochaine » continua t'il en gratifiant le jeune homme d'une amicale et vigoureuse poignée de main. « Je promets de te ramener ta femme en un seul morceau… enfin, si elle ne fait pas trop de bêtises » plaisanta Jeff avec un clin d'œil en direction de Megan qui lui répondit d'une grimace enfantine.

- « A bientôt Ben » le salua Sara tandis qu'il déposait un baiser sur sa tempe et la gratifiait d'un sourire d'une affection toute fraternelle.

- « A bientôt Sar', prend soin de toi » fit-il doucement, un sourire encourageant aux lèvres.

Il ne savait pas tout à propos de ce qui s'était passé 5 ans auparavant mais il savait que la jeune femme avait souffert et que ce voyage ravivait des blessures mal cicatrisées. Le brun se tourna ensuite vers sa jeune épouse et la couva d'un regard débordant d'amour. Il réalisait encore avec difficulté qu'il était marié avec cette brunette qu'il adorait. Elle saurait protéger Sara quelque soit la chose ou la personne dont elle devait être protégée. Il attira Megan à lui dans une étreinte tendre avant de ravir ses lèvres d'un baiser passionné. Elle revenait à peine de sa dernière mission et devait déjà repartir…

- « Tu vas me manquer, sweetie… » glissa Ben à l'oreille de le jolie brune qui sourit contre son cou, raffermissant sa prise autour de la nuque du jeune homme, se délectant de son odeur.

- « Tu vas me manquer » lui confia Megan avant de s'écarter de lui. Après un nouveau baiser papillon, elle s'en détacha complètement. « Je te téléphone dès qu'on arrive, promis. »

Sur ces mots, Jeff l'enlaça de sa main libre et dirigea les deux jeunes femmes vers leur porte d'embarquement. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'appareil aux côtés de Megan, le front posé contre le hublot, que Sara réalisa vraiment que dans quelques heures elle serait face à 'lui'. A celui qui avait volé son cœur avant de le briser comme on brise un simple vase, du revers d'une main. Non pas qu'elle avouerait à quiconque ce genre de pensées mais elle se l'était avouée à elle-même depuis un moment déjà. Et Meg savait même si elle ne dirait jamais rien. Elle avait envie de pleurer ou de rire jusqu'à épuisement. Elle avait envie de crier, de réduire de la porcelaine en miettes – ou autre chose de 'cassable' – et plus que tout de s'enfuir loin d'ici. Mais elle ne fit rien de tout cela et finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil troublé par l'idée qu'elle n'était pas prête pour cette confrontation et qu'elle ne le serait sans doute jamais…

* * *

_TBCpour la 'confrontation à Vegas..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Vous avez vu ? Je n'ai pas mis une semaine pour poster ;-) et avec un peu de chance la suite viendra dimanche(ne suis-je pas adorable ? ... sans commentaires...)_

_Sinon, encore merci les filles (et voui, Megara, j'ai vu Love Actually... en fait je l'ai même en DVD, j'adoooore :-)), c'est la 'confrontation' tant attendue (enfin, la première partie parce que... vous verrez bien...)_

_Enjoy the show_

_XXX_

_PS : j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute mais Isa a dit que c'était parfait (enfin, elle est très optimiste je trouve...)_

* * *

(Since U been gone, Kelly Clarkson)

Les couloirs du LVMP étaient plutôt déserts à cette heure où – en théorie – la plupart des gens se préparaient à aller au lit. Toutefois l'effervescence régnait au sein de l'équipe de nuit réunie dans la salle de repos. Les cinq experts autour de la table arboraient des mines sombres et des airs moroses plus ou moins prononcés. Nick et Catherine, en particuliers, affichaient clairement leur mécontentement face à 'l'ingérence' du FBI dans leurs affaires. Holly et Warrick ne paraissaient pas ravis non plus mais s'abstenaient de le crier à corps et à cris comme leur collègues. Grissom, lui, à son habitude, ne manifestait que peu d'émotion et, pour l'occasion, seule une indifférence contrariée marquait légèrement ses traits.

- « … mais enfin, tu as bien vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois ! » continua de protester Catherine, clairement révoltée. « Culpepper est un incapable et… »

- « Et il ne s'occupera pas de cette enquête » la coupa son supérieur quelque peu exaspéré. Ses quatre subordonnés le regardèrent, surpris et il reprit la parole, plus calmement « Si tu m'avais laissé finir tu aurais su que ce n'est pas Culpepper qui dirigera les choses. Washington nous envoie des agents qui… »

- « Washington ? » vint simultanément de plusieurs experts, incrédules. Ils écopèrent d'un regard noir qui les dissuada de continuer.

- « Washington nous envoie donc des agents qui ont travaillé sur une affaire similaire il y a quelques mois » énonça Gil en saluant d'un léger signe de tête Jim Brass qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. « Il pourrait s'agir d'un serial killer et, pour une fois, je pense que cette aide sera la bienvenue. » Devant le choc manifeste que causa cette déclaration, il se surprit à sourire et à échanger un regard amusé avec le directeur adjoint. « Ils auraient pu tout aussi bien nous retirer l'affaire… »

- « Les fed' ne sont pas tous comme Culpepper » précisa Jim, appuyant l'avis de son ami. « Je connais un peu Jeff Thomas, c'est quelqu'un de bien et il ne se laissera pas manipuler par les 'puissances supérieures' » ajouta t'il dans l'espoir de remonter un temps soit peu le moral des troupes.

Sa tentative, bien que courageuse, eut un effet des plus modérés. Nick se renfrogna. Catherine renifla de dédain mais ne commenta pas. Les deux autres restaient partagés. Leurs supérieurs ne pouvaient leur reprocher leur scepticisme, eux-mêmes n'appréciant guère de se voir imposer ces nouveaux venus. Leur dernière collaboration avec le FBI s'était assez mal passée. Ils se souvenaient tous de 'l'étrangleur de Las Vegas' et de la façon dont les fédéraux s'étaient emparés de l'enquête, finalement résolue par leur soin.

- « Toujours est-il que nous n'avons pas le choix » fit l'entomologiste en se redressant sur son siège. « Thomas et son équipe seront là dans moins d'une demi heure. Warrick, Holly vous vous occuperez du suicide suspect au MGM. Vega vous attend déjà là-bas. » Les deux experts hochèrent la tête en signe d'acceptation et, une fois leur assignement en main, ils quittèrent la pièce. « Catherine, Nick vous restez avec moi sur l'affaire Pierce. Je compte sur vous pour bien vous tenir avec les agents du FBI » conclut-il avec le ton d'un père qui réprimande ses enfants. Et tout cas c'est ainsi que la jeune femme semble le prendre puisqu'elle adopta un air positivement outré. Le jeune texan, lui, leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Bien, je vais aller les accueillir » annonça Brass, visiblement soulagé de ne pas essuyer d'avantage de protestations.

- « On sait qui accompagnera l'agent Thomas ? » s'enquit Nick une fois le directeur adjoint hors de vue. Il avait presque craché le mot « agent » et « Thomas » avait davantage ressemblé à une insulte qu'à un nom. Grissom ne releva pas.

- « Ils ne seront que deux plus un chargé de communication pour gérer la presse » répondit le chef de l'équipe de nuit. « Je n'en sais pas plus. »

- « Deux bureaucrates et un chargé de com'… on est gâté » commenta Catherine, acerbe. Là encore Grissom ne la reprit pas, sachant que sa verve n'était pas particulièrement dirigée vers les agents mais plutôt vers le système qui les leur imposait et qui avait toujours tendance à dévaloriser leur travail d'expert.

- « Je sais ce que vous en pensez… tous » admit Gil en posant son regard sur chacun de ses collègues « Mais puisqu'on n'a pas le choix, essayez de faire un effort. » Il se sentait un peu hypocrite de leur demander ça alors qu'il savait pertinemment que lui-même n'hésiterait pas à 'ruer dans les brancards' mais il pensait d'abord aux victimes. Déjà neuf selon ce qu'il avait compris. Ça faisait neuf de trop et s'il fallait coopérer avec le FBI pour éviter qu'il y en ait davantage, il le ferait. Il sentit son bipeur vibrer. Ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose. « Ils sont arrivés » annonça t'il à ses collègues, coupant cours à toute discussion.

- « Quand faut y aller, faut y aller… » fit doctement Nick en se levant, bientôt imiter par les deux autres.

Sur le chemin qui menait à la réception, l'entomologiste fut arrêté par son homologue de l'équipe de jour et ses deux collègues rejoignirent donc seuls le hall d'entrée. Un rapide coup d'œil leur suffit à déterminer les nouveaux arrivants. Un homme – des plus séduisants fut bien obligée d'avouer Catherine – en costume noir discutait avec Brass un peu en retrait. Et deux jeunes femmes faisaient de même avec l'hôtesse d'accueil. Deux grandes et jolies brunes. L'une, les cheveux lisses lui retombant sur les épaules, portait une courte jupe noire et une chemise blanche qui cintrait sa taille fine. L'autre, les cheveux plus courts formant des boucles bien dessinées, était moulé dans un pantalon noir et un haut bordeaux. Toutes deux, du point de vue des deux collègues, représentaient l'archétype de la femme d'affaire élégante et hautaine. C'est donc non sans un certain étonnement qu'ils les virent rire volontiers à une remarque de la réceptionniste.

- « Eh bien on n'est pas sorti… » commenta sobrement Nick en les toisant avec réserve. Il était profondément ennuyé à la perspective de devoir suivre les directives de ronds de cuirs qui n'auraient pas su faire la différence entre une fibre de coton et un poil de chat. La blonde approuva silencieusement.

Ils virent Jim et l'homme qu'ils supposaient être Thomas s'approcher des brunettes. Le directeur adjoint leur tendit une main chaleureuse qu'elles serrèrent l'une après l'autre. Celle en jupe affichait un sourire angélique dont on pouvait difficilement déterminer si il était sincère ou nom. L'autre semblait plus réservée mais sourit aimablement à son interlocuteur qui parût intrigué par quelque chose lorsqu'elle se présenta et l'observa ensuite attentivement.

- « Sara Sidle… » répéta t'il comme pour lui-même sous le regard intrigué de la jeune femme.

- « Il y a un problème ? » s'enquit-elle avec une nervosité qui ne passa pas inaperçue auprès de Brass. Machinalement elle chercha le regard de Megan pour y trouver le soutien dont elle avait besoin.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'aéroport de Vegas sa nervosité – atteignant déjà des sommets pendant tout le vol – était montée en flèche. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment elle faisait pour mettre un pied devant l'autre ou répondre aux gens. Elle bénissait donc la fonction 'pilote automatique' que son cerveau avait eu la présence d'esprit de développer au fil d'enquêtes particulièrement pénibles. Les vagues de nausées qui l'avaient insidieusement attaquée lorsqu'elle avait franchi le seuil du labo, revinrent à la charge quand elle comprit que l'homme en face d'elle la connaissait d'une manière ou d'une autre. La seule façon qu'il avait de savoir – en toute logique – était que Gil Grissom lui avait parlé d'elle. Et elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier l'attention. Mon Dieu, elle allait être malade…

- « Pas du tout » s'empressa t'il de la rassurer avec chaleur, bien moins convaincu qu'il s'en donnait l'air.

Il se souvenait plus que parfaitement de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Grissom quelques mois auparavant. Et si au premier abord il s'était interrogé sur l'identité de la jeune brune – après tout un dessin restait un dessin et n'était pas vraiment 'fiable' – il n'avait plus aucun doute. Sara Sidle. C'était donc elle. A sa décharge, il devait admette que son ami avait bon goût et la description qu'il lui en avait faite était étonnement fidèle. La brunette semblait savoir qu'une confrontation avec son… ex-ami, ex-amant ?... était imminente et elle semblait la redouter. Mais ce qui inquiétait davantage Brass c'était le fait que l'entomologiste n'avait pas mentionné la venue de la fameuse Sara ce qui pouvait sous-entendre deux chose. Soit il n'avait pas voulu en parler. Soit il n'était pas au courant.

Si il se fiait à son instinct, la deuxième solution était la bonne. Et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Une personne un peu optimiste se serait réjoui et aurait supposé que cette rencontre inopinée allait pouvoir permettre à son ami de renouer avec la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas cessé d'aimer. Mais Jim connaissait l'entomologiste et, en toute objectivité, il savait que ça ne serait pas facile. Gil avait eu un comportement odieux – bien que pouvant être qualifié de 'raisonnable' – avec elle et ses sérieuses lacunes dans le domaine des émotions humaines ne l'aideraient pas à arranger les choses. Si tant est qu'il essaye, songea Brass dans un soupir.

- « Nick ! Catherine ! Venez par ici » interpella t'il ses collègues à travers le hall avec un enthousiasme exagéré, tentant de dissiper le silence quelque peu tendu qui avait suivi sa dernière intervention. Ses deux subordonnés s'approchèrent avec une mauvaise volonté à peine dissimulée et le directeur adjoint invectiva mentalement Culpepper pour avoir fourni à son ancienne équipe des excuses toutes trouvées afin de nourrir leurs préjugés à l'égard des fédéraux. « Voici Nick Strokes et Catherine Willows, deux membres de l'équipe de Gil Grissom. Ils travailleront avec vous. Les gars voici Jeff Thomas et Sara Sidle de la section des crimes violent au FBI et Megan Tyler, chargée des communications »

Sara s'était instinctivement tendue à l'allusion à l'entomologiste et Megan avait posé une main apaisante sur son avant-bras. En revanche, l'utilisation de son nom d'épouse avait fait tiquée la jeune femme qui avait gratifié Jeff d'un splendide regard noir. Le brun lui avait renvoyé un sourire innocent tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle préférait garder son nom de jeune fille dans son travail et qu'il l'avait présenté à dessin sous celui de son époux. Il adorait par-dessus tout la faire enrager. Enfin, avec parcimonie parce qu'il n'avait aucun envie d'affronter ses foudres. Serrant distraitement les mains molles qu'on lui tendait, il posa un regard soucieux sur Sara. Elle était d'une pâleur inhabituelle et inquiétante. Un échange muet avec Megan lui apprit qu'elle avait les choses en main et il ne chercha pas plus loin.

Il se promit néanmoins de garder un œil sur sa protégée… sur ses deux protégées en fait. Quoique la jeune mademoiselle Wentworth l'éviscèrerait sûrement si elle savait qu'il la considérait comme telle. Sara aussi du reste. Mais ça n'empêchait rien ajouta t'il mentalement avec un léger sourire. Laissa là ses pensées, il retourna à l'observation des nouveaux venus et scruta d'un œil critique les experts avec qui ils allaient devoir travailler. Ils les savaient doués. Le laboratoire de Las Vegas était après tout le meilleur du pays – après celui du FBI bien sûr se rengorgea t'il mentalement. En revanche ils n'avaient pas l'air ravi à l'idée de travailler avec eux. C'était compréhensible après tout. Mais lui et son équipe avait été sur cette affaire pendant plus de six mois, il ne pouvait décemment pas l'abandonner à l'équipe de ce Grissom même s'il était certain de leur valeur.

- « Où est Grissom ? » demanda Jim une fois que les présentations furent faites.

- « Ecklie l'a harponné en chemin » répondit Nick avec une grimace qui exprimait tout le bien qu'il pensait de l'homme en question. « Il ne devrait pas tarder… »

Tendue à l'extrême, Sara s'obligea à respirer lentement et profondément de façon à ne pas hyper-ventiler à cette idée. Elle se concentra sur la chaleur amie que diffusait la main de Megan sur son bras et le visage chaleureux de celui qui s'était présenté comme Jim Brass. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait ressenti un agréable sentiment de familiarité. Gil l'avait décrit à la perfection et même à l'époque elle avait éprouvé de la sympathie pour cet homme. Elle se rappelait de Catherine aussi – la 'vieille amie' – et, après un bref examen, elle décida qu'elle ne l'aimait pas – il faut dire qu'elle commençait avec un sérieux handicap, elle était blonde. Le sentiment semblait d'ailleurs bien réciproque. Tant mieux. Nick – un jeune texan si ces souvenirs étaient corrects – lui semblait déjà plus sympathique malgré la réserve qui se lisait dans son attitude.

Elle savait très exactement ce qu'il devait penser. 'Encore ces abrutis de fédéraux qui viennent mettre leur nez dans nos affaires et qui finiront par s'attribuer toute la gloire de la résolution de l'enquête'. Elle le savait parce qu'elle avait pensé la même chose lorsqu'elle travaillait encore à Manhattan en tant qu'experte et qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans une situation semblable. Et Dieu sait qu'elle avait pesté contre les abrutis en question. Andrew et Megan en avaient entendu parler pendant des semaines. Elle ne pouvait donc pas exiger de ces gens une confiance aveugle dès le départ… Ces réflexions l'avaient efficacement distraite pendant un temps et c'est donc complètement non préparée qu'elle fut percutée avec force par la joyeuse exclamation de Brass.

- « Ah, le voilà ! »

Habituée à ne guère se faire d'illusion, elle sut immédiatement que le 'le' se référait à une personne que – personnellement – elle aurait bien évité jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Bon, elle se savait légèrement hypocrite sur les bords… Elle aurait très bien pu refuser de partir avec Jeff qui aurait tout simplement emmené quelqu'un d'autre ayant également travaillé sur cette affaire. Elle voulait 'le' revoir. Simplement pas là et surtout pas maintenant. Elle aurait voulu se préparer à l'idée pendant un mois ou deux. Elle aurait voulu le revoir sur un terrain connu – ou au moins neutre. Et, au-delà de tout ça, elle aurait voulu ne pas sortir de plus de huit heures d'avion – huit horribles heures qui l'avaient laissé à bout de nerf, fatiguée et toute fripée. Elle était définitivement maudite.

Elle le savait et l'avait toujours su mais au moins, maintenant, elle en avait la preuve formelle. D'ailleurs, pour couronner le tout, elle ne se donnait pas plus 10 secondes avant de s'évanouir gracieusement. Dans le hall de 'son' labo, devant 'ses' collègues et avec un peu de chance – pensée à consonance hautement sarcastique – à 'ses' pieds. Merveilleux. Si elle se fiait au regard inquiet de Jim Brass, elle était déjà trop pâle pour son propre bien et elle avait sans doute l'air totalement paniquée. Ce qui pouvait être considéré comme normal puisqu'elle était effectivement totalement paniquée. Magnifique. Bon, le côté positif c'est que elle, au moins, elle s'y attendait. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé dans le cas contraire…

- « Gil, je te présente Jeff Thomas qui dirige la section des crimes violent à Washington et qui c'est occupée de la première affaire » commença Jim alors que l'entomologiste se rapprochait de leur petit groupe.

L'expert ne voyait les deux jeunes femmes que de dos mais malgré se fait, il marqua un tant d'arrêt lorsque son regard se posa sur la brunette au cheveux bouclés. Brass applaudit mentalement qu'il ait pu reconnaître si facilement – bien qu'inconsciemment – Sara. Grissom, quant à lui détacha son regard de l'harmonieuse silhouette, attribuant cette 'hallucination' au souvenir de l'affaire 'Debbie Marlin' et au jacassement stressant dont Ecklie l'avait, peu de temps auparavant, accablé. Le directeur adjoint, lui, se demandait comment introduire les deux autres nouvelles venues. Il hésitait entre faire mine de rien – 'et voici Sara Sidle, de son équipe' – ou glisser une allusion subtile – 'vous vous connaissez déjà je crois…'. Il décida de faire l'autruche et se para de son sourire le plus innocent quand Gil les rejoignit finalement.

- « Les deux charmantes jeunes femmes derrière vous sont venues avec lui » précisa donc Brass tandis que les deux hommes précédemment présentés échangeaient un courtois signe de tête. « Sara Sidle, des crimes violent elle aussi, et Megan Tyler, chargée de communication, porte parole dans cette affaire. »

Très franchement il n'aurait raté la réaction de son ami pour rien au monde. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi il s'attendait mais tout de même le spectacle en valait la peine. Un Gil Grissom pris de cours n'était pas quelque chose qu'on voyait tous les jours. L'entomologiste avait blanchi significativement puis rougit et re-blanchit. Le tout en une petite seconde. Son expression se situait quelque part entre le choc, l'incrédulité, la terreur totale et la joie pure. Il semblait à la fois prêt à mourir sur place et sur le point de renaître. Paradoxal. Un bref coup d'œil en direction de la jeune Sara Sidle surprit Jim. Elle avait manifestement retrouvé une maîtrise de soit qui l'étonna et dont il fut admiratif. Vraiment. Seuls ses yeux – quand on y prêtait attention – reflétaient la tempête intérieure qui l'animait.

Gil déglutit lentement et prit une profonde inspiration. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était définitivement pas possible. Elle n'était pas là. Elle ne pouvait pas être là. Le pouvait-elle ? Ce n'était pas elle. C'était une autre Sara Sidle, brune, grande, mince et d'une petite trentaine d'années comme il devait en exister des dizaines… Son esprit scientifique – resté en veille depuis cette révélation – se ressaisit et l'assura qu'il s'agissait bien de 'la' Sara Sidle. Celle qu'il adorait et qu'il avait fuit – lâchement. Son instinct confirma que le nœud dans son estomac, la sécheresse de sa bouche et l'emballement de son rythme cardiaque étaient la preuve par A + B que c'était 'elle'. Bien. Céder à la panique n'était définitivement pas une option, idem pour l'élan de tendresse et la fuite ne marcherait pas cette fois-ci.

Donc il avait un problème. Revoir la femme de sa vie – à n'en pas douter – cinq ans après l'avoir 'perdue' aurait pu être considéré comme une 'bonne' chose mais il n'était pas certain que se soit précisément le cas. Pas en ces circonstances du moins… Jugeant qu'un silence prolongé ne serait pas du meilleur effet – et avait un air de déjà vu – il se reprit et se tourna vers les 'charmantes jeunes femmes' en question avec un sourire un peu faible mais sincère. Le regard que Megan lui jeta était si noir et si plein de rancœur que son masque d'impassibilité – fruit de longues années de travail – vacilla. Mais c'est sans aucun doute l'indifférence tranquille dans celui de Sara qui l'ébranla le plus et lui fit le plus mal. Tout plutôt que l'indifférence…

La jolie brune en question s'auto-congratula chaudement pour cet exploit. A savoir ne pas avoir flanché devant le regard turquoise éperdu de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Et elle s'autorisa même un léger haussement de sourcil, se voulant interrogatif et d'une neutralité parfaite. Elle avait gagné la première manche… Certes… Mais pourquoi alors avait-elle désespérément envie de pleurer ? Elle était ici pour résoudre une enquête, pas pour s'enfoncer encore davantage dans le gouffre béant de sa vie sentimentale. Une fois que l'affaire serait close, alors là, peut-être pourrait-elle tenter d'y voir plus clair. Pas avant. Et si elle le faisait ça ne serait certainement pas pour lui mais pour elle. Pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Qu'elle soit encore follement amoureuse de lui n'y changerait rien. Pas vrai ?

- « Mesdemoiselles, » finit par articuler Grissom après un silence plus que suspect aux yeux de ses deux subordonnés et amis, « j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. »

A peine eut-il pris conscience de sa phrase qu'il fut pris de l'irrésistible envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Bravo, bien joué Gil, très bonne entrée en matière, vraiment. En même temps, il avait dit la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête. Juste après 'je t'aime' et 'pardonne-moi' qui avaient été éliminés d'office par instinct de conservation.

- « Si nous allions dans un endroit plus approprié pour parler de notre affaire ? » suggéra Jim, venant au secours de son ami et encourageant les autres à se rendre dans la salle d'étalement où était regroupé tout ce qui concernait l'affaire, plus loin dans l'immeuble.

Grissom aurait pu l'embrasser – même si il aurait préféré pratiquer cette activité avec la brunette devant lui dont les boucles caressaient doucement la nuque à chaque pas. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer combien elle était belle. Autant que dans ses souvenirs, peut-être même plus. Ignorant les regards appuyés de Catherine, il ne pouvait détacher le sien de la jeune femme. Il regrettait son sourire tendre et rieur, il regrettait cette étincelle de joie et de malice qui dansait dans son regard autrefois, il regrettait d'être parti. Il le regrettait tant…

* * *

_TBC (of course, se serait sadique d'arrêter là...)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay, là je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment désolée... Presque 6 jours de retard c'est impardonable, je sais ;-)_

_Le fait est qu'il y a eu quelque... imprévus et je n'ai vraiment pas pu faire autrement. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même._

_Merci les miss pour vos encouragements (pitié, ne me lynchez pas:-))_

_XXX_

_PS : je me suis un peu dépenchée pour le finir alors j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes d'orthographe et si il y en a alors je m'en excuse d'avance._

* * *

(Bare naked, Jenifer Love-Hewitt)

- « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » s'enquit Catherine, un brin impatiente, après avoir réussi à intercepter Gil avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la pièce. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » insista t'elle devant son mutisme. « Et ne me réponds pas 'rien' parce que je te connais... »

- « Ce n'est pas le moment Cath… » répondit Grissom en cherchant à se défaire de la prise de sa main sur son bras.

- « Bien » fit sèchement la jeune femme, consentant à le relâcher. « Mais ne crois pas que je vais abandonner si facilement » le prévint-elle avant de rentrer dans la salle avec les autres.

Oh non, pour ça il lui faisait confiance. Il était sûr qu'elle allait le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache le fin mot de l'histoire. Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Pas pour l'instant en tous cas. Pas avant qu'il en ait parlé avec la principale intéressée… Mais accepterait-elle seulement lui parler ? Son attitude – plus froide et distante qu'amicale et chaleureuse – ne laissait pas présumer d'une volonté d'entreprendre la moindre conversation avec lui. Non pas qu'il puisse lui en vouloir mais c'était douloureux. La savoir ici, si proche et en même temps si loin… Quand bien même elle ne lui pardonnerait pas, ne lui laisserait pas une seconde chance, il aurait voulu s'excuser, essayer de lui faire comprendre pourquoi et la serrer, juste une dernière fois, dans ses bras…

- « … avons ressembler tous les dossiers là mais si on pouvait organiser une visioconférence se serait sans doute plus pratique. Sara et moi avons travaillé là-dessus pendant six mois et je peux vous assurer que nous faisons face au même meurtrier » commençait à expliquer Jeff en jetant un œil aux photos exposées par-dessus l'épaule de sa jeune collègue.

- « Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? » s'enquit Catherine, encore réticente mais bien décidé à ne pas laisser son animosité empiéter sur son professionnalisme.

- « Il y a des détails qui ne trompent pas » répondit cette fois Sara, trop consciente du regard intense de l'entomologiste posé sur elle.

Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu… au nom du ciel comment pouvait-elle honnêtement espérer se concentrer dans ses conditions ? Elle aurait été beaucoup plus à l'aise en étant en colère mais le problème c'est qu'elle était bien trop confuse pour être en colère. Elle croisa le regard de Megan et y puisa le courage de faire face au docteur Grissom sans flancher ?

- « La mise en scène, le déroulement du crime, le manque de témoins, de mobile et même de suspect… Un imitateur n'aurait pas eu accès à toutes les caractéristiques du meurtre et c'est trop semblable pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence » expliqua la brunette, ses beaux yeux froids fixés sur l'experte blonde qui ne put que détourner les siens.

- « Que comptez-vous faire alors ? » intervint Nick, sur la défensive.

- « Reprendre l'enquête depuis le début, avec votre aide bien sûr » répliqua Jeff d'une voix tranchante qui obligea le jeune texan à reculer. Personne n'attaquait impunément un membre de son équipe.

- « Et vous saurez travailler avec des scientifiques ? » fit Catherine, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine.

Sara, Megan et Jeff échangèrent des regards amusés et la plus jeune des trois se permit même un sourire espiègle des plus désarmants qui ne manqua pas d'attendrir les hommes de la pièce. Brass et Grissom choisirent de se taire, connaissant tous deux le passé des deux agents du FBI.

- « Eh bien… en tant qu'ancienne experte et directrice de l'équipe scientifique de l'unité des crimes violents, je crois pouvoir m'en sortir assez honorablement » rétorqua Sara sans prendre la peine de cacher tout le côté au combien sarcastique de sa réponse. « Et toi Jeff, je sais que tu n'étais QUE chef de laboratoire à Quantico, tu penses arriver à suivre ? »

Là, elle se moquait clairement de la blonde qui, en retour, la fusilla du regard – ce qui n'eut strictement aucun effet sur la jeune brune. Le directeur adjoint dissimula un sourire dans une quinte de toux et l'expression du visage de Nick marquait son étonnement aussi bien que son admiration. L'entomologiste, ne semblait que peut surpris mais une tendre fierté dansait dans ses yeux. Il savait – et avait toujours su – qu'elle irait loin. Intelligente, vive et décidée, elle avait tout pour réussir. Et à cet instant, malgré toute la peine qu'il avait pu ressentir, il su qu'il avait fait le bon choix, cinq ans auparavant. Leur relation lui aurait coûté sa carrière. Il n'aurait pas voulu lui enlever ça. Bien sûr un moyen de préserver leur… amour, oui, et leur avenir professionnel aurait été idéal mais utopique.

- « Je vais essayer de me débrouiller » souffla Jeff d'un ton qui se voulait dramatique. « Et toi, Meggie ? » s'enquit-il en se tournant vers la brunette adossée au mur.

- « Moi, ce n'est pas mon problème » énonça distraitement la jeune femme, souriante. « Mais si tu m'appelles encore, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, comme ça, je te promets que la prochaine fois que tu chanteras se sera chez les sopranos » le menaça t'elle avec un calme qui la rendait presque plus… menaçante.

Elle coula ensuite son regard vers Gil, lui signifiant clairement que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle lui ferait subir le même traitement avec un plaisir non feint. L'entomologiste baissa les yeux, acceptant la sentence devant ses collègues incrédules. Le docteur Grissom ne baissait jamais les yeux et surtout pas devant une gamine qu'il connaissait à peine. 'Savaient-ils au moins qu'il était sans équivoque le meilleur entomologiste de l'état et l'un des meilleurs du pays ?' s'interrogea Catherine en observant les nouveaux venus. En tant qu'anciens experts ils ne pouvaient pas l'ignorer, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi agissaient-ils comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'une nuisance pour eux – quand ils reconnaissaient seulement son existence ? Elle décida de garder ses interrogations pour elle mais nota dans un coin de son esprit d'en toucher deux mots à son supérieur et ami dès que l'occasion s'en présenterait.

- « Avant toute chose, j'aimerais voir le corps » reprit l'agent Thomas après s'être subtilement éclairci la gorge dans un désir de recadrer la conversation.

- « Humm… Bien sûr. Je n'y vois aucune objection » répondit Brass, toujours souriant. « En revanche je vais laisser Gil vous conduire à la morgue, je dois passer voir le directeur » fit-il en s'excusant. « Madame Tyler, je pourrais vous montrer le laboratoire dans le même temps si vous le voulez » proposa t'il ensuite en se tournant vers Megan.

La jeune femme lui sourit avec reconnaissance mais secoua doucement ses boucles brunes, déclinant l'offre. Le regard suppliant de Sara lui criait 'Pitié, ne me laisse pas seul avec eux… avec lui' et il n'était pas dit qu'elle abandonnerait son amie. L'idée de visiter la morgue n'était pas particulièrement attirante – surtout dans l'état nauséeux quasi-permanent qu'était le sien de puis trois jours – mais si Sara avait accepter de porter cette adorable petite robe parme à son mariage, elle pouvait bien faire ça pour elle.

- « Merci mais je préférerais remettre cette offre à plus tard » s'excusa t'elle d'une voix chantante. Brass, charmé, l'agréa d'un regard amical tandis que Catherine réprimait une grimace dédaigneuse.

- « Parfait. Je vais donc vous laisser pour le moment. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose mes experts seront où me trouver » salua le directeur adjoint avant de s'éclipser.

Dieu sait que pourtant il aurait adoré continuer à observer les réactions – totalement hors de caractère – de Gil qui, en ce moment, dévorait la jeune Sidle du regard. Pas très discrètement se permit-il d'ajouter mentalement. En tous cas pas pour quelqu'un qui prenait la peine d'y prêter un minimum d'attention. Il songea à une citation de James Baldwin qui lui revenait en mémoire. 'L'amour arrache les masques sans lesquels nous craignons de ne pas pouvoir vivre et derrière lesquels nous savons que nous sommes incapables de le faire.'. Il n'était pas sûr que son ami en soit arrivé au stade de la deuxième affirmation mais il ne manquerait pas d'y venir…

- « Alors suivez-moi » les invita à faire Grissom, détachant avec peine son regard de Sara pour le reporter sur le supérieur de la jeune femme.

Le long du chemin, l'entomologiste, en tête de file réussit – sans trop savoir comment mais majoritairement en occultant la présence de la jolie brune – à entretenir une conversation cohérente avec l'agent Thomas. Il se cantonna évidemment à l'affaire en cours et Jeff semblait vouloir faire de même. Catherine s'éclipsa en cours de route, promettant – sans grande conviction – de les rejoindre bientôt. Nick, en dernière position fixait les deux jeunes femmes devant lui d'un air pensif, ne sachant visiblement pas trop quoi déduire de leur comportement. Sara, consciente de son manège, le comprenait. Il y avait un monde entre la façon dont Megan – ou elle-même – se comportait en public et ce qu'elle était vraiment. Le tailleur mi-strict mi-agressif et la coiffure impeccable de la jeune chargée de communication n'avaient rien à voir avec son caractère pétillant, vif, généreux et sincère.

Elle, elle ressemblait déjà plus à elle-même. Si tant est que cela puisse avoir un sens. Son propre tailleur pantalon, plus simple, et ses boucles brunes ressemblaient à son discours professionnel, à une certaine réserve et à une douceur ou chaleur latente. En poursuivant dans la même direction, Nick – en jean et tee-shirt soignés – semblait sympathique, intelligent et enjoué. Catherine semblait un peu plus superficielle et un peu plus… sévère. Mais elle n'était peut-être pas très objective à ce sujet. Jim, lui, était plus chaleureux, voir paternel, et plus ouvert. Quant à Gil, eh bien… Autrefois, elle avait cru le connaître par cœur… Elle c'était manifestement trompée et ne voulait plus faire d'assomptions. C'était sa manière ç elle de ne pas être déçue… une nouvelle fois.

- « Hey, » murmura doucement Megan, attirant son attention, « ça va aller ? » Son amie avait l'air ingénument inquiète pour elle et la brunette la rassura d'un léger sourire qui ne parvint pas à gagner ses yeux.

En toute honnêteté, ça allait. Vraiment. Bien sûr, cette rencontre faisait remonté de douloureux souvenir. Et le voir, là, à quelques pas devant elle… Mais en fin de compte, le premier choc passé, elle allait bien. En tous cas, elle allait mieux que ce qu'elle aurait pu prédire. Et tant qu'elle n'avait pas à lui parler directement, elle irait bien. Aussi bien que possible étant donné les circonstances…

- « Voici le docteur Albert Robbins » annonça Grissom alors qu'il pénétrait dans la morgue, précédant de peu les trois fédéraux.

Le son de sa voix fit frissonner Sara presque inconsciemment. La jeune femme essaya longtemps de se convaincre que c'était l'atmosphère morbide de la pièce qui avait provoqué cette réaction mais sans trop y croire. Aussi, elle reporta son attention sur l'homme qui venait de leur être présenté. Elle le jugea immédiatement sympathique. Sans doute le doyen du labo, il paraissait encore très alerte malgré un évident problème à la jambe. Pas particulièrement grand, il imposait tout de même le respect par une certaine aura de savoir et de sagesse. Le sourire qu'il adressa au trois 'intrus' était dénué de toute trace d'animosité ou d'hypocrisie. Megan sembla penser la même chose puisqu'elle s'avança vers lui avec le sourire le plus vrai qui ait gagné ses lèvres depuis leur arrivée.

- « Docteur Robbins, » le salua t'elle en lui tendant gracieusement sa main, « c'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer. Mon oncle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Adam Wentworth, il était juriste à Baltimore… »

Le sourire du médecin s'élargit encore et une étincelle chaleureuse éclaira son regard tandis qu'il examinait les traits délicats de la jolie brune en face de lui. Son visage devint rieur lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

- « Bien sûr, vous êtes Megan… » fit-il en serrant la main tendue avec plaisir avant d'attirer la jeune femme à lui dans une étreinte affectueuse qu'elle lui rendit volontiers. « Vous devez m'appelez Al » exigea t'il gentiment en la libérant. « Ce bon vieil Adam… Maintenant que j'y pense c'est évident. Vous avez ses yeux… Il m'avait dit que vous travailliez pour le FBI mais je ne pensais pas que… Enfin, nous pourrons en reparler après autour d'un café. Je suis sûre que ma femme aimerait beaucoup vous voir » conclut-il, souriant avec entrain. La jeune brune acquiesça, ravie, avant de se tourner vers ses deux collègues.

- « Laissez-moi vous présentez Sara Sidle et Jeff Thomas » énonça t'elle en gratifiant son amie d'un clin d'œil. La brunette comprit rapidement que plus qu'une initiative pratique, elle avait évité que Gil ait à la présenter lui-même. Ce qui aurait été sans nul doute inconfortable pour les deux partis.

- « Les deux agents… » approuva Al en les saluant d'une vigoureuse mais néanmoins amicale poignée de main. « Sara Sidle, » poursuivit-il, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, « Adam m'a dit que vous aviez fait du très bon travail au laboratoire de Manhattan. Je suis content de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer… toutes les deux » précisa t'il avec malice sous le regard un peu interloqué de Nick et satisfait de Gil.

L'entomologiste avec beaucoup d'affection et surtout de respect pour le docteur. Le fait qu'il semblait apprécier Sara – et accessoirement Megan – lui faisait plaisir et le rendait fier d'une façon quelque peu irrationnelle. Savoir qu'il aurait approuvé une relation entre la jeune femme et lui-même n'était pas des plus réconfortants maintenant qu'il avait ruiné tout espoir de voir naître une telle relation. Mais pourtant, une part de lui en était soulagée. Et cela ne rendait Sara que plus précieuse et plus parfaite à ses yeux. Sara… Il devait lui parler. Il le fallait absolument. Quand l'affaire serait close, il le ferait. Peu importe qu'elle ne l'écoute ou non, il devait au moins s'excuser. Il lui devait bien ça. Et même si elle ne lui pardonnait pas, même si elle ne lui accordait pas de deuxième chance, il aurait essayé.

Cinq ans plus tard, toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il était parti – ou plutôt avait 'fui' – ce matin-là lui semblaient vaines et sans importance. Et s'il n'était toujours pas prêt à faire le pas, il apprendrait. Il apprendrait les compromis. Il apprendrait à s'ouvrir. Il apprendrait à donner, à partager Il apprendrait tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'apprendre. Et s'il devait se battre pour cette deuxième chance, il le ferait sans hésiter. Pour elle. Peur eux.

- « J'imagine que vous venez voir le corps » supposa le docteur Robbins, interrompant ainsi le fil des pensés de Grissom.

- « En effet » répondit ce dernier en suivant l'homme vers les casiers au fond de la pièce.

Le maître des lieux allait ouvrir l'un des tiroirs quand un jeune homme fit son entrée dans la pièce. Sara jugea qu'il devait avoir son âge. En blouse blanche et des lunettes sur le nez, il n'avait définitivement pas l'aisance et le sex-appeal du jeune texan mais son air doux et intelligent attendri la jeune femme. Un coup d'œil sur sa droite lui apprit que Megan pensait de même. Concentré sur les dossiers qu'il tenait dans ses mains, il ne remarqua d'abord pas la présence inhabituelle d'autant de personnes – vivantes – dans la pièce. La sensation d'être observé l'engagea pourtant à relever la tête. Il rougit immédiatement, gêné par les six regards posés sur lui et en particuliers celui de deux ravissantes jeunes femmes brunes dont il ne put détacher les yeux.

- « David, » l'interpella Al, légèrement amusé, « ce sont les agents du FBI qui nous viennent de Washington. Jeff Thomas, Sara Sidle et Megan Went… Tyler » fit-il en les désignant un par un, butant sur le nom de la nièce de son ami. « Et Voici David Philips, mon assistant. »

Ledit David, les pommettes toujours rosées, esquissa un sourire hésitant en direction des trois nouveaux venus et murmura quelque chose qui pouvait vaguement s'apparenter à « Bonjourjesuisravidevousrencontrerjepassaisjusteparlàalorsjevaisvouslaisser » avant de quitter la pièce en coup de vent.

- « Humm… C'était David, donc… Et voici notre victime » annonça le docteur avant d'ouvrir le casier dans un geste maintenant routinier et de soulever légèrement le draps qui recouvrait le corps.

Sara, Jeff, Gil et le médecin lui-même n'eurent aucune réaction notable à la vue de l'homme étendu sur le plateau de métal, blanc comme un linge, la gorge ouverte et la peau recouverte de blessure. Nick tiqua mais son inconfort de s'exprima pas autrement. Megan en revanche eut un net mouvement de recul, fronça son nez et pâlit quelque peu. Un frisson lui traversa le corps et une moue mi-peinée mi-dégoûtée fit son chemin sur ses lèvres.

- « Monsieur Erwan Peters » commença à expliquer Al. « 35 ans. Célibataire. Avocat de son métier… mais je pense que Gil vous donnera les détails à ce sujet. Mort par exsanguination après avoir eu la jugulaire tranchée. Trois côtes cassées. Deux doigts de la main gauche également. Des signes de lacération. Et de nombreuses ecchymoses sur tout le corps… »

Alors qu'elle écoutait avec une attention toute particulière le discours du docteur Robbins, notant les évidentes similitudes avec les autres meurtres, Sara sentit soudain une pression sur sa main et se tourna vivement vers sa voisine de droite. Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiétée par la pâleur vraiment anormale de la brunette dont les yeux chocolat étaient voilés d'une ombre douloureuse. Megan semblait au bord de l'évanouissement et la jeune femme passa immédiatement une main autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Son mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu et les quatre hommes, soucieux, constatèrent à leur tour l'état de la jolie brune. Une interrogation muette traversa le regard de Sara et Al désigna une porte sur le côté de la salle… Deux minutes plus tard l'ex-experte était agenouillée à côtés de son amie sur le carrelage froid des toilettes adjacents à la morgue.

- « Meg' ? » souffla t'elle, réellement inquiète, tout en continuant de caresser doucement le dos de son amie, toujours penchée sur la cuvette. Tandis que la main droite de Sara traçait des cercles rassurants le long de sa colonne vertébrale, l'autre retenait les boucles brunes de la jeune femme dans la crainte d'une nouvelle nausée.

- « Désolée… » murmura piteusement Megan, les yeux fermés et le visage blafard.

L'autre brunette eut un sourire tendre et écarta une mèche qui était retombée sur le front de la jeune malade. Ce qui la souciait le plus n'était pas tellement le fait que son amie soit malade devant le spectacle d'un corps en mauvais état – ce qui, sommes toutes, était plutôt normal pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait pas l'habitude – mais le fait que c'était la première fois que cela arrivait. Et Megan avait déjà vu bien pire que ça. Sara aida la jeune femme à se redresser et la soutint jusqu'aux lavabos.

- « Ce n'est pas grave, chérie, ne t'inquiète pas » la rassura t'elle alors qu'elle se rinçait la bouche et tentait de reprendre figure humaine. « Mais que c'est-il passé ? Tu supportes ça mieux que ça d'habitude… » Un long silence suivit cette affirmation et Sara eut un instant peur que son interlocutrice ne se soit bel et bien évanouit.

- « Sara, je crois que… que je… » balbutia difficilement Megan avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « Je crois que je suis enceinte… »

* * *

_TBC... (ok, là ça peu être considéré comme sadique mais sinon je suis adorable... si, si, c'est vrai ;-))_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey, pour une fois je ne suis pas en retard (et je suis extrêmement fière de moi pour ça ;-)), sinon c'est un nouveau chapitre (j'imagine que vous l'aviez deviné...), j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que je ne développe pas trop le personnage de Megan (même si je l'adore) parce que c'est quand même Sara le personnage principal (j'ai l'impression de faire du hors-sujet, comme en philo :-))._

_Merci aux trois miss, comme d'habitude et à tous ceux qui ont le courage de lire ma fic._

_XXX_

_PS : je ne fais pas de prévisions quant au prochain chapitre parce que ça ne marche jamais..._

* * *

(Everywhere, Michelle Branch)

Il y eut un moment de battement. Moment pendant lequel Sara, surprise au-delà des mots, se contenta d'observer son amie. Son amie aux lèvres tremblantes, aux yeux indécis et à la peau dangereusement diaphane. Et puis un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de la brunette. Un sourire sincère qui se fit bientôt rayonnant. Enceinte. Sa petite Megan était enceinte. C'était réellement…

- « Merveilleux ! » s'exclama soudainement Sara en prenant les mains de la jolie brune dans les siennes. « Enceinte… » répéta t'elle rêveusement.

- « Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre mais c'est juste que… enfin depuis quelque temps je… tu crois que c'est une bonne chose ? » s'enquit Megan à mi-voix, incertaine.

- « Bien sûr ! » répondit avec enthousiasme la jeune scientifique. « Mon Dieu, tu vas avoir un petit bébé… » continua t'elle alors que la réalité de la situation la frappait de plein fouet.

Elle était heureuse pour son amie. Très heureuse parce qu'elle savait que c'était ce que Megan avait toujours voulu. Une famille. Et elle n'était en aucun cas envieuse parce que, si elle aimait les enfants, elle ne se sentait définitivement pas prête à en avoir elle-même. Peut-être un jour… mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Elle observa son amie se détendre à son tour et esquisser un sourire radieux alors qu'une de ses mains venaient se poser avec révérence sur son estomac encore plat, sous sa chemise.

- « Peut-être que tu devrais rentrer à Washington… » suggéra Sara, songeuse, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était certainement bon ni pour elle ni pour le bébé qu'elle s'occupe de ce genre d'affaires et soit au contact de corps plus au moins décomposés ou de produits chimiques.

- « Sar', » l'interrompit Megan en riant doucement, amusée par l'affectueuse sollicitude de la jolie brune, « je ne suis même pas sûre d'être enceinte…. Et quand bien même, je ne vais certainement pas m'arrêter de travailler et me cloîtrer pendant neuf mois… »

- « Mais il faut qu'on en soit sûres ! » intervint la brunette, butée.

- « Résous d'abord cette enquête, » la contra la jeune femme, malicieuse. « Nous aurons bien le temps de nous préoccuper de 'ça' après » fit-elle, souriante, en rajustant distraitement son maquillage. « D'ailleurs, je crois qu'on t'attends dans l'autre pièce… » souligna t'elle avec un regard espiègle. « Tu permets que je ne me joigne pas à vous ? Je crois m'être assez donnée en spectacle pour aujourd'hui. »

- « Bien sûr » approuva Sara tout en prenant le temps d'observer son amie afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien – ou en tous cas, mieux. Une fois persuadée que Megan ne risquait plus de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle lui sourit tendrement. « Profites-en pour appeler Ben, je te retrouverais tout à l'heure… où tu seras » conclut-elle gaiement avant de se rendre compte qu'elle serait donc seule face à Grissom.

Bon, elle ne serait pas 'littéralement' seule mais, d'une certaine façon, elle le serait tout de même. Aussi infantile que cela puisse paraître, Nick, Catherine, le docteur Robbins et même ce Jim Brass étaient 'du côté de' l'entomologiste. Elle n'avait que Jeff auprès d'elle, en dehors de Megan. Et aussi adorable que le beau brun puisse être, il n'était pas en mesure de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait et donc de la 'soutenir' convenablement. Mais peu importe, son amie ne pouvait définitivement pas rester et Gil semblait déterminer à faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'arrivait pas encore vraiment à savoir si ce comportement la blessait ou la soulageait mais il lui épargnait la gêne d'une confrontation qu'elle redoutait. Par ailleurs il ne l'ignorait pas complètement. Il lui aurait fallu être réellement obtuse pour ne pas avoir remarquer qu'il ne l'avait pas quittée du regard depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Elle s'était efforcée d'ignorer l'étincelle d'adoration qui dansait dans l'océan de ses grands yeux turquoise. Maintenant, après ce qui s'était passé entre eux auparavant… Devait-elle en être fâchée ou flattée ? Elle n'en avait sincèrement aucune idée… Elle sentit Megan lui serrer subrepticement la main avant de s'éclipser sans un mot. Elle l'entendit vaguement s'excuser auprès des quatre hommes alors qu'elle repassait par la morgue. Elle entendit l'un d'entre eux – sans doute Jeff – s'enquérir de sa santé et la jolie brune le rassurer d'une courte phrase… Quand Sara réapparut dans la pièce, l'autre jolie brune l'avait déjà quitté. Elle esquissa un sourire nerveux alors que quatre paires d'yeux interrogatifs se posaient sur elle et écarta toutes leurs inquiétudes d'un geste de la main.

- « On en était où déjà ? » demanda t'elle avec une décontraction qu'elle était loin d'éprouver, se rapprochant inconsciemment de Jeff, son seul 'allier' dans la place.

- « Tu en étais restée aux ecchymoses je crois… juste après les trois côtes et des deux doigts cassés » répondit son supérieur avec un clin d'œil complice, conscient de son manège. « Mais le docteur Robbins nous disais que notre monsieur Peters avait sans doute été drogué. Une intéressante dose de morphine semble t'il. Comme pour les autres. »

- « Humm… » fit vaguement Sara en examinant le cadavre de plus près. « J'ai l'impression qu'elle a quelque peu perdu son coup de main. Il est moins abîmé que les autres » constata t'elle avant de lever les yeux vers Jeff qui confirma ses assomptions d'un hochement de tête.

- « 'Elle' ? » intervint Nick, l'air un peu perdu. « Le meurtrier est une femme ? »

- « Oh, oui… Enfin, non… Disons que c'est l'idée de Megan. Elle a des raisons de croire qu'il s'agissait d'une meurtrière » lui expliqua la jeune femme tout en reportant son attention sur le cadavre devant elle.

- « Et sa théorie se tient » appuya fermement l'agent Thomas comme pour défendre ses deux jeunes collègues.

- « Catherine aussi est de cet avis » annonça Grissom qui semblait perdu dans ses réflexions depuis le retour de la brunette.

- « C'est tout à fait possible » admit le docteur Robbins en réajustant ses lunettes. « Aucune des marques présentes ne requiert une force particulière et en considérant que la victime était droguée… Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que la lame utilisée pour porter le coup fatal est longue, non dentelée et particulièrement affûtée. Pas un couteau de cuisine, plutôt quelque chose comme… »

- « Une dague ? » proposa Sara, son regard chaleureux maintenant fixé sur Al. C'est ce qu'ils avaient déduits des précédant meurtres. Une dague à double tranchant et d'un métal tout à fait particulier. Une très vieille dague. Elle se rappelait très bien avoir écumer un bon nombre d'antiquaires et de spécialistes en armes anciennes à l'époque.

- « Par exemple, oui » acquiesça le médecin avec un léger sourire.

- « Comme pour les autres » remarqua Jeff en soupirant alors qu'il desserrait sa cravate. « Il reste encore quelques zones d'ombre à éclaircir cependant. L'heure de la mort… »

Une demi-heure et une bonne cinquantaine de questions plus tard, les deux experts et les deux agents du FBI remontaient vers les labos. Sara et Jeff discutaient avec animation en arrière tandis que Gil et Nick ouvraient la marche en silence. L'entomologiste était perdu dans ses pensées, tentant tant bien que mal de ce concentrer sur l'enquête et non pas sur la voix veloutée de la créature angélique à quelques mètres derrière lui. Nick, lui s'interrogeait sur les derniers évènements. De l'arrivée des fédéraux à l'étrange comportement de son supérieur en passant par l'énigme que constituaient pour lui ces deux jolies brunettes. Une partie de lui était tentée de se moquer du malaise de cette Megan mais il avait le sentiment qu'elle n'était ne devait pas se laisser impressionner par ce genre de chose en règle générale.

Cette même part de son esprit était aussi tentée de classer cette Sara sous l'étiquette 'bureaucrate coincée' mais elle s'était révélée étonnamment perspicace voire douée et ne manquait assurément pas de répartie. Le jeune texan aurait donc aimé pouvoir simplement les mépriser tout en conservant sa bonne conscience mais il sentait que ça ne serait pas si facile ni justifié. Il réprima un soupir. Cette affaire promettait d'être… intéressante mais elle ne serait pas de tout repos. Son humeur s'améliora nettement lorsqu'il entendit les sons familiers d'une musique au goût fort discutable provenant de l'un des labos, plus loin devant eux. Greg. Le rire clair du jeune laborantin les accueillit quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

- « … Non ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » s'exclama le jeune blond, à moitié mort de rire, pendu aux lèvres – et visiblement sous le charme – d'une jolie brune tout aussi rieuse.

Les deux jeunes gens, adossés à l'un des plans de travail et un soda à la main chacun, semblaient au beau milieu d'une conversation des plus amusantes. Megan secoua ses boucles brunes et tenta de reprendre son souffle tandis que Greg la couvait d'un regard mi-admiratif, mi-amusé… et quelque part 'affectueux'.

- « Rien, qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'il dise ? » fit la brunette en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer avec une gorgée de coca light. « Le pauvre, j'en suis encore embarrassée pour lui… » conclut-elle, faussement désolée.

- « Oh, j'aurais adoooooooré voir ça ! » renchérit Greg avec enthousiasme avant de se rendre compte de la présence de deux de ses collègues – dont son supérieur – et de deux inconnus.

- « Greg… » le salua Grissom de ce ton indéfinissable ni chaleureux ni vraiment froid mais qui avait le don de mettre mal à l'aise le laborantin et de le faire se sentir tout petit. Et c'était un sentiment très désagréable.

- « Hey, Griss ! Comment ça va ? » s'enquit le jeune homme avec un sourire un peu forcé.

- « Bien » répondit l'entomologiste sans se départir de son ton mi-amical, mi-acerbe. Il se retint d'ajouter une remarque cynique comme 'Vous n'avez pas du travail à faire au lieu de bailler aux corneilles ?' parce qu'après tout, il tenait compagnie à Megan et que c'était une bonne chose. La jeune femme n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien tout à l'heure et cela le souciait.

- « Au fait, j'ai vos résultats d'analyse pour la morphine…. » fit soudain le laborantin avant d'attraper une feuille qui traînait sur le bureau. « Elle provient d'un hôpital, c'est certain, mais je ne sais pas dans quoi elle a été administrée. Le vin et la nourriture retrouvée sont clean… Et Catherine est passée, elle a dit qu'elle serait dans la salle d'étalement » ajouta t'il en relevant le nez de son papier.

- « Merci, nous allons y aller… » répondit Gil, cherchant un moyen pour éviter d'avoir à lui présenter Sara. Il jugeait que cela serait sans doute malvenu mais si Megan leur avait épargné ça la dernière fois…

- « Greg, tu te souviens de ce truc au Hilton dont je t'ai parlé ? » intervint cependant la jeune femme. « Eh bien c'était avec Sara » expliqua t'elle en désignant la brunette. L'entomologiste du s'empêcher de lui baiser les pieds. « Sara Sidle… et à côté c'est Jeff Thomas, ils sont du FBI eux aussi, à la section des crimes violents. »

Greg hocha la tête, se leva et alla serrer la main successivement à la jolie brune – qu'il gratifia de son plus éblouissant sourire – et au grand brun à la 'Men in black'. Ils lui plurent immédiatement tous les deux. Tout comme il s'était immédiatement senti à l'aise avec Megan quand il avait trouvé la jeune femme 'errant' près de la machine à café. Il lui avait offert une boisson et avait entamé la conversation. Le fait qu'elle faisait partie du FBI ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid mais il avait apprécié sa vivacité naturelle, son sens de l'humour, son charmant sourire et s'était même résigné quant au fait qu'elle était mariée…

- « On se revoit plus tard, Greg ? » lança Megan, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, en se levant afin de suivre le petit groupe qui quittait déjà le laboratoire.

- « Bien sûr, je reste à votre disposition m'dame »fit-il dans une parodie de salut militaire qui fit rire la jeune femme. « Et n'hésite pas à venir avec ta ravissante amie… » glissa t'il avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Le jeune aspirant expert ne remarqua pas le regard noir que lui adressa son supérieur – depuis le seuil de la porte – suite à cette remarque qui se voulait, sommes toutes, innocente. Mais Sara et Megan, elles, ne manquèrent pas l'air meurtrier qu'arborait l'entomologiste. Sara rosit et baissa presque instantanément les yeux tant en se maudissant d'avoir cette réaction – qu'elle jugeait puérile. Megan eut un léger sourire et nota scrupuleusement l'information. Il était plus qu'évident que le docteur Grissom n'était pas partageur et qu'il considérait encore la jeune femme comme 'sienne'… ou du moins qu'il était toujours intéressé par elle rectifia mentalement la brunette en suivant son amie dans les couloirs.

- « Alors, tu vas mieux ? » s'enquit Sara tandis qu'elles marchaient côte à côte.

- « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas… » la rassura Megan en glissant affectueusement son bras sous le sien. « J'ai eu Ben, tout va bien, mais je ne lui ai rien dit à propos de… enfin, je ne voudrais pas lui donner de faux espoirs… » expliqua t'elle, un peu maladroitement. « En plus Greg est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable » fit-elle, mutine.

- « Oui, j'ai vu ça » la taquina la jeune scientifique. « Le docteur Robbins pense qu'il pourrait effectivement s'agir d'une meurtrière » lui apprit-elle, changeant brusquement de sujet. « Et l'une des expertes… Catherine… semble être de ton avis. »

- « Vraiment ? Eh bien, ça veut dire qu'elle sait se servir de sa tête. Mais tu sais, je n'en attendais pas moins du meilleur labo du pays… après le notre, évidemment » ajouta t'elle, espiègle.

- « Evidemment » renchérit Sara, souriant avec malice avant de couler un œil vers le ventre de la jeune femme. Elle l'imaginait déjà arrondi, moulé sous un fin tissu. Et elle imaginait très aisément Benjamin, béat d'admiration devant sa femme. La grossesse lui irait à merveille…

- « Sara ! Quitte immédiatement cet air extasié, tu me fais peur ! » la réprimanda Megan en riant. Elle savait exactement ce à quoi son amie devait être en train de penser et elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas le moment. « Tu auras neuf mois pour 'gagatiser' alors pour l'instant, au boulot ! » ordonna t'elle gentiment en la poussant dans la salle désignée comme leur lieu de travail.

- « Catherine, Nick, » fit Grissom une fois que tout le monde fut entré et installé, « allez-y, on vous écoute. »

Les deux experts nommés entreprirent de décrire leur version des évènements, aux vues des indices recueillis sur les lieux, des résultats de l'enquête de voisinage et de l'épluchage méthodique de la vie de la victime… Dans l'ensemble, Jeff et Sara étaient en accord avec leurs explications et l'homme griffonnait occasionnellement quelques notes sur un dossier tandis que la jeune femme écoutait avec attention. La facilité avec laquelle les deux experts se passaient la parole et complétaient leurs phrases respectives la fit sourire. Déjà, à l'époque, quand Gil lui avait parlé de son équipe elle avait senti le respect et l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour ses collègues mais maintenant elle saisissait l'ampleur de la cohésion de leur groupe. Dans un certain sens, c'était réconfortant. Si l'entomologiste réussissait à réunir autour de lui autant de gens compétents et soudés, il ne pouvait pas être ce monstre d'égoïsme, sans cœur et sans parole. Donc, elle ne s'était pas complètement laissée abuser lorsqu'elle lui avait accordé sa confiance et son admiration…

- « … Donc la mise en scène a certainement été post-mortem » conclut la jeune femme blonde en hochant doucement la tête. « Il semblerait aussi que le ou la meurtrière connaissait bien la victime pour évoluer aussi facilement dans son environnement… »

- « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette dernière hypothèse » intervint Sara en se redressant du mur contre lequel elle était appuyée. « Elle ne connaissait pas nécessairement l'appartement de la victime. Elle a eu du temps pour installer ce dont elle avait besoin. Si elle… ou il, » fit-elle devant le regard amusé de Jeff, « a pu torturé M. Peters de cette façon je ne pense pas que le fait de rester à proximité d'un cadavre pendant quelques temps ait pu la ou le rebuter. »

- « Il est plus 'facile' de penser que cette personne connaît ses victimes car les chances de trouver son mobile sont nettement supérieures mais, si il s'agit bien du même meurtrier, il ne doit pas être arrivé dans cette ville depuis plus de 10 jours… » ajouta Jeff d'une voix douce mais s'attirant ainsi toute l'attention des personnes présentes.

- « 'Si' c'est le même » souligna simplement Nick sans volonté particulière de s'opposer au charismatique agent.

- « Je pense que c'est effectivement le même » exposa Grissom en observant attentivement les photos des scènes de crimes précédentes. « Chercher davantage de similitudes entres les meurtres ne nous avancerait pas, ce qu'il faut maintenant, c'est… »

- « … chercher les similitudes entre les victimes » compléta machinalement Megan qui jouait avec la petite peluche qui pendait à son téléphone portable.

- « Exact » approuva l'entomologiste avec un léger sourire. « En espérant qu'ils ne soient pas choisis au hasard. »

- « Ils ne le sont pas » confirma Sara qui, totalement plongée dans son travail ne songeait même plus à être gênée de lui adresser la parole. « Pas complètement en tous cas. »

- « Et donc, si il s'agit bien de ce serial killer, ça veut dire qu'on a un peu plus de 4 jours pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse une autre victime ? » La question du jeune texan était rhétorique et il ne s'offusqua donc pas lorsqu'elle resta sans réponse.

- « Un nouveau point de vue est toujours le bienvenu » reprit Jeff. « J'aimerais que vous jetiez un coup d'œil aux précédents dossiers. Il est tout à fait possible que quelque chose ait pu nous échapper » admit-il, beau joueur. « J'ai, pour ma part, quelques coups de fil à passer et je dois voir le shérif pour les formalités d'usage… »

- « Je crois savoir que vous avez, ici, la voiture de la dernière victime et j'aimerais pouvoir l'examiner » fit Sara après avoir parcouru rapidement un des dossiers qui jonchaient la table.

- « Heu… oui, » répondit Nick, hésitant, « mais vous êtes sûre que… » Il n'imaginait pas vraiment cette jolie brune – et encore moins l'autre – impeccable dans son tailleur chic en train de démonter une carrosserie.

- « Mademoiselle Sidle se débrouillera à merveille, Nick, montre-lui le garage » intervint Gil, accordant à la jeune femme en question une confiance qui eu tendance à surprendre le jeune brun et sa collègue blonde. Le texan acquiesça néanmoins – contrarier Grissom n'était jamais quelque chose à essayer – et fit signe à l'ex-experte de le suivre.

Sara s'exécuta après un dernier sourire pour Jeff et un hochement de tête reconnaissant pour l'entomologiste. Elle entraîna derrière elle une Megan ayant bien du mal à ravaler un petit sourire mi-triomphant, mi-amusé. Se plonger dans le travail, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour tenter d'oublier quelques instants la présence du docteur Gil Grissom dans cette ville, dans ce laboratoire et… Non, rien que le fait qu'il soit dans la même ville était déjà un problème en soi… Mettre en pièce une jolie – et horriblement coûteuse – BMW lui viderait la tête. Ça, le babillage de Megan et de la musique – le pot de nutella étant malheureusement à exclure pour cette fois…

* * *

_TBC..._


	16. Chapter 16

_Il est venu vite celui-là, pas vrai ? _

_Isa pense qu'il est frustrant (et je veux bien la croire ;-)), d'ailleurs c'est à elle que je doiscette chanson que j'adore littéralement._

_J'espère que ça ira malgré tout..._

_Merci les miss :-)_

_XXX_

* * *

(I'm a bitch, Meredith Brooks)

Quand Nick revint dans le garage – plus d'une heure après y avoir laissé les deux brunettes – il s'attendait à pas mal de choses mais certainement pas à ça… L'une comme l'autre, elles avaient quitté leurs panoplies de parfaites femmes d'affaire pour se glisser dans les combinaisons bleues du LVMPD – seulement à moitié pour Megan – et elle trouvaient encore le moyen d'être tout aussi sexy. La voiture – ou ce qu'il en restait… c'est-à-dire un puzzle géant pour surdoués de la mécanique – gisait dans un coin de la pièce. Sara étiquetait avec soin divers petits sachets alignés sur une table tout en mimant les paroles de la chanson qui emplissait la pièce. Les cheveux piqués de pinces multicolores, une adorable petite trace de cambouis sur la joue et un sourire amusé aux lèvres, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la brunette à l'air sévère qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt.

Megan, elle, avait momentanément abandonné le tableau qu'elle remplissait – tableau arborant les photos des neufs victimes et leurs caractéristiques, l'idée avait semblé bonne au jeune texan. La jolie brune se déhanchait avec grâce au rythme de la musique qui s'échappait d'une petite chaîne à même le sol. Ses boucles aux reflets auburn et légèrement échevelées, ses joues rosées et l'éclat malicieux qui dansait dans ses yeux semblaient l'avoir faite rajeunir de dix ans… Nick réprima un sourire quand la jeune chargée de com', s'armant d'un micro imaginaire entama le refrain avec la chanteuse – refrain aux paroles peu conventionnelles…

- « … I'm your hell, I'm your dream. I'm nothing in between… » chantonna t'elle entre deux pas de danse, les yeux clos. « I'm your angel undercover ! » fit-elle, accompagnée par une Sara de plus un plus enthousiaste.

Et le pire c'est qu'elles ne se débrouillent pas mal… songea Nick en secouant la tête, amusé malgré lui et peu enclin à déranger les deux jeunes femmes. Il se retourna quelque peu lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui et sourit à son collègue et ami avant de retourner à son observation. Il devinait très précisément l'air déconcerté – mais non moins appréciateur – que devait afficher Warrick et cette idée ne fit que l'amuser davantage.

- « Tu m'expliques ? » se décida finalement à chuchoter le jeune afro-américain.

- « Elles font parties de l'équipe de fédéraux que nous a envoyée Washington » répondit Nick sur le même ton.

- « Attends, tu ne m'avais pas parlé de deux bureaucrates coincées et sans intérêt ? » s'enquit Warrick en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

- « Tout le monde peut se tromper… » répliqua son ami avec l'un de ces sourires charmeurs qui faisaient se pâmer n'importe quelle femme normalement constituée.

Le jeune homme étouffa un début de fou rire et leva les yeux au ciel dans une mimique désabusée. Nick était adorable mais il était définitivement un incorrigible séducteur. Pas un homme à femmes. Juste un séducteur. Il n'enchaînait pas les conquêtes mais le flirt était son attitude naturelle. Il ne semblait pas savoir interagir autrement. Peut-être même que c'était génétique… S'arrêtant là dans ses digressions, Warrick se racla ostensiblement la gorge, signalant leur présence à tous les deux. Les jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent net et se retournèrent vers leur public clandestin. Si Sara rougit puis pâlit avant de se mordre nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, Megan se contenta de leur envoyer un éblouissant sourire.

- « Warrick Brown » s'annonça t'il en s'avançant avec un sourire engageant.

- « Sara Sidle » le salua en retour la brunette, s'étant vite reprise.

- « Megan Tyler » s'introduisit l'autre jolie brune.

- « Enchanté mesdemoiselles… » les salua le jeune expert après les avoir gratifié, l'une et l'autre, d'un galant baise main.

- « Vous vouliez quelque chose ? » s'enquit ensuite Sara auprès de Nick.

- « Non… je passais juste pour savoir si vous aviez fini… » bafouilla misérablement le texan sous le regard amusé de son ami. « Vous avez un peu de cambouis là… » fit-il en désignant la joue de la jeune femme d'un vague geste de la main.

- « Hum, Megan, tu peux… ? » demanda t'elle à la jolie brune en lui tendant un mouchoir.

- « Peut-être que… » intervint Nick, ne pensant manifestement pas que la jeune femme apprécierait cette tache.

- « Oh, mon Dieu, Sara, tu n'y penses pas ! Et ma manucure ? Comment vais-je survivre ? » s'exclama vivement Megan d'un ton de tragédienne, taquinant ouvertement l'expert sur ses des préjugés. « Non, franchement, dites-moi… Je sais que j'ai l'air superficielle, mais pas à ce point quand même ? » fit-elle mine de s'inquiéter.

- « Non… Bien sûr que non… c'est juste que… je… » s'emmêla le jeune texan, rougissant et confus. Le rire clair et sincère de la jeune femme puis de Sara et enfin de Warrick le soulagea de son malaise et il se mit à rire avec eux. « Désolé » fit-il finalement lorsque tous se furent calmés.

- « Ce n'est rien, on a l'habitude » le détrompa Megan, souriante, en échangeant un regard complice avec Sara. « Et puis c'est un rôle que je trouve amusant… »

- « Je peux vous aider… avec le tableau je veux dire… » offrit Nick avec un sourire amical.

- « Avec plaisir » répondit Sara en lui rendant son sourire. Le jeune homme lui apparaissait de plus en plus sympathique et elle était curieuse de mieux le connaître. Elle refoula aux confins de son esprit la petite voix qui lui suggérait que c'était une manière comme une autre de se rapprocher de Gil – par procuration.

- « Je vais vous laisser alors » fit Warrick avec un léger hochement de tête. « Holly m'attend et je dois passer voir si Greg a nos résultats. Vous voulez que je lui emmène vos évidences ? » proposa t'il en désignant l'alignement de sachets qui trônaient sur la table.

- « Oui, merci » approuva la jeune brune en lui tendant les petits paquets.

- « On se voit plus tard 'Rick ! » lança Nick tandis que son ami quittait la salle, les bras chargés. Le texan se retourna ensuite vers les deux brunettes. « On commence ? »

&&&

- « Alors, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

Grissom soupira. A peine les autres partis – Nick avec les deux jeunes femmes au garage et l'agent Thomas chez le shérif – Catherine avait réattaqué. Ce n'était pas vraiment inattendu mais c'était relativement agaçant. Il avait réussi à détourner la conversation durant la première heure et demie, argumentant que l'enquête était leur priorité. Mais après avoir examiné les huit autres dossiers – et avoir réalisé que l'équipe du FBI avait actuellement fait du très bon travail – sans rien trouver de concluant, la jeune femme était revenue à la charge. A présent assise à la table de travail, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son regard perçant fixé sur lui, l'experte lui aurait presque fait peur.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Evidemment, faire l'autruche n'avait jamais été la meilleure tactique à adopter avec Catherine. Et s'il était doué pour cacher ses émotions, ses talents d'acteurs étaient plutôt limités. Par exemple l'air innocent qu'il tentait d'arborer n'aurait pas trompé un nouveau né alors une trentenaire spécialisée dans l'observation de ses pairs…

- « Gil… ne joue pas à ça avec moi. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait… Elle était terrible… Et le pire c'est qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne renoncerait pas avant d'avoir obtenue une réponse. Une réponse qu'elle jugerait 'acceptable'. Mais que pouvait-il honnêtement lui dire ? Qu'il était fou amoureux de cette adorable jeun brune, agent du FBI de son état. Qu'il avait eu une aventure avec elle cinq ans auparavant, qu'il l'avait quitté sans une explication et qu'il en souffrait atrocement depuis lors ? Est-ce que Catherine pourrait comprendre ça ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire en sorte de ne pas intervenir dans cette situation… au moins le temps que l'affaire soit bouclée ?

- « Tu te comportes vraiment bizarrement depuis que ces fédéraux sont arrivés. Je… Je suis inquiète pour toi » fit doucement la jeune femme, optant pour une approche plus subtile.

- « Tu n'as pas à l'être » la rassura l'entomologiste avec un léger sourire. « Ça va bien. »

Ou du moins 'ça ira bien… avec un peu de chance' se corrigea t'il mentalement. Mais il le pensa manifestement un peu trop fort étant donné l'air plus que sceptique qu'affichait son amie. Il aurait vraiment dû suivre des cours de théâtre à l'université. Pourtant sa mère lui avait dit qu'il le regretterait… Et elle avait eu raison. Une fois de plus. C'était rageant.

- « Tu fais vraiment un piètre menteur » se moqua gentiment Catherine. « Il y a un rapport avec ces deux femmes, je le sais. La façon dont tu regardes cette Sara Sidle… on pourrait presque croire que tu es en adoration devant elle » fit la jeune femme en riant comme si cette simple idée était totalement improbable. Si elle avait relevé les yeux à cet instant elle aurait sans doute été surprise de lire une telle intensité – mêlée de culpabilité – dans ceux de son supérieur. « Il n'empêche que tu te comportes de manière… différente. Je veux dire que tu n'es pas seulement 'aimable' avec elles... Tu es 'laxiste'. » A ce moment, l'experte fronça son nez, peu satisfaite de son choix de mots. « Enfin, c'est à peine si tu ne leur dis pas 'faites comme chez vous, le laboratoire est à votre entière disposition… et si en passant vous avez envie d'un café, sonnez-moi'. Tu leur fais confiance un peu comme si tu les connaissais déjà et vu la manière dont l'agent Tyler te fusille du regard en permanence, si c'est le cas, vous n'êtes pas vraiment en bon terme… » élabora t'elle en scrutant l'impact que son discours sur le grand Gil Grissom.

Elle ne fut pas déçue car même si il évitait soigneusement son regard, son visage avait significativement pâlit et ses mains jouait nerveusement avec la branche de ses lunettes. Tiens donc… elle avait visiblement deviné juste. Ils se connaissaient. C'était plutôt évident en y repensant. Mais quand cela c'était-il passé ? Et surtout, que c'était-il passé ?

- « C'est vrai que je les ai déjà… rencontrées » admit le scientifique, sachant qu'il était à présent inutile de nier. « Il y a quelques années. Avant qu'elles n'entrent au FBI, toutes les deux. Et, effectivement, ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé… à cause de moi, principalement » expliqua t'il d'une voix lasse, traduisant son épuisement émotionnel. « Mais, » reprit-il avant que son amie ait pu ouvrir la bouche, « je ne t'en dirais pas plus. Ça ne te regarde pas et ça n'aura aucun impact dans notre travail avec eux » fit-il fermement.

Il avait lancé cette dernière phrase avec une dureté qui vexa un peu Catherine dans son rôle de 'meilleure amie' et 'confidente' en titre. Cependant elle se garda bien de commenter, comprenant qu'elle n'en apprendrait pas plus de l'entomologiste… pour le moment du moins.

- « Bien, mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là si tu veux en parler » lui dit-elle finalement, résolue à ne pas le forcer mais mourant de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Quelque chose lui disait que Brass en savait plus qu'elle et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Gil hocha la tête tout étant parfaitement conscient que si il lui venait l'envie de 'se confier', la jeune femme ne serait certainement pas la première vers laquelle il se tournerait. Cependant il appréciait l'attention et exerça une légère pression sur la main de Catherine, sa manière à lui de lui témoigner sa gratitude. La seule personne à laquelle il voulait réellement parler en ce moment – lui parler, respirer son odeur la serrer dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la laisser partir – était sans aucun doute celle qui en avait le moins envie. Sara…

- « Ah, vous êtes toujours là » fit une voix peu familière depuis le seuil, brisant le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes. Jeff Thomas s'avança dans la salle avec, si ce n'est un sourire, une expression contente sur le visage. « Bien, maintenant que les formalités sont réglés nous pouvons réellement commencé… »

&&&

Sara était perchée sur un haut tabouret en face du tableau, à présent noirci de multiples écritures et égayé de schémas colorés. Megan et Nick étaient, eux, assis par terre, submergés de dossiers. Depuis une heure ils débattaient sur les caractéristiques des victimes et sur leur pertinence vis-à-vis de l'affaire. Entre fous rires et réflexions sérieuses, ils étaient passés au tutoiement et le classement avait vraiment bien avancé.

- « … Mais ça ne peut pas réellement être considéré comme quelques chose qu'ils auraient en commun… Je ne pas mettre 'mignons' dans les caractéristiques » objecta Sara mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée. « En plus c'est même pas vrai, il y en a deux qui sont blonds… » ajouta t'elle avec malice.

- « Chérie, ce n'est pas parce que nous n'aimons pas les blonds qu'on ne peut pas admette que ceux-là sont sexy » rectifia Megan, espiègle. « Ils le sont. Indubitablement. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Nick ? » s'enquit-elle en se retournant vers le jeune homme qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. « Niiick ? »

- « Pardon, » s'excusa l'interpellé avec un sourire confus mais charmant. « J'étais juste en train de réfléchir… »

- « Oh, dure tâche pour un texan » le taquina Megan, accompagnant sa répartie un air enfantin des plus désarmants.

- « J'aime les challenges » répliqua le beau brun sur le même ton, pas vexé pour un sou.

- « Heu… les enfants ? Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de mettre les pieds dans le plat mais on a une affaire à résoudre, là » intervint Sara, moqueuse en soulevant un sourcil d'une manière exagérément aristocratique.

- « Oui chef ! » s'empressa de répondre Nick avec un faux air penaud.

Immédiatement cette réplique lui valut un léger coup derrière la tête de la part de Megan tandis que Sara levait les yeux au ciel murmurant un – très distinct – 'imbécile' d'une façon clairement amusée. Oui, vraiment, ce Nick était quelqu'un de très… spécial. Prévenant, drôle, intelligent et sexy – pour reprendre l'expression de Megan. Le genre d'homme dont elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse si… eh bien, s'il n'y avait pas Gil Grissom. La vie était mal faite quand même songea la brunette dans un soupir en regardant les deux autres se chamailler gentiment. De plus, le jeune texan semblait vouer un tel culte à l'entomologiste – l'évoquant toujours avec une certaine ferveur – que s'en était presque touchant.

- « Merlin ! » s'exclama brusquement Megan en plongeant 'littéralement' sur un dossier à quelques pas d'elle, passant par-dessus les genoux d'un Nick quelque peu déconcerté. « Je viens de penser à quelque chose… »

- « Quoi ? » s'enquit l'expert, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir quant à la proximité de la jolie brune dont il ressentait la chaleur au travers de son jean sous le regard amusé de la non moins jolie Sara.

- « Si je te le disais, je devrais te tuer » fit-elle avec un sérieux déconcertant – mais néanmoins feint – tandis qu'elle se relevait avec agilité.

- « Alors ? » la pressa l'autre brunette mi-attendrie et mi-agacée par le comportement de son amie qui lui renvoya un sourire malicieux.

- « Je n'en suis pas encore sûre… » murmura finalement la jeune femme, le nez plongé dans les papiers dont elle venait de se saisir.

Au moment où Sara allait intervenir pour lui demander davantage d'explications, la porte du garage s'ouvrit sur Jeff, un large sourire aux lèvres, suivit par Catherine et Grissom. La jeune femme se raidit inconsciemment sur son siège et son regard se porta vivement sur le sol, incapable de supporter la vue de l'entomologiste sans un minimum de préparation. La pièce tomba dans un silence tendu, seulement perturbé par la légère mélodie provenant de la chaîne. Nick se releva gauchement conscient du malaise ambiant mais ne le comprenant pas. D'accord, leurs antécédents avec les fédéraux étaient loin d'être excellents mais ceux-là lui plaisaient vraiment. Et vu son comportement, plutôt amical quoiqu'un peu ambigu, Grissom n'en pensait pas moins.

- « Salut fillette » lança Jeff en s'avançant vers Sara avant de lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux. Elle grogna pour la forme et réajusta sa coiffure mais le geste la rassura et lui tira un sourire. « Tiens, trésor, je t'ai pris des donuts » fit-il ensuite en tendant un sachet en papier à Megan qui, une fois relevée émit un petit cri extatique et remercia l'agent d'un léger baiser sur la joue. « Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

* * *

_TBC..._


	17. Chapter 17

_Un chapitre un peu plus cours que les autres mais c'était soit ça, soit il fallait attendre jusqu'à mercredi prochain (et je ne voulais pas donner raison aux mauvaises langues... n'est-ce pas ptite mac ;-)?)_

_Bon week-end àmes trois revieweuses préféréeset gros bisous (oh, et à tous les autreslecteurs aussi, of course :-))_

_XXX_

* * *

(Shut Your Mouth, Garbage)

- « … Donc, en définitive, toutes les ressemblances entre les victimes sont davantage basées sur un aspect extérieur » conclut Sara après avoir succinctement exposé leurs découvertes. Elle évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard de Grissom mais, mise à part cette petite précaution, elle était relativement à l'aise à présent.

- « Les hommes choisis sont agréable à regarder : grands, fins et musclés. D'après leurs positions ils devaient souvent porter des costumes. Ils ont l'air en bonne santé, relativement intelligents, cultivés, riches… Mais profondément, ils n'ont rien en commun. Rien de plus significatif que ce des hommes, de leur âge et de leur classe sociale, peuvent avoir » compléta Nick entre deux bouchées de donuts – donuts gracieusement offert par Megan qui était en train de finir le sien avec application.

- « Elle observe ses victimes et les 'sélectionne' de cette façon. Elle ne se base pas sur des critères de caractère, d'activités professionnelles ou de hobbies particuliers. Elle recherche un 'genre' d'homme. Le genre que toutes les femmes recherchent. Par contre, elle prend soin de vérifier qu'ils soient célibataires… ou en tous cas ni mariés ni engagés » fit la jolie brune en question avec un sourire malicieux.

- « Donc d'après vous elle fait quoi ? Elle s'assoit sur un banc, elle repère un homme qu'elle juge attirant, le suit et l'approche d'une manière ou d'une autre avant de le tuer ? » suggéra Catherine, pensive.

- « En quelque sorte, » approuva Sara, « maintenant il faut réussir à déterminer le pourquoi de ces choix. On y a déjà réfléchi la dernière fois… Soit on a à faire à un psychopathe qui tue et torture par plaisir soit à une personne qui agit dans un but précis et 'logique' comme dans le cadre d'une vengeance… Le fait qu'elle ou il ne s'en prenne qu'à un certain type de personne peut s'appliquer aux deux cas. Le premier relèverait d'une obsession et le second d'une envie de se venger de quelqu'un qui correspondrait au profil. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça revient à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin » explicita mécaniquement la brunette son attention fixée sur le tableau. Ils étaient déjà passés par là 6 mois auparavant et ça n'avait rien donné. Elle espérait vraiment qu'ils réussiraient cette fois mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison qu'il en soit ainsi… Enfin, elle allait faire de son mieux et puis, quelque part, elle avait confiance en Gil, du moins en sa volonté de résoudre les affaires qui lui étaient confiées.

- « Nous savons quand même quelques petites choses sur notre meurtrière » intervint à son tour Jeff, resté muet jusque là. « Le fait qu'elle voyage tend à suggérer un travail souple ou une aisance financière. Pour avoir pu aborder ces hommes elle doit avoir, elle aussi, une certaine éducation… »

- « Ou une certaine plastique » le coupa Sara non sans ironie, un sourcil haussé comme pour le défier d'aller contre cette affirmation. Loin de là, il lui concéda au contraire un sourire amusé et inclina la tête.

- « Evidemment » admit l'agent fédéral. « Toutefois, vu la recherche dans la mise en scène des crimes et l'absence d'indice, on ne peut lui nier une vivacité d'esprit assez remarquable. »

- « Tu raisonnes comme un homme » le contra Megan, mine de rien en secouant ses boucles brunes. « Ce n'est pas une question d'intelligence mais de sang-froid et de volonté. Mais par contre, je pense qu'elle aime lire et qu'elle le fait beaucoup… Cette façon d'opérer me fait penser à un livre dont m'a parlé Lily il n'y a pas longtemps. Je crois qu'il s'appelle 'le secret de la rose sanglante' ou quelque chose comme ça. Je vous suggère de commencer par là » fit la jeune femme avant de se relever souplement du sol où elle s'était de nouveau assise.

- « Je crois que je sais de quel livre il s'agit » annonça Catherine après avoir réfléchit un petit moment. « Il me semble que ma sœur l'a lu aussi… L'auteur est une anglaise… je devrais pouvoir retrouver ça rapidement » continua t'elle, davantage pour elle-même.

- « Bien, étant donné que la relecture des dossiers n'a rien apportée, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre les derniers résultats des analyses et peut-être affiné un peu le profil de la personne que nous recherchons… » fit l'entomologiste, repassé en mode 'professionnel' depuis un moment déjà. Bien sûr la simple présence de Sara restait toujours une distraction dangereuse mais il avait réussi à passer par-dessus. Du moins une partie de lui y était parvenue, l'autre… l'autre avait plus de mal mais se tenait relativement tranquille – pour l'instant. « Il faut revoir les dernières vingt-quatre heures de monsieur Peters et à partir de… »

Grissom fut interrompu par la brusque arrivée d'un Jim Brass quelque peu essoufflé. Le directeur adjoint prit quelques secondes pour retrouver une certaine contenance, puis pour leur adresser un sourire collectif avant de se tourner délibérément vers Megan.

- « La presse est là » l'informa t'il. « J'ai pensé que vous voudriez leur dire un mot… »

- « Oui, merci » répondit la jolie brune, souriante. « Je vais me changer et je suis à vous tout de suite » fit-elle en quittant la pièce dans une tornade brune.

- « Alors, vous avez pu avancer ? » s'enquit Brass, reportant son attention sur ses experts et les deux autres agents.

C'est Gil qui entreprit de résumer leurs précédentes réflexions et découvertes qui, bien que minces et encore superficielles, semblèrent revigorer l'enthousiasme du directeur adjoint. Ce dernier posa quelques questions supplémentaires aux uns et aux autres puis la conversation se tarit peu à peu alors que tous réfléchissaient à la suite des investigations.

- « 'Après l'agitation fiévreuse de la vie, ils dorment bien…' » souffla l'entomologiste en regardant les photos des neufs victimes.

- « Shakespeare » commenta Sara sans vraiment y penser, perdue dans ses propres pensées.

- « Macbeth » ajouta Megan, espiègle, en revenant dans la pièce, ressemblant plus que jamais à une redoutable femme d'affaire.

- « Acte 3, scène 2 » compléta Grissom, amusé à la fois par la facilité des deux jeunes femmes à replacer la citation et par l'air éberlué des autres.

- « C'est dans 'Jane Eyre' ! » se défendit simplement la chargée de communication tandis que Sara rougissait adorablement et fixait résolument un point par-dessus l'épaule d'un Jeff qui avait bien du mal à dissimuler son sourire. « Bon, » reprit la jolie brune, « je prends le cow-boy avec moi » fit-elle en désignant Nick du menton.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Brass, tout prêt à accepté mais curieux d'entendre ses raisons.

- « Parce que j'ai besoin d'un experts avec moi et parce que la presse va adorer ses jolies petites fesses » répondit la brunette, sans gêne.

- « B… Bien, allez-y » fit le directeur adjoint mi-surpris mi-amusé par cette explication tandis que Nick rougissait furieusement sous le regard goguenard de Catherine.

- « Parfait » approuva la jeune femme en attrapant le texan, qui n'eut pas son mot à dire, par le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Elle s'arrêta pour lancer un sourire encourageant à Sara puis sortit, le regard pétillant, un beau brun sur les talons. Les autres les suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent.

- « Jane Eyre, hein ? » leur parvint la voix taquine de Nick depuis le couloir.

- « Tu ne connais pas Charlotte Brontë ? » répondit celle plus lointaine, mais tout aussi taquine, de Megan.

- « Comme ça, tu trouves que j'ai des 'jolies petites fesses' ? » fit encore le texan, sa question leur apparaissant que comme un vague murmure. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Seulement un léger cri – de surprise plus que de douleur – leur confirmant que la brunette l'avait sans doute fait taire d'un léger coup bien placé.

- « Je crois que je vais y aller aussi » annonça soudain Brass, souriant. « Je sens que ça va être intéressant… »

- « Elle est toujours comme ça ? » s'enquit finalement Catherine une fois que le directeur adjoint eut à son tour disparut.

- « Joker » plaisanta Jeff tout en venant se poster aux côtés de Sara de sorte que leurs bras se touchent. Il avait senti l'angoisse qui avait saisi la jeune femme au départ de Megan et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de sa proximité.

La jolie brune, reconnaissante, lui sourit doucement et posa une main légère sur son bras, comme pour se persuadé de sa présence et s'assurer son soutien. Elle avait toujours eu recours à son travail afin d'oublier – au moins pour un temps – ses problèmes, quelqu'ils soient. S'occuper l'esprit était le meilleur moyen pour ne pas s'attarder sur – et se laisser submerger par – tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie. Et ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie, en cet instant précis, se résumait en deux mots : Gil Grissom. Tant que ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie était à des milliers de kilomètres, cela restait très supportable. Mais lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle son monde en était profondément et désagréablement bouleversé. Pendant cinq, elle avait soigneusement évité ce genre de situation.

En ne participant pas aux conférences auxquels il était susceptible d'apparaître par exemple. Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté, c'était de la prudence – faute d'indifférence. Cette fois-ci, ne pas venir, alors qu'on le lui demandait, que c'était pour son travail, aurait été de la lâcheté. Ça et une certaine curiosité malsaine de savoir ce qu'il faisait maintenant. Donc elle était venue. Résolue à faire l'impasse sur les sentiments – relativement contradictoire entre amour et haine – qu'elle éprouvait. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment songé à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire si l'occasion d'un face à face se présentait. Elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir qu'une telle occasion se présente, justement. Parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où cela pourrait les conduire.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce pourrait en être les conséquences… ni de ce qu'elle voulait qu'elles soient. Elle n'était certainement pas venue pour régler des comptes – même si l'idée l'avait effectivement effleurée. Elle n'était pas non plus venue pour tenter de renouer avec l'homme qu'elle avait connu et qui l'avait fait trop souffert. Si il fallait trouver une raison alors elle était là pour comprendre, pour savoir… Elle ne voulait pas d'explications et n'accepterait aucune excuse. Ça non. Il n'en avait pas et si il avait la prétention d'en avancer ne serait-ce qu'une, elle le giflerait sur le champ. Ou peut-être pas… C'était encore bien trop confus et bien trop douloureux. Même après ces cinq années. Et cette constatation lui faisait peur parce qu'elle la faisait se sentir fragile, vulnérable… et stupide aussi.

Perdue dans ses propres réflexions, elle ne remarqua même pas le regard intense de Grissom posé sur elle. Un regard sombre. Un regard toujours tendre mais empreint d'une lueur plus douloureuse et pensive. L'entomologiste avait eu l'esprit bien trop occupé ses dernières heures pour prendre de le temps de réfléchir sérieusement. Enfin, son projet de se racheter aux yeux de Sara et de tenter de la reconquérir était des plus décidés. Mais il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question des obstacles qui pourraient se poser à lui – mis à part son comportement passé et le fait qu'il devrait d'abord regagner la confiance de la jolie brune. Il ne s'était pas attardé sur la possibilité d'obstacles plus… terre à terre. Tels que le problème toujours récurrent de leurs localisations géographiques toujours hautement incompatible. Ou tel que l'existence d'un autre homme.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait un instant pour souffler et qu'il y réfléchissait posément… La jalousie était un sentiment vain. Il le savait. Mais s'était un sentiment humain. Si la preuve n'en avait pas été faite avant, il était effectivement humain. Et son côté 'humain' s'inquiétait à présent des relations qui semblaient unir sa Sara et ce Thomas. Avaient-ils réellement besoin de se tenir si près l'un de l'autre ? Avait-elle réellement besoin de le toucher de cette façon ? N'était-il pas marié ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là ? Bon, rien dans leur précédant comportement ne laissait présager d'une intimité au-delà des frontières de la stricte amitié mais il s'agissait de deux professionnels… Même si ils entretenaient une relation, ils ne s'autoriseraient certainement pas le luxe de le crier sur les toits.

Quelque part, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il connaissait chacune des expressions de Sara – après tout n'avait-il pas passé une semaine entière à l'observer de près ? – et la lueur qui habitait ses yeux quand elle… aimait… ce n'était pas celle-là. Il manquait quelque chose. Un éclat dans le regard. Un léger rosissement des pommettes… Mais plus il y pensait, plus il lui semblait qu'il ne la connaissait pas tant que ça. Qu'il avait perdu ce droit. Cependant, elle n'avait pas pu changé tant que ça. Et s'il se fiait à son instinct, elle n'était pas amoureuse de cet homme-là. Pas plus qu'il ne l'était en retour. Les attentions de Jeff à l'égard de Sara n'étaient pas différentes de celles qu'il avait à l'égard de Megan. 'Pitié, faites que j'ai raison' songea t'il, suppliant une quelconque entité supérieure s'il en existait.

D'un autre côté le fait qu'elle ne soit pas avec l'agent fédéral ne lui garantissait en aucun cas qu'elle était libre – même si ça allégeait considérablement le poids sur ses épaules. Quant au fait qu'elle pourrait encore l'aimer… Il ne se faisait guère d'illusion. Il essaierait bien sûr, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il ne s'en faisait plus depuis un moment déjà. Pourtant, s'il devait recommencer à espérer, alors le timing était idéal. Son travail ne pouvait pas être toute sa vie. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour le sortir de cette spirale infernale, de ce cercle vicieux dans lequel il s'égarait régulièrement et de plus en plus souvent. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui faire ressentir quelque chose. Autre chose.

- « Bien, si on s'y remettait… » proposa Jeff, conscient du silence ambiant quelque peu tendu, de la perplexité de Catherine et des regards significativement absents du docteur Grissom et de Sara. « La meilleure piste qu'on ait eu la dernière fois était celle des fleurs, on pourrait essayer de voir dans cette direction… sans oublier le livre bien sûr » ajouta t'il avec un léger sourire, les ramenant tous à la réalité et à la raison de leur présence ici.

* * *

_TBC..._


	18. Chapter 18

_Kikoo tout le monde :-)_

_Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue à publier mais j'ai vraiment eu une semaine - trèèèèèès - chargée et ça fait trois jours que j'essayais de poster... sans succès (et comme je suis anti-douée je n'ai pas pu y faire grand chose ;-))_

_Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie les filles pour vos reviews (toutes les 4 cette fois :-))_

_PS : je sais que vous attendez tou(te)s la confrontation mais tenant compte du fait de leurs personnalités (complexes, compliquée ET plus ou moins torturées) et de la situation (milieu d'une affaire importante), ne vous y attendez pas avant la résolution de l'enquête (il y aurait quelques 'intéractions' mais pour la 'grande' discussion, il faudra attendre, désolée ;-))_

_PS bis : Morgane, un petit clin d'oeil pour toi dans ce chapitre... tu le reconnaîtras :-)_

_XXX_

* * *

(Roses from my friends, Ben Harper)

Catherine soupira longuement et laissa sa tête retomber contre ses bras, croisés sur la table. Un geste qui reflétait parfaitement l'état d'esprit des quatre personnes présentes autour de la table. Trois heures. Ça faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils étaient là. Repassant sans cesse les maigres indices qu'ils avaient pu obtenir. Parcourant en long et en large les rapports des légistes. Dévorant le fameux livre – qui en effet présentait des similitudes assez troublantes avec les crimes dont il était question. Le tout pour aboutir à… rien. Ou presque. Ils avaient en tout et pour tout une trace de sang – découverte sous le lavabo de la salle de bain de monsieur Peters – dont l'ADN devait être analysé et une empreinte partielle sur un bouton du smoking de la première victime.

Ils pourraient facilement déterminer la culpabilité d'un suspect… s'ils en avaient un. Mais ils étaient loin de là et à part une visite à un fleuriste et un petit tour de vérification sur les lieux du crime, ils n'avaient aucune piste. Même le caractère optimiste de Jeff s'était teinté d'une légère dose de défaitisme qui se lisait aisément dans son regard las. Sara ne fonctionnait plus qu'au café très sucré – Megan disait souvent qu'elle ne sucrait pas son café mais qu'elle 'caféïait' son sucre… la brunette ne niait pas d'ailleurs – et encore très difficilement. Quant à Gil, toujours plongé dans un dossier, il sentait la migraine le gagner et était prêt à parier que celle-ci serait particulièrement douloureuse. Il ne dormirait pas ce soir… ce matin… peu importe, il ne pourrait pas dormir avant un moment.

Evidemment, le fait que la jeune femme qui peuplait ses rêves se trouvait à portée de main – littéralement au moins – n'aidait pas. Il abandonna finalement sa lecture, retira ses lunettes et se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux. Il n'arriverait plus à rien dans cet état là. Ils n'arriveraient plus à rien. Et puis, mine de rien, ils avaient quand même avancé de manière… respectable. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers la brunette à l'autre bout de la table et fondit, porté par un élan de tendresse et d'admiration. Elle était positivement adorable. Ses yeux attentifs fixés sur des photos éparses devant elle. Son joli nez délicatement froncé. Un petit pli soucieux entre les sourcils.

Une légère moue contrariée, voire frustrée, flottant sur ses lèvres. Une irrésistible envie de tendre la main pour balayer l'indisciplinée boucle brune tombées sur son front s'empara de lui mais il parvint à la réprimer tant bien que mal. Ce geste aurait été déplacé et très difficile à expliquer à une Catherine déjà plus que suspicieuse… Il devait très rapidement penser à autre chose et fixer autre chose que la jolie brunette. Il avait besoin d'air frais. Juste ça. Espérer se changer les idées était complètement utopique et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Et puis, très honnêtement, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de penser à autre chose qu'à son ange brun. Ni l'envie ni la force.

- « Je propose qu'on s'arrête là pour le moment » fit l'entomologiste en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez. « Nous n'arriverons à rien dans ces conditions. Ça fait presque 36 heures qu'on est debout. J'imagine qu'il en va de même pour vous et les résultats ne seront pas disponibles avant plusieurs heures. Nous devrions nous reposer un peu avant d'y revenir… »

- « Je suis d'accord avec vous » approuva l'agent fédéral en se redressant sur sa chaise. Les huit heures d'avions et le décalage horaire n'ont rien arranger je suppose » continua t'il avec un léger sourire tandis qu'il délassait sa nuque douloureuse. « Nous allons prendre rejoindre l'hôtel, dormir quelques heures et reprendre tout ça avec l'esprit reposé » conclut-il en lançant à Sara – qui étouffait un bâillement – un regard mi-amusé mi-affectueux.

- « Je vote pour » renchérit Catherine d'une voix lasse en passant une main dans ses boucles blondes. « J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas vu Lindsay… »

Le nom rappela quelque chose à Sara, jusqu'à lors plongée dans ses pensées, et après quelques secondes de réflexion elle se souvint. Lindsay était le nom de la fille de cette femme. Gil lui en avait parlé quand… enfin, il lui en avait parlé la dernière fois. Elle releva les yeux en s'étirant pour tomber directement dans ceux de l'entomologiste. Pendant un moment elle ne put – ni ne voulut – s'en détacher. Ces océans turquoises qu'elle connaissait par cœur et dans lesquels elle avait vu se refléter les émotions les plus diverses. Sa préférée était sans doute l'étincelle de tendresse qui les illuminait d'une étincelle presque timide. Ou peut-être cette lueur plus sombre qui les voilait parfois. Cette lueur de désir à peine dissimulé… Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête, s'en voulant du cours qu'avait suivit ses pensées.

Ces yeux-là l'avaient attirée, envoûtée, emprisonnée. Mais ils l'avaient faite pleurer aussi. Et souffrir. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'y perdre à nouveau. Elle ne voulait même pas interpréter la flamme qui les habitait. Une flamme qui, si elle y avait prêté plus d'attention, lui aurait révélé une tempête de sentiments. Tempête où se mêlait amour, tristesse, attente, admiration et… espoir. La brunette préféra détourner les yeux et les reporter sur Jeff, manquant le flash de douleur qui passa brièvement dans ceux du docteur Grissom. Ou peut-être que quelque part elle sut que ce flash était présent mais qu'elle préféra l'ignorer. C'était plus simple ainsi. Elle sourit doucement à son supérieur et ressentit le besoin impérieux de voir Megan. Tout de suite.

- « Allons chercher miss Wentworth, » lança l'agent Thomas avec un sourire espiègle, comme si il avait pu lire dans ses pensées, « avant qu'elle n'ait réussi à traumatiser complètement ce pauvre monsieur Strokes. »

- « Elle peut faire ça ? » s'enquit Catherine en plaisantant. Durant les quelques heures qu'elle avait passé avec les trois agents – et surtout deux d'entre eux – elle avait apprit à les respecter voire à les apprécier. Ils n'étaient absolument pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait en premier lieu. Et même si elle avait une certaine impression de compétitivité avec la jeune brune, elle ne niait plus son professionnalisme et son efficacité. Ça ou alors elle était simplement jalouse de cette espèce de confiance aveugle que semblait lui vouer Gil et du secret qui les liait.

- « Vous seriez étonnée… » répondit Jeff, malicieux avant de se lever de son siège et de tendre la main à Sara pour l'aider à en faire de même.

Le brun sourit intérieurement en sentant le regard noir de Grissom darder leurs mains jointes. Il commençait à se faire une idée assez précise de la raison pour laquelle Sara était si tendue, Megan si protectrice et l'expert si gêné, emprunté, silencieux et manifestement jaloux. Ça promettait d'être intéressant… Surtout que connaissant les deux jeunes femmes, elles ne s'attaqueraient pas à la résolution du problème avant d'avoir préalablement bouclé l'enquête. Il ne put s'empêcher de plaindre l'entomologiste de s'être mis les deux jolies – et au combien têtues – brunes à dos. Il savait par expérience que ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose à faire. Pas si on tenait à la vie en tous cas… Les deux experts se levèrent à leur tour et les accompagnèrent dans les couloirs.

- « Où serez-vous logés ? » demanda Catherine à Sara alors que Jeff et Gil continuaient à discuter de l'affaire en arrière. La brunette, l'esprit embrumé par la fatigue, le stress et la présence de Grissom, mit quelques instants avant de traiter la question.

- « Humm… au Bellagio » répondit-elle distraitement.

- « Au Bellagio ? » répéta l'experte, incrédule. « Le FBI vous loge dans l'un des plus luxueux casinos de Vegas ? » Sa surprise se lisait clairement sur son visage et Sara, comprenant cet étonnement, sommes toutes légitime, se permit un léger sourire amusé.

- « Non, bien sûr que non » la corrigea t'elle gentiment. « Mais le père de Megan est l'un des principaux actionnaires du Bellagio et il y a une suite réservée en permanence… gratuitement. L'autre nous est prêtée gracieusement par le directeur » expliqua la jeune scientifique.

- « Sympa… » commenta la blonde plus amusée par l'air un peu blasé de Sara que réellement impressionnée par le fait en lui-même. Elle réprima un rire, songeant que, décidément, la jeune femme ne lui était pas si antipathique.

- « En effet » admit Sara avec un sourire complice. Ce n'est pas qu'elle prêtait une attention particulière à ce genre de choses et elle n'avait certainement pas été élevée dans le goût du luxe mais, sujette à de fréquentes insomnies, elle ne rechignait jamais le confort d'un lit 4 étoiles ni des quelques 500 chaînes du câble.

Quand leur petit groupe arriva dans le hall du LVMPD, la réceptionniste leur indiqua d'un doigt la sortie, leur indiquant par là même où ils pourraient trouver leurs collègues. Si on se fiait au petit sourire de la jeune femme, la scène qui se déroulait dans le parking devait être amusante. Catherine fronça légèrement les sourcils, Gil haussa un des siens et les deux agents fédéraux échangèrent un regard entendu. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, tous plissèrent les yeux le temps de s'adapter à la lueur orange-rosée dont le lever de soleil baignait la ville. Ensuite, avant même de voir leurs collègues respectifs, ils les entendirent. Des rires, des petits cris étouffés et des murmures en arrière fond. Il leur fallut contourner l'angle du bâtiment et rejoindre le fond du parking pour enfin découvrir ceux qu'ils cherchaient.

Des sourires virent étirer leurs lèvres. Là, devant eux quatre jeunes gens se disputaient une partie de basket. Visiblement le match opposait Greg et Megan à Warrick et Holly. Nick et Jim, eux, discutaient un peu à l'écart tout en gardant un œil amusé sur la partie en cours. Il était difficile de savoir qui menait mais, pour l'heure, Warrick avait le ballon et en usait avec un style certain. Greg tentait – assez maladroitement et sans grand succès – de le lui prendre. Megan, elle, avait opté pour la manière forte et avait sauté sur le dos de l'afro-américain qui n'en parut pas ébranler pour un sou, la laissant volontiers s'accrocher à ses épaules. Holly, de son côté, riait trop pour pouvoir réellement – et efficacement – participer à la 'bataille' qui se déroulait sur le terrain.

Catherine ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur en constatant le degré d'intimité qui s'était installé en si peu de temps entre Warrick et la brunette – le fait que celle-ci soit mariée n'y changeait rien. Mais cela fit plaisir à Sara qui s'émerveillait toujours de la capacité de son amie à tirer le meilleur parti de chaque situation. La jolie brune avait su garder l'espoir presque enfantin que tout pouvait toujours s'arranger, que tout le monde avait la possibilité d'être le maître de son destin et de vivre heureux – dans une certaine limite bien évidemment. Megan semblait, la plupart du temps, irradier de joie de vivre comme si elle venait d'être nominée aux oscars – du moins, c'était l'expression que Ben utilisait… et que sa jeune épouse détestait au plus haut point.

Il n'en était évidemment rien. Elle n'était pas heureuse en permanence et n'aurait certainement pas apprécié d'être nominée aux oscars mais elle jouait bien le jeu. Très bien même quand on ne la connaissait pas assez pour avoir été témoin d'un de ses moments de mélancolie. Sara, elle, savait cacher ses sentiments avec un certain talent mais était incapable d'adopter un masque enthousiaste si elle ne l'était pas réellement. Et, en toute honnêteté, elle l'était assez rarement… Jeff toussota ostensiblement afin d'informer les autres de leur présence et le jeu cessa immédiatement. Les quatre joueurs s'immobilisèrent. Greg eut la décence de rougir légèrement sous le regard mi-ironique mi-amusé des nouveaux venus.

Holly tenta d'étouffer les derniers vestiges de sa récente crise de fou rire. Megan, souriante, relâcha sa prise sur le jeune expert qui l'aida gentiment à rejoindre terre. Nick et Jim interrompirent leur conversation pour se rapprocher du rassemblement. Sara accrocha le regard de son amie qui articula un silencieux 'ça va ?' auquel elle répondit par un discret et rassurant hochement de tête. Elle se sentait déjà mieux. Juste le fait de savoir qu'elle était là et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle lui faisait du bien et l'encourageait largement, voir la forçait – paradoxalement – à se reprendre.

- « Alors, vous avez trouvé des choses intéressantes ? » s'enquit le directeur adjoint une fois à leur niveau, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

- « Oui et non » répondit laconiquement Grissom.

- « Ce que veut dire Griss, » reprit Catherine pour préciser la pensée de son supérieur, « c'est que l'on a trouvé des choses mais il y a encore quelques petites vérifications à faire… »

- « Et nous avons jugé que ses vérifications seraient plus pertinentes après quelques heures de repos » compléta Jeff en souriant à Sara tandis qu'il attirait Megan à lui. « Comment s'est passée cette conférence de presse ? »

- « Sanglante » fit Nick, malicieux.

- « Sportive » lança Brass presque simultanément et tout aussi rieur.

- « Distrayante mais un peu longue… » intervint la jeune chargée de communication au même instant avec un air adorablement candide qui ne trompa personne. Megan s'attira, par cette déclaration, des regards perplexes de la part des deux hommes qui avaient également répondu et leur sourit gracieusement. « Oh, quoi ? Ce n'était pas si horrible quand même » se défendit-elle, faussement outrée.

- « Je suis bon pour au moins 10 ans de psychothérapie » la taquina affectueusement le jeune texan qui, finalement, semblait partager son avis sur le côté 'distrayant' de la conférence.

- « Poor little thing… » se moqua la brunette sur le même ton en passant une main sur sa joue.

- « Je pense qu'ils nous laisseront tranquille pendant un moment » élabora le directeur adjoint avec un air qui signifiait clairement 'vous ne voulez pas savoir'.

- « Parfait » fit Jeff en resserrant doucement son étreinte autour des épaules de Megan tout en échangeant un regard plus qu'amusé avec Sara. « Nous allons y aller alors. Il est un peu plus de 6 heures, on pourrait se retrouver ici vers 14 heures… »

Grissom acquiesça pour montrer son approbation, suivi de près par Brass puis par les deux experts concernés. Warrick et Holly, eux, ne reprendraient leur service qu'à 22 heures, comme en temps normal. L'entomologiste joua un moment avec l'idée de proposer un petit déjeuner collectif, partagé entre l'envie de passé un peu plus de temps avec Sara et le besoin de se retrouver seul pour réfléchir à… Sara. Il décida que se taire était encore la meilleure des options dans le cas présent. Il avait besoin de solitude, d'un morceau de Bach… et d'un bon verre de bourbon. De toutes façons il savait de source sûre que Catherine ne désirait rien de plus que de rentrer pour retrouver sa fille chez elle. Nick et Greg tombaient de sommeil et les trois 'étrangers' n'étaient pas tellement plus éveillés…

- « Allez fillettes ! » se décida l'agent Thomas en voyant que le moment s'éternisait, songea qu'il était temps qu'ils prennent congé. Sara grimaça légèrement quand il la prit à son tour par l'épaule. « Désolé, Sar' » s'excusa t'il après avoir relâché quelque peu son étreinte. « Tu as encore mal ? »

- « Ça va, je ne sens presque plus rien… » le rassura la jolie brune avec un doux sourire. Elle préférait ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là maintenant. Elle voulait juste s'éloigner de Gil – au moins pendant un temps – et se laisser tomber sur un bon lit moelleux, un pot de glace à la main tout en discutant tranquillement avec Megan.

- « Tu as été blessée ? » s'exclama Gil sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, trop inquiet pour réfléchir proprement au conséquences de ses actions. Dès qu'il se rendit de son petit 'éclat' et de son côté inapproprié, il écarquilla les yeux avant de rosir subtilement et de faire un pas en arrière, trop conscient des regards interloqués posés sur lui.

- « Heu… Je… Oui… » réussit tant bien que mal à balbutier Sara, aussi surprise que les autres quant à la réaction de l'entomologiste mais en comprenant la cause 'probable'. « Une mission qui a mal tourné » précisa t'elle, évitant soigneusement le regard du docteur Grissom.

- « Bon, alors ça, c'est dit… » fit Megan avec légèreté, brisant ainsi le silence tendu qui s'était installé sur le parking. « Je crois qu'il va vraiment falloir qu'on y aille maintenant » reprit-elle avant de pousser ses deux collègues vers la voiture de fonction qui leur avait été attribuée. « A tout à l'heure, reposez-vous bien » ajouta la jeune femme à l'attention des experts que Sara et Jeff saluèrent d'un signe de tête.

- « Merci » murmura Sara à l'attention de Megan alors qu'elles montaient toutes les deux à l'arrière du véhicule. Les deux brunettes échangèrent un sourire complice avant de croiser le regard espiègle de leur supérieur dans le rétroviseur.

- « C'est parti mesdemoiselles ! » lança le jeune brun, se faisant un jeu d'imiter le chauffeur stylé d'une quelconque personnalité, déclanchant l'hilarité de ses collègues. Sur ces mots, il démarra la voiture et quitta le parking à vive allure.

Du côté des experts, l'ambiance était un peu moins 'enjouée'. Grissom – ne souhaitant rien de plus que d'être ailleurs – gardait obstinément le silence, encore secoué d'avoir réalisé que le nouveau métier de 'sa' Sara comportait des risques. Jim jouait les indifférents, quelque peu amusé par la situation. Nick était un peu trop déphasé pour vraiment relever le côté 'cri du cœur' de la scène précédente. Greg osait à peine bouger ? Holly et Warrick se tenaient un peu en retrait. Catherine, elle, semblait lutter désespérément contre l'envie de questionner son ami. Finalement c'est l'entomologiste qui débloqua la situation… à sa manière. C'est-à-dire qu'il quitta la scène en murmurant quelque chose qui pouvait vaguement ressembler à 'à tout à l'heure' pour gagner sa propre voiture d'un pas vif.

Ce n'est qu'une fois au volant qu'il relâcha le soupir qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu. Il n'aurait pas du faire ça. Il n'aurait pas du mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher parce qu'il tenait à elle. Il avait toujours tenu à elle. Il ne l'avait pas oublié. Et surtout, surtout, il n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer. Il n'avait même pas essayé en fait. Il n'avait jamais prétendu qu'il le pourrait un jour. Il avait juste… écarté le problème. Il avait refusé de se pencher dessus. Mais au fond il n'avait fait qu'attendre ce moment. Le moment où il pourrait la revoir. Il avait toujours espéré qu'un jour, ils se rencontreraient à nouveau et qu'à partir de là, mine de rien, ils construiraient leur vie ensemble. Il avait seulement refoulé cette lueur d'espoir au plus profond de son subconscient. Y puisant sa force sans se laisser submerger par la douleur. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là… il s'y prenait comme un manche.

* * *

_TBC..._


	19. Chapter 19

_Voilou un nouveau chapitre pas trop longtemps après le dernier(juste pour faire enrager ma mauvaise langue personnelle ;-))_

_Comme d'habitude je vous remercie toutes les 4 et je vous embrasse._

_Bonne lecture_

_XXX_

* * *

(Pretty Pink Ribbon, Cake)

- « Humm… Je suis exténuée ! » s'exclama Megan en se laissant gracieusement tomber sur l'immense lit qui occupait le centre de la chambre.

La jolie brune avait pris soin d'accentuer la dernière syllabe de sa phrase de manière assez infantile et Sara ne put que sourire en venant s'affaler à ses côtés. Elle était exténuée, elle aussi. Physiquement et mentalement. Mentalement surtout songea t'elle, les yeux clos. Elle était perdue, égarée dans un océan de sensations – toutes plus au moins contradictoires mais se ramenant toutes sans exception à Gil – et semblait s'y noyer, incapable de lutter. La fatigue n'arrangeait rien et elle doutait fortement que cinq heures de sommeil – si jamais elle parvenait à fermer les yeux – y changeraient quoi que se soit… Un coup d'œil à Megan la tira de ses mornes pensées et la fit sourire. La jeune femme avait délicatement posée sa main sur son ventre – consciemment ou non – et affichait un petit sourire rêveur.

Sara se tourna vers elle, se redressa sur un coude et souffla sur l'impertinente boucle brune qui venait de tomber sur son front. Le léger bruit sortit l'autre brunette de son apathie. Leurs regards se croisèrent, brillants d'une affection sincère et rassurante. Elles se comprirent. La jeune scientifique, se laissant retomber sur le lit, vint placer sa main sur celle de Megan qui – après avoir entrelacé leurs doigts – la serra doucement. Sa manière à elle de lui signifier que tout irait bien. Sara soupira mais elle se sentait déjà mieux. Son amie avait une force qu'elle n'avait pas. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une force physique ni même de caractère – pour cela elles étaient assez semblables. C'était la force – quelque part naturelle et souvent inconsciente – de quelqu'un qui a grandit entouré d'amour et de tendresse.

Le fait d'avoir été élevée dans une famille soudée et aimante aidait forcément, d'une certaine manière au moins, à se forger un caractère social et aimant. Un peu comme si on emmagasinait un 'capital' de tendresse et de réconfort. 'C'est en recevant qu'on apprend à donner' disait son institutrice lorsqu'elle était encore petite. Mais à l'époque elle n'avait pas compris. Comment aurait-elle pu ? La seule chose qui ait été échangé dans sa propre famille était les coups, les brimades… rien dans le meilleur des cas. C'est avec Megan qu'elle avait appris pour la première fois, la vraie définition du verbe aimer. Pas dans le sens de l'amour qui peut unir deux amants mais dans un aspect plus général… Et naturellement, c'était auprès d'elle qu'elle revenait quand elle avait besoin de s'assurer que c'était toujours là.

Bien sûr il y avait aussi Ben. Et Lily. Et Isa. Et Andrew. Et Sam. Et tous les autres… Mais elle, elle était son point d'ancrage. Tout aussi profonde mais quelque part moins fragile car plus ouverte et plus prompte à exprimer toutes sortes de sentiments. C'était une chose que Sara lui enviait… parfois. La plupart du temps, elle se délectait de son enthousiasme et elle la taquinait là-dessus, jouant sur le fait qu'il était facile de la faire sortir de ses gongs. Mais pour le moment elles étaient toutes deux bien trop fatiguées pour s'adonner à ce petit jeu. Tenant toujours la main de la jeune chargée de communication dans la sienne, l'ex-experte prit un instant pour observer la chambre qu'elles avaient choisie de partager. Non, pas la chambre, la suite se corrigea t'elle mentalement en embrasant la pièce du regard.

Elle faisait bien la taille de son appartement avec son coin salon, le dressing et la salle de bain qu'elle imaginait déjà immense. Etrangement, le mobilier ressemblait assez à celui de leur premier dupleix à Manhattan – quelques dorures en plus. Les murs étaient blancs tout comme les draps, le canapé et les deux fauteuils qui entouraient une délicate petite table de verre. La moquette était d'un mauve pastel qui s'accordait avec les coussins et tableaux qui égayaient la pièce. Les meubles étaient faits d'un bois sombre à l'aspect ciré et certainement très cher. L'ensemble offrait à l'endroit un aspect à la fois élégant et chaleureux… qui était perdu pour elles qui n'y passeraient guère de temps. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers la grande baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur Vegas mais dont la vue était, à l'heure actuelle, obstruée par de lourds rideaux de velours.

- « Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? » s'enquit Megan sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste.

Humm… une bouteille de tequila lui semblait tout à fait attirante et appropriée étant donné la situation. La situation et son express besoin d'oublier. Mais quelque chose lui disait que la jolie brune à ses côtés ne partagerait pas son point de vue.

- « N'y pense même pas » intervint justement la brunette en question, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. « Je vais nous commander un brunch, tu n'auras rien de plus fort que du chocolat chaud » fit-elle très sérieusement tout en réprimant avec peine le sourire malicieux qui la gagnait face à la mine boudeuse de Sara. « Et, par Merlin, arrête de me regarder comme si je venais de te piquer ton rouge à lèvres préféré… » soupira t'elle, amusée en adoptant une position assise.

- « Ah ! Tu vois, là, tu l'as encore fait » lança triomphalement Sara, se relevant à son tour.

- « Fait quoi ? » demanda Megan, un sourcil haussé, alors qu'elle s'emparait du téléphone.

- « Ton truc avec 'Merlin' » expliqua la brunette en riant. « Chérie, tu as 28 ans, tu es mariée et tu attends un enfant. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de ne plus choisir tes répliques dans la littérature enfantine ? » se moqua t'elle gentiment, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- « 'Harry Potter', ce n'est pas de la littérature 'enfantine' » se récria la jeune femme, avec une moue faussement indignée. « Pas exclusivement en tous cas » ajouta t'elle en fronçant son nez dans une attitude hautaine qui jurait avec son petit air espiègle.

Sara ne répondit rien mais si la lueur espiègle qui éclairait ses yeux chocolat était une indication, elle n'était clairement pas convaincue. Elle s'étira avec une grâce féline pendant que la jolie brunette à ses côtés passait la commande au room service. La scientifique laissa ses pensées dériver sur le chemin chaotique de ses sentiments. Le bilan de la journée était mitigé. La rencontre avait été moins désastreuse que prévue – ni crise d'évanouissement ni emportement mal placé n'étaient à déplorer. Mais elle avait ravivé de douloureux souvenirs et fait remonter à la surface tous les doutes, toutes les incertitudes de la jeune femme. Ainsi que des émotions qu'elle croyait avoir enfoui suffisamment profondément pour les avoir oublier.

- « Tu peux aller prendre une douche si tu veux, avant que ça arrive… »

La voix de Megan – douce et chantante – faisait presque partie de son environnement familier et elle ne la fit donc pas sursauter, tout juste réussit-elle à attirer son attention. Sara acquiesça avec un sourire et rejoignit directement la salle de bain, abandonnant juste sa veste et ses chaussures sur le chemin. La baignoire jacuzzi – qui avait des allures de mini-piscine – la tenta un instant mais elle opta pour la douche, plus rapide. Elle prit néanmoins le temps de se déshabiller lentement avant de se glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude. Elle sentit avec délice ses muscles se détendre sous le massage du liquide transparent et se laissa aller à fermer les yeux. A nouveau. Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, son esprit la transporta cinq ans plus tôt alors que dans une cabine comme celle-ci ses larmes se mélangeaient aux gouttes étincelantes du jet comme autant de témoins de son cœur brisé.

Elle n'appréciait que modérément l'expression 'cœur brisé' – bien trop romantique et mélodramatique à son goût – mais admettait volontiers que c'est comme cela qu'elle l'avait ressenti à l'époque. Pathétique mais vrai. Maintenant… Eh bien maintenant, elle était plutôt perdue. Découvrant avec stupeur et découragement que la colère qui l'habitait était bien loin d'être suffisante pour rivaliser avec l'amour qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de 'lui' porter… Cette découverte l'agaçait prodigieusement et l'obligeait à réfléchir sérieusement – ce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de faire, pour le moment du moins. La vérité c'est qu'elle ne savait pas quoi penser, ni quoi ressentir, ni comment agir. Et, pire que tout, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait, de ce qu'elle attendait de l'avenir.

Parmi les centaines d'autres interrogations qui la rongeait, elle ne savait pas si elle parviendrait à lui pardonner un jour. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait accueillir la moindre tentative de sa part ni comment elle pourrait supporter une indifférence prolongée. Elle ne savait pas si elle arrêterait un jour de penser à lui. Elle ne savait pas si elle trouverait un jour quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait autant aimer, admirer, respecter. Elle savait, en revanche qu'elle voulait être heureuse, qu'elle voulait avoir une famille et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le nom de Gil Grissom était souvent associé à ces deux notions dans ses rêves. Secouant vigoureusement la tête, elle se rinça et décida de conclure là cette douche et ses réflexions qui ne la menaient nul part.

Emmitouflée dans un moelleux peignoir – d'une blancheur presque suspicieuse – et les cheveux encore humides, elle refit surface dans la pièce principale dans un nuage de vapeur. Sans grande surprise, elle découvrit Megan attablée au bureau et pianotant furieusement sur les touches de son ordinateur portable. Un sourire attendri gagna les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle songeait à quel point son amie pouvait être gamine. Si la jolie brune ne quittait jamais son ordinateur – affectueusement baptisé Cassiopée – ce n'était absolument pas pour des raisons professionnelles mais parce qu'elle pouvait passer des heures sur Internet et que, par-dessus tout, elle adorait lire ces textes qu'elle appelait 'fanfictions'. Sara ne voulait même pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Notamment depuis que la chargée de com' s'était présentée devant elle la bouche en cœur et 185 pages, fraîchement imprimées, à la main – 185, en Times New Roman n°12 – et lui avait présenté son 'chef d'œuvre'. Chef d'œuvre qu'elle était invitée à lire du début à la fin. Offre qu'elle avait poliment refusée. Elle ne doutait pas du talent littéraire de Megan mais, après avoir survécue à trois autres 'chef d'œuvre' – de taille moins conséquente, il fallait l'admettre – elle n'était pas spécialement enthousiaste à s'abîmer les yeux sur une nouvelle version 'guimauvée' des aventures de SG1 ou – si elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance – d'Harry Potter. Du reste son amie ne s'était pas du tout vexée, lui assurant – non sans une certaine condescendance feinte – que tout le monde ne pouvait pas apprécier ce genre de chose et que de toutes façons, elle avait Isa et Lily avec qui partager ça. Les pauvres.

- « La place est libre » annonça Sara, ravie de voir sa meilleure amie sursauter légèrement et se retourner avec un regard assassin. L'ex-experte lui offrit son sourire le plus candide – celui qu'elle avait justement emprunté à Megan. « Alors, toujours en train d'écrire ? » s'enquit-elle en venant prendre place à côté de la brunette.

- « Pas du tout » la contredit la jeune femme, manifestement fière de ce fait. « Je revois les anciens dossiers… Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout le monde pense que je ne sais pas être sérieuse ? » soupira t'elle avec emphase, faisant sourire Sara qui applaudissait mentalement son sens du dramatisme.

- « Peut-être parce que c'est vrai ? » suggéra la jolie brune, malicieuse.

- « L'histoire de ma vie… » reprit Megan en se détournant de l'écran, un sourire espiègle flottant sur ses lèvres. « Bon, ne fais pas de bêtises en mon absence. Tu crois que tu seras capable de réceptionner le brunch ? » fit-elle, taquine, avant de se lever.

- « Petite effrontée ! » s'indigna Sara en s'emparant du plus proche coussin pour le lui lancer.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime » se moqua gentiment la brunette en évitant facilement le projectile tandis qu'elle rejoignait la salle de bain.

La jeune scientifique, restée seule, secoua ses boucle brune avec amusement puis troqua son peignoir contre un pyjama de flanelle couleur crème. Elle aimait la sensation du tissu contre sa peau encore légèrement humide. Choisissant de s'installer sur le canapé – au lieu du lit sur lequel elle n'aurait pas manquer de s'endormir – Sara entreprit de vider son attaché-case. Quelques dossiers qu'elle étala soigneusement devant elle. Son 9 millimètres, qu'elle posa à côté après s'être assurée qu'il était déchargé. Elle aima ça aussi, la sensation du métal froid entre ses mains, le poids rassurant de l'arme. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment de l'utiliser sur le terrain mais les séances de tir étaient quelque chose qui la détendaient. Et quelque chose qu'elle pouvait même partager avec Megan.

Elle se massa les tempes un moment puis ouvrit l'une des chemises. Ce qu'il y avait de plus frustrant dans cette affaire – selon elle – c'était leur incapacité à éviter le prochain crime. Parce qu'il y en aurait un autre. Dans cette ville. Dans 3 jours. Ils le savaient mais ne pouvaient rien y faire. Aucun indice ne leur permettait de déterminer où la meurtrière repérait ses victimes. Et quand bien même, étant donné la 'non-spécificité' de ses critères… autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Leur meilleur chance était encore le fleuriste qui avait promis de les rappeler s'il se retrouvait confronter à une nouvelle demande de ce genre. Mais, même en supposant qu'elle fasse de nouveau appel à lui, ce qui était peu probable, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas enquêter sur chaque commande de roses rouges.

C'était une chose bien trop commune… Un léger coup à la porte, la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se leva avec difficulté mais accueillit néanmoins le serveur avec un sourire sincère. Le jeune homme rosit quelque peu mais conserva un professionnalisme parfait. Il conduit la plateau à l'intérieur de la suite puis, après s'être enquit du confort des deux 'invités', s'éclipsa. Décidant que Megan ne serait plus très longue, Sara rassembla ses dossiers, les rangea et commença à dresser la table. Des toasts, de la marmelade, des œufs brouillés, du saumon, du bacon, des muffins, des pancakes, du chocolat et… pas de café. La brunette soupira, refusant de reconnaître que c'était sans doute plus raisonnable si elle comptait réellement dormir.

- « Humm… ça sent drôlement bon et je suis affamée ! » s'exclama Megan en se laissant tomber sans cérémonie sur l'un des fauteuils. Sara sourit à son arrivée en fanfare et son sourire s'élargit encore quand elle constata de la jolie brune était vêtu de la même façon qu'elle. Mais en turquoise. Turquoise ! Cela lui allait plutôt bien du reste…

- « Eh bien, si tu manges vraiment pour deux c'est normal » lui fit remarquer son amie mi-sérieuse mi-taquine.

- « Je crois… Je crois que ça me plairait » admit la brunette, les yeux dans le vague. « Mais je ne sais pas si je… »

- « Tu feras une merveilleuse maman, que ce soit dans neuf mois ou dans 5 ans » lui assura Sara en pressant affectueusement sa main. « Maintenant, mange ou ça va refroidir » fit-elle comme une mère s'adresse à un enfant un peu têtu.

- « Oui chef ! » plaisanta Megan avant de se servir avec enthousiasme, bientôt imité par la jeune scientifique.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, elles s'endormaient toutes les deux sur le grand lit après avoir discuté un moment des experts dont elles venaient de faire la connaissance. Pas un mot ne fut échangé à propos du docteur Grissom et Sara fut reconnaissante à Megan pour cela… Elle ne se sentait pas prête à ne parler et son amie l'avait bien compris. Elles sombrèrent donc dans le sommeil, côte à côte, souriant encore au souvenir d'une blague de Nick.

&&&

(Endlessly, Muse)

L'entomologiste arriva chez lui en un temps record et prit quelques secondes pour s'étonner de ne pas avoir eu d'accident. Il ne s'accorda pas le luxe de s'attarder davantage sur les chemins tortueux du destin et retrouva avec satisfaction la relative sécurité de sa maison. Il prit le parti de ne pas allumer, appréciant le pouvoir calmant de la faible lueur doré qui perçait à travers les rideaux. Un instant il fut tenté de noyer ses préoccupations – quelles qu'elles soient – dans l'alcool mais renonça. Pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, étant en plein milieu d'une affaire importante, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir son jugement altéré. Ensuite, il avait été bien assez lâche dans le passé pour supporter sans broncher ce qui lui arrivait. Et enfin, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'affronter la gueule de bois qui ne manquerait pas de le guetter à son réveil.

Gil s'assit sur l'un des grands tabourets qui bordait le comptoir de sa cuisine et fit tomber sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant. Il s'y prenait définitivement comme un manche. Mais le fait est qu'il ne savait pas comment agir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été confronté à ce genre de situations auparavant. Il les avait toutes soigneusement évitées. Il ne voulait pas éviter celle-là. Il voulait la résoudre. Mais puisque c'était nouveau pour lui, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Savoir ce qu'il voulait – Sara, sa confiance, son affection – était déjà une bonne chose. Pourtant ça ne l'aidait pas réellement. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle, qu'il se confie, qu'il lui explique, qu'il lui montre ce qu'il ressentait, qu'il le lui prouve. C'était inévitable. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il ferait. Pour elle au moins.

En attendant, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur l'enquête et qu'il soit plus prudent. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se donner en spectacle comme il l'avait fait ce matin. Pas en public. Les choses avaient besoin d'être éclaircies entre eux avant d'être portées aux yeux de monde. Il ne résulterait rien de bon de la 'participation' de personnes extérieures. A part Megan peut-être. Une intervention de Catherine, par exemple, serait désastreuse. Jusqu'ici il s'en était sortit plutôt honorablement compte tenu de la surprise et du choc que l'arrivée de Sara dans son petit monde avait causé. Il avait un peu bafouillé – mais pas énormément. Il avait sortit quelques inepties – mais rien de très notable. Il avait rougit – plus embarrassant. Et il n'avait pas pu quitter sa jolie brune du regard – ce qui n'était pas vraiment passé inaperçu. Mais ça aurait pu être bien pire.

Quelque part, derrière la confusion, la peur et le doute, il était profondément heureux de l'avoir revue. Il avait presque perdu espoir et elle était réapparue. Comme s'il avait obtenu cette deuxième chance qu'il avait ardemment souhaité. Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il renvoyait en pensées le visage gracieux et la silhouette élégante de l'ex-experte. C'est la sonnerie du téléphone qui le sortit de sa rêverie et il grommela quelques insanités avant de s'emparer du combiné, oublié sur une console. Il grimaça en voyant le numéro qui s'affichait. Catherine. Il aurait pu le parier. Après une brève hésitation, il repoussa l'objet offensant loin de lui et alla débrancher le téléphone. Voilà, comme ça il serait tranquille… Bon, Catherine ne le lâcherait pas quand il la reverrait mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'affronter maintenant.

Il éteignit également son portable, argumentant qu'en cas d'urgence, il avait toujours son bipper. Il était déjà plus détendu… Un grand verre d'eau, un CD de Bach, deux aspirines et un sandwich plus tard, il rejoignait son lit. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir dormir mais il était sûr, en revanche qu'il ne tiendrait pas sans. Et Dieu savait qu'il aurait besoin d'être en forme, autant pour l'enquête que pour Sara. Finalement, il s'endormit – après avoir tourné pendant près d'une heure – la tête pleine de questions à propos des meurtres et d'interrogations à propos du comportement qu'il devrait adopter avec Sara… et les autres.

* * *

_TBC..._


	20. Chapter 20

_Un 'petit' chapitre... il ne s'y passe peut-être pas grand chose mais après aujourd'hui je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir updater avant mardi prochain (ce qui faisait un peu long quand même, non ?). En tous cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :-)_

_Merci les miss pour vos encouragements_

_Bonne lecture_

_XXX_

_PS : je vous conseille vraiment cette chanson (et toutes celles de Michelle Branch en règle générale), elle est géniale ;-)_

_PS bis : j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de relire (mais Isa a dit que ça allait et si Isa l'a dit...)_

* * *

(Till I Get Over You, Michelle Branch)

Les trois agents du FBI arrivèrent au labo avant les experts. Les quelques heures de sommeil qu'ils s'étaient accordées étaient bien loin de compenser la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours et celle, plus récente, du au changement d'environnement, au voyage en avion et au décalage horaire. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient réussi à camoufler les traces de leur propre épuisement grâce à une dextérité certaine dans le maniement du fond de teint et se vengeant actuellement sur de pauvres barres chocolaté sans défense. Jeff, lui, ne possédait pas les mêmes armes et son sourire légendaire avait bien du mal à tenir en place sous des cernes explicites. Nick était arrivé peu après et la conversation s'était rapidement engagée grâce à la bonne humeur et la jovialité du jeune texan.

- « … le terrain, c'est ce que je préfère dans ce boulot » fit Megan en armant son 9 millimètres avec précision tandis que Sara approuvait d'un sourire. « Ça et terroriser les journalistes bien sûr… » ajouta la jolie brune avant de relever la tête et de battre innocemment des paupières, s'attirant ainsi les regards amusés des deux hommes.

- « Dites-moi, être son supérieur ne doit pas être de tout repos » pointa malicieusement Nick à l'adresse de l'agent Thomas.

- « Non, en effet, ça n'est de tout repos » admit ce dernier en riant. « Mais, Dieu m'en garde, je ne suis pas son supérieur » corrigea t'il avec un soulagement feint et un sourire à l'intention de ses deux collègues dont la plus jeune le dardait d'un regard noir. « Toutefois Sara n'est pas mal non plus de ce côté là… Hey ! » protesta Jeff alors que la brunette en question le gratifiait d'un léger coup de coude. « C'est vrai » reprit-il avec conviction. « Je n'ai pas dis que je m'en plaignais, mais c'est vrai. » Cette affirmation lui valut un nouveau coup – derrière la tête cette fois – qu'il ignora. « En fait, en y rependant, Sara est peut-être même pire… Elle fait semblant d'écouter les directives, elle » clarifia le brun en lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Megan qui dissimulait mal son amusement.

- « Je ne fais pas semblant » se défendit l'ex-experte, faussement outrée en agitant sa barre de Twix sous le nez de son supérieur. « J'écoutes les directives… »

- « Et tu choisis de ne pas les suivre » compléta Jeff, goguenard, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- « Je n'obéis pas bêtement » rectifia Sara avec entêtement.

- « Oh, mes ordres sont bêtes alors ? » s'enquit l'agent en arquant un sourcil ironique.

- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis… » soupira la jeune femme, amusée malgré elle, après avoir lever les yeux au ciel.

- « Je sais, little love » fit son collègue et ami en déposant un chaste baiser sur sa tempe. « Je fais ça juste pour t'embêter » clarifia t'il, taquin.

- « 'Little love ?', rien que ça ? » se moqua gentiment Sara en retour.

Elle appréciait le geste à sa juste valeur. Et les petites attentions constantes que Jeff avait pour elle, ou pour Megan, étaient l'une des choses qui faisaient qu'elle… aimait sa vie. C'était rassurant. Agréable. Touchant. Et si sa meilleure amie n'était pas là, ce serait la seule chose qui la rattacherait vraiment à la réalité. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était vraiment 'détachée' ou que sa vie lui déplaisait assez pour la rendre mélancolique. Elle avait des amis chers auxquels elle tenait énormément, une vie sociale 'honorable', un travail passionnant. Mais il manquait quelque chose. Et quelque part l'affection que lui portait Jeff remplaçait un peu celle d'un grand frère. Son grand frère… Celui qu'elle avait eu, un jour. Là où Meg et Lily jouaient le rôle de ses sœurs – ainsi que celui de plus proche confidente pour l'aînée.

Là où Andrew avait joué la figure paternelle. Elle avait reconstruit, petit à petit, ce qui lui avait manqué dans la vie. Mais il y avait encore quelque chose… Une pièce manquante qu'elle avait cru trouver il y a cinq ans. Elle s'était trompée sans doute. Mais l'espace d'un instant elle avait cru que… Ce n'était pas l'essentiel bien sûr. Elle était jeune encore et avait encore le temps pour trouver un homme avec lequel elle aurait envie de fonder une famille. Moins romanesque que Megan, elle n'aspirait pas à ses rêves d'âme sœur, de passion et de serments d'amour éternel. Pas de chandelles ni de lit de pétales de fleurs. Un respect et une affection mutuelle. Des intérêts communs. Voilà ce qu'elle recherchait. Mais le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais admiré et respecté de cette façon l'avait déçue…

- « La vérité c'est que je me fis entièrement à son jugement » reprit Jeff, la sortant de ses pensées alors que Megan l'observait, l'air soucieuse. Elle la rassura d'un sourire et d'une légère pression sur sa main. « Si ce n'était mon grand âge, » continua l'agent Thomas, en appuyant avec emphase et malice sur ces derniers mots, « c'est Sara qui serait à la tête du service. Enfin, mon grand âge et son manque évident de diplomatie et de goût pour les manœuvres politiques » ajouta t'il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Comme Grissom » remarqua distraitement Nick. « Il n'accorde aucune importance à la politique et a tendance à se mettre à dos les instances supérieures. Heureusement Brass est là pour faire tampon et pour le couvrir quand il dépasse les bornes. Si il faisait plus attention, Griss pourrait rapidement prendre la place de directeur adjoint une fois que Jim sera monté. Mais je crois surtout que ça ne l'intéresse pas vraiment. Sorti de ses expériences et de ses insectes… Je ne l'imagine pas coincé toute la journée derrière un bureau » conclut le jeune homme, visiblement amusé par cette image. « En plus ce serait vraiment dommage, c'est le meilleur sur le terrain. »

- « C'est assez semblable pour Sara » acquiesça son interlocuteur en gardant un œil sur les deux brunettes qui sirotaient leurs sodas en silence, installées à présent dans le canapé. « Je ne peux pas l'imaginer autrement que sur le terrain. Même dans un laboratoire, elle ne serait pas entièrement satisfaite. Il lui faut un minimum d'action, d'investigation et d'interaction avec le monde extérieur. Quant à Megan… ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de la faire tenir dans un moule, quel qu'il soit… Mais voilà, travailler avec deux jeunes femmes indépendantes et très intelligentes a aussi ses avantages » fit-il avec espièglerie.

- « Je peux comprendre ça » acquiesça le texan d'un air entendu. « Catherine, la jeune femme blonde qui travaille avec nous, a un caractère bien trempé aussi et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Toutefois, elle est plus douée que Grissom en ce qui concerne l'aspect diplomatique de notre boulot… »

&&&

- « Gil ! Gil, attends ! »

L'entomologiste soupira profondément en entendant Catherine l'interpeller depuis l'autre bout du parking. Mais, dans un élan de bonté, il consentit à ralentir son pas, tout en maudissant intérieurement les puissances supérieures qui s'entêtaient à lui mener la vie dure. Il avait horriblement mal dormi mais avait pourtant trouver le moyen de se lever en retard. En plus sa machine à café l'avait lâchement laissé tomber au moment où il en aurait eu le plus besoin. Un détour par Starbucks et un double expresso avaient réussi à améliorer légèrement son humeur mais pas au point de pouvoir affronter son amie si tôt dans… l'après-midi.

- « Gil, tu n'as pas répondu à un seul de mes coups de fil ce matin et après je n'ai pas pu te joindre. Je commençais à être inquiète… » le sermonna la jeune femme dès qu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, secouant ses boucles blondes d'un air hautement réprobateur.

Grissom supposa qu'il devait s'estimer chanceux qu'elle n'ait pas eu la brillante idée de sauter dans sa voiture et de lui rendre visite pour vérifier qu'il allait effectivement bien. Il reconnut également qu'après si peu de sommeil – d'autant plus dans son cas à elle, avec la petite Lindsay – sa collègue avait le mérite de paraître parfaitement reposée et toujours aussi impeccable qu'à l'ordinaire. Ce qu'il n'était pas et ce dont il n'avait certainement pas l'air. Cela lui rappela fugitivement la beauté presque surnaturelle qu'il avait trouvée à Sara après une nuit blanche, cette fois là, à la conférence.

- « J'étais fatigué » répondit-il simplement après un moment de silence, espérant sans trop y croire que Catherine comprendrait le message et respecterait son souhait de ne pas en discuter.

- « Nous étions tous fatigués » souligna l'experte qui, manifestement, si elle avait compris le message, avait choisi d'en faire fi. « Maintenant, je voudrais que tu me répondes sincèrement. Que se passe t'il ? Et en quoi cela a t'il un rapport avec cette Sara Sidle ? »

- « Tu sais que je ne vais pas te répondre » fit calmement le scientifique. « Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes ? »

- « Peut-être parce que je suis ton amie et qu'en tant que tel j'estime de mon devoir de t'aider. Ce que je ne peux pas faire si je ne sais pas de quoi il est question… Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Ce n'est pas vrai » répliqua Catherine en attrapant son bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter. « Gil, s'il te plaît… »

- « Je suis désolé, Cath » murmura t'il avec un léger sourire. « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment et même si c'était le cas… » 'ce ne serait pas vers toi que je me tournerais' conclut-il dans sa tête, mal à l'aise de devoir repousser sa meilleure amie et conscient de lui faire de la peine. « Ce n'est pas contre toi mais c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul, dont tu ne sais rien et dont tu n'as rien à savoir » expliqua t'il, le plus diplomatiquement possible. « Dès que je serais sûr de quelque chose, je te le ferais savoir. Ce n'est pas une question de confiance… mais c'est personnel et je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles. »

Catherine sembla réfléchir un moment, les sourcils froncés et la main crispée sur la manche de Grissom. Et puis, finalement, elle sourit et leva les yeux vers son ami, détaillant les traits de son visage avec la minutie qu'elle aurait utilisé pour un indice particulièrement difficile. L'entomologiste sentit son masque flancher sous cette inspection mais ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'adoucit et elle relâcha sa pression sur l'avant-bras de son supérieur.

- « Tu l'aimes vraiment alors ? » souffla t'elle non sans une certaine surprise mais avec dans les yeux un éclat qui se rapprochait singulièrement d'une lueur de joie. Il en fut quelque peu interloqué mais resta muet.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il lui réponde. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Son regard parlait pour lui. Elle se contenta de serrer brièvement sa main, l'assurant par là de sa discrétion et de son soutient. Elle ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé et elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais mais si Gil aimait vraiment cette jeune femme, elle apprendrait à la connaître. Parce que si il l'aimait vraiment, alors elle en valait la peine. Plus que pour toute autre raison, elle le ferait pour lui. Pour rallumer cette étincelle qu'elle savait exister en lui, quelque part… Elle avait 'promis' qu'elle n'interviendrait pas mais si il voulait Sara, si il avait besoin d'elle, il l'aurait. Foi de Catherine. Et puis, elle s'était toujours sentie une âme de marieuse…

&&&

- « Ah, les voilà ! » s'exclama Nick à l'attention des trois agents fédéraux alors que Gil et Catherine apparaissaient au bout du couloir.

Jeff releva le nez du dossier qu'il étudiait et sourit à l'enthousiasme du jeune texan. Un bref coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était à peine quatorze heures et que les nouveaux arrivants étaient donc à l'heure. Guère étonnant. Sara, elle, toujours sur le canapé, se redressa nerveusement. Ses doigts se resserrèrent instinctivement autour des papiers qu'elle feuilletait depuis quelques minutes. Elle aurait été moins tendue si Megan avait été à ses côtés mais la jolie brune s'était excusée pour répondre à un coup de fil de son mari. Mais bon, elle pouvait le faire. Elle pouvait le faire. Respire. Bien. Elle y avait longuement réfléchi et la seule chose qu'elle avait à faire s'était de résoudre cette enquête. Le reste… le reste était secondaire. D'une certaine façon. Et puis ce n'était pas à elle de faire le premier pas. Voilà.

- « Hey » les salua la jeune femme blonde en pénétrant dans la pièce. Un sourire made in Texas et deux hochements de tête l'accueillirent ainsi que l'entomologiste qui la suivait de peu. « Mademoiselle Tyler n'est pas là ? » s'enquit-elle en se dirigeant vers la machine à café pour se servir une tasse.

- « Madame Tyler » rectifia gentiment l'agent Thomas. « Elle est au téléphone mais ça ne durera pas longtemps… Après nous nous rendrons sur les lieux avec Sara et Megan » fit-il en refermant le dossier devant lui.

- « Bien, » approuva Gil après s'être servi une tasse à son tour, « Nick pourra venir avec vous. Il y a quelques petites choses que je voudrais revoir lorsque nous aurons les résultats… »

Un regard vers Sara – superbe dans son tailleur pantalon anthracite et sa chemise noire cintrée, ses boucles encadrant doucement son visage fin – le rendit un instant rêveur mais il se reprit vite. L'enquête était sa priorité. Pour le moment au moins. Après il prendrait le temps de se pencher sur les… 'impératifs' de sa vie sentimentale. De plus, il sentait les yeux de Catherine qui ne le quittaient pas et il n'était pas disposer à lui fournir le moindre élément compromettant. Oui, il aimait la jeune femme brune. Oui, il l'avait quasiment avoué à sa collègue. Mais non, il ne comptait pas la laisser percer tous ses 'secrets'.

- « Merlin, Sar', tu ne devineras jamais ce que Liz à… ! » commença Megan, survoltée, en jaillissant littéralement dans la pièce – dérapant élégamment sur ses escarpins – avant de s'interrompre net.

Elle n'avait manifestement pas prévu le 'surplus' de spectateurs et la présence des deux aînés de l'équipe d'experts l'avait quelque peu 'refroidie'. Gil, amusé par la pétulance de la brunette – qu'il avait brièvement considéré comme une petite sœur – nota vaguement que ses boucles brunes étaient plus prononcées. De plus, son tailleur d'un sombre vert émeraude mettait en valeur sa complexion pâle et sa taille fine.

- « Hum… ce n'était pas si important » reprit la jeune chargée de communication, rosissante mais pas vraiment mal à l'aise. « Docteur Grissom, madame Willows » les salua t'elle d'un léger signe de tête. « Alors, on y va ? » fit-elle, souriante, à l'adresse de ses deux collègues.

- « C'est parti mon poussin ! » répondit Jeff, joueur, en l'attrapant par la taille.

- « Ah non ! » protesta la jeune femme en riant, tentant maladroitement de se dégager. « C'est la goutte qui fait déborder le chaudron ! Je t'ai interdit de m'appeler comme ça ! 'Poussin' ? Pourquoi pas 'mon canard' pendant que tu y es ? » se récria t'elle, boudeuse.

- « Ne me donne pas des idées… » la menaça l'homme, taquin.

- « Allez, vous deux, dehors » intervint Sara, faussement exaspérée, avant de pousser, sans ménagement, son supérieur – lui-même entraînant Megan à sa suite – dehors. La brunette envoya un petit sourire d'excuse aux trois experts. « Bonne chance… On se voit tout à l'heure. Nick, Tu viens ? »

- « J'arrive » fit vivement le jeune texan en s'emparant de sa veste avant de suivre Sara et les deux autres qui se disputaient toujours, attirant ainsi les regards amusés des employés du labo qu'ils croisaient dans les couloirs.

* * *

_TBC..._


	21. Chapter 21

_Un nouveau et petit (vraiment cette fois par manque de temps) chapitre ;-) maisj'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même..._

_Je suis désolée devous annoncerque le suivant n'arrivera pas avant au moins 2 mois (période durant laquelle je n'aurais pas accès à internet... c'est dur aussi pour moi :-)). _

_Le bon côté des choses c'est que quand je reviendrais l'histoire sera terminée et je pourrais la poster rapidement et en entier ;-)_

_Un grand merci à mes 4 revieweuses préférées. Je vous souhaite des bonnes vacances en passant et je vous embrasse._

_Bonne lecture :-)_

_XXX_

* * *

(Constellations, Jack Johnson)

- « Parce que ça te fait rire en plus ? » s'insurgea Megan, outrée, les poings sur les hanches, le regard meurtrier et le sourire espiègle. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le labo, la jeune chargée de communication et l'agent Thomas n'avaient pas cessé de se chamailler. Ils arrivaient dans l'immeuble de la victime lorsqu'une énième réplique de l'homme avait fait craqué Sara, à présent en pleine crise de fou rire.

- « Je ris pour ne pas pleurer… » articula tant bien que mal la brunette entre deux éclats de rire sous l'œil amusé de Nick. Le texan retint difficilement sa propre envie de rire lorsque Megan, faussement boudeuse, tira la langue à son amie en représailles.

- « Allons, allons » intervint Jeff, tentant de calmer le jeu, avec une dose de paternalisme qui eut tendance à ruiner tout son effet par son côté… improbable. « Le docteur Grissom a évoqué un système de vidéo surveillance dans l'immeuble » reprit-il, soudain plus sérieux, tandis qu'il observait le hall d'entrer et repérait une caméra dans un recoin.

- « Oui, » acquiesça Nick, passant en mode 'professionnel', « mais le système est hors service depuis plus d'une semaine » compléta t'il dans un soupir résigné.

- « La technologie… » grommela l'agent fédéral avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, ignorant délibérément les sourires amusés de ses deux jeunes collègues et du texan.

Une heure plus tard ils ressortaient de l'appartement de la victime sans rien avoir véritablement avancé dans leur enquête. Sara, tout en redescendant les escaliers et souriant face au babillage distant de Nick et Megan, songea qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à découvrir quoi que se soit de nouveau… après tout la réputation des équipes scientifiques de Vegas les précédaient. Mais les agents avaient préféré se rendre eux-mêmes sur les lieux du crime pour bénéficier d'une meilleure visualisation de la scène et d'une vue plus globale que ne pouvait leur offrir les plans ou les matérialisations en 3D les plus réalistes. La prochaine étape était déjà définie. Tous les taxis présents dans le quartier aux environs de l'heure du meurtre avaient été dûment vérifiés.

Et quand bien même il avait pu aller la chercher – la victime n'avait définitivement pas pu raccompagner le meurtrier. En conclusion, ce dernier avait du repartir à pied – la location de voiture ayant été arbitrairement exclue. Donc, comme pour les crimes précédents, une recherche de caméras ayant pu se trouver sur le chemin du suspect – dans un sens ou dans un autre – était de mise. Dans les autres villes, les tentatives n'avaient guère été concluantes mais il suffisait d'une fois…

- « Sara, tu vas prendre la rue du bas » indiqua Jeff une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le bâtiment, « Megan, tu t'occuperas de celle-ci avec Nick » continua t'il en désignant du menton l'avenue que bordait la façade ouest de l'immeuble. « Je ferais celle de derrière » conclut-il avec un sourire. « On reste en contact, comme d'habitude… »

- « Oui, chef ! A vos ordres, chef ! » s'empressèrent de répondre en cœur les deux brunettes, malicieuses.

- « Vous savez que vous vous êtes d'une mauvaise foi presque touchante ? » fit remarquer l'homme en arquant un sourcil moqueur.

Les deux jeunes femmes, le même air parfaitement candide plaqué sur le visage, se contentèrent d'hausser les épaules avant de se détourner. Sara fit un léger geste de la main en direction de son supérieur et lança un clin d'œil à son amie avant de se mettre au travail. Meg, elle, se saisit de la main du jeune brun désigné volontaire pour l'accompagner et l'entraîna vers le périmètre qui leur avait été attribué. Jeff, resté seul, poussa un soupir plus amusé que vraiment désespéré et, passant une main dans ses cheveux, s'éloigna à son tour.

&&&

- « Hodges, je ne voudrais pas vous presser mais… » fit Grissom en pénétrant dans le labo.

- « Non, non, ça y est, j'ai les résultats » le coupa le jeune scientifique sautillant pratiquement d'impatience devant la machine qui imprimait – à son rythme – lesdits résultats. « Voilà ! » s'exclama t'il triomphalement en brandissant la feuille sous le nez de son supérieur dont la patience, déjà mise à rude épreuve, menaçait de s'évaporer à tout instant. « Chromosomes XX, notre… enfin votre meurtrier est effectivement une meurtrière » marmonna David en parcourant la page du regard.

- « Mmmm » acquiesça vaguement l'entomologiste pour qui la nouvelle n'était pas des plus inattendues. « Autre chose de pertinent ? » s'enquit-il, remontant machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez.

- « Eh bien, le taux de globules blancs est significativement bas, ce qui pourrait impliquer un cas de drépanocytose mais seules des analyses plus poussées… » expliqua le laborantin avant d'être coupé par un geste de la main de son interlocuteur.

- « Rien d'autre ? » reprit Gil, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, pensif.

Comparer l'ADN avec une quelconque liste fédérale ne servirait à rien. Si l'empreinte n'avait rien donnée… Et une déficience drépanocytaire était quelque chose de trop courant et de trop souvent ignoré pour être significatif. Un coup pour rien. Sauf pour la confirmation du sexe de la personne qu'ils recherchaient. C'est Catherine et Megan qui allaient être contentes songea t'il avec une pointe d'amusement.

- « Désolé » s'excusa Hodges, confus. « Avec un peu plus de temps, je pourrais… »

- « Ce n'est rien » le rassura distraitement l'entomologiste. « Et en ce qui concerne ce qui a été relevé dans la voiture de la victime ? »

- « La plupart est encore en cours d'analyse » répondit le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers le plan de travail pour y prendre une autre feuille. « Rien de très concluant. Les cheveux relevés appartiennent tous à des hommes… Pour les gravillons du côté passager, je ne peux pas dire grand-chose non plus, ils sont utilisés à peu près dans tous les parcs de la ville. » Ici David leva brièvement les yeux pour découvrir que Grissom l'écoutait avec attention. Il continua donc sur sa lancée. « Les fibres correspondent à celles utilisées pour les costumes de grande qualité. Les tâches n'apportent rien. Du café, de l'encre noir, de l'huile de moteur… C'est à peu près tout » conclut-il, visiblement frustré par son manque de découverte.

- « Bien, merci » fit Gil avec un hochement de tête approbateur. « Continuez et n'hésitez pas à me bipper si vous trouvez quoi que se soit. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons pour rejoindre Catherine qui devait en avoir fini avec Jackie et les empreintes. Ne pas avancer l'agaçait au plus haut point. Ça le rendait irascible et avait tendance à exacerber ces horribles migraines. Comme à chaque fois qu'il piétinait sur une enquête. Et le fait que tant que cette affaire ne serait pas résolue il ne pourrait pas parler sérieusement avec Sara n'arrangeait décidément pas son humeur… Le simple fait de penser à la jeune femme le calma presque instantanément et cela le fit sourire intérieurement. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire maintenant était de téléphoner à l'agent Thomas pour l'informer des – minces – avancées de 'leur' cas.

&&&

Pour une ville sensée être très protégée Jeff, quelque peu découragé, songea que les caméras de vidéo surveillance se faisaient plutôt rares… Il roula des yeux lorsqu'une jeune pin-up – la 7ème ou 8ème… il ne comptait plus – lui fit un clin d'œil suggestif. Pathétique. Et toujours rien… De toutes façons il n'avait jamais eu de chance pour ce genre de chose. Il avait du tomber sur la seule rue de Vegas qui ne comptait ni banque, ni supermarché, ni rien du tout… Vraiment. La sonnerie de son portable le sortit de son état d'auto-apitoiement. Il répondit rapidement, prêt à bénir la personne qui lui apportait cette distraction. Grissom en l'occurrence. Au bout de quelques minutes de conversation, Jeff remercia l'entomologiste de le tenir au courant puis raccrocha avant de composer un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

_- « Oui ? » fit une voix familière à l'autre bout du fil._

- « Sar', c'est Jeff. Je viens d'avoir le labo, à priori c'est bien une femme mais pour l'instant ils n'en savent pas plus » expliqua t'il en jouant négligemment avec ses lunettes de soleil. « Je leur ai demandé d'attendre pour l'interrogatoire d'un des collègues de Peters. On rentre quand vous voulez, je n'ai rien trouvé. S'en est désespérant… »

_- « Okay » répondit la jolie brune, légèrement amusée par le ton blasé de son supérieur._ Elle savait qu'il prenait chaque enquête très au sérieux. Notamment les cas de serial killer et celle-ci en particuliers. Mais il avait toujours une façon un peu légère de présenter les choses. _« J'ai peut-être quelque chose ici. Il y a au moins une caméra dans la banque du numéro 1247 et il y a aussi celle au feu au coin. Je dois encore voir la pharmacie, tu veux me rejoindre ? » lui proposa t'elle, espiègle._

- « Ah… Que ferais-je sans toi ? » soupira Jeff avec une emphase quelque peu exagérée.

_- « C'est une question rhétorique ? » se moqua affectueusement Sara. « Allez, viens, je t'attends. »_

- « J'arrive » s'empressa de dire l'agent fédéral en retournant sur ses pas. « Préviens Meg… »

De son côté, la brunette coupa la communication, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle leva un instant le nez, goûtant la caresse des faibles rayons du soleil hivernal sur sa peau. Après le climat continental de Boston, de Manhattan puis de Washington avec leurs froids rigoureux voire leurs tempêtes de neige, le climat de Vegas était dépaysant. Ce n'était pas déplaisant et lui rappelait sa Californie natale… Le fait que c'était la ville où habitait Gil Grissom et qu'il lui avait longuement décrit, ses yeux turquoise brillants de mille feux, autour de délicieux macarons n'y était sans doute pas étranger. Elle se gifla mentalement – et violemment – à cette pensée, s'interdisant ce genre de cheminement d'idées, et se décida à contacter Megan.

- « Hey, puce, c'est moi ! » fit Sara dès qu'elle entendit la voix de la brunette. « Vous avez trouvé quelque chose de votre côté ? »

_- « Voui, on a une banque avec un très charmant directeur, deux boutiques de vêtements bien surveillées et un autre distributeur de billets… » annonça la jeune chargée de communication avec un enthousiasme enfantin que l'ex-experte trouva positivement adorable. « En plus il y a un vendeur de pralines qui sont délicieuses » ajouta t'elle, mutine. « N'est-ce pas Nick ? »_

_- « Délicieuses » confirma la voix un peu lointaine du jeune texan._

- « Alors j'espère que tu vas m'en garder un peu » plaisanta la jeune femme. « Jeff me rejoins ici dans… il arrive en fait » rectifia t'elle en voyant effectivement l'homme arriver au coin de la rue d'un pas vif. « Vous vous débrouillerez seuls ? »

_- « Evidemment » répondit Megan, feignant d'être outrée par la question. « Je me débrouille toujours et j'ai wonderboy avec moi… » fit-elle d'un ton malicieux tandis qu'on entendait derrière elle les protestations étouffées du wonderboy en question qui ne savait pas trop si il devait être flatté ou fâché par ce qualificatif. « On se retrouve au labo dans trois heures ? »_

- « Ça marche » approuva Sara en saluant Jeff alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur. « Appelle si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit » lui rappela t'elle sérieusement. « A plus tard sweetie… Oh, et tu avais raison. C'est une femme » rajouta t'elle, rieuse.

_- « Je le savais ! Tire la langue à Jeff de ma part… Allez, à plus, poucinette » répliqua la brunette avant de raccrocher._

- « Alors ? » s'enquit l'agent Thomas en posant une main légère dans le bas du dos de sa jeune collègue.

- « Ils ont quelques pistes. On se revoit dans trois heures au labo » lui expliqua Sara avant de se diriger vers la pharmacie. « Heureusement que Nick avait pris une voiture… »

- « En effet » acquiesça Jeff tandis qu'il lui tenait galamment la porte.

- « Au fait, Jeff » l'interpella la jeune brune en se retournant.

- « Oui ? » fit l'agent, perplexe.

Elle lui tira la langue avant d'articuler un 'de la part de Megan' silencieux et de se diriger vers le comptoir comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

_TBC..._


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey, je suis - enfin - revenue et donc je m'y remets ;-)_

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps et j'espère aussi que vous ne serez pas déçus par ce nouveau chapitre (c'est pas évident de se "remettre dans l'ambiance" après si longtemps...)_

_J'en profite pour remercier ceux (ou plutôt celles je pense :-)) qui ont laissé des reviews, c'est vraiment adorable._

_PS pour willailmine : je sais que j'abuse un peu du terme 'brunette' mais pour varier les qualificatifs ce n'est pas si évident... j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas trop confondre mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas toujours évident. Je ferais attention ;-)_

oxoOoxo

(You sexy thing, Hot Chocolate)

Sara et Jeff arrivèrent au labo avant Megan et Nick. Aucun des deux agents ne fut particulièrement surpris par ce fait. Meg avait une certaine tendance à se disperser légèrement lorsqu'elle était sur le terrain – à cela la brunette protestait toujours en clamant qu'il s'agissait de 'professionnalisme'. De plus, pour sa défense, il y avait effectivement davantage de boutiques à visiter sur l'avenue des deux plus jeunes. Les fédéraux, quant à eux ramenaient avec eux une bonne vingtaine de bandes vidéo, soit autant d'heures de visionnage en perspective. Jeff avait mal à la tête rien qu'en y pensant et était presque soulagé que la pharmacie n'ait rien donné… Sans compter que, son côté macho ayant pris le meilleur de lui-même, il avait insisté pour porter lesdites vingt – et des poussières – cassettes. Et il y en avait qui appelaient ça de la galanterie… Vive l'égalité des sexes, oui !

- « Jeff, je t'en pris, arrête de ronchonner ! » s'exclama finalement Sara en remettant une bouche brune derrière son oreille, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle secoua la tête, malicieuse, lorsque, l'ignorant complètement, il lâcha un juron dans sa barbe en tentant de stabiliser l'imposante montagne de boîtes qui reposaient sur ses bras.

- « Pfff… On n'aurait pas pu trouver un truc sur son relevé de téléphone ou quelque chose dans ce genre là ! » grogna l'agent fédéral alors que la gravité – cette traîtresse – faisait dégringoler une cassette de son précaire échafaudage. Sara la rattrapa avec dextérité avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et s'autorisa un léger éclat de rire. Jeff lui renvoya son regard le plus meurtrier.

- « Waow, vous n'avez pas chômé ! » fit une voix maintenant familière, empêchant le beau brun de poursuivre ses élucubrations – ou plutôt sa litanie de jurons colorés qui attestaient d'une imagination débordante et relativement mal placée.

Catherine s'avançait vers eux depuis le bout du couloir, une lueur clairement amusée dansant dans ses yeux. La jeune brune devait bien admettre que le spectacle qu'offrait l'agent Thomas, croulant littéralement sous les petites boîtes noires, l'air aussi déterminé que si il portait l'avenir du monde sur ses épaules, était pour le moins comique. Elle adressa à son aînée un regard signifiant 'ne cherchez pas à comprendre', ce à quoi la scientifique acquiesça en souriant avant de reporter son attention sur la brunette.

- « Et ce n'est que pour une seule banque… » lui répondit Sara, toujours souriante, se sentant étrangement de bonne humeur après cette petite descente en ville. Loin du laboratoire. Loin de Grissom. Un peu comme à D.C. en somme. « Les autres nous seront déposées dans la soirée, sans compter celles que ramèneront Meg et Nick » expliqua t'elle alors que Cath les invitait à la suivre vers la salle de visionnage. « De plus nous avons réduit les recherches au jour de la mort et à un horaire de huit heures autour du moment du crime, en espérant que cela soit suffisant… De votre côté, vous avez trouvé quelque chose avec le livre ? »

- « Rien de concret malheureusement » fit l'experte blonde en les guidant avec dextérité dans les couloirs. « Il est vrai que les similitudes sont trop nombreuses pour qu'il ne s'agisse que de coïncidences mais dans la mesure où nous ne savons pas à quel point l'assassin s'identifie à l'héroïne et à quel point leurs situations sont semblables, on ne peut pas prévoir grand chose… Cependant, c'est assez intéressant du point de vue psychologique » conclut la jeune femme s'arrêtant devant une porte sur sa droite. « Griss m'a dit que vous aviez une formation de 'profiler' et je pense que certains passages pourraient vous intéresser. »

- « Je ne manquerais pas d'y jeter un œil, merci » approuva Sara à qui cette dernière phrase était particulièrement adressée. De toutes façons Jeff était bien trop occupé à râler – sans doute plus par principe qu'autre chose – pour participer à la discussion. Quoique la brunette savait par expérience qu'il n'en perdait pas une miette.

- « Les empreintes n'ont rien donné mais ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise… Celle qui fait ça est soit très maniaque soit très intelligente. Ou bien les deux. Grissom doit encore passer au labo pour récupérer les résultats des dernières analyses mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à quoi que se soit de très probant à mon avis » offrit la jolie blonde en ouvrant la porte en question. « Sara, Jeff, voici Archie, notre spécialiste son et lumière » fit-elle en plaisantant. « Archie, je te présente Sara Sidle et Jeff Thomas du FBI » les introduisit-elle au jeune asiatique qui semblait régner sur le petit empire audiovisuel que contenait la pièce.

L'homme offrit un sourire chaleureux – et des plus éclatants – aux nouveaux venus. Catherine lui répondit avec l'un des siens, charmeuse. Sara sourit avec sincérité, encore bercée par le soulagement que lui apportait le fait de savoir qu'elle ne verrait pas Gil avant un bon moment. Jeff, pour sa part, se contenta d'hocher vaguement la tête avant de laisser tomber son fardeau qui s'éparpilla sur le bureau.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » s'enquit le technicien en examinant une des cassettes soigneusement numérotées.

- « Ce sont les bandes de surveillances d'une banque… et il risque d'y en avoir encore pas mal derrière ça » lui indiqua l'agent fédéral, blasé, après avoir passé une main dans ses cheveux bruns. « On cherche quelqu'un. Une femme. La trentaine. On n'a rien de tellement plus précis à part l'éventuelle présence d'un bouquet de roses et un comportement un peu inhabituel. »

- « Donc, pas d'élément concret, pas de support visuel de comparaison ? » demanda Archie en tournant sur sa chaise.

- « Et non, tu ne vas pas pouvoir utiliser ton nouveau joujou, on fait ça à l'ancienne » lui confirma Catherine, amusée par le comportement gamin qu'adoptait son collègue – voire ses collègues en général – en présence de nouveaux logiciels de pointe.

- « J'avais peur que tu dises quelque chose comme ça » grimaça le jeune homme avant de se mettre au travail. « J'espère que vous avez prévu du pop-corn… »

&&&

- « Hey, chef ! » interpella Hodges avec de grands gestes alors que Grissom passait devant la vitre du labo.

L'entomologiste se retint in extremis de lever les yeux au ciel et s'accorda juste un soupir avant de pénétrer dans l'antre de son – bien trop enthousiaste – collègue. Il sentait sa migraine revenir avec force et aurait échanger son empire pour une bonne tasse de café noir. Malheureusement sont plan avait deux grands défauts. Premièrement, il ne possédait pas le moindre empire. Deuxièmement, Greg et Al n'étant pas là, il ne devait pas y avoir une seule goutte de café décent dans tout l'immeuble. Il avait vraiment du être très méchant dans une vie antérieure… A la réflexion, il n'avait peut-être pas besoin de chercher si loin. 'Remonter de cinq ans dans le passé suffisait sans doute à justifier cette punition, pas vrai ?' souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

- « J'ai peut-être quelque chose » explicita le laborantin en s'emparant d'une feuille qui traînait sur le plan de travail et en la parcourrant avidement des yeux. « En fait j'ai peut-être deux choses… » se reprit t'il avec un petit ricanement des plus agaçants aux yeux de son supérieur.

- « Oui, et bien ne faites pas durer le suspense » le morigéna Gil en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez dans un geste impatient.

- « Bien sûr… oui… désolé… » bafouilla Hodges avant de se reprendre. « Les tâches de café trouvées dans la voitures sont très intéressantes… pas du point de vue strictement… enfin pas parce qu'il s'agit de tâches… mais enfin, c'est le café en lui-même qui est exceptionnel. Un mélange peu commun de divers arabicas eux-mêmes particulièrement rares. Il n'y a que très peu d'endroit où l'on peut se les procurer. » Il tendit les résultats à l'entomologiste avant d'attraper un autre rectangle de papier où apparaissaient toutes une série de courbes et de graphiques plus ou moins complexes. « Je n'ai rien pu tirer du paquet d'allumettes, en revanche, des analyses plus poussées ont montré que ce que je croyais être de l'huile de moteur n'en était pas. Il s'agit en réalité d'un mélange d'huile de rose, d'amande douce et de jasmin. Une fragrance largement féminine si vous voulez mon avis. Sûrement luxueux. Je suis en train d'essayer de trouver une correspondance dans les huiles pour le corps des marques les plus connues… »

- « Très bien » le remercia Grissom, réellement admiratif devant les efforts et les avancées du scientifique. « C'est du très bon travail, continuez comme ça. »

- « Merci » fit le jeune homme, légèrement rosissant. « Il faut bien qu'on leur montre à ces fédéraux de Washington qui sont les meilleurs » rajouta t'il, mi-sérieux mi-plaisantant, avec une fierté que Gil jugea mal placée et qui le fit se renfrogner.

- « Il ne s'agit pas d'un concours Hodges, il s'agit de mettre un terme aux agissement d'un tueur en série et d'éviter une nouvelle victime » assena t'il plutôt sèchement. « Tenez-moi au courant à propos de cette recherche » ajouta t'il avant de quitter la pièce.

Il était presque dix-neuf heures… Déjà. Le scientifique s'autorisa un lourd soupir. Il était lessivé. Et il avait la désagréable impression de ne pas avoir avancé d'un iota. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas qu'une impression. Il avait passé l'après-midi à faire des allers-retours entre le labo, son téléphone, le tableau des victimes et les dossiers du FBI. Pas complètement en pure perte, certes, mais ses résultats auraient difficilement pu être qualifiés de satisfaisants. Il détestait l'inaction et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir un ou deux insectes à se mettre sous la dent – métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr. Bon, il devait avant tout passer voir Brass – et non, il n'était pas en train de retarder au maximum le moment où il verrait Sara parce qu'en fait il avait très envie de la voir, merci beaucoup. D'abord Jim.

&&&

Sara, Catherine, Jeff et Archie étaient en plein milieu du visionnage d'un passage vraiment 'passionnant' de la troisième cassette – et l'agent Thomas louait de tout son cœur l'inventeur de la lecture accélérée – lorsque trois léger coups furent frappés à la porte. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, un visage, aux yeux rieurs et au sourire canaille, entouré d'un halo de boucles brunes passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- « Marco ? » lança la nouvelle arrivante avec un entrain rafraîchissant.

- « Polo » répondit Jeff d'une voix morne, à demi affalé sur la table, l'air plus pitoyable que ce que la situation aurait pu exiger. « On s'amuse comme des petits fous ici, Meg, tu veux nous rejoindre ? Ou mieux, prendre ma place ? » grogna t'il, le menton soutenu par sa main.

- « La plupart des gens le jugent intimidant, mais ceux qui travaillent ou ont travaillé avec lui le trouvent juste agaçant » fit Sara devant les regards amusés des trois – Nick s'étant glisser derrière Megan – experts, une manière de leur dire de ne pas faire attention aux états d'âmes de son supérieur.

- « Un peu de respect ! » protesta mollement ce dernier en redirigeant son attention vers l'écran où l'image s'était figée. Son intervention passa relativement inaperçue.

- « On vous en ramène d'autres » annonça Nick, désignant du menton plusieurs cartons qu'il venait de déposer à ses pieds, avec un enthousiasme qui ne fit que contribuer au désespoir de l'agent fédéral.

- « Humm, c'est mieux que 'Grey's anatomy' » commenta malicieusement Megan en prenant place à côté de Sara, en face du moniteur. « Il y a du coca light par ici ? Quelqu'un veut une praline ? » s'enquit-elle, le sachet tendu à la ronde.

- « Pas mauvais » admit Sara après en avoir effectivement goûté une. Catherine, ayant fait de même, approuva vigoureusement. Jeff se contenta d'émettre un bruit non identifié qui pouvait se rapporter à quelque chose comme « grrrrbblmmm » et que personne ne chercha à déchiffrer précisément.

- « J'en déduis que vous n'avez rien trouvé ? » avança prudemment Nick depuis sa place, derrière la jolie chargée de communication.

- « Non, mais j'espère que Grissom aura eu plus de chance que nous » répondit Catherine en se tournant légèrement vers lui.

- « J'espère aussi, » fit le jeune texan, « je commence à voir faim ! » s'exclama t'il avec une honnêteté et un sourire désarmants.

Ce cri du cœur ne manqua pas de faire sourire ses collègues. Catherine allait répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer un Gil Grissom visiblement très las. L'atmosphère se fit tout de suite plus sérieuse. Jeff se redressa dans son siège. Sara se tendit et Megan se rapprocha machinalement de son amie. L'entomologiste ne put que noter ces dernières réactions et son cœur se serra à l'idée que sa présence soit le déclencheur de telles manifestations évidentes de malaise. Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui, pas vrai ? La seule perspective de pouvoir réellement s'expliquer avec son adorable brunette l'incita à se reprendre et, chassant ses pensées parasites, il se racla la gorge avant de se lancer.

- « Je propose une petite réunion dans la salle de conférence pour qu'on fasse le point… »

- « Autour d'une pizza » intervint Catherine, souriante.

- « … autour d'une pizza » acquiesça l'entomologiste, amusé. « J'ai quelques faits nouveaux qui pourraient se révéler prometteurs. »

- « C'est parti ! » fit Jeff, plus qu'extatique à l'idée d'une pause dans le long et laborieux – et probablement stérile – visionnage de ces cassettes.

L'agent fédéral jaillit donc de la pièce plus qu'il n'en sortit, entraînant Grissom avec lui en entamant une conversation animée avec le scientifique. Catherine et Nick suivirent rapidement après avoir pris congé d'Archie. Sara et Megan prirent davantage leur temps. L'ex-experte attendit d'être à une distance respectable des autres, et que sa jeune amie ait agrippé son bras comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, pour engager une discussion d'ordre plus privée. Elle se sentait moins confuse et moins dépressive qu'elle aurait pensé l'être mais elle était tout de même extrêmement confuse et décidément pas au meilleur de son moral. Le travail lui interdisait heureusement de 'trop' penser à l'entomologiste, à ce qui s'était passé, à ce qui se passerait et à ce qui pourrait se passer. Mais elle y pensait quand même. Elle n'était qu'humaine après tout…

- « Alors comment ça va ? » tenta t'elle maladroitement, espérant sans trop y croire détourner l'attention de Megan sur son propre état.

- « Bien. Mais la vraie question c'est comment tu vas, toi ? » répliqua la brunette, absolument pas dupe. Enfin, elle savait que Sara tenait à elle et s'inquiétait pour elle mais en l'occurrence son ton blasé ne faisait pas très vrai et la tentative n'était pas très subtile.

- « Je vais bien… je crois. L'affaire est très importante et il est… il est… » La jeune femme s'arrêta là, cherchant à exprimer sa reconnaissance quant au fait que Grissom, tout en étant très aimable, voire attentionné, ne la pressait pas. Et qu'il n'avait pas, de ce fait, rendu insoutenable la tension qui apparaissait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans une pièce.

- « … toujours intéressé ? Complètement fou de toi ? » lui proposa candidement Megan.

- « Oui… Non ! Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas le problème. Meg, vraiment… » la gronda t'elle en rougissant de la manière la plus charmante qu'il soit. « Tu crois qu'il… ? »

- « J'en suis sûre » affirma son amie en chassant distraitement une poussière qui s'était déposée sur sa manche.

- « Vraiment ? » s'enquit Sara en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser – ou quoi faire – de cette information. Devait-elle en être contente ? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Etait-ce si évident ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle manqué dans ce cas ? 'Tu dépenses tellement d'énergie à tenter de ne pas le regarder qu'il est probable qu'il aurait pu lui pousser une deuxième tête dans la nuit que tu ne t'en serais même pas aperçue' lui souffla sa conscience de ce ton qu'on utilisait souvent pour expliquer quelque chose aux enfants particulièrement obtus. Elle s'auto-tira mentalement la langue, faisant fis de la stupidité de son geste.

- « Non, non, je dis juste ça pour entendre le son de ma voix » répondit sarcastiquement la jolie brune en roulant des yeux. « Il a définitivement un faible pour toi de la taille du grand canyon… et je dis 'faible' pour ménager tes nerfs alors fais-moi un peu confiance. »

- « J'ai confiance en _toi_ » s'insurgea l'agent fédéral avec un sourire tendre. « C'est en lui que… »

- « Tu as raison, les hommes sont tous des crétins atrophiés du cerveau » la coupa Meg avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. « Mais ce crétin là semble avoir de réels sentiments pour toi… même s'il s'est avéré être un connard de première… »

- « Les hommes ne sont pas tous des 'crétins atrophiés du cerveau' ! » se récria à nouveau Sara, ayant conscience de défendre essentiellement Grissom dans le cas présent.

- « Oui, et moi je suis la fée clochette » fut la prompte réplique de son amie.

- « Ben n'en est pas un, ton père non plus » la contra t'elle rapidement. « Ni Andrew, ni James, ni Matt… et Jeff n'en est certainement pas un » continua t'elle, rieuse. « La plupart du temps en tous cas » se reprit-elle avec malice. « Nick est adorable, Greg aussi et le Dr Robins… » Elle n'osa pas mentionner Gil parce que même si Megan plaisantait auparavant, la jeune femme n'avait pas oublié son état après 'l'incident' – elle non plus du reste – et statuer sur son cas n'aiderait pas.

- « Okay, okay, je me rends » s'inclina la brunette, riant à son tour. « Au moins, maintenant tu as le sourire » ajouta t'elle, taquine comme si toute cette conversation n'avait été établie que dans ce but – ce dont Sara ne doutait pas un instant. « Allez miss, j'ai une faim de loup. Et puis plus vite tout ça sera bouclé, plus vite je retrouverais mon mari » fit-elle un ton plus bas, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

- « Awww… comme c'est mignon ! » se moqua gentiment la scientifique en se laissant entraîner par son amie sans prêter la moindre attention au regard noir dont elle était la cible.

oxoOoxo

_TBC..._


	23. Chapter 23

_Je me suis dis que pendant que j'y étais, je pouvais poster celui-ci puisque vous n'aurez pas l'autre avant mercredi..._

_Bonne lecture ;-)_

oxoOoxo

(Always you, Sophie Zelmani)

Il y avait comme un petit côté de 'déjà vu' dans le fait de retenir les boucles brunes de Megan alors qu'elle agonisait au dessus d'une cuvette de toilette en y vidant le contenu de son estomac. Oui, l'action devenait étrangement familière songea Sara avec ironie. Et la situation n'était pas des plus plaisantes remarqua t'elle alors que ces genoux protestaient depuis leur position contre le carrelage froid de la cabine. Elle passa doucement une main sur le front brûlant de son amie et l'ironie fut bientôt remplacée par de l'inquiétude.

- « J'avais pas si faim que ça on dirait… » tenta de plaisanter la jeune malade avant que Sara ne la réduise au silence d'un regard autoritaire.

- « Ce n'est pas drôle » affirma la scientifique en fronçant son joli nez, soulagée malgré tout que Meg trouve encore la force de s'essayer à l'autodérision. La brunette au teint livide n'eut pas la mauvaise grâce de paraître offensée et se contenta de soupirer avec défaitisme.

- « Je croyais que ces g$h£f§r$f#m de nausées matinales l'étaient justement, matinales » pesta t'elle en se relevant avec l'aide de Sara. « Peut-être que c'est juste la grippe… » suggéra la jolie brune tout en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue. L'ex-experte secoua vigoureusement la tête, écartant d'office cette possibilité alors qu'elle dirigeait sa jeune collègue vers les lavabos.

- « Honnêtement puce, je ne pense pas. Tu as déjà eu la grippe cette année, » Megan grimaça au souvenir de cette 'horrible' période, « et tout le monde sait que les nausées matinales n'ont de matinales que leur nom. Sans compter que c'est presque le matin à Washington » lui fit remarquer Sara en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Franchement, je crois que… »

- « Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama soudainement Meg, la coupant au milieu de sa phrase sans aucun état d'âme. « Je suis une véritable catastrophe esthétique… » pleurnicha t'elle, mi-sérieuse mi-moqueuse, alors qu'elle observait son reflet dans le miroir.

- « Eh bien, oui » admit Sara avec un petit sourire, sachant mieux que personne que l'apparence n'était définitivement pas le principal soucis de la brunette mais qu'elle avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose de concret pour éviter de trop réfléchir… au reste.

- « C'est fou, tu es aussi diplomate que Slobodan Milosevic, toi ! » fit-elle avec humour avant d'entreprendre le 'sauvetage' de son maquillage tandis que l'ex-experte pouffait à la comparaison difficilement flatteuse.

- « Tu es superbe, Meg… et je suis sûre que tu le seras encore davantage avec un joli petit ventre rond et dix kilos en plus » la taquina gentiment la scientifique.

- « Tu sais que tu es hilarante ? » répliqua l'autre après lui avoir tiré la langue avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable dans de telles circonstances.

Sara ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre de toutes façons. Elle s'adossa contre le mur à la perpendiculaire de Megan. Les bras croisés et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, elle fixait distraitement son amie sans vraiment la voir tout en restant attentive au moindre signe de faiblesse et repensait à la petite 'réunion' dont elles s'étaient éclipsées prématurément. Avant l'arrivée de la pizza qui avait déclanché le 'désastre', ils s'étaient échangés leurs informations. Disons que Grissom avait expliqué ce qu'il avait trouvé et eux ce qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé. L'état des choses avait fait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pu éviter de regarder l'entomologiste parce que… eh bien, il faisait toute la conversation, ça aurait fait un peu suspect.

Donc elle l'avait observé. Après tout, ça avait été son job pendant plusieurs années et ça l'était encore. Elle avait observé qu'en cinq ans il semblait en avoir pris dix, qu'il semblait plus renfermé, plus sombre, plus soucieux. Elle avait observé que lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, le sien se chargeait d'une émotion intense qu'elle n'aurait pas vraiment su définir. Plusieurs émotions en fait. Beaucoup de tendresse, beaucoup de douleur, beaucoup d'espoir aussi. Et l'ombre d'un sourire. Ce sourire qui n'impliquait pas ses lèvres. Celui qui venait directement de son âme. Celui illuminait son regard turquoise d'un éclat particulier. Celui qui faisait qu'elle s'interrogeait maintenant en repensant aux paroles de Megan. _'Toujours intéressé'. 'Complètement fou de toi'. 'Ce crétin là semble avoir de réels sentiments pour toi'._

Megan avait, certes, une manière toute spéciale d'exprimer ses pensées mais elle ne disait jamais rien en l'air. Même la moindre de ses plaisanteries avait un sens caché – et qui restait souvent caché pour la plupart des gens. Quoiqu'il en soit, si elle avait dit 'ça' c'est qu'elle y croyait. Et si elle y croyait, il y avait de fortes probabilités pour que cela soit vrai. Et puis ses propres observations allaient dans le même sens alors…Le problème étant que ces constations amenaient tout un lot d'interrogations et de décisions à prendre. Et du genre qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à avoir à se poser et à prendre. Même si elle avait bien – et encore, juste comme ça parce qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien de mieux à faire – imaginé ce qui pourrait éventuellement ce passé si elle revoyait Mister G., elle ne s'était jamais aller à envisager qu'il puisse… qu'il veuille… Elle n'était absolument préparée pour ça.

- « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'enquit Catherine qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Sara redressa vivement la tête et Megan se retourna avec un sourire rassurant.

- « Oui, ça va. Rien de grave. Juste un petit malaise. Nous arrivons » fit la jeune femme en réajustant une dernière fois son ensemble. Quelqu'un ne sachant pas qu'elle venait d'être violemment malade, n'aurait jamais pu le deviner. Et Sara en était admirative.

- « D'accord, s'il a un problème, vous pouvez aller voir le Dr. Robbins, il doit être arrivé maintenant. J'ai entendu dire que vous le connaissiez… » proposa gentiment l'experte.

- « Merci, ce n'est rien, vraiment » répondit Meg avec reconnaissance. Sara confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- « En tous cas Nick est dans tous ses états et culpabilise parce qu'il pense que c'est de la faute de sa pizza… Non pas que ce soit totalement improbable, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à me faire au mélange anchois-salami-mayonnaise » leur confia Catherine en riant. « Oh, et votre supérieur campe juste devant » ajouta t'elle, malicieuse, en désignant la porte qui donnait sur le couloir.

- « C'est tout Meg, ça » fit Sara avec espièglerie alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à sortir. « Elle adore avoir tous les hommes aux petits soin pour elle, n'est-ce pas mon ange ? » la taquina t'elle affectueusement.

- « Imbécile… » marmonna Meg avec un petit air boudeur adorable.

- « C'est madame imbécile pour toi » rétorqua la jolie brune en passant tendrement son bras sous le sien pour l'entraîner dehors.

&&&

- « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » lança Jeff à la ronde, après s'être assuré que Megan allait mieux et avoir veillé personnellement à ce qu'elle mange au moins deux muffins sous l'œil plus qu'amusé de Sara. « On a encore des heures de bandes vidéo à visionner, des résultats à attendre, un café à visiter… et j'imagine de 'Midnight light' ne sera pas ouvert avant plusieurs heures. »

- « En effet » confirma Grissom en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste machinal que Sara jugea adorable avant de se taper – violemment mais mentalement – la tête sur le mur le plus proche. « Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent, pour l'instant, que Me…made… madame Tyler » se reprit-il après quelques hésitations, « reste ici. Et puis Jim m'a indiqué qu'un petit communiqué à la presse sera de circonstances. »

- « Vous pouvez m'appeler Megan » fit la concernée d'un ton blasé, choquant toutes les personnes présentes, notamment Sara qui la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle et Gil qui ne savait pas trop comment prendre ce changement de comportement. « Je ne mord pas… enfin, pas sans être provoquée » conclut-elle avec un sourire innocent qui lui donnait l'air étrangement dangereuse. L'entomologiste hocha la tête, légèrement hésitant. Ça ressemblait à une offre de paix mais est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

- « Je vais rester aussi » reprit l'expert. « J'ai encore quelques théories à vérifier et je dois voir Warrick et Holly. »

- « Je reste » annonça l'agent Thomas en touillant distraitement son café. « Je sais ce que j'ai dit à propos de mon amour immodéré pour le genre d'activité qui consiste à garder le nez collé sur un écran » admit-il, sarcastique, « mais il faut bien le faire. Sara devrait y aller avec l'un d'entre vous » proposa t'il en désignant successivement Catherine et Nick.

- « Je pense que Cath a mérité un petit break du labo » fit le jeune texan. La blonde haussa les épaules, signe que ça lui était égal mais échangea un sourire avec Sara qui le lui rendit.

- « Parfait, on fait comme ça alors » approuva Grissom avant de se lever.

- « Le café est une bonne idée mais aller au club n'apportera rien » intervint Sara, restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent. « Elle les choisit en fonction de leur niveau social en se basant sur l'apparence et veut leur faire croire à une liaison sérieuse, elle n'a couché avec aucun d'eux mais les connaissait un minimum… » expliqua t'elle comme si ça coulait de source.

- « Si il y a un rapport j'y suis hermétique » la coupa Jeff, les sourcils froncés.

- « C'est très simple » fit Megan, sortant de ce qui semblait être la contemplation de ses escarpins dernier cri. « Les deux idées se rejoignent. On ne peu pas jugé de l'apparence d'un homme en boîte. Ils se mettent tous sur leur 31 et portent tous ce qui est souvent leur seul ensemble de marque. Un mec en Gucci dans un club peu en fait passer sa semaine en jogging troué et sweat-shirt assorti. Un mec en costume Paco Rabane dans un café en plein milieu de la journée… vous pouvez être sûr qu'il en a quatre autres dans son armoire. Et la femme dont nous parlons est loin d'être stupide. Elle sait ça. »

- « Evidemment, » enchaîna Catherine, « et si elle avait rencontré l'un d'entre eux de cette façon, ils auraient couché ensemble – ce qui n'est pas le cas ici – ou ne se seraient jamais revu – et nous ne serions pas là. »

- « Logique féminine » souffla l'agent fédéral à ses deux collègues qui fixaient les trois jeunes femmes avec une expression un peu hagarde.

- « Bien, on va y aller, nous » fit l'experte blonde avant de se lever et de s'emparer de la feuille sur laquelle étaient indiqués le nom et l'adresse du seul établissement de la ville susceptible de produire le café responsable des tâches dans la voiture. Etablissement que les collègues de la victime n'avaient pas mentionné. « Bonne chance et bon courage » lança t'elle en quittant la pièce. Sara la suivit dehors non sans avoir salué les autres, fait un clin d'œil à Megan et promis à Jeff de lui ramener un café. Un vrai.

&&&

- « Mr Peters ? Bien sûr que je le reconnais » s'exclama avec enthousiaste jeune caissier de 'El Torrefactor' – le nom avait définitivement fait sourire les deux enquêtrices. Catherine rangea la photo qu'elle avait sortie et jeta un coup d'œil au badge du rouquin qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une petite vingtaine d'années.

- « Dites-moi, Rupert, est-ce que Mr Evans venait souvent ici ? Régulièrement ? Est-ce qu'il venait seul ? » s'enquit la jeune femme blonde.

- « Il venait assez souvent, ça oui. Deux ou trois fois par semaine » expliqua le garçon en fouillant dans ses souvenirs. « Pas vraiment régulièrement. La plupart du temps le mardi et le jeudi et occasionnellement un autre jour. Depuis que je suis là en tous cas… ça fait presque 8 mois maintenant… il vient en début d'après-midi. Toujours très chic. M'est avis qu'il travaille dans les affaires ou quelque chose comme ça… »

- « Est-ce que vous vous souvenez si quelqu'un l'accompagnait ces derniers temps ? » le pressa diplomatiquement Sara, quelque peu impatiente. Sa carte d'agent du FBI avait du lui faire une grande impression car le jeune rouquin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'empressa de répondre.

- « Non, non. Il était toujours seul. Enfin… La semaine dernière il me semble que quelqu'un l'attendait dehors parce qu'il était assez pressé et qu'il ne s'est pas arrêté pour discuter… C'était jeudi. Mais en fait, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention parce qu'il n'a pris qu'un café. Pourtant je suis presque sûr qu'en sortant, il a rejoint une femme sur le trottoir d'en face. Une rousse il me semble… Il n'y avait vraiment pas beaucoup de clients » fit-il, penaud, comme pour justifier son indiscrétion.

- « D'accord, merci pour tout » le congédia Catherine avec un sourire. « Si quelque chose d'autre vous revient, appelez-nous » lui demanda t'elle en lui tendant une carte qu'il accepta avec une sorte de vénération. Sûrement un fan des séries policières qui ne rêvait que de se faire interroger par des 'vrais' agents fédéraux songea la blonde avec humour alors que Sara et elle quittaient l'établissement.

- « Il a été tué dans la nuit du samedi » énonça la brunette quand elles se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir. A 21h30, en cette fin de février, le soleil était déjà couché et la ville se drapait de ses si célèbres lumières artificielles. « Ça pourrait être elle… »

- « Rousse ? » s'interrogea l'experte en fronçant délicatement le nez.

- « Sûrement une perruque. Je l'imagine plutôt ordinaire… une vie normale. Elle joue un rôle quand elle tue, il serait normal qu'elle se déguise » explicita Sara en resserrant les pans de son manteau. « On devrait prévenir les autres. Une rousse, ça ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu… »

- « En effet » acquiesça Catherine, rieuse.

La blonde s'adossa à un poteau, un peu en retrait et observa sa jeune collaboratrice passer un coup de fil… sans doute à son supérieur. Bien sûr elle ne lui parlerait pas de ses rapports avec Grissom – il la tuerait si elle faisait ça – mais elle pouvait bien se faire sa propre opinion, pas vrai ? Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu penser en premier lieu, elle aimait bien la jolie brune et ses collègues venus de la capitale. Ils n'étaient pas comme les fédéraux avec lesquels elle avait, parfois, été obligée de collaborer. Ils étaient plutôt rafraîchissant en fait. Pas démesurément sûrs d'eux mais très professionnels et apparemment très doués. Chacun à leur manière. Maintenant, Sara… Eh bien, elle était jolie, intelligente, vive, sérieuse mais aussi enjouée et parfois drôle. Forte et fragile. Tout en paradoxe.

Elle semblait se comporter de manière totalement différente avec ses amis et avec… les autres. Elle avait ce côté sombre et torturé qu'on retrouvait chez Gil. Seulement, elle, elle avait dépassé ça. Chose que Grissom n'avait pas été capable de faire. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle pensait qu'ils iraient bien ensemble. Vraiment. Et pourtant en tant que meilleure amie elle était très 'stricte' à propos de ses 'fréquentations' – non pas qu'il en eut beaucoup… Non, elle aimait bien Sara. Elle serait bien pour lui. Pourtant elle n'était pas sûre que cela marcherait. Leur histoire semblait un peu chaotique et Grissom était… Grissom.

- « C'est bon. On rentre ? » fit la brunette en question en revenant vers elle.

- « Ouais. Tu veux conduire ? » lui proposa Catherine en lui tendant les clefs de la voiture. Hey, si elle devait être la future madame Grissom, autant commencer à entretenir de bonnes relations dès maintenant, non ?

&&&

- « Rousse ? » répéta Megan avec une moue dubitative, les sourcils en accent circonflexe.

- « Rousse » confirma Jeff en se rasseyant près de la jeune femme. « C'est ce qu'a dit le caissier d'El Torrefactor » expliqua l'agent en s'étranglant de rire à la fin de la phrase.

- « Non, il a vraiment appelé son café 'El Torrefactor' ? » fit Nick, incrédule.

- « On dirait le titre d'un mauvais film d'action à gros budget avec Stallone dans le rôle principal » commenta Archie sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

- « Pfff, mais quand même, rousse… » soupira la chargée de communication en repoussant une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

- « Je sais mon sucre d'orge, je sais » murmura affectueusement Jeff en lui prenant la main, mi-réconfortant mi-moqueur. Megan le fusilla du regard mais ne retira pas sa main quand le brun la serra avec tendresse.

Il se passa bien encore trente minutes, dans le silence le plus complet – uniquement troublé par le froissements des papiers de carambars que dévoraient Megan et Nick – quand le jeune texan poussa un cri de victoire qui fit sursauter tous les autres.

- « Stop, stop ! Archie, revient un peu en arrière, là ! » s'exclama le brun, le doigt pointé sur l'écran, contenant mal son excitation. « Voilà, ici ! » fit-il lorsque le laborantin s'exécuta.

- « Hey… c'est vrai ! » s'écria Megan à son tour. « Bien joué, Nick. »

- « Merci, c'est un don » répliqua t'il, faussement modeste. « Elle est ici, une rousse avec un drôle de chapeau écossais » reprit-il avec plus de sérieux.

- « C'est un Burbury… » le corrigea t'elle distraitement. « Mais passons, je pense que ça pourrait être elle » approuva la brunette. « Et je pense qu'on pourrait trouver une meilleure image d'un autre angle. Il faudrait essayer les caméras de 'Victoria's secret'. »

- « C'est parti ! » lança Archie en fouillant dans le tas de cassettes pêle-mêle.

- « Bien vu mon vieux » le félicita Jeff en tapant dans le dos du texan. « Je n'y croyais plus… »

- « Ouais, enfin il nous a quand même fallu presque deux heures » souligna Nick avec bonne humeur. « Greg, Warrick et Holly devraient bientôt arriver maintenant. Je me demande où est Grissom, ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu » constata t'il, intrigué.

- « Je crois qu'il est retourné au labo » répondit Megan en remettant de l'ordre dans ses boucles brunes. « Je vais le chercher » décida t'elle finalement avant de joindre le geste à la parole.

- « Tu es sûre ? » demanda l'agent fédéral, surpris par cette décision.

- « Toujours ! » lança t'elle depuis le couloir où elle disparaissait déjà, laissant derrière elle un Jeff quelque peu déphasé.

oxoOoxo

_TBC..._


	24. Chapter 24

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, comme promis, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;-)_

_Un grand merci à tous pour les reviews, en ce moment mes connections internet sont très limités mais dès que je pourrais, je vous répondrais plus... personnellement :-)_

_XXX_

oxoOoxo

(Don't give up, Eagle-Eye Cherry)

- « … et finalement il s'agit de l'huile pour les mains sèches de la gamme 'Secrets des mille et une nuits' de Chanel. C'est une édition limitée et les produits viennent juste de sortir. Seules quelques boutiques privilégiées peuvent se vanter de l'avoir en rayon sur tout le territoire américain. Il n'y en a qu'une à Vegas, en fait. Mais on ne peux pas être sûr qu'elle l'ai acheté ici et puis maintenant avec Internet… elle a très bien pu la commander en Europe » conclut Hodges après une – interminable – série d'explications scientifiques dont Gil se serait bien passé.

- « Bien, merci quand même. On va vérifier et voir si on peut trouver quelque chose. Vous pouvez y aller. Vous auriez du terminer il y a trois quart d'heure » fit l'entomologiste en récupérant la feuille de résultats.

- « Oh, ce n'est pas grave. C'est toujours un plaisir de travailler av… pour vous » s'empressa de répondre David avec un large sourire que Nick n'aurait pas hésité à qualifier de fayot et qui exaspéra profondément le chef de l'équipe de nuit. Ce dernier accorda donc à son subordonné un simple hochement de tête et profita de l'arrivée de Megan dans le labo pour prendre congé.

L'état jeune femme l'inquiétait vraiment. Il avait tout de même été témoin de deux de ses malaises en moins de 24 heures et elle lui semblait plus pâle qu'il y a cinq ans – même si paradoxalement elle était définitivement plus épanouie. Il se promit de la surveiller de près, ne serait-ce que pour Sara pour qui elle comptait énormément. Pour l'heure, la jeune chargée de communication semblait entretenir une discussion animée avec Greg entre deux éclats de rire.

- « … bien sûr, et l'opossum fait 'pourquoi c'est moi l'ornithorynque ?' ? Excellent ! J'adore ce moment ! » approuva avec enthousiasme l'aspirant expert, illustrant ses propos par de grands gestes désordonnés. « Et quand le mammouth répond à l'opossum 'Je ne suis pas gros, c'est ma fourrure qui fait de l'épaisseur !' » Là, ils reprirent tous les deux en cœur, avec une voix de fausset : « 'Hein, hein… il est gros !' » avant d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois.

Grissom les observa interagir avec quelque chose comme de l'attendrissement. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment – voire pas du tout – de quoi ils parlaient mais leur attitude enfantine l'amusait sans fin. Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif et croisa les bras, adossé contre le plan de travail, en attendant qu'ils aient terminé. C'est Megan qui remarqua sa présence en premier, leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant et il eut l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire dans son âme. C'était assez terrifiant comme impression mais il la laissa faire parce qu'il lui devait au moins d'être honnête avec elle et que l'avoir de son côté pourrait se révéler utile pour… plus tard. Il se rappelait encore de l'enveloppe qui l'attendait à l'hôtel, là-bas à Manhattan. Il se rappelait la manière dont elle avait anticipé ses actions. Et il lui serait toujours reconnaissant pour ce portrait qui trônait dans son salon…

- « Tiens, salut Griss » le salua Greg en remarquant à son tour sa présence. « Megan vous cherchait alors je l'ai accompagnée jusqu'ici » fit-il avec un grand sourire.

- « On a peut-être trouvé la meurtrière » annonça de but en blanc la jolie brune. « Sara et Catherine ont interrogé un caissier qui a dit qu'il avait vu la victime avec une femme rousse trois jours avant sa mort et Nick a trouvé quelque chose sur une des bandes » expliqua t'elle alors qu'elle jouait distraitement avec son pendentif – un lys remarqua l'entomologiste.

- « Enfin une bonne nouvelle » se réjouit Gil, vraiment content et surtout vraiment soulagé que l'enquête avance enfin.

- « C'est ce que je pense aussi » répondit la brunette avec un léger hochement de tête. « Les autres travaillent dessus… »

Il y eut un silence qui sembla s'éterniser un long moment avant que le jeune laborantin ne prenne conscience de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce et ne s'éclipse discrètement après avoir articuler un 'à tout à l'heure' silencieux accompagné d'un clin d'œil à l'attention de la jeune chargée de com'. Quand il fut parti, laissant les deux autres seuls, ils continuèrent à s'observer sans un mot. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'animosité entre eux. Plutôt de la curiosité. Et une certaine forme de respect bien qu'accompagné de réserve, de circonspection.

- « Mad… Megan, vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? » Grissom décida de se jeter à l'eau, n'appréciant que très moyennement d'être observé et mis à nu de la sorte. Il avait l'impression d'être un suspect à un interrogatoire. Ou un adolescent devant les parents de la fille qu'il veut emmener au bal de la promo. Plutôt désagréable. Surtout face à une – à priori inoffensive – jeune femme de plus de 15 ans sa cadette.

- « Ça dépend » fit la jolie brune en s'asseyant souplement sur un coin du bureau sur lequel elle s'appuyait. Ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide d'une façon tout à fait enfantine mais son regard était mortellement sérieux. « _Vous_ vouliez me dire quelque chose ? »

- « Comme quoi ? » répliqua Grissom, d'un ton léger qui ne reflétait en aucune façon le tumulte intérieur dont il était victime.

- « Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. » Cette fois le ton était glacial, presque menaçant. L'expert ne s'y trompa pas. « Un mot de moi, un seul mot et elle ne vous adressa plus jamais la parole. » Megan exprimait un fait concret. Il n'y avait ni fierté ni suffisance dans son ton. Elle ne se vantait pas d'avoir ce pouvoir là sur Sara, elle prévenait seulement son interlocuteur qu'elle ferait tout pour la protéger. L'entomologiste songea que ça lui donnait un air félin… un peu comme une panthère qui protège ses petits. La pensée le fit sourire intérieurement.

- « Je sais » fit-il, avec gravité cette fois. « Et vous auriez sans doute raison. Je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un à qui on devrait s'attacher… Je peux être franc avec vous ? » Megan fit un vague geste de la main signifiant quelque chose comme 'faites dont'. « Je ne peux pas vous promettre de ne pas lui faire du mal… à nouveau. Je ne l'ai pas voulu la première fois. Mais je peux vous promettre que je ferais tout mon possible pour la rendre heureuse… si j'avais une deuxième chance, je veux dire » rajouta t'il rapidement.

- « Ce n'est pas suffisant » intervint froidement la jeune femme.

- « Je n'ai rien d'autre… je voudrais vraiment pouvoir lui offrir quelque chose de plus, des certitudes, des déclarations enflammées, des lits de pétales de roses, des bains de champagne et des soleils couchant sur des plages paradisiaques… mais ce n'est pas moi, ça » avoua l'entomologiste avec sincérité. Il aimait Sara. Il l'adorait même. Megan savait ça même si la principale intéressée l'ignorait certainement. Mais si il n'était pas capable de lui prouver, cela signifiait-il réellement quelque chose ?

- « Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Ça » fit la brunette en esquissant un faible sourire. « Et vous le savez. Elle a besoin de pouvoir vous faire confiance, de pouvoir compter sur vous, d'être sûre de représenter quelque chose pour vous, d'avoir votre respect, votre affection, votre amour. Ce sont des choses qu'elle mérite et dont elle a trop été privée » conclut-elle dans un murmure, comme si elle s'adressait davantage à elle-même. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux chocolat accrochèrent le regard turquoise de son vis-à-vis. « Je n'interviendrais pas, ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre sauf si j'y suis obligée » expliqua t'elle en redescendant souplement de son 'perchoir'. « Par contre, si vous la faites _encore_ souffrir, ce n'est pas sur un post-it que je marquerais ces mots mais au fer rouge sur votre peau » le menaça t'elle très sérieusement, la voix dangereusement basse avant de quitter la pièce comme si de rien était. « Au fait, on vous attend en salle de visionnage… Et il va de soi que nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation » ajouta t'elle, malicieuse, en s'arrêtant brièvement sur le seuil pour mieux repartir.

&&&

- « Elle a vraiment dit qu'elle allait chercher G… le Dr. Grissom ? » répéta Sara, persuadée d'avoir mal entendu. Elle avait été surprise de ne pas retrouver Megan avec Jeff et les autres mais cette explication là ne tenait pas la route… et n'était pas pour la rassurer.

- « Mais oui » confirma l'agent Thomas avec un petit sourire espiègle. « Je lui ai demandé si elle était sûre de vouloir faire ça et elle a dit, je cite 'Toujours', fin de citation. »

- « Bien » fit la jolie brune sur un ton qui indiquait clairement que ce n'était pas 'bien' du tout. Loin de là. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de se torturer davantage en imaginant la conversation qu'avaient pu avoir sa meilleure amie et son ex-amant puisque la brunette en question fit irruption dans la salle comme si de rien était. Elle arborait un petit air serein et satisfait qui, selon Sara, n'augurait rien de bon.

- « Tiens, vous êtes revenues » lança Megan en se laissant tomber nonchalamment – mais toujours avec une grâce certaine – sur une chaise. « Et vous, vous avez réussi à avoir une meilleure image ? » s'enquit-elle ensuite à l'attention des trois hommes présents.

- « Oui, » répondit Archie avec l'un de ses sourires éclatants, « on imprime ça en ce moment même et on va essayer de la suivre avec les différentes caméras qui pourraient se trouver sur son chemin » expliqua t'il en désignant du menton, les images qui passaient simultanément sur trois écrans.

- « Parfait » fit la voix de Grissom depuis la porte. « On va faire circuler cette photo dans la ville et pendant ce temps, il faudrait vérifier les ventes d'un produit… Chanel ici, sur les états qu'elle a déjà visités et par correspondance » annonça t'il sans sourciller. La tirade de Megan tournait toujours dans sa tête mais il était un professionnel avant tout.

- « On pense qu'elle n'est pas vraiment rousse » intervint Catherine. « Cependant, elle a du le rester au moins pendant qu'elle était à Vegas » temporisa t'elle après y avoir réfléchit un instant. « Il vaudrait mieux que les traits du visage soient bien visibles. »

- « Le bon côté, c'est que lorsqu'on l'aura, on aura qu'à comparer l'empreinte et l'ADN et hop ! L'affaire sera bouclée ! » se réjouit le jeune texan avec son optimisme habituel.

- « Certes, Nick » acquiesça l'entomologiste, amusé. « Bon, il va être 22 heures, j'ai une affaire à confier aux deux autres et il y a des insectes » continua t'il, faisant sourire – de manière plus ou moins évidente – toutes les personnes présentes. « Je pense être de retour vers minuit, on se retrouvera en salle de conférence. Pour l'huile… ? »

- « Les filles vont s'en occuper » le coupa Megan en récupérant d'un geste souple la feuille qu'il tenait à la main avant de la confier à Catherine et Sara. « Puisque ces messieurs ont l'air de maîtriser la situation ici… » fit-elle, taquine, « autant les laisser gérer ça. Quant à moi, j'ai quelques journalistes à traumatiser. Peut-être que Brass voudra se joindre à moi » déclara la brunette, l'air ravie, en quittant la salle.

- « Je crois qu'on a pas vraiment le choix » constata Cath, faussement défaitiste.

- « En effet » approuva Nick, souriant.

- « Parfois, je me demande vraiment comment Ben fait pour la gérer… » se demanda Jeff avec humour.

- « Il ne le fait pas, il prend sur lui » lui répondit Sara, malicieuse. « Allez travaille bien » le salua t'elle moqueusement en suivant l'experte blonde jusqu'à un labo libre et informatisé.

- « Parfois, je me demande vraiment comment je fais pour la supporter » reprit l'agent fédéral en secouant la tête.

- « Tu prends sur toi ? » lui suggéra la jeune brune, rieuse, depuis le couloir. Nick ricana et Archie sourit alors que l'homme laissait retomber sa tête sur le bureau avec un bruit sourd.

- « Je dois moi aussi vous laisser… » les informa Grissom, un discret sourire au coin des lèvres, avant de s'éclipser à son tour. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps seul, pour réfléchir et la collecte de spécimens rampants était idéale pour ça.

&&&

- « J'ai peut-être quelque chose… » fit Sara en s'arrêtant de pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Les lumières de l'écran jouaient doucement sur son visage, l'éclairant de lueurs surréalistes.

- « Humm ? » répondit vaguement Catherine, absorbée par ses propres recherches mais tout de même attentive.

- « Eh bien, si j'étais elle, je n'aurais pas passé de commande via Internet, ça laisse trop de traces. Payer en espèces, donc anonymement, dans une boutique est un choix plus logique, quitte à se déguiser. Et même, si on ne peut pas savoir où elle se trouvait ces quatre derniers mois, le nombre de personne à avoir acheté se produit n'est pas si élevé. D'autant que je pense qu'on peut éliminer les villes dans lesquelles elle avait déjà commis un meurtre » expliqua la jeune femme en faisant défiler une liste sur son écran.

- « Ça fait beaucoup de suppositions… » objecta l'experte. « Toutefois j'aurais tendance à penser comme vous. On peut toujours essayer. »

- « Surtout qu'à 193 dollars le flacon de 50 cl, les paiements en espèces ne doivent pas être si courants » ajouta la brunette avec un sourire quelque peu désabusé.

- « En effet » admit la blonde en souriant à son tour. « Je vérifie quand même les autres formes de règlement… »

Le léger bruit des touches sur lesquelles on pianote fut le seul bruit que l'on entendit dans la pièce durant les cinq minutes suivantes. Jusqu'à ce que Catherine, taraudée par une question depuis un moment déjà, se résolve à la poser.

- « Comment c'est de travailler au FBI ? »

Sara redressa vivement la tête, surprise par l'intervention de sa voisine et par le contenu de l'interrogation.

- « Que voulez-vous dire ? » s'enquit-elle, abandonnant momentanément ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

- « Eh bien, vous avez été experte à Manhattan d'après ce que j'ai compris, et maintenant vous appartenez au FBI donc vous avez forcément des éléments de comparaison… qu'est-ce qui est différent ? Est-ce que vous préférez ce que vous faites actuellement ou bien… ? J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu la même chose et je m'interrogeais » explicita la blonde avec un petit sourire contrit. « Désolée, je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète… »

- « Non, ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends » intervint la brunette en souriant à son tour, rassurante. « Pour répondre à votre question, la principale différence, pour ma part, réside dans le fait qu'on est moins souvent dans les labos et plus souvent sur le terrain. On ne s'occupe pas uniquement du côté scientifique de l'enquête, on procède aussi aux arrestations, aux poursuites… » commença l'agent fédéral en faisant attention à bien choisir ses mots afin de bien faire passer son opinion. « On fait un peu votre travail plus celui de la police sauf que la plupart du temps, on ne procède pas aux analyses en elles-mêmes ni à la relève des indices. Et puis on voyage beaucoup sur tout le territoire. De plus nous n'enquêtons que sur les crimes violents. Jamais de cambriolage… sauf s'il est accompagné d'un meurtre bien entendu » fit-elle avec humour. « Je crois qu'on a plus de contact avec les gens de cette façon et même si je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de _préférer_ ça, je sais que c'est bien pour moi. Je sais que sinon je pourrais passer des jours entiers cloîtrer dans un laboratoire. J'ai l'impression d'être plus utile ainsi. Sans compter que j'ai beaucoup de liberté et toute une équipe sous ma direction. C'est un avantage non négligeable » continua t'elle, rieuse. « J'adorais les gens avec lesquels je travaillaient à Manhattan et c'est la même chose à Washington. Ni mieux ni moins bien, juste différent. »

- « Je vois » acquiesça Catherine, compréhensive. Elle hésita un moment avant de formuler sa question suivante. « Est-ce que… C'est juste une hypothèse bien sûr… mais est-ce que vous pourriez redevenir experte après ça ? Quitter le FBI, réintégrer une équipe… si l'occasion se présentait… » L'experte savait qu'elle avançait en terrain glissant et sa façon d'agir n'était pas des plus subtiles mais on pouvait bien mettre ça sur le compte de la simple curiosité, non ? Et s'il se trouvait que ces interrogations n'étaient pas tout à fait innocentes, ce n'était que pour le bien de son meilleur ami. Voilà tout.

- « Non » répondit simplement et sincèrement la jolie brune. La scientifique ne voulait voir dans ce discours qu'une simple coïncidence et traita donc la réponse comme telle, en faisant fis d'un quelconque rapport avec Grissom. « Quitter Washington, éventuellement, ce n'est pas une ville que j'affectionne particulièrement, mais pas le FBI, j'aime bien trop ce que je fais. Et le badge est très cool comme dirait Megan… » ajouta t'elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- « Et le badge est très cool, évidemment » approuva Catherine en riant de bon cœur. Elle comprenait son point de vue. Elle appréciait l'honnêteté dont sa cadette avait fait preuve et sa réponse lui plaisait. En fait c'était assez proche de ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Pas vraiment encourageant mais pas totalement hostile à toute forme de changement non plus.

- « Et puis les opérations commandos, les infiltrations, ça me manquerait trop. Une fois, Jeff et moi, nous nous sommes faits passés pour un couple de mafiosi… C'était vraiment très drôle » fit Sara, souriant au souvenir. « Bon, ces recherches ne vont pas avancer toutes seules… » poursuivit-elle avant de se retourner vers son ordinateur, pas très sûre de ce qui venait de se passer mais persuadée que cela avait – ou aurait – son importance, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- « Vous avez raison, on a encore du pain sur la planche… »

oxoOoxo

_TBC..._


	25. Chapter 25

_Aujourd'hui, c'est un chapitre un peu plus court parce que... eh bien, on arrive au dénouement de l'intrigue (si je puis dire) policière et que je ne suis pas très douée pour ça ;-)_

_Sinon, merci à tous les revieweurs, je suis contente que ça vous plaise toujours :-) (et extatique que vous pensiez que je maintiens le suspence, lol)_

_XXX_

_PS : cette histoire comptera sûrement pas plus de trente chapitres donc, encore 5 à venir..._

oxoOoxo

(I'm on my way, Rich Price)

Megan se faufila dans la pièce où travaillaient les deux jeunes femmes en fredonnant distraitement l'une des chansons de l'une de ses séries préférées – à savoir Ally McBeal. Les deux scientifiques étaient silencieuses et tellement absorbées par ce qu'elles faisaient qu'elle ne l'avait même pas attendue entrer. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et s'adossa simplement à l'un des bureaux inutilisés. La brunette s'en voulait un peu par rapport au petit discours qu'elle avait tenu à l'entomologiste un peu plus tôt. Ça n'avait certainement pas été sa plus brillante idée et si Sara venait à l'apprendre… Bon, elle ne serait pas forcément fâchée – après tout, elle n'avait fait ce qu'elle avait fait que par qu'elle s'inquiétait pour sa meilleure amie – mais elle serait sans aucun doute mortifiée. Megan l'était, elle, en tous cas. Entendons-nous bien, elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait dit à Grissom. Elle en pensait chaque mot. C'est juste que parfois elle était un petit peu trop impulsive…

- « Meg, est-ce que tu pourrais venir voir un truc s'il te plaît. »

Autant pour elle, apparemment Sara l'avait belle et bien entendue entrer puisqu'elle venait de l'interpeller sans même prendre la peine de relever les yeux de son écran. La jeune chargée de communication obtempéra de bonne grâce et s'avança jusqu'à se placer juste derrière l'ex-experte.

- « Là, je crois que ça pourrait donner quelque chose. Le 'Beautiful Touch' m'a envoyé sa liste des ventes et il y a dix jours quelqu'un a acheté ce produit, le paiement s'est effectué en liquide. On pourrait aller y jeter un œil. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » s'enquit la brunette.

- « Je pense que ça peut valoir le coup » répondit Megan en parcourant rapidement la page des yeux. Elle passa ensuite derrière Catherine. « Une chance ? »

- « J'ai essayé de recouper les commandes selon les villes dans lesquelles on sait qu'elle était où moment où elle y était » expliqua la femme blonde. « J'attends les résultats… »

- « On sait si elle a emporté les cartes de crédit des victimes ? » demanda la plus jeune.

- « Je ne suis pas sûre… » fit Sara, soudain pensive. « Ils en avaient tous un certain nombre et puisque l'idée du cambriolage avait été écartée dès le début et qu'on pensait que le meurtrier était vraiment méticuleux, on n'y a pas vraiment prêté attention mais je peux vérifier. »

- « C'est juste une idée mais il se peut qu'elle ne se soit pas servie de la sienne… sauf pour la première. C'est ce que j'aurais fait, moi » avança Megan en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, faisant danser ses boucles brunes. « Pour les noms, il faudrait chercher des anagrammes. Quel est le nom de l'auteur du secret de la rose sanglante, déjà ? » Et puis, changeant de sujet sans la moindre transition, elle reprit, avec un sourire malicieux : « Avec Jim, on a martyrisé une demi-douzaine de journalistes, rien de mieux pour se remettre en forme ! Je vais voir où en sont les autres… » Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce de sa démarche sautillante.

- « Elle est brillante mais elle reste rarement focalisée sur un seul sujet très longtemps » se sentit obligée d'expliquer Sara devant l'air confus de Catherine. « Elle ne supporterait pas de faire réellement partie d'une équipe de terrain, ne parlons même pas d'une équipe en labo… d'autant qu'elle ne supporte plus les sciences depuis Harvard » fit-elle, les yeux rieurs. « Mais elle aime réfléchir et aider dans les enquêtes. La communication c'est ce qu'elle fait de mieux de toutes façons. »

- « Je vois ça. »

L'experte ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle adorait son équipe. Les gars étaient vraiment super. Holly aussi. Mais elle n'en était pas particulièrement proche… Elles ne semblaient pas vraiment être sur un pied d'égalité. L'espèce d'adoration que lui vouait sa cadette avait été flatteuse au début mais cela avait créé un fossé entre elles. Et puis son côté garçon manqué faisait qu'elle-même se sentait encore comme 'la' fille du groupe. Certes, elle appréciait l'attention, mais lorsqu'elle était témoin des interactions entre Sara et Megan elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier cette complicité. Evidemment, elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps avant de travailler ensemble… Un petit bruit la sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Le programme avait fini de traiter les données.

&&&

Deux jeunes femmes – une brune et une blonde – affichant de grands sourire et l'air particulièrement fières d'elles-mêmes firent leur entrée dans la salle de conférence. Grissom n'était pas encore là mais Jim Brass, Jeff Thomas et Nick Strokes discutaient déjà autour de cafés serrés et de photos d'une jeune femme aux boucles rousses qui pouvait avoir une petite trentaine d'années.

- « On dirait que vous avez trouvé quelque chose… » suggéra malicieusement l'agent fédéral qui s'était retourné à leur arrivée fracassante.

- « Oui, peut-être » admit Sara en jetant un coup d'œil aux portraits. « La femme qui a acheté l'huile dans cette boutique de Vegas se l'ait faite livrer parce qu'il n'en avait plus en stock. Elle n'a pas donné de nom ni de numéro de téléphone mais la description correspond parfaitement et on a une adresse, ici dans une résidence de grand standing » fit-elle avec enthousiasme.

- « Et il y a un mois à peu près, quelqu'un a fait une commande pour ce même produit avec l'une des cartes de l'avant-dernière victime… à Washington. On a aussi une adresse » ajouta Catherine, tout aussi excitée.

- « Je vais envoyer des hommes immédiatement à D.C. » intervint Jeff en se levant vivement, le téléphone déjà en main. « Comment a-t-on pu passer à côté de ça ? » marmonna t'il pour lui-même.

- « C'est une carte spéciale pour une certaine chaîne de boutiques » expliqua l'experte blonde en lui confiant le papier qu'elle tenait à la main. « L'utilisateur verse un montant convenu à l'avance sur un compte et peut payer dans n'importe quelle boutique de cette chaîne avec la carte qui lui donne en plus des avantages… Pour les vendeurs c'est aussi intéressant puisque la somme rentre dès le début. Mais le fait est que tant qu'il y a de l'argent sur le compte, peu leur importe si le créditeur est vivant ou non. Personne n'a du les prévenir et personne ne devait savoir qu'il possédait cette carte. C'est un système assez peu répandu et ils ne vérifient pas les identités… »

L'agent Thomas acquiesça, quelque peu réconcilié avec lui-même, et sortit dans le couloir pour passer son coup de fil. Catherine en profita pour se pencher sur la table et examiner les photos avec intérêt tandis que Sara présentait à Nick l'adresse qu'elle avait récupérée.

- « Je vais prévenir Grissom et on va y aller » fit Jim, soulagé de voir que l'enquête avançait finalement. « Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je vais demander au capitaine Vega de nous envoyer une équipe » conclut-il en s'éclipsant à son tour.

- « C'est elle ? » demanda la scientifique blonde en se saisissant d'un gros plan de la femme au chapeau.

- « Il y a de grandes chances » confirma le jeune texan. « On l'a perdu au coin de la 7ème et de Stones mais elle pourra se diriger vers l'avenue Houston… »

- « C'est assez étrange de se dire que l'affaire va être résolue en 48 heures alors que ça fait plus de six mois qu'on est dessus » réalisa Sara, un peu rêveuse.

- « Elle s'est arrêtée trop longtemps entre le meurtre précédent et celui-ci, elle devait se sentir en sécurité, il était évident qu'elle allait commettre des erreurs… Tant mieux pour nous » fit doctement Catherine.

- « Humm, c'est vrai. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas une fausse piste et qu'on pourra l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne frappe à nouveau » énonça la jolie brune avant de se retourner vers Nick, les sourcils froncés. « Vous savez où est Megan ? »

- « La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, on parlait de la morphine qui avait servi à assommer les victimes et elle a dit qu'elle avait un truc à vérifier. Elle doit être au labo avec Greg ou alors à la morgue avec le doc' » répondit-il en esquissant un sourire. Sara hocha la tête, amusée.

- « C'est bon, Matt est dessus ! » lança Jeff en revenant dans la pièce. « Ils nous appellent dès qu'ils y sont. On peut y aller ? »

- « Brass a dit qu'il… » commença l'expert brun.

- « Non, je viens de le voir » le coupa l'agent fédéral. « Un inspecteur nous rejoindra là-bas, dès qu'on leur aura communiqué l'adresse et le Dr Grissom est prévenu. Prenez vos armes, des pare-balles et on se retrouve en bas. »

Une seconde plus tard, il avait quitté la pièce. Sara secoua doucement ses boucles brunes, la formation militaire de son supérieur refaisait toujours surface à des moments comme celui-là et lorsqu'on n'était pas habitué, ça pouvait surprendre…

- « Je crois qu'il faut y aller là… » hasarda le texan, quelque peu confus.

&&&

- « Comment ça je ne viens pas avec vous ? » s'insurgea Megan avec un adorable petit air buté. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle faisait face à Jeff et le dardait de son regard le plus noir. L'homme, visiblement à court d'argument, ne savait plus comme la prendre.

Voilà la scène qui accueillit Sara, Catherine et Nick lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le Hall du LVMPD, prêts à partir. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment avant que les deux experts ne repèrent le capitaine Vega qui, depuis un coin de la salle, observait avec amusement la discussion en cours. La brunette, elle décida d'intervenir et fit signe aux autres d'aller attendre dehors.

- « Megan, je sais que tu pourrais le faire mais… »

Jeff s'y prenait vraiment comme un pied songea Sara en souriant intérieurement. En même temps, elle n'y arriverait sans doute pas davantage. Dans ces cas là, il était quasiment impossible de la faire changer d'avis – Megan – et le seul moyen d'arriver à quelque chose était de la prendre par les sentiments. Okay, okay, ce n'était pas très fair-play mais à la guerre comme à la guerre… Et puis de toutes façons, officiellement, son amie n'avait pas à participer à ce genre d'opération. Elle était rattachée au FBI mais n'était pas un de ses agents.

- « Meg, » intervint donc l'ex-experte de sa voix la plus mielleuse – comme si ça pouvait tromper Megan… mais autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté – et avec son sourire le plus affectueux, « je peux te parler cinq minutes ? »

- « Humm… » fit la concernée après l'avoir toisée suspicieusement.

- « Je préfèrerais vraiment que tu restes ici. Ecoutes-moi ! » insista t'elle alors que Megan allait répliquer. « Tu n'es pas en état d'aller sur le terrain. Ça pourrait être dangereux et tu dois faire attention _spécialement_ en ce moment. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « C'est vraiment très bas, ça. Même pour toi » commenta la jeune chargée de com'.

- « Meg, s'il te plaît… Fais-le pour moi » tenta Sara, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas paraître trop amusée par la situation. Soudain, elle fut prise d'un éclair de génie, ou de quelque chose d'approchant se corrigea t'elle en pensée. « Tu ne voudrais pas que je dise à Ben que tu as pris des risques inutiles, n'est-ce pas ? »

La scientifique sut qu'elle avait touchée juste quand Megan prit un air scandalisé, la fusilla du regard puis tourna des talons avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche très digne, ses boucles brunes volant derrière elle et ses haut talons claquant sur le sol.

- « Moi aussi je t'adore ! » lui lança encore Sara, taquine, avant de rejoindre les autres. Si tout allait bien, d'ici une heure la meurtrière serait en cellule et… ouais, elle n'avait pas tellement envie de penser à ce qui pourrait se passer après, une fois que l'affaire serait classée. D'une part parce qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée et d'autre part parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela signifiait s'occuper du problème 'Grissom'. Arg…

oxoOoxo

_TBC..._


	26. Chapter 26

_So, ce chapitre est 'légèrement' plus conséquent mais pas énormément... désolée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le suivant verra sans doute un début de confrontation Sara/Grissom mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le poster avant dimanche prochain (je sais, je sais, c'est horrible mais je vais avoir une semaine plutôt chargée, je vais avoir 20 ans ;-))_

_Grace, il se peut que je me retrouve embarquée dans un épilogue interminable mais je ne pense pas parce que je crois avoir fait un peu le tour de se que je pourrais écrire dans l'histoire précédente. Peut-être un chapitre ou deux pour te faire plaisir..._

_Bonne lecture_

_XXX_

oxoOoxo

(Gone, Madonna)

- « Je déteste la pluie » grommela le capitaine Vega alors qu'ils parcouraient la vingtaine de mètres qui séparaient le parking de l'entrée de la résidence sous une pluie battante. Les cinq autres policiers, les deux experts et les deux agents fédéraux – tous trempés jusqu'aux os – ne pouvaient qu'approuver en silence.

L'orage donnait à la ville un côté mélancolique que même la lueur criarde des néons environnants n'arrivait pas à percer. Sara avait décidé qu'elle aimait cet aspect de Vegas alors qu'ils traversaient la ville à toute allure. Dans ce quartier, pas de néons multicolores. Seuls quelques lampadaires diffusaient tant bien que mal leur faible lumière à intervalles réguliers. Même les gyrophares des voitures de police n'éclairaient pas la rue paisible où vivait leur suspect pour la bonne raison que Jeff avait décidé de jouer la discrétion. Donc pas de gyrophares et encore moins de sirènes.

- « C'est là » fit Nick en poussant la lourde porte de verre à l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Le gardien – un homme grisonnant en uniforme, d'une cinquantaine d'années – qui avait été prévenu, vint les accueillir. Après avoir longuement examiner l'insigne du capitaine et la carte de l'agent Thomas, il consentit à jeter un œil aux photos que lui présentait le jeune texan. Il sembla la reconnaître presque immédiatement puisqu'il releva rapidement les yeux.

- « Mmmm… oui. C'est madame Watson » confirma l'homme en rendant la photo. « Elle loue le dupleix du cinquième depuis une dizaine de jours. Une très jolie femme. Très aimable aussi. Je crois qu'elle est médecin ou quelque chose dans ce genre là… »

- « Elle est là haut en ce moment ? » demanda Jeff en embrasant le hall du regard, repérant rapidement les lieux.

- « Bien sûr. Elle est rentrée vers… 21 heures 30 » répondit-il en consultant une liste.

- « Je rêve, c'est presque trop facile » ironisa Sara en sortant son arme par précaution.

- « Tu ne vas pas te plaindre non plus ? » fit son supérieur avec un sourire complice.

- « Non, non je suis extatique… » répliqua t'elle avec une grimace.

Finalement l'opération se passa étonnamment bien. Et très rapidement. La femme était effectivement là, en train de revoir une ancienne opération – elle était en fait un chirurgien – en grignotant un sandwich. Elle n'avait pas opposé de résistance et, bien que refusant de dire le moindre mot, elle les avait suivis docilement, sans qu'ils n'aient à dégainer. Elle s'appelait en fait Meredith Watson, avait 36 ans et était veuve. Et blonde. Son calme, sa prestance et sa sérénité infaillible ne manquèrent pas de déstabiliser quelque peu les policiers. Mais, dans le même temps, cela ne fit que conforter – du côté des scientifiques et des fédéraux – l'idée que Madame Watson était belle et bien coupable. En premier lieu, elle ne niait pas. Ensuite, elle n'avait pas l'air de trouver aberrant d'être arrêtée…

Ce qui était d'assez bons indices de la culpabilité d'un suspect en règle générale. En définitive, une heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour au LVMPD avec la meurtrière présumée. Cela s'annonçait bien…

&&&

- « Alors, comment ça se passe ? » fit Grissom en entrant dans la petite pièce qui donnait sur le miroir sans teint de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Nick, Megan et Catherine étaient déjà présents alors que Jeff, Sara et le capitaine Vega interrogeait Meredith de l'autre côté. Les experts interviendraient plus tard pour présenter les preuves qu'ils possédaient contre elle. C'était prévu ainsi. L'entomologiste, lui, venait tout juste de rentrer. D'ailleurs ses cheveux poivre et sel étaient encore mouillés et ses lunettes légèrement embuées. Il était assez 'chou' supposa Megan bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment compris l'engouement de Sara pour le Dr Grissom.

- « Ils viennent tout juste de commencer » l'informa l'experte blonde en observant la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

- « Elle n'a pas posé de problème ? » s'enquit le superviseur de l'équipe de nuit tandis que, dans l'autre salle, la capitaine Vega demandait à la suspecte de confirmer son identité.

- « Ce n'est pas à moi qui faut le demander » maugréa Megan, boudant encore à moitié.

- « Il n'y a eu aucun problème » répondit Nick, le sourire aux lèvres. « Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, Catherine et moi allons retourner sur place pour voir ce qu'on peut trouver… »

- « Vous pouvez rester pour assister à l'interrogatoire » intervint Gil. « Si c'est elle, on a déjà bien assez de preuves pour la mettre derrière les barreaux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. »

- « Je la trouve plutôt sympathique » commenta Megan, comme si de rien était.

- « Sympathique, je ne sais pas… » fit Catherine en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, « mais elle est loin d'être stupide. Chirurgienne cardiaque, rien que ça. Si ça se trouve, dans deux ans on aurait trouvé ses empreintes dans le fichier des plus grands médecins… »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » demanda Nick, le nez collé à la vitre et le regard fixé sur Sara et Jeff qui se faisaient des signes de la main derrière le dos de la suspecte.

- « C'est le langage des signes » expliqua distraitement la jeune chargée de communication avant que Grissom n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche – et se remettre de sa surprise. « Ils font ça pour ne pas qu'elle sache de quoi ils parlent. Sara vient de demander à Jeff si il a des nouvelles de l'équipe qui était chargée de vérifier l'adresse à D.C., pour savoir si ils peuvent s'en servir ou si il vaut mieux garder ça comme atout » continua t'elle en suivant des yeux la conversation 'muette' de ses deux collègues et amis.

- « Vous parlez le langage des signes ? » ne put que s'exclamer l'entomologiste, totalement prit au dépourvu et encore sous le choc.

- « Depuis huit ans, oui » répondit la jolie brune en repoussant une mèche brune derrière son oreille. « Le grand frère de Ben a eu un accident de voiture et est devenu sourd à la suite de ses blessures alors Sara, Ben et moi on s'y est mis » continua t'elle avec un petit sourire triste. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas obligée d'expliquer le fond des choses à l'entomologiste mais elle voulait faire un effort. Pour Sara. « Quand Jeff a su ça, il a tout de suite voulu apprendre lui aussi. C'est très pratique lors des opérations spéciales de pouvoir communiquer sans faire de bruit. »

- « J'imagine, oui… » acquiesça Grissom en reportant son attention sur ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du miroir sans teint, non sans avoir ajouter, sincère : « Je suis désolé pour votre ami. » Megan hocha vaguement la tête, se concentrant elle aussi sur l'interrogatoire.

&&&

- « Madame Watson, » commença poliment le capitaine Vega, après avoir enclenché le magnétophone sur un signe de l'agent fédéral, « dans la mesure où vous ne souhaitez pas recevoir l'assistance d'un avocat, nous allons procéder à l'interrogatoire. Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle nous vous avons emmené ici ? »

- « Oui » répondit calmement la suspecte. Comme le policier l'invitait à poursuivre, elle s'exécuta, ne semblant pas le moins du monde mal à l'aise. « C'est à propos d'Erwan Peters, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « En effet » admit l'homme, un peu surpris. « Que pouvez-vous nous dire à propos de lui ? »

- « Il était arrogant, machiste et bien trop sûr de lui » énonça madame Watson sans sourciller.

- « 'Etait' ? » la reprit Jeff en venant se placer à côté du capitaine, de façon à faire face à la femme blonde. Elle eut un sourire sarcastique.

- « Ce n'est pas comme si vous ignoriez qu'il est mort… » fit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule quelque peu méprisant. Jeff se retira et laissa Sara prendre sa place. Manifestement la chirurgienne ne portait pas les hommes dans son cœur et la brunette aurait certainement plus de chance que lui.

- « Nous, nous le savons parce que nous l'avons retrouvé » intervint doucement l'ex-experte. « Vous, comment le savez-vous ? »

La suspecte, radoucie sourit presque maternellement en fixant Sara. Un peu comme on regarde un enfant qui ne connaît rien de la vie et à qui on doit tout apprendre la vie. Elle la regardait avec une expression oscillait entre affection et condescendance. La jeune brune ne détourna pas le regard, quelque peu intriguée.

- « Si vous voulez savoir si j'ai débarrassé la Terre de cet être exécrable, il suffit de me le demander » commenta Meredith Watson d'une voix égale.

- « L'avez-vous fait ? » s'enquit simplement Sara sur le même ton.

- « Je vous aime bien, vous » fit la femme interrogée, l'air vaguement amusée avant de reprendre, plus sérieusement. « Et si je l'avais fait ? »

- « Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent, » répliqua la scientifique. « Si vous l'avez fait, vous êtes certainement consciente de ce que vous risquez. »

- « En effet » admit la suspecte tandis que, derrière elle, Jeff faisait signe à Sara d'aller droit au but – plutôt par mécanisme que par réel espoir de voir sa jeune subordonnée s'exécuter.

- « Alors ? » insista la brunette.

- « Oui » fut la seule réponse qui lui parvint.

- « Oui, quoi ? » demanda t'elle encore. Ce n'était pas un jeu. Il leur fallait de vrais aveux… Enfin, pas forcément, avec les preuves matérielles, mais les jurés avaient toujours tendance à être méfiant vis-à-vis des indices scientifiques. Des aveux assureraient une sentence unanime.

- « Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai tué » précisa Meredith avec un certain détachement.

- « Comment ? » s'enquit Sara qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement les aveux instantanés.

- « Oh, je ne suis pas sûre que vous ayez réellement envie d'entendre les détails, ma chère » ironisa la meurtrière présumée. « Mais je peux vous donner quelques détails qui prouveront ma 'bonne foi' » ajouta t'elle avec humour. « Morphine, roses rouges, champagne, costume Armani, trois coupures au niveau du cœur… dois-je continuer ? »

- « Je crois que ça ira pour le moment » fit Sara, consciente que tous ces détails n'avaient pas été dévoilés dans les journaux. Elle observa la femme qui lui faisait face avec attention. Elle était si clame, si sûre d'elle. Les remords semblaient lui être étrangers. Comme si elle n'avait rien fait de répréhensible. Comme si elle n'avait pas tué un homme de sang-froid. Plusieurs hommes, en fait. Elle se reprit. « Et pour les autres ? »

- « Les autres ? » fit Meredith en arquant un élégant sourcil. Jeff roula des yeux et Sara croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « J'imagine que vous voulez parler des huit autres imbéciles… »

- « C'est à vous de me le dire » se contenta de répondre la jolie brune, patiente.

- « Prenez ça comme un service rendu à la communauté » proposa, non sans ironie, la – définitivement coupable – jeune femme.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda l'ex-experte en s'asseyant en face de la blonde. Cette dernière ne s'y trompa pas. La question ne se reportait pas à sa dernière affirmation mais aux raisons de son geste. Elle se rembrunit et son regard gris se voila subrepticement comme si elle revoyait un souvenir douloureux. Sara eut envie de lui prendre la main mais refreina son réflexe. Il ne s'agissait pas de Megan mais d'une meurtrière en série…

- « Pourquoi les gens s'aiment, pourquoi ils se déchirent, pourquoi ils se vengent, pourquoi ils s'entretuent ? Qui peut le dire ? » philosopha madame Watson, les yeux dans le vague.

- « Il s'agit de vengeance alors » déduisit la brunette en jouant avec un stylo. « A cause d'un homme… qui vous a trahi » poursuivit-elle sous le regard attentif de la – plus que – suspecte. « Comment est mort votre mari ? »

- « Vous êtes douée » admit Meredith avec approbation. « Mon _cher_ mari était ce qu'on peut appeler un 'coureur' et n'était pas particulièrement discret non plus. »

&&&

- « Le coup classique » commenta Catherine, légèrement blasée.

Megan acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête tout en dégustant la sucette à la pomme qu'elle avait sortie de sa veste peu de temps auparavant.

- « Quoiqu'en règle générale, la femme bafouée se contente de tuer son mari, » reprit la jolie brune, « elle ne joue pas les serial killer en parcourant le pays. C'est beaucoup d'effort pour pas grand-chose. »

- « Effectivement » approuva l'experte d'un air entendu.

- « Heu, si vous pouviez éviter d'en parler comme si c'était quelque chose de normal » leur suggéra le jeune texan avec une drôle de grimace.

- « Pourquoi, tu as peur ? » le taquina sa collègue blonde.

- « Tu sais, Nick, tant qu'on ne les trompe pas les femmes sont plutôt pacifistes… » fit très sérieusement Megan.

- « Merci, je suis rassuré maintenant » plaisanta le beau brun.

- « C'est normal » répliqua la jeune chargée de communication, malicieuse.

- « Au moins l'affaire est bouclée » remarqua Catherine en revenant à des choses plus terre à terre.

- « C'est vrai » admit Grissom sans vraiment savoir si il devait en être soulagé ou non. Il pensait avoir un peu plus de temps devant lui pour se préparer à parler à Sara, mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées… mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi après tout. Le plus tôt serait le mieux, non ? « Ils vont finir l'interrogatoire, la mettre en cellule et après on pourra tous aller se reposer. Quand repartirez-vous ? » demanda t'il à Megan, mine de rien.

- « Le plus tôt possible » répondit tranquillement la jeune femme sur le même ton. 'Tiens, prend-toi ça entomologiste de mes deux !' lui envoya mentalement la brunette. « Il se peut cependant que nous ne repartions pas avant après-demain » ajouta t'elle, amusée au plus haut point par le soulagement qui se lisait clairement sur le visage de Grissom. « Et puis Greg a promis de m'offrir un verre dans son bar préféré… »

- « Je vous accompagnerais peut-être » fit Nick avec un large sourire et un clin d'œil.

- « Tu seras le bienvenu. Vous aussi » lança t'elle en direction des deux autres experts. « Si vous le permettez, je vais aller voir Jim » conclut-elle après avoir jeté un regard à la pièce où l'interrogatoire se poursuivait machinalement maintenant que la suspecte avait avoué. « On se retrouve plus tard… »

- « En salle de repos ? » proposa l'entomologiste.

- « … en salle de repos » acquiesça la brunette avant de sortir.

oxoOoxo

_TBC..._


	27. Chapter 27

_Vous avez vu ? Avant dimanche... (au fait mon anniversaire c'est demain ;-))_

_A vrai dire pas de confrontation dans ce chapitre (ooooh, je sais, je suis horrible) mais c'est dans le suivant qui va suivre... maintenant._

_J'espère que vous allez aimer,_

_Merci pour les reviews :-)_

_XXX_

_PS : On ne s'inquiète plus, l'histoire est déjà terminée (je veux dire que je l'ai terminée et que je la poste au fur et à à mesure)_

oxoOoxo

(Erase And Rewind, Cardigans)

Sara observa le capitaine Vega emmener madame Watson en cellule avec un certain détachement. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle compatissait parce que… eh bien… c'était une meurtrière. Mais elle n'éprouvait pas non plus de réelle satisfaction à l'idée qu'elle allait passer le reste de sa vie en prison. Si ce qu'elle avait fait était indiscutablement 'mal', l'intention n'était pas 'mauvaise'. Elle s'était mise à tuer des hommes comme elle aurait pu tout aussi bien se mettre au yoga – dixit Jeff. La femme blonde, encadrée par deux policiers se retourna une dernière fois et offrit un sourire résigné à l'ex-experte qui lui répondit par un léger signe de tête. Son supérieur vint se placer à ses côtés, songeur.

- « On ne peut pas vraiment la détester, n'est-ce pas ? » souffla t'il à son oreille, sans aucune ironie – pour une fois.

- « Son mari lui a brisé le cœur, elle l'a brisé, lui, et puis a brisé d'autres hommes... » répondit la jeune femme en se tournant légèrement vers lui, ses boucles brunes effleurant la joue de l'homme au passage.

- « C'est un peu injuste pour les autres, non ? » suggéra l'agent fédéral, un brin sceptique.

- « Ce n'est pas ton cœur qui a été brisé, Jeff » lui fit remarquer très justement la brunette.

- « Je te rappelle que j'ai divorcé » s'indigna son ami avec un sourire espiègle.

- « Tu as demandé le divorce après qu'elle ait cassé votre service de mariage en tentant de t'atteindre » objecta Sara, souriant elle aussi.

- « Et mon vase Ming ! Il m'avait coûté la peau des fesses » se justifia t'il en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

- « Tu as autant de sensibilité qu'une passoire à thé… » constata la jolie brune, amusée malgré elle et ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

- « Merci » répliqua Jeff avec un faux air vantard qu'il ne perdit pas quand sa subordonnée, excédée, lui donna un petit coup sur la tête.

- « Je vais aller voir Megan » reprit la jeune femme en réajustant machinalement son tailleur.

- « Tu sais où elle est ? » s'enquit l'agent Thomas, les sourcils froncés.

- « Non, mais je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à la trouver, elle ne devrait pas être loin de Greg » fit Sara avec un petit sourire en coin. Après on rentrera à l'hôtel et… »

- « Ttttt » la coupa le brun en secouant la tête. « Après on va fêter la résolution de cette enquête avec les experts autour d'un bon plat de viande et d'un tiramisu » annonça t'il avec un air gourmand.

- « Mais, Jeff, il est minuit passé » protesta son interlocutrice. « Tu ne trouveras pas un restaurant qui nous acceptera à cette heure là ! »

- « Tout est possible à Vegas, sweetie » répliqua l'homme en lui lançant un clin d'œil. « Va chercher la petite puce et je m'occupe du reste. »

- « Tu sais qu'elle te tuerait si elle t'entendait l'appeler comme ça » l'informa Sara en s'éloignant, rieuse.

- « Oui, oui, c'est ça… »

Alors qu'elle tournait au coin d'un couloir, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle venait de se faire avoir en beauté et que Jeff, en détournant la conversation, venait de lui faire accepter un dîner en compagnie de l'épique de Gil Grissom – et donc en compagnie, entre autre, de Gil Grissom. Génial. Tout ce qui lui fallait après quasiment trois jours sans dormir, de voir jouer les mondaines et partager un repas avec l'homme qu'elle tentait précisément d'éviter. Maintenant, il était vraiment urgent qu'elle trouve Megan.

&&&

- « ….Le Frapuccino à la framboise, ça c'est vraiment délicieux » fit une voix mélodieuse et familière depuis un laboratoire sur la droite, couvrant à peine la musique des Red Hot Chili Peppers en arrière fond.

- « Je n'ai jamais goûté » répondit la voix moi familière et relativement reconnaissable de Greg. « C'est idiot parce qu'il y a un Starbucks juste au coin de la rue, j'essaierais » reprit le jeune homme en maniant des éprouvettes avec dextérité alors que Sara passait la porte.

- « Ah, c'est toi » constata distraitement Megan, jusqu'à lors plongée dans la lecture d'un magazine, en se rendant compte de la présence de sa meilleure amie.

- « Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter d'avoir l'air trop désappointée, s'il te plaît ? » répliqua la nouvelle venue avec humour tandis que le laborantin l'accueillait d'un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

- « Désolée » s'excusa la jeune chargée de communication avec une adorable petite moue contrite. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça… Tout c'est bien passé ? »

- « Oui, oui, elle a tout avoué et on dirait qu'elle était plutôt contente qu'on ait réussi à l'arrêter… Un peu comme si ça lui faisait plaisir qu'on reconnaisse son travail » expliqua l'autre brunette en prenant place à côté de sa collègue sur l'un des grands tabourets qui bordaient le plan de travail. « Bizarre. »

- « Je comprends » acquiesça Megan en refermant l'ouvrage qu'elle feuilletait. « Quel est le programme maintenant ? »

- « On va dîner en ville… » répondit Sara avec un enthousiasme plus que limité. « … Tous ensemble » précisa t'elle dans un souffle devant l'air un peu perplexe de son amie. La jolie brune aux cheveux longs fronça délicatement son nez et posa sa main sur celle de l'ex-experte en signe de soutien.

- « Tu sais, » reprit Megan après s'être assurée que Greg, actuellement à l'autre bout de la pièce, ne pouvait pas les entendre, « il va bien falloir y passer à un moment ou à un autre avant de rentrer à D.C., sinon ça va te poursuivre toute ta vie. Tu te demanderas toujours ce qui aurait pu se passer, si ça aurait pu marcher… »

- « Je ne veux pas que ça ! » se récria la scientifique, avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Son amie ne commenta pas et poursuivit.

- « Tu veux des réponses, non ? » lui demanda t'elle en baissant le ton. « Il n'y a que lui qui puisse te les donner. » Comme Sara secoua la tête avec entêtement, elle avança un autre argument. « Au moins pour tourner la page, Sar', tu en a besoin. »

La jeune femme dut reconnaître que Megan avait raison et finit par acquiescer sans entrain, les yeux résolument fixés sur la montre qui ornait son poignet. Une très jolie montre un peu particulière dont le bracelet était constitué de plusieurs petits fils et rubans de couleur marron, orange et turquoise. Elle joua avec un moment tout en réfléchissant. Si il était vrai qu'elle avait sans doute _besoin_ de réponses, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir réellement _envie_ de les obtenir. Non pas qu'elle se complaignait dans le rôle de la pauvre jeune femme trahie – elle était quand même agent au FBI, pas bergère dans un conte de fées – mais, quelque part, rester dans le flou était rassurant. Bien sûr, elle avait aimé cet homme – et admettait, dans ses moments les plus honnêtes qu'il était fort probable qu'elle l'aimât encore.

Mais même en admettant qu'il avait eu une très – mais alors vraiment très, – bonne raison d'agir comme il l'avait fait, qu'est-ce que ça changerait concrètement ? Est-ce qu'ils pourraient envisager de se donner une deuxième chance ? Es-ce qu'il voulait une deuxième chance ? Etait-elle prête à lui accorder une deuxième chance ? Le cas échéant, est-ce que ça pourrait marcher ? Il avait toujours sa vie à Vegas. Elle avait toujours la sienne à l'autre bout du pays… Et il l'avait vraiment faite souffrir il y a cinq ans. Beaucoup. Elle s'était promis de le détester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et elle avait vraiment essayé. 'Essayé' étant le mot clef. Ce n'était pas franchement une réussite apparemment. Peut-être justement parce qu'il y avait toujours eu ce doute, cette incertitude. Peut-être qu'il lui suffirait d'une discussion, d'une nuit avec lui pour pouvoir, effectivement, passer à autre chose.

Elle le connaissait à peine en fait. Ils avaient flirté pendant une semaine. Ils avaient couché ensemble. Point final. D'accord ils partageaient de – très – nombreux centres d'intérêt. D'accord leurs esprits avaient un mode de fonctionnement relativement similaire. D'accord ils s'entendaient particulièrement bien. D'accord il y avait une certaine – hum – attraction entre eux. D'accord ils faisaient des étincelles au lit. De là à dire que c'était l'homme de sa vie… Est-ce qu'il pouvait être l'homme de sa vie ? Elle s'interdit fermement de se lancer dans ce genre de réflexion stérile et se reprit. C'était une notion ridicule. Personne n'était fait pour personne – sauf Megan et Benjamin bien entendu. Certaines personnes, partageant souvent de trop rares points communs, parvenaient simplement à se supporter pour des durées plus ou moins longues. C'était tout.

Sara, les yeux dans la vague, sourit doucement en songeant que c'était exactement le genre de chose que pouvait débiter Meg avant son mariage… et même après, à la réflexion. Et pourtant elle était profondément heureuse à présent. Et peut-être même enceinte. Enfin, ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça, sa meilleure amie, bien que cynique en surface, avait toujours été terriblement fleur bleue au fond. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne ferait pas la bêtise de refaire confiance à cet homme-là, ça non. Définitivement non. Elle le laisserait s'expliquer – comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose – puis elle repartirait à Washington. Voilà. Et puis elle s'achèterait un maxi pot de glace – celle avec des morceaux de cookies dedans, miam.

Elle deviendrait la marraine de l'enfant de Megan, passerait son temps à la gâter avant d'épouser un banquier insipide et finir ses jours dans un chalet du Montana. Ou alors elle terminerait dans son appart' de D.C., mangée par son poisson rouge – note pour elle-même : s'acheter un poisson rouge. L'horreur totale… Elle dut soupirer particulièrement bruyamment à ce point de son débat intérieur car sa voisine lui asséna un léger coup de coude et lui lança un regard mi-inquiet, mi-perplexe… et mi- mort de rire. Non, se rassura Sara, elle ne peut pas lire dans tes pensées. Du moins je ne crois pas… Le pourrait-elle ? En voilà une idée pour le moins angoissante. Bon, peut-être pas angoissante. Mais mortifiante, sans aucun doute.

- « Ouh, ouh, la Terre à Sara… La Terre à Sara… Sara ! » l'interpella finalement Megan en désespoir de cause, après avoir tenté d'attirer l'attention de son amie pendant les deux minutes précédentes.

- « Hein ? » fit très intelligemment l'ex-experte, encore un peu perdue dans ses pensées, achevant de déclancher l'hilarité de la brunette à ses côtés. « Oh, ça va, je réfléchissais » ajouta t'elle plus clairement, en tirant la langue à son amie avec malice.

- « Oui, bah arrête, tu commences à fumer » la taquina la jeune femme, maîtrisant avec peine son fou rire.

- « Très drôle » maugréa Sara, faisant mine d'être vexée. « Bon, il va falloir qu'on y aille sinon Jeff va s'impatienter » ajouta t'elle en se levant et en invitant Megan à en faire de même. « Au fait, ça va, toi ? »

- « Mais ouuuuuuuui » répondit la jolie brune avec emphase en roulant des yeux. « Je vais très bien. Je vais très, très bien. Comme toujours. »

- « Et pour… ? » commença la scientifique en lançant un regard vers l'estomac de Meg.

- « Je verrais ça demain » fit rapidement la jeune femme, cachant mal une certaine anxiété. Sara lui prit affectueusement le bras et elles se dirigèrent – après avoir chaleureusement salué Greg – vers la salle de repos où les autres étaient supposés se trouver.

&&&

- « Ah… les voilà ! » s'exclama Jeff avec enthousiasme lorsque Sara entra… seule. « Non, où est Eve ? » demanda t'il en plaisantant.

- « Elle t'attend dans le jardin, Adam » ironisa Megan en entrant à son tour. « Allez, j'ai faim, où est-ce qu'on va ? » s'enquit-elle ensuite avec un petit air espiègle.

- « Je propose un italien » fit Nick en enfilant sa veste.

Tous les autres acquiescèrent et vingt minutes plus tard, les trois experts et les trois agents fédéraux poussaient la porte de 'La Serenata', charmant petit établissement coincé entre une boucherie et un fleuriste – tous deux également tenus par des italiens d'après les noms inscrits sur les devantures. Le restaurant était des plus typiques – pour le plus grand ravissement de Megan – avec ses nappes à carreaux rouges et blancs, les bougies sur toutes les tables, les esquisses de villes italiennes, le violoniste dans un coin sombre, le pizzaïolo derrière son comptoir, les lumières tamisées… Très romantique songea Sara avec une pointe de sarcasme alors qu'elle embrassait la salle du regard. Elle rencontra brièvement le regard azur de l'entomologiste et détourna vivement la tête. La nuit allait être longue…

Deux bouteilles de Chianti, une tournée de lasagnes et quelques anecdotes échangées plus tard, le repas allait bon train et l'ambiance était relativement détendue. Megan s'était éclipsée un petit moment – sous le regard attendri de Sara et les taquineries de Jeff – lorsque Ben avait appelé. A présent, l'agent Thomas menait un débat très animé avec l'entomologiste et le jeune texan à propos des grands joueurs de hockey de ce siècle – depuis quand Grissom s'y connaissait-il en hockey ? – alors que les trois jeunes femmes discutaient chiffon – ou plus précisément de haute couture – autour de parts de tiramisu et de cafés serrés.

- « … C'est vrai » approuva Sara en remuant distraitement son café. « Mais ce n'est pas comme si on avait vraiment l'occasion de porter ce genre de tenue dans notre boulot » remarqua t'elle, malicieuse.

- « Effectivement » fit Catherine, le sourire aux lèvres avant de prendre une gorgée de sa propre tasse.

- « Parlez pour vous » protesta Megan avec espièglerie, entre deux bouchées de tiramisu – alternativement le sien et celui de Jeff. « Moi je pourrais m'habiller en Gucci pour aller au travail mais je ne veux pas faire de peine aux autres… » plaisanta t'elle, l'œil rieur avant de s'interrompre pour dissimuler un bâillement.

- « On va peut-être retourner à l'hôtel, nous » intervint l'agent Thomas à qui le geste n'avait pas échappé.

A ces mots le Dr Grissom releva brusquement la tête, l'air vaguement paniqué. Cette expression ne dura qu'un minuscule quart de seconde et personne ne la remarqua, ce dont l'entomologiste fut très reconnaissant envers les 'puissances supérieures'. Il avait passé la soirée à tenter de ne pas penser à la confrontation qui se profilait à l'horizon – un peu par crainte et sans doute un peu par lâcheté – mais il y tenait et s'ils se séparaient maintenant…

- « On pourrait se retrouver demain au LVMPD pour mettre le point final à l'enquête, vers midi » suggéra encore Jeff en se tournant vers ses deux jeunes collègues pour avoir leur avis. Les deux brunettes hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement, bientôt imitées par Nick, Cath et Gil – qui songeait qu'une bonne 'nuit' de sommeil pour pouvoir gérer ce qu'il planifiait de faire. « C'est vendu alors » reprit l'agent fédéral en souriant. « Sur-ce, madame, messieurs, j'emporte ces deux charmantes jeunes femmes avec moi et je vous dis bonne nuit » fit-il avant de se lever et d'aider ses amies à en faire de même. Une jolie brune à chaque bras, il quitta l'établissement non sans avoir vivement félicité le cuistot.

- « Bon, eh bien je crois que je vais rentrer aussi » annonça Catherine lorsque les trois agents eurent passés la porte. « La soirée était très sympa mais j'aimerais arriver à dormir quelques heures avant de préparer le petit déjeuner pour Lindsay. »

- « Je te raccompagne » proposa Gil en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Nick tu as ta voiture ? »

- « Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, Boss, je n'ai pas trop bu » le taquina le jeune texan qui se leva à son tour. « Je passe au labo et je file me coucher » continua t'il alors qu'ils sortaient.

- « Parfait, à demain alors » le salua l'entomologiste en se dirigeant vers sa voiture, Catherine sur les talons.

- « A demain Cath, Griss… »

Une demi-heure plus tard – et après un trajet silencieux – le superviseur de l'équipe de nuit déposait son bras droit devant chez elle. Il était près de trois heures du matin et les deux collègues n'aspiraient qu'à aller se coucher mais Catherine, une fois descendue, retint tout de même son vieil ami en posant une main sur sa portière, du côté chauffeur. Elle attendit que Grissom ait baissé sa vitre et lui sourit gentiment.

- « Il y a un problème ? » s'enquit l'entomologiste, un peu troublé.

- « Non, pas de problème » le rassura la femme blonde. « C'est juste que… Je les aime bien. Je l'aime bien, alors… fais attention. » Sur ces mots, et avec un dernier sourire elle franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparait de sa porte et disparut à l'intérieur.

- « Je vais faire de mon mieux » souffla doucement l'homme avant de redémarrer.

oxoOoxo

_TBC..._


	28. Chapter 28

_Voilou, le deuxième, comme promis... ;-)_

_Oh, et je vous conseille la chanson, elle est super (BO de Shreck - si ça s'écrit comme ça - 2)_

oxoOoxo

(Ever Fallen in love, Pete Yorn)

- « Bon, je te laisse, Warrick, Greg et Nick m'ont promis de m'emmener dans une arcade de jeux sur le Strip » fit Megan avec enthousiasme, un canette de coca light dans une main et une écharpe en cachemire écrue dans l'autre.

La jeune femme avait momentanément abandonné les tailleurs, choisissant plutôt de porter un jean foncé et un petit pull turquoise sous sa veste de velours noir. Ses longues boucles brunes avaient été ramassées en deux couettes lâches qui tombaient de part et d'autre de son fin visage, lui donnant un petit côté gamine. Sara, sa tasse de café à la main, elle aussi en jean et joli haut près du corps, ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le comportement de sa meilleure amie. Elle secoua doucement la tête, faisant voler ses boucles parfaites, une lueur amusée dansant dans ses yeux, les illuminant d'éclats ambrés.

- « Amuse-toi bien puce » répondit finalement l'ex-experte avec sincérité. « Mais n'oublie qu'on est invité à manger avec le Dr Robins et sa femme ce soir… »

- « Je sais, je sais… je pense leur dire de venir au Bellagio » intervint la jeune chargée de communication avant de se diriger vers la porte. « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? » s'enquit-elle une dernière fois. La scientifique, toujours souriante, fit non de la tête. « Ok, il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance alors. Surtout n'hésite pas à m'appeler si… enfin bon, n'hésite pas. Je t'adore. » Et avec ça et un dernier clin d'œil la brunette passa la porte, manquant le 'Je t'adore' aussi murmuré par son amie mais le devinant sans doute.

Sara poussa un soupir amusé avant de s'adosser de nouveau au plan de travail et de reprendre la lecture d'une revue scientifique – fort intéressante – entre deux gorgées de café insipide. Elle était sensée attendre Jeff qui discutait avec le sous-directeur Brass mais, très honnêtement, ce n'est pas lui qu'elle attendait. Megan le savait. Jeff le savait sans doute. Gil devait le savoir. Elle le savait. Et elle était morte de trouille. Littéralement.

C'est ainsi que la trouva l'entomologiste quand il pénétra dans la pièce, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, deux gobelets de 'vrai' café à la main. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, profitant du fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore vu pour pouvoir l'observer. Elle était réellement superbe. Encore plus qu'avant si c'était possible. Le jean qu'elle portait complimentait à merveille ses longues jambes et sa taille fine. Et son haut chocolat aux reflets dorés moulait à merveille ses formes harmonieuses tout en rappelant la couleur si particulière de ses yeux. Ses boucles brunes encadraient délicatement un visage au teint pâle et aux traits gracieux.

Lui qui savait sa peau si douce, et en connaissait le parfum si envoûtant, se retenait difficilement de passer une main sur le galbe de sa joue ou de frôler du doigt ce petit pli soucieux entre ses sourcils. Que dire à une femme que vous aimez de tout votre être mais que vous avez lâchement abandonné des années auparavant ? Comment pouvez-vous espérer vous faire pardonner ? Il soupira et ce simple bruit suffit à attirer l'attention de la jolie brune qui releva brusquement la tête… et faillit lâcher sa tasse.

- « J'ai pensé que vous auriez envie de boire autre chose que cette abomination » fit Grissom en lui tendant l'un des verres en carton qu'il tenait, rompant ainsi le silence quelque peu tendu qui s'était installé.

Sara accepta le gobelet sans un mot et le goûta machinalement. Un moka avec beaucoup de sucre, de crème, de vanille et de noisettes. Ça n'avait quasiment plus le goût de café mais c'était délicieux. Son préféré en fait. Elle se passa distraitement la langue sur les lèvres en se demandant comment diable pouvait-il se souvenir de ses détails au bout de cinq ans alors qu'il l'avait vu en commander une seule fois.

- « J'espère que vous aimez toujours ça » reprit, presque timidement, l'entomologiste en venant se placer à ses côtés. La brunette joua un moment avec le verre entre ses mains avant de se décider à répondre. Après tout il avait fait le premier pas…

- « J'aime toujours ça, oui » confirma finalement la jeune femme à voix basse. 'Et je t'aime toujours mais je te déteste tellement que je ne sais pas vraiment si ça veut encore dire quelque chose' voulut-elle lui crier. Elle renonça, cependant. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

- « Tant mieux » osa Gil en esquissant un sourire. « J'imagine que beaucoup de choses ont du changer en cinq ans… »

- « Effectivement » répliqua succinctement l'ex-experte avant de reprendre une gorgée de cette – au combien – délicieuse boisson.

- « C'est étrange de se dire que Megan et Benjamin sont mariés maintenant. Lorsque je les avais vus, les choses étaient un peu… compliquées » commenta t'il dans une hasardeuse tentative d'humour tandis qu'il s'injuriait intérieurement. 'Pauvre abruti, tu n'es pas là pour lui parler de la vie sentimentale de ses meilleurs amis !'

- « Vous l'avez dit vous-même, les choses changent… » énonça Sara d'une voix égale et Grissom se demanda dans quelle mesure cette affirmation pouvait s'appliquer à leur propre situation.

- « Peut-être pourrions nous continuer cette 'discussion' ailleurs » suggéra maladroitement l'entomologiste. Sara arqua un sourcil inquisiteur en se tournant vers lui et aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu rougir. Elle joua un instant avec l'idée de le rembarrer purement et simplement mais elle était là pour avoir des réponses et hocha donc de la tête en signe d'acquiescement pour le plus grand soulagement de l'homme à ses côtés. « Très bien, je… je vous aurais bien proposer de venir chez moi mais… »

- « D'accord » le coupa la jolie brune dont la curiosité était piquée. Il avait bien été chez elle à l'époque, elle n'allait pas se défiler si cela lui offrait la possibilité de découvrir l'endroit où il vivait. Et non, la perspective de passer du temps – seule et dans un endroit privé – avec un homme dont un simple frôlement déclanchait chez elle de délicieux frissons n'avait rien à voir avec sa décision.

- « Pardon ? » fit Gil en manquant de s'étouffer. Est-ce qu'elle avait réellement dit qu'elle était d'accord pour venir chez lui ?

- « Je pense que c'est une bonne idée d'aller chez vous d'autant plus que nous venons de manger et qu'un restaurant est donc hors de question et il fait bien trop froid pour s'asseoir dans un parc » expliqua Sara avec une logique implacable alors que les effluves de l'after-shave de l'expert – le même qu'il y a cinq ans – lui chatouillait délicatement les narines, la faisant quasiment soupirer d'aise. Elle a-do-rait cette odeur, ce n'était pas sa faute… Et puis s'il pouvait éviter d'avoir les yeux aussi bleus…

- « Parfait. C'est… parfait » acquiesça l'entomologiste. 'Evidemment crétin,' s'insulta t'il mentalement, 'pourquoi n'accepterait-elle pas, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais de ces hommes prêts à profiter de toutes les situations'. Il refusa fermement de s'attarder sur cette partie de son cerveau qui lui suggérait qu'il aimerait beaucoup faire visiter sa maison à la charmante brunette qui la suivait actuellement dans les couloirs et qu'elle serait encore plus charmante allongée sur ses draps de cotons blancs… ou même plus simplement dans ses bras.

&&&

Le trajet jusque chez lui se fit en silence. Sara le passa à regarder par la fenêtre et Gil le passa à regarder Sara – quand il ne regardait pas la route. Mais à peine avait-il mis un pied chez lui que l'entomologiste perdit tout son sang-froid et tout d'un coup l'idée de la supplier à genoux – de quoi ? – ne lui sembla plus si mauvaise. Il opta à la place pour aller se servir un verre de Scotch non sans avoir demandé à son invité si elle était tentée – elle ne l'était pas. La jolie brune, après avoir confié sa veste au maître de maison, fit rapidement un tour d'horizon. L'intérieur lui plut dans une certaine mesure – si ce n'est le fait qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment habité. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant son portrait – occupant toujours la place d'honneur où Jim l'avait trouvé. Elle se demanda la signification d'un tel… hommage mais préféra ne pas s'attarder là-dessus.

A l'époque où ils s'étaient connus, la jeune femme s'était souvent demandée à quoi pouvait ressembler l'antre de l'entomologiste. Eh bien, elle ne s'était pas complètement trompée… Le mobilier sobre, les lumières claires mais pas trop vives, les teintes blanches et grises, les papillons encadrés, les recueils de poésie anglaise, les vieux livres d'entomologie. Elle sourit doucement en passant avec révérence le dos de sa main sur la reliure d'un vieil exemplaire des œuvres complètes d'Henri James. Elle en avait un comme celui-là à la maison. Ça avait quelque chose d'effrayant… Mais elle se rassura en se disant qu'elle, au moins, avait une plante verte, une bonne dizaine de photos sur les murs, deux ou trois bouquets de fleurs, quelques coussins de couleurs vives sur le canapé, des bougies aux formes bizarre un peu partout dans le salon et son frigo était littéralement recouvert d'aimants à l'image des personnages de Disney – Megan était passée par là…

- « Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez rien ? » lui demanda à nouveau Gil, la sortant de ses réflexions. Elle se retourna pour le trouver quelques pas derrière elle, un verre à la main et l'air légèrement inconfortable.

- « J'en suis sûre, merci » fit la jeune femme avant de croiser nerveusement les bras sur son torse. Mon Dieu, ils avaient l'air de deux étudiants à un premier rendez-vous… Et encore, les étudiants marchaient aux hormones et auraient vite fait de régler la situation.

- « Sara… » se lança l'expert avant de s'arrêter net, ne sachant comment continuer.

- « Dr Grissom » répliqua Sara, peu disposée à l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- « Gil, s'il te plaît. Ou Griss. Ce n'est pas comme si… » Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase devant le regard de la brunette qui s'était fait meurtrier. « D'accord, tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? » L'ex-experte haussa un sourcil au tutoiement mais prit tout de même place sur le canapé sans faire de commentaire. « Sara, » retenta Grissom en s'asseyant à ses côtés – mais pas trop près quand même – après avoir déposé son scotch sur la table basse, « je ne sais pas… je voudrais que… ce n'est pas facile » fit-il finalement avant d'enlever ses lunettes et de passer une main sur ses yeux.

- « Pour toi ou pour moi ? » Devant la perplexité de son interlocuteur la jeune femme prit sur elle de préciser sa pensée. « Ce n'est pas facile, je suis d'accord mais ça ne l'est pas plus pour moi. Et je ne suis pas celle qui nous a mis dans cette situation » lui rappela t'elle, un brin sarcastique.

- « Je sais » admit l'entomologiste d'un ton tellement défait qu'elle s'en voulut un peu pour la sècheresse de sa réflexion précédente. « C'est juste que je ne trouve pas les mots pour dire ce que je voulais… un peu ironique pour un célèbre orateur, non ? » ironisa t'il avec un petit rire qui sonnait faux et lui donnait l'air d'un enfant perdu – un air que Sara jugeait positivement adorable mais elle garda cette idée pour elle.

- « Pas la peine de prendre des gants, 'ce n'est pas comme si', n'est-ce pas ? » suggéra la jolie brune, à moitié pour l'aider et à moitié pour l'enfoncer.

- « Tu as sans doute raison mais j'aurais vraiment aimé avoir agit différemment il y a cinq ans, avoir 'pris des gants' comme tu dis… » murmura Grissom en se perdant dans la contemplation du fond de son verre qu'il avait repris en main.

- « L'important c'est de faire ce qui nous semble juste, pas ce qui ménage les sensibilités » intervint la jeune femme d'un ton égal. Elle savait qu'il était seulement maladroit mais ce genre de phrase un peu 'bateau' la blessait.

- « Je m'exprime mal » reprit Grissom en la couvant d'un regard si tendre et si intense qu'elle dut détourner les yeux. « Ce n'était pas juste et ce n'était certainement pas ce que je voulais. Je n'ai pas d'excuse et je n'en cherche pas. Je me suis comporté comme… comme le dernier des connards » avoua t'il avec sincérité, songeant que, quelque part, Megan n'aurait pas désapprouvé. « Et je regrette. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je regrette d'être parti ce jour là, comme je m'en veux. J'ai eu mal, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi, à ce qui aurait pu… J'ai fait une erreur mais- »

- « Une erreur ? » répéta Sara, incrédule. « C'est comme ça que tu vois ça ? Une 'erreur' ? »

- « Non ! Sara, non. »

Gil lui prit la main, comme pour éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuie – une option à laquelle elle devait avouer qu'elle avait peut-être un tout petit peu pensé. Elle ne la retira pas, bien trop occupée à retenir ses larmes le plus discrètement possible – sans grand succès. Elle n'était pas prête pour 'cette' conversation. Pas encore. Le scientifique raffermit sa prise sur la main de la jeune femme mais ce geste de réconfort et d'affection eut plutôt tendance à faire redoubler le flot de larmes qui se pressaient derrière ses paupières maintenant closes.

- « Sara, non » répéta t'il encore, incapable de trouver les mots pour la rassurer et terriblement frustré par ce fait. Avec des gestes délicats et plein de précaution, il attira la jeune brune à lui – étonné qu'elle ne le repousse pas – et la serra contre son torse en la berçant très tendrement, savourant simplement sa chaleur contre lui. « Tu n'es pas une erreur, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé » murmura t'il doucement, le nez dans ses cheveux.

- « Je ne comprends pas » souffla Sara contre son épaule, bien trop épuisée émotionnellement pour ne serait-ce que songer à se détacher de ce qui semblait être devenu son point d'ancrage dans la tempête de sentiment qui l'habitait. Devait-elle vraiment détester cet homme qui la tenait si étroitement contre lui ? Ou pouvait-elle juste se laisser aller à l'aimer comme elle en avait envie ?

- « Je suis tellement désolé mon ange, tellement désolé… » lui répondit seulement Grissom en continuant de la bercer et de tracer des arabesques sur son dos du bout des doigts.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Sara blottit dans les bras de Gil qui lui chuchotait d'une voix douce des mots sans aucun sens. Et puis l'étreinte se fit moins affectueuse, plus sensuelle. Les caresses se firent plus marquées et les souffles s'accélèrent. Quand la jeune femme releva la tête, les yeux brillants, pour fixer son regard sur les lèvres de l'expert, il sut immédiatement où ce la allait les mener. Il en avait envie bien sûr. Il en avait eu envie depuis qu'il avait de nouveau posé les yeux sur elle. Et il était plus qu'évident qu'elle partageait cette envie. Toutefois, se lancer là-dedans, si vite, alors qu'aucune explication n'ait réellement été échangée n'était pas une bonne idée. Cela apporterait plus de problème que de solution. Il n'avait pas pu s'expliquer. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de pouvoir seulement commencer à lui pardonner.

S'il cédait maintenant, elle lui en voudrait et… Il cessa de penser rationnellement lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres souples et douces se poser sur les siennes. Et il cessa de penser tout court lorsqu'une langue malicieuse entreprit de tracer les contours de sa bouches et qu'un corps aux courbes on ne peut plus attrayantes se pressa langoureusement contre le sien. Son second cerveau prit le relais et, sans plus réfléchir, il souleva Sara pour la porter dans sa chambre. Leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent pas une seconde alors qu'elle se redécouvrait avec un plaisir et avec une fougue partagée. Lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur le lit, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était plus en mesure d'aligner la moindre pensée cohérente et leurs vêtements ne furent bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir…

oxoOoxo

_Bon, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils se soient expliqués mais on a quand même avancé, non ?_


	29. Chapter 29

_Merci à tous ;-) _

_Bien sûr que ce n'est pas fini (je promets un happy-end :-))_

_Les 'vraies' explications ne sont pas encore pour ce chapitre mais pour le suivant pas de panique..._

_PS : je me suis amusée à la fin de celui-ci (vous verrez) alors on aime ou on n'aime pas mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez _

oxoOoxo

(Sulk, Radiohead)

Quand Sara émergea, la nuit tombait déjà sur Vegas et les rayons du soleil agonisant berçaient la pièce d'une douce lumière rose-orangée, conférant à la chambre une atmosphère irréelle. La première chose dont elle prit conscience était qu'elle était nue et qu'un corps, nu lui aussi se tenait tout contre elle. La deuxième chose dont elle prit conscience était qu'elle se trouvait actuellement dans la maison de Gil, dans la chambre de Gil et plus précisément dans son lit après une séance particulièrement jouissive de sexe débridé – un bon compromis entre tendre et intense – avec lui. 'Et merde…' fut sa première pensée. Cette situation n'appartenait à aucun des scénarios qu'elle avait envisagés et elle se retrouvait sans texte, sans savoir quoi faire ensuite. Elle n'aurait pas de faire ça, et surtout pas comme ça.

Se traitant mentalement de tous les noms, elle se détacha avec précaution de l'étreinte – qu'elle se refusait à avoue confortable – de l'entomologiste et elle s'empressa de s'habiller sans lui accorder un seul regard. Elle l'entendit bouger dans son sommeil derrière elle et retint son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme à nouveau avant de se remettre à la recherche de son jean. Dix minutes plus tard elle était dehors et hélait un taxi. Une demi-heure plus tard elle était arrivée au Bellagio et regagnait sa chambre – qui était en fait leur chambre à Megan et à elle mais, Dieu soit loué, la jeune chargée de communication n'était pas là – dans une sorte de brouillard anesthésiant. Ce n'est qu'une fois plongée dans un bon bain bouillonnant, Tracy Chapman en sourdine et un verre de vodka à la main, qu'elle s'autorisa à penser à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Et ce n'était pas brillant…

Enfin, le sexe avait été brillant. C'est le reste qui laissait à désirer. Elle avait été plus que pitoyable. Elle s'était effondrée comme… comme une gamine puis s'était littéralement jetée sur lui comme si elle n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis cinq – ce qui n'était absolument pas vrai, merci beaucoup. Il ne s'était même pas expliqué – non pas qu'elle lui en ait vraiment laissé le temps et avait du la prendre pour une nymphomane… ou une idiote. A ce stade, elle ne savait pas réellement lequel de ces qualificatifs elle préférait. Aucun sans doute. Mais les deux étaient valables. Sara se laissa couler un instant avant de remonter à la surface, les yeux fermés mais l'esprit plus clair. Eh bien, ils étaient allés chez Grissom, ils avaient fait l'amour et elle était partie comme une voleuse. Chacun son tour, non ? Elle n'avait, certes, pas fait exprès mais ça avait un petit quelque chose de doux-amer, comme une revanche.

Sauf que d'habitude, lorsqu'on se vengeait, on était soulagé. Ou satisfait. Ou même vraiment content de soi. Certainement pas dévasté. Ce qui était définitivement son cas. Elle était triste – sans savoir pourquoi. Elle était déçue – sans savoir de quoi. Et elle était surtout très lasse, très fatiguée – ce qui n'était peut-être pas si étonnant après deux bonnes heures de sport en chambre. Elle aurait voulu pleurer – mais elle s'était promis de ne plus le faire pour 'lui' ou pour quoi que ce soit en rapport avec 'lui'. Elle aurait voulu crier – mais ce n'était pas comme si elle était seule dans l'hôtel. Et, plus que tout autre chose, elle aurait voulu retourner dans cette étreinte si tendre et si rassurante qu'elle venait de quitter. Mais c'était difficilement envisageable maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait été stupide. Comme si, inconsciemment, elle n'avait pas voulu entendre ses excuses. Comme si elle n'avait pas voulu croire qu'il en avait. Pas voulu croire que quelque chose était encore possible entre eux. Elle avait préféré couper court. Juste être avec lui une dernière fois. Ne rien vouloir de plus. Ne rien envisager de plus. Etait-ce elle ou elle fuyait une situation qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir contrôler et qui menaçait de bouleverser son avenir ? Avait-elle volontairement saboté ses chances de réessayer avec un homme parfait pour elle ? Se complaisait-elle vraiment dans le rôle de la pauvre jeune fille bafouée ou voyait-elle trop de chose dans le simple désir de mettre un terme à quelque qui n'avait pas même commencé ? Peut-être que c'était tout simplement Megan qui déteignait sur elle…

&&&

- « C'est bien la chose la plus stupide que tu n'aies jamais faite » fit une voix familière depuis le seuil de la chambre d'hôtel.

Sara ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour affronter le regard – sans doute sombre et orageux d'après le ton utilisé – de Megan. Elle continua à remplir méthodiquement sa valise avec un calme bien trop étudié pour être réel. D'ailleurs il ne l'était pas du tout. Réel. La tâche manuelle et répétitive – sortir un vêtement de l'armoire, le plier, le mettre dans le sac et recommencer – lui permettait de se dispenser de 'trop' penser et de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains depuis qu'elle avait quitté son bain… et son verre de vodka.

- « Et pourtant tu en as fait des choses stupides… » poursuivit la jolie chargée de com' en pénétrant dans la pièce. « Mais là tu t'es surpassée. Si, si » continua la brunette, sarcastique, alors que la porte claquait derrière elle. « Tu réalises, j'espère, que ton comportement est d'une puérilité pathétique » ajouta t'elle en prenant place dans un des confortables fauteuils qui garnissaient la pièce, ne s'offusquant pas plus que ça du manque de réponse de sa meilleure amie.

Megan savait qu'elle l'écoutait. Pas la peine d'en rajouter. La jeune femme était déjà très satisfaite de son entrée qui se voulait 'terriblement' dramatique. Oui, bon, c'était plus ou moins réussi… mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de répéter. Et puis, en toute honnêteté, elle n'avait jamais été une tragédienne très douée. De toutes façons les mélodrames n'étaient pas à la mode. C'était un thème complètement dépassé, obsolète. Passons.

- « Alors quoi ? Tu as eu ta petite vengeance ? Tu es contente maintenant ou tu… ? »

- « Arrête ! » l'interrompit brutalement Sara, un sanglot dans la voix.

Elle se retourna avec brusquerie, prête à hurler sur celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur. Celle qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui rappeler la stupidité et le pathétisme de sa situation. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle ancra ses yeux chocolat dans ceux de Megan, elle n'y trouva qu'une affection sans borne mêlée à une tendre sollicitude. Un petit sourire triste jouait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme brune au teint diaphane. Sara se calma instantanément, comprenant que son interlocutrice n'avait adopté ce ton dur que pour la faire réagir. Bien sûr. Megan était toujours là pour elle après tout. Et elle possédait cette étonnante – quoique parfois effrayante – faculté de toujours savoir ce qui se passait dans sa vie, ou allait s'y passer, avant elle-même.

- « Bon, je sais que tu sais que je sais, alors si on passait directement au moment où tu m'avoues tout ? » reprit la jeune chargée de communication en croisant les jambes avec élégance.

- « On a couché ensemble. Je suis partie avant qu'il ne se réveille. On repart demain matin pour Washington. Et, là, je fais ma valise. Il n'y a rien d'autre à rajouter. » fit Sara alors qu'elle martyrisait un pauvre tee-shirt sans défense. « Et arrête de me regarder comme ça ! »

- « D'accord… Tout d'abord tu vas lâcher ce tee-shirt. C'est un de mes préférés et j'aimerais encore pouvoir te l'emprunter quand on sera rentrées » lui demanda Megan d'une voix douce et ferme à la fois, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Maintenant, quel est le problème ? »

- « Quel est le problème ? » s'étrangla à moitié l'ex-experte, perdant finalement son calme.

- « Oh, ne joue pas les martyrs, Sar', tu t'es mise toi-même dans cette position… » lui souffla son amie, pas complètement compatissante mais pas vraiment acerbe non plus. Juste objective et sincère. « Ce n'est pas une question piège. Alors je répète, quel est le problème ? »

- « Tu veux dire à part le fait que je n'ai eu de réponse à aucune de mes questions, que je suis désespérément amoureuse d'un entomologiste instable, » commença la scientifique en se laissant lourdement tomber sur le lit, à côté de la valise à moitié remplie, « que je viens de le planter sans une explication et qu'il va croire que je me suis bassement vengée, que je viens sans doute de me priver de ma meilleure chance d'avoir un jour une famille, que je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire et que… ? »

- « Ok, ok, » l'interrompit la brunette, une lueur de malice dans les yeux « là, maintenant c'est plus clair… La vérité c'est que je n'ai pas de solution miracle pour toi et même si j'en avais une je ne te la donnerais pas parce que je suis ton amie et que ça ne serrait pas un service à te rendre » continua t'elle sur un ton plus affectueux. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour remédier à cette impressionnante liste de 'problèmes' ? »

- « Rien » répondit Sara avec emphase, en souriant avec ironie. « Rien du tout. Je vais rentrer tranquillement chez moi, je vais me cacher sous ma couette avec mon nounours préféré et je ne compte pas en émerger avant l'été… éventuellement » conclut-elle avec l'ombre d'un vrai sourire sur les lèvres alors que Megan souriait franchement à sa tentative d'humour.

- « Tu as conscience que ce n'est pas une attitude très constructive, n'est-ce pas ? » fit cette dernière en redevenant sérieuse. « Jusqu'à présent, toutes les erreurs que tu as pu commettre sont facilement excusables. Des erreurs de parcours, on en fait toutes. Mais si tu renonces maintenant, là tu seras vraiment ridicule et tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi si tu finis vieille fille » trancha la jolie brune sans ciller.

- « Merci pour ce vote de confiance » rétorqua l'agent fédérale, quelque part réconforter par le discours de son amie.

- « De rien » fit l'autre jeune femme avec un haussement d'épaule et un sourire espiègle. « Et sinon, au lit, il est toujours aussi bon ? »

Cette réflexion lui valut un petit cri indigné et un tir groupé – coussin, tee-shirt et paire de gant – dans sa direction qui fut le déclanchement d'une mémorable bataille rangée. Il était presque 21 heures quand les deux brunettes, épuisées et riant aux éclats, rendirent les armes. Megan, affalée sur la multitude de coussins qui jonchaient à présent le sol, observa du coin de l'œil Sara, elle-même étalée sur un épais tapis à l'autre bout de la pièce. La jeune femme était contente d'avoir pu – ne serait-ce que brièvement – changer les idées à son amie mais, même si elle le dissimulait bien, elle était vraiment inquiète pour elle. Elle savait que, pour cette fois, elle ne devait pas aider Sara, elle devait la laisser gérer sa vie, faire ses propres choix sans être poussé dans un sens ou dans un autre. Elle savait aussi que l'ex-experte en était tout à fait capable. Le problème étant de savoir si elle y arriverait à temps cette fois.

- « Sar', Mr et Mme Robins vont arriver dans une trentaine de minutes, tu veux venir dîner avec nous ? » proposa Megan lorsqu'elle eut repris son souffle et suspendu ses réflexions.

- « Oui, pourquoi pas ? » fit Sara, se sentant plus détendue qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'ils allaient à Vegas. « Mais seulement si tu me promets de faire ce test de grossesse dès que ce sera fini » ajouta t'elle, taquine.

- « Deal. »

&&&

En se réveillant seul dans son lit – lit froid ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait être partie depuis un moment déjà – Gil Grissom ne fut pas particulièrement surpris. Peiné, sans doute. Triste, aussi. Et un peu désespéré. Mais pas surpris. Il l'avait un peu cherché, non ? Il roula sur le côté et inspira un instant dans l'oreiller qui portait encore son odeur. Une délicieuse odeur fruitée avec une touche d'épice. Non, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir cou… non, d'avoir fait l'amour avec elle. Ni cette fois-ci, ni celle d'avant. Parce qu'elles avaient été magiques. Mais il regrettait définitivement le réveil. Dans les deux cas. Il se releva à regret et s'habilla, décidant qu'une tasse de café lui ferait sûrement le plus grand bien. Son mug à la main et Bach en sourdine, il s'assit dans le canapé et ferma les yeux.

Il aimait Sara, rien de nouveau là-dedans. Maintenant, décidait-il de tirer un trait sur sa chance d'être heureux avec elle et la laissa t'il partir comme elle l'avait fait avec lui il y a cinq ans, ou décidait-il de prendre les choses en main ? Pouvait-il espérer que le départ de Sara avait moins avoir avec une cynique forme de vengeance qu'avec l'incertitude, les doutes et cette peur irrationnel qui l'avait faite fuir Manhattan ? Pouvait-il espérer que ce n'était pas encore fini et que si il avait l'occasion de s'expliquer, de s'excuser vraiment, tout pourrait encore s'arranger ? Il l'espérait. Il l'espérait parce que si on lui en donnait l'occasion, il ferait tout pour que ça marche cette fois-ci…

&&&

- « Meg ! »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Alors ? »

- « Alors quoi ? »

- « Le test ! »

- « Quoi, le test ? »

Un soupir.

- « Megan… »

- « Oui, oui, je sais. »

- « Alors qu'est-ce que ça dit ? »

- « Je n'en sais rien, moi ! Une certaine personne a kidnappé le mode d'emploi… »

- « Oh, pardon. »

Une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme.

- « Tiens, voilà. »

- « Hummppfff. »

- « Alors ? »

- « Alors, alors, il faut au moins avoir un doctorat pour décoder ces trucs là… T'ai-je déjà dit que j'aurais adoré travailler à la NSA ? »

- « Meg ? »

- « Oui ? »

- « Honnêtement, j'en ai rien à faire pour le moment. »

- « Sympa. »

- « Megaaaaaaaaaaaan ! »

- « Saraaaaaaaaaaa ! »

- « Arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs ! »

- « Tes nerfs ? Tes nerfs ? Dis-moi, qui est-ce qui est coincée dans la salle de bain à essayer de déchiffrer un bout de papier de deux kilomètres de long alors que je n'ai besoin que d'une putain de phrase pour savoir si ce putain de trait bleu veut dire 'enceinte' ou 'pas enceinte' ! »

- « Ok, calme toi, ça va aller… »

- « Hummppfff. »

…

- « Alors ? »

- « … »

- « Meg, tout va bien ? »

- « … »

- « Meg, si tu ne me réponds pas tout de suite je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses ! »

Un rire cristallin.

- « Pas de menaces à la future maman. »

- « Je t'en foutrais des… QUOI ? »

Une porte qui s'ouvre.

- « Surveille ton langage. Je ne tolèrerais pas que la marraine de mon enfant utilise ce genre de vocabulaire. »

- « Ça veut dire que… ? »

Un hochement de tête.

- « Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

- « Sara ? »

- « Mmm… »

- « Tu m'étouffes. »

- « Désolée. »

oxoOoxo

_TBC..._


	30. Chapter 30

_Enfin le dernier chapitre... oui, bon, disons avant-dernier ;-)_

_J'ai quelques doutes mais j'espère que vous allez aimer quand même. Le truc c'est que c'est assez 'cliché' (d'ailleurs je me suis inspirée d'un livre de Anna Gavalda : Ensemble c'est tout, que j'aime beaucoup). Si j'arrive relativement bien à faire 'souffrir' mes personnages, j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal avec le 'dénouement' et ça donne... ça (quelque chose de tout à fait improbable et de très hautement 'guimauvien')._

_Bon, maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même :-)_

_PS pour Megara : Megan pensait qu'elle était enceinte mais la elle a fait un test pour le confirmer (on mettra de côté que les tests ne sont pas sûrs à cent pour cent...)_

_XXX_

oxoOoxo

(Trip on love, Abra Moore)

- « Le vol 3528 pour Washington ? Un instant s'il vous plait, monsieur… Voilà, terminal 6B, porte 71 » l'informa une hôtesse d'accueil des plus aimables que Grissom ne songea même pas à remercier, trop occupé à courir pour rejoindre l'endroit en question. La jeune femme le regarda partir, légèrement amusée, devinant plus ou moins qu'il devait s'agir d'une histoire de cœur.

L'entomologiste, faisant fis de son orgueil – et de la partie raisonnable de son esprit – qui lui criait de ralentir, fonça vers le terminal 6B. L'avion ne partait que dans une heure mais les passagers passeraient certainement des la salle d'embarquement d'ici une demi-heure. Et il avait bien besoin de ce laps de temps pour pouvoir s'expliquer avec Sara. Si elle voulait bien lui parler. Et s'il réussissait à la trouver bien sûr.

&&&

- « Si tu voulais qu'il vienne, tu aurais pu tout simplement le lui dire au lieu de fixer l'entrée de ce terminal tout en faisant semblant de ne pas le faire » fit Megan à son amie, mine de rien, alors qu'elle se saisissait de la canette et du brownie que lui tendait Jeff. Sara lui envoya un regard meurtrier mais ne put se résoudre à ne plus lancer de furtifs – enfin, pas si furtifs que ça puisque Meg l'avait remarqué – coups d'œil en direction de l'entrée.

- « Je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne ! » se récria t'elle finalement, boudeuse. « C'est juste que… »

- « … tu as désespérément envie qu'il vienne quand même » compléta la jeune chargée de communication en buvant tranquillement son soda light. « Ne t'en fait pas. Il viendra. »

&&&

'Je ne vais pas y arriver, je ne vais pas y arriver…' ne cessait de se répéter le Dr Grissom en parcourant les immenses couloirs de l'aéroport, slalomant avec brio entre les usagés et employés, un gros bouquet de rose blanches à la main. 'Quel était le crétin qui avait eu l'idée de faire autant de terminaux différents ?' pesta t'il en évitant de justesse une petite grand-mère qui tirait une valise qui devait bien faire trois fois son poids. Terminal 4B, 4C, 4D, 5A, 5B… La prochaine fois je l'attends dans le hall de l'hôtel se promit l'entomologiste tout en priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois et que celle-ci soit la bonne.

&&&

- « Tu crois vraiment qu'il viendra ? » s'enquit Sara en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Parce qu'en fait, oui, elle espérait de toute son âme qu'il vienne. Rien que pour le voir une dernière fois. Et peut-être aussi pour pouvoir lui parler, et l'embrasser, et se blottir dans ses bras et… Merde, elle voulait qu'il vienne !

- « Ah, tiens, parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant… » la taquina Megan, amusée par le manège de Jeff occupé, un peu plus loin, à faire du charme à une hôtesse de l'air rougissante.

- « Meg ! » s'indigna l'ex-experte. « Non, sérieusement, pourquoi tu crois qu'il viendra ? » Sa voix était presque suppliante et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point.

- « Deux choses » répondit la jolie brune avec un sourire malicieux. « Premièrement, je commence à bien le connaître et deuxièmement je peux le voir d'ici… »

&&&

6B ! C'était pas trop tôt… Quelle porte déjà ? 71. Exact. 71. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours que ce soit tout au bout ? Pourquoi pas 2, plutôt ? Passons. Une centaine de mètres plus loin, Gil Grissom s'arrêtait à la hauteur de la porte 57, légèrement en retrait, et observait avec attention les passagers deux numéros plus loin. Il repéra assez facilement l'agent Thomas – en costume dans le plus pur style 'Men In Black' – puis les deux jolies brunes à quelques pas de là. Si Sara, superbe dans un tailleur chocolat, avait le regard perdu vers les pistes d'atterrissage à peine visibles sous une pluie battante, Megan, adorable dans une petite robe trapèze noire, regardait dans sa direction. En fait, elle le regardait lui avec un léger sourire entendu. Pour ce qui était de la discrétion c'était raté… Alors autant y aller.

&&&

- « QUOI ? » s'étrangla Sara, attirant l'attention de tous les gens autour. Comment ça, elle pouvait le voir d'ici ? Il n'était quand même pas vraiment… Mais non, ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était ABSOLUMENT pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

- « Il arrive » reprit Megan, toujours aussi calme. « Je vais vous laisser… » ajouta t'elle avec un clin d'œil espiègle avant de s'éloigner. « Bonne chance. »

- « Non, mais Meg, tu ne peux pas faire ça » paniqua soudain la brunette, pourtant incapable du moindre mouvement. « Meg, s'il te plaît… Reviens ici tout de suite ! Megan ! »

&&&

Gil fit un signe de tête à Megan alors qu'elle attrapait Jeff par le bras et l'emmenait – manu militari –vers les boutiques de luxe qui se situaient un peu plus loin dans le terminal. Il s'avança ensuite doucement vers Sara, toujours tétanisée, jusqu'à se retrouver à moins d'un mètre d'elle. L'entomologiste posa une main hésitante sur la frêle épaule de la jeune femme et la pressa délicatement pour l'amener à se tourner vers lui. Il faillit sourire en détaillant le visage blême aux traits fins et aux yeux légèrement agrandis par la panique. Cela lui donnait un air un peu gamine des plus attendrissants. Grissom essaya d'accrocher son regard mais elle se fit un devoir de l'éviter et il n'insista pas.

- « Sara, il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire… » commença l'expert, le souffle encore un peu haché d'avoir couru. « Plusieurs choses en fait » se reprit-il sans lâcher son bras qui tremblait imperceptiblement sous sa main. « Mais si je n'ai le temps de n'en dire qu'une alors ce sera celle-là » fit l'homme en prenant une grande inspiration, sentant le regard de la brunette se poser finalement sur lui. C'était le moment ou jamais. « Sara, je t'aime. »

- « Tu… tu quoi ? » souffla la jeune femme, complètement prise au dépourvu, une fois que son cœur – dont elle pouvait jurer qu'il s'était arrêté un instant puis était reparti à une vitesse folle – ait repris un rythme normal. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait dit, si ? En croisant son regard lagon empli d'une tendre sincérité et d'un espoir presque douloureux, elle songeait que peut-être, il venait bien de dire 'ça'. Et cette certitude était un sentiment merveilleux qui la réchauffa de l'intérieur avant qu'elle ne redescende brutalement sur Terre. Qu'est-ce que ça changeait au juste ?

- « Je crois que je t'aime depuis cinq ans en fait mais j'ai mis du temps à me l'avouer et… me voilà, maintenant, devant toi et tout d'un coup ça semble tellement simple… » expliqua t'il de son mieux. « Enfin, relativement » ajouta l'expert avec un léger sourire. « Ce que je voulais dire c'est que cette fois-là, à Manhattan, si je suis parti c'est parce que j'ai eu peur. J'étais complètement paniqué en fait » avoua t'il en passant le dos de sa main sur la joue pâle de la jolie brune. « Tout ça, autant de sentiments, c'était nouveau pour moi et je ne pensais pas que tu… Je n'osais pas espérer que tu prennes ça si au sérieux. Une semaine… Et je devais renter, je ne voulais pas rendre les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça… Je tiens bien trop à toi » conclut t'il en effaçant du pouce une larme qui s'était échappée des yeux ambrés de Sara avant de porter une de ses mains délicates à ses lèvres et d'y déposer un baiser. « Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner ? »

Mue par un sursaut d'impulsivité, Sara se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et s'empara avec ferveur des lèvres du Dr Grissom qui, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille fine, répondit avec une passion semblable. Le bouquet gisait à terre, oublié. Elle glissa ses mains atour de la nuque de l'entomologiste et se perdit dans l'étreinte pendant un merveilleux moment. Elle ne demandait pas mieux que de le croire. Elle le croyait en fait. De tout son cœur. Et elle l'aimait aussi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre une décision. Pas tout de suite. Pas maintenant. Ça allait beaucoup trop vite. Elle avait besoin de temps. Peut-être qu'un jour… Elle rompit le baiser à regret et caressa du regard le visage si familier – et si sexy selon elle – de cet homme qu'elle adorait.

- « Je te pardonne » murmura t'elle contre son oreille en se blottissant un instant contre lui.

- « Alors reste avec moi… » lui demanda t'il à voix basse, front contre front, alors que leurs nez se frôlaient doucement.

- « Je ne peux pas, pas comme ça » lui répondit-elle en s'éloignant doucement jusqu'à ce que seules leurs mains se touchent, leurs doigts enlacés. « Merci pour… tout » fit la jeune femme en le lâchant alors que l'hôtesse invitait les passagers à passer dans la salle d'embarquement.

- « Sara… » souffla Gil alors que la brunette disparaissait dans la foule. Il croisa brièvement le regard de Megan qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant et articula un 'Ne vous inquiétez pas' avant de suivre le même chemin que son amie, Jeff juste derrière elle.

&&&

Il y avait bien quarante-cinq minutes que Gil Grissom était planté dans le terminal 6B, son bouquet de roses à la main, devant les larges baies vitrées qui donnaient sur les pistes. Il se perdait avec mélancolie dans la contemplation des avions et de leur danse si particulière… Il était resté pour voir celui de Sara décoller. C'était sans doute stupide mais lorsqu'il avait vu l'engin – qu'il supposait être le sien – il avait ressenti un pincement au cœur. Et maintenant il continuait à regarder la pluie tomber en cette sombre matinée hivernale, revoyant sans cesse le beau visage de Sara si expressif après ce denier baiser. Ses joues légèrement teintées de rose, ses lèvres rouges et humides, et ses yeux brillant d'un éclat si particulier… S'il fallait qu'il l'attende, il le ferait. Il l'attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait.

Mais n'aurait-il pas du tenter de la retenir quand même au lieu de la laisser partir ? N'aurait-il pas du faire quelque chose de plus ? Combien de temps devrait-il attendre avant de la revoir ? Combien de temps supporterait-il d'attendre ? C'est la sonnerie de son téléphone portable qui le sortit de sa 'transe'. Il décrocha machinalement.

- « Grissom. »

- « Oh, quel accueil chaleureux » le taquina une voix malicieuse à l'autre bout du fil.

- « Sara ? » fit-il avec incrédulité.

- « Laisse-moi deviner. Je suis sûre que tu es encore dans le terminal, là où on s'est quitté. En train de contempler les pistes, l'air malheureux, en pensant à moi avec mélancolie… » avança la jeune femme, rieuse.

- « Pas du tout » se récria Gil, faussement vexé, se délectant d'entendre sa voix. « Ce n'est pas mon genre. Pourquoi ferais-je quelque chose comme ça ? Ce serait assez pathétique, non ? En fait, je suis déjà rentré chez moi » annonça t'il avec aplomb.

- « Menteur. »

- « Comment tu… ? » s'enquit l'entomologiste avec incrédulité. Un pressentiment le fit se retourna et il manqua de faire tomber son portable quand Sara apparut dans son champs de vision, à une dizaine de mètres, un téléphone à la main et un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était pas vraiment préparer à ce qu'elle se jette littéralement dans ses bras comme elle le fit mais il était loin de s'en plaindre. Il la serra un long moment contre lui avant qu'elle ne se détache et avise les roses blanches.

- « Elle sont pour moi ? » fit-elle, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

- « Oui mais… qu'est-ce que… je veux dire… » bafouilla misérablement l'expert en lui tendant le bouquet sans y faire vraiment attention.

- « Une certaine personne a porté à mon intention que je pouvais me permettre de prendre quelques jours de congé » expliqua Sara simplement en portant les fleurs à son nez. « A ce propos, c'est le téléphone de Megan, il ne faut pas que j'oublie de le lui rendre » ajouta t'elle en souriant avec malice. « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

- « Je dis que tu es vraiment la meilleure chose qui me soit arriver dans la vie et que je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir » répondit sincèrement Gil en se rapprochant d'elle, l'air félin.

- « Je vais devoir repartir, à un moment ou à un autre » lui rappela la jeune femme, une note de tristesse dans la voix.

- « Nous verrons… » fit simplement le scientifique avant de ravir ses lèvres avec passion.

Et Sara ne regretta pas un seul instant de ne pas avoir pris cet avion.

oxoOoxo

_TBC..._

_Normalement il n'y a qu'un chapitre après ça, l'épilogue. Toutefois, si il y a une scène en particulier que vous voudriez que j'écrive n'hésitez pas à me le dire ;-)_


	31. Chapter 31

_Juste un tout petit épilogue (avec un enfant oui, mais peut-être pas celui auquel vous pensez...;-))_

_Si vous voulez d'autres 'petite scènes précises', dites-le, vraiment._

_Sinon j'ai été ravie de publier cette fiction et je remercie tous ceux qui ont eu 'l'adorabilité' :-) d'envoyer des reviews._

_XXX_

oxoOoxo

(Accidentally In Love, Counting Crows)

La lumière entrait à flot par les larges baies vitrées qui ouvraient sur une terrasse aux belles proportions et sur une vue panoramique de Vegas à couper le souffle. Le salon, d'une superficie plus qu'appréciable, arborait des murs clairs égayés, de part et d'autre d'un grand miroir, par deux toiles aux couleurs chatoyantes. Les meubles en bois foncés et aux tentures crème allaient modernité et élégance. L'imposant – et indispensable – piano à queue se dressait dans le coin droit sa la pièce. Un bouquet de tulipes multicolores ajoutait une touche de couleur à cet ensemble harmonieux. Une jeune femme aux boucles brunes piquées et vêtue d'une légère robe d'été bordeaux était assise en tailleurs sur un imposant canapé et faisait face à un ordinateur portable dernière génération. Quelques mèches rebelles s'échappaient d'un chignon artisanal et frôlaient ses joues lorsqu'elle éclatait de rire.

Sara se rapprocha de l'ordinateur et réajusta la Webcam à son sommet. Sur l'écran, une large fenêtre était ouverte et renvoyait l'image d'une Megan rieuse, dans une petite robe anthracite, une longue frange accentuant encore la finesse de son visage. En arrière fond, une pièce qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle où se trouvait l'ex-experte… Si on exceptait, du côté de la jeune chargée de communication, les moulures au plafond et autour des portes fenêtres qui donnaient sur un ravissant jardin… Et dans ses bras une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ou dix mois. Des boucles brunes,des yeux chocolat, une bouille ronde, un petit nez délicat, un sourire espiègle, le tout dans un petit ensemble vert pomme et rose tendre : l'enfant était tout simplement à croquer.

_- « Mouuuuniiii ! » s'exclama avec délice l'adorable poupon, ses petits mains battant l'air, quand tout à coup un petit chiot au pelage doré entra dans le champ de la caméra. Megan passa une main sur le dos du jeune golden retriever qui posa sa truffe sur le genou de la jolie brune._

- « 'Moony' ? Je rêve… Tu l'as appelé 'Moony' ? » fit Sara, incrédule et clairement amusée, en secouant la tête. « Comme Lupin dans Harry Potter ? »

_- « Ce n'est pas si idiot, » répliqua Megan, malicieuse, « puisque même toi tu sais de quoi il s'agit… Lou, aime beaucoup ce nom. N'est-ce pas ma puce ? » La petite fille offrit un radieux sourire à sa mère tout en mâchouillant avec application l'oreille de son lapin blanc en peluche._

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que Megan et Benjamin avaient emménagé en Europe, à Londres, quand ce dernier s'était vu confier le poste honorifique d'ambassadeur des Etats-Unis en Grande-Bretagne. Sa jeune épouse avait tout d'abord été plus que réticente mais après avoir passé six mois à diriger les rénovations d'un superbe hôtel particulier avec jardin en plein centre de la capitale anglaise, elle était tombée amoureuse de la ville. Et même si Ben n'occuperait pas ces fonctions plus de deux ou trois ans, ils comptaient bien rester là-bas. Le jeune homme pouvait tout aussi bien diriger son entreprise à partir de Londres et depuis la naissance de Kate Louise Tyler – Katy-Lou pour les intimes – Megan ne travaillait plus. Elle reprendrait sans doute dans quelques mois… à Interpole dont les dirigeants l'avaient déjà contactée. Mais elle songeait aussi à ouvrir une librairie pour enfants à la manière de Meg Ryan dans 'Vous avez un message'.

Sara aussi n'avait pas été ravie de la nouvelle. Avoir sa meilleure amie à l'autre bout du pays était une chose. Mais qu'elle soit de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique… Toutefois, la voir aussi heureuse la comblait et elle avait sa propre vie, ici, à Vegas. Une vie à laquelle elle avait déjà eu du mal à s'habituer. Heureusement, il y avait Nick, Greg, Warrick, Catherine, Jim et surtout Gil. Ça n'avait pas toujours été facile. Vraiment pas. Entre les moments de doutes et de découragement. Mais, en fin de compte, elle avait déménagé pour le Nevada à peu près à l'époque où Megan s'envolait pour le vieux continent. Ses supérieurs avaient acceptés – bien qu'avec une certaine réluctance quant au fait de la voir quitter Washington – sa demande de mutation et elle avait même été promue à la tête de l'équipe que le FBI avait sur place. Une équipe spécialisée dans les disparitions. C'était passionnant. Bien sûr, elle avait longtemps hésité avant de faire ça. Avant de prendre une décision aussi lourde de conséquences…

Ils en avaient beaucoup discuté Griss et elle. Il était prêt à venir à D.C. mais il avait sa vie là-bas et ses attaches à Washington se résumaient surtout à son jeune couple d'amis, amis qui partaient justement. Alors, puisqu'elle en avait l'occasion et la possibilité, c'est elle qui avait fait le voyage. Son entomologiste – parce que c'était le sien, merci bien – avait même pris quelques semaines de vacances pour l'aider dans ses démarches administratives et son déménagement. Ils avaient choisi ensemble ce dupleix dans un quartier sympa de la ville, pas trop près du Strip mais pas trop excentré non plus. Au début Sara avait été un peu effrayé de partager un appartement avec un homme avec qui elle n'entretenait une relation – et encore à distance – que depuis cinq mois. Il s'était cependant avéré que mises à parts les quelques accrochages indispensables, ils se faisaient très bien à la vie commune…

Et pour tout dire, ils ne pouvaient pratiquement plus se passer l'un de l'autre pour de trop longues périodes – au grand amusement des autres experts – au point de faire passer leur relation avant leur travail. Du moins ils faisaient beaucoup d'efforts dans ce sens. En fait, la seule chose que Sara regrettait vraiment était de ne pas pouvoir voir sa filleule plus souvent. Elle était déjà allée à Londres pour la naissance de la petite. Et quand Megan s'était rendue – accompagnée de son mari bien entendu, leur couple plus soudé et plus amoureux que jamais – en Californie pour voir ses parents, elle était passée à Las Vegas pour présenter la petite à l'équipe du LVMPD. Les deux jeunes femmes bénissaient donc MSN et le téléphone illimité. Bizarrement, elles étaient plus proches et plus complices que jamais…

- « Au fait, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer » lança Sara, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle leva lentement la main gauche, dévoilant une magnifique bague de fiançailles. Simple mais vraiment très belle. Un anneau d'or blanc. Quelques diamants. Une ligne délicate et pourtant légèrement originale. Les yeux de Megan, brillèrent d'émotion et ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un sourire sincère et affectueux.

_- « Quand ? » s'enquit la brunette en rajustant le bébé qui gazouillait sur ses genoux._

- « Hier soir » répondit simplement la scientifique. « Je suis toujours surprise quand il arrive à être romantique spontanément – souvent par pur hasard – mais je dois avouer que c'était très touchant » fit-elle en riant. « Tu te dois d'être là pour le mariage, Meg. Ça ne marchera pas si je n'ai pas de demoiselle d'honneur, pas vrai ? »

_- « D'accord » acquiesça la jeune maman avec malice. « Mais je refuse catégoriquement de porter une de ses robes meringuées d'un affreux rose bonbon… Je suis heureuse pour toi, Sara, tu as l'air tellement 'épanouie' » reprit-elle plus sérieusement alors que Katy-Lou s'endormait dans ses bras._

- « Je le suis » lui confirma son amie, un doux sourire aux lèvres, 'Et toi aussi' ajouta t'elle silencieusement. « D'ailleurs j'ai eu Jeff, la semaine dernière. Il s'est remis avec son ex-femme, c'est ça ? »

_- « Je crois. Mais je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr. Au téléphone il… » Elle s'interrompit quand un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre puis se referme se fit entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ben passait derrière sa femme, se penchait pour l'embrasser tendrement et glissait un doigt le long de la joue de sa fille._

_- « Salut mon ange » murmura t'il à l'oreille de Megan avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, plus passionnément. « Salut Sara » lança t'il à la caméra avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaître du champs pour réapparaître immédiatement et prendre avec délicatesse la petite fille endormie. « Je vais la mettre au lit » souffla le beau brun tandis que sa jeune épouse hochait la tête. « Au fait, jolie bague, Sar'. »_ La toute nouvelle fiancée le remercia d'un sourire.

_- « Donc, je disais qu'il n'avait pas été très clair. Jeff, je veux dire… » reprit Meg comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue._

- « Humm, je ne suis pas persuadée qu'il sache lui-même où il en est » plaisanta Sara en repoussant une mèche brune qui lui était tombée devant les yeux.

_- « Dis donc, en parlant de ça, tu savais que Lily avait réussi ses examens ? Elle va passer des entretiens dès la semaine prochaine et… »_

oxoOoxo

Fin

oxo

_Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres projets de 'grandes histoires' (malgré qu'effectivement, les sujets ne manquent pas...), surtout parce que cette année je compte me consacrer vraiment à mes études (je ne suis plus à la fac mais dans une école alors on ne rigole plus ;-)). Mais il se peut que je change d'avis entre temps... Rien d'autre avant la rentrée en tous cas (à part quelques petites traduction et éventuellement de vieilles fictions de SG1 que je publierais)_


End file.
